To Claim My Love
by nakki desinta
Summary: Grimm & Hitsu, dua orang pria yang memperjuangkan cinta dan kebahagiaan mereka. Namun takdir tidak pernah menjadikan keduanya bahagia, karena hanya ada satu wanita yang bisa mewujudkannya harapan mereka. Lalu siapa yang berhak bahagia? GrimmxRukixHitsu
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Claim My Love**

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Kuchiki Rukia

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak terikrarkan di antara mereka, keduanya saling melengkapi, namun yang satu tidak menyadarinya, dan yang satu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya jujur pada diri sendiri.

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo Sensei

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez adalah seorang pria berdarah bangsawan, bermata biru terang dengan warna rambut yang senada. Postur tubuhnya yang atletis sangat mendukung kariernya di dunia entertainment sebagai model, serta aktor dengan talenta yang diakui seluruh dunia. Dia profesional dengan segala arogansinya yang suka sembarangan menentukan pekerjaan yang akan ia ambil. Karena itu ia dikenal sebagai pribadi yang sulit dimengerti.<p>

Seringainya yang lebar pun mendukung untuk menimbulkan kesan garang, tak tersentuh, juga tak bersahabat, dan hanya satu wanita yang pernah menyentuh hatinya hingga saat ini, satu-satunya sejak mereka lulus kuliah hingga menempuh karier masing-masing.

Wanita itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, wanita dengan tubuh mungil itu seperti adik jika mereka berdiri berdampingan , namun Rukia yang selalu menutup telinganya dari cemoohan orang lain, tidak pernah menganggap semua ejekan dan sindiran itu sebagai sesuatu yang patut untuk ia pikirkan, masih banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan sebagai seorang penulis.

Dua orang insan ini menjalani hubungan yang tidak bisa mereka bilang sebagai 'menjalin hubungan'.

Keduanya memang selalu saling membagi beban, namun tidak pernah ingin mengikat satu sama lain. Keduanya adalah jiwa bebas yang hanya bisa berbagi jika mereka memang ingin berbagi, namun mereka juga seperti matahari serta bulan. Memang dua karakter yang sangat berbeda, yang keduanya saling terkait dalam satu ikatan yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan kasat mata, bahkan mereka sendiri tidak ingin saling mengakuinya sekalipun itu sangat helas.

.

.

.

Grimmjow melihat layar ponselnya, schedulenya untuk hari ini sungguh tak bersahabat. Dari pagi hingga tengah malam ia harus menghadapi rentetan aktivitas, dari pagi harus pemotretan, siang harus wawancara dengan salah satu majalah fashion terkemuka, dan sore harus syuting film yang sedang ia geluti. Skenario menganggur di sisi jok mobil yang ia duduki, sementara manajernya, pria berwajah stoic dengan warna mata hijau sedang membaca tabloid yang menampilkan wajah Grimmjow, duduk dengan nyaman di sisi driver.

Sebuah ulasan menarik tentang profil Grimmjow sebagai pribadi yang bertolak belakang dengan aturan sebagai seorang bangsawan.

"Mereka pintar sekali mencari sisi buruk dirimu, Grimm!" kata Ulquiorra dengan dengus mencemooh samar, namun hal ini tidak lolos dari perhatian Grimmjow yang sudah mengenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini.

"Biar saja, seharusnya mereka tau aku ini memang pemberontak!" jawab Grimmjow yang meninggalkan ponsel dan beralih pada skenarionya.

Grimmjow masih sangat mengantuk, karena manajernya menggebraknya bangun jam lima pagi, sementara ia baru saja pulang jam tiga dini hari, karena itu Grimmjow merasakan tulangnya hampir remuk keseluruhan. Waktunya sangat sempit, bahkan perjalanan menuju tempat pemotretan pun dia gunakan untuk menghapal skenario.

"Aku jadi tertarik, bagaimana jika media tau kau berteman dengan Adik Kepala Kepolisian?" celetuk Ulquiorra sambil menutup tabloidnya, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk mengklarifikasi semua berita yang diterbitkan tabloid gosip ini.

"Media juga tidak akan tau, aku dan Rukia hampir tidak pernah bertemu akhir-akhir ini, dan mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuh Rukia, atau mereka akan berurusan dengan Kuchiki Byakuya. Kepala Kepolisian itu benar-benar menyeramkan jika dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, dan kau tau seberapa protektifnya dia pada Rukia."

"Kau memilih berteman dengan wanita yang sulit untuk ditaklukan!" jawab Ulquiorra.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" sahut Grimmjow yang ingin menghentikan obrolan, karena tidak juga konsentrasi untuk membaca skenarionya.

Sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu Rukia, sangat ingin. Bukan semacam perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan sekarang, hanya lelah karena terus kabur dari kekangan status sebagai seorang penerus keluarga dengan segala tetek bengek aturan dan pantangan, serta keputusannya untuk menjadi seorang penggelut dunia entertainmen hanya untuk mengekspos dirinya sebagai pribadi yang bebas dan tak ingin diatur. Dan Rukia adalah satu-satunya tempat ia memuntahkan semua penat ini. Rukia hanya akan mendengarkan, tidak ada yang dilakukan wanita dengan pembawaan tenang seperti Rukia.

"Apa aku ada waktu luang akhir minggu ini, Ulqui?"

"Umm, akhir minggu kau harus menyelesaikan syuting filmmu di luar kota, kau lupa kalau premier sudah ditargetkan akhir bulan ini?"

"Arghh, aku ingin istirahat sebentar saja!"

"Terserah padamu. Kau ingin memberontak lagi atau ikut janji yang sudah kau buat sendiri," kata Ulquiorra dengan nada suara kalem, namun Grimmjow mengerti dengan baik dengan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjilat ludahku sendiri, Stoic!" jawab Grimmjow kesal, dan Ulquiorra tertawa mendengarnya. Dia paling tau Grimmjow tidak akan menarik ucapan yang sudah ia ucapkan, atau harga dirinya akan hancur.

Bagi Grimmjow, harga diri harus dijunjung setinggi langit. Walau bagaimanapun pembangkangnya seorang Grimmjow, jiwa bangsawan masih melekat dalam dirinya.

Sisa perjalanan mereka lalui dalam ketenangan, dan Grimmjow mampu menghapal semua barisan kalimat dalam skenarionya dengan cepat. Otak cerdasnya sudah mengerti apa yang tuannya butuhkan.

.

.

.

Rukia melirik Kakaknya yang sedang menyantap sarapan, sangat khidmat tanpa satu kalimat atau obrolan sama sekali. Rukia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan kalimat yang sejak tadi menyumpal tenggorokannya, hingga sulit untuk menelan sarapannya sendiri.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Rukia?" ucap Byakuya tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari piring.

Rukia lega sekali, akhirnya kesempatan itu datang sendiri.

"Besok aku ada acara di luar kota. Mungkin tidak akan ada di rumah selama seminggu, ada acara perkenalan buku baruku," ucap Rukia agak ragu.

"Pergi dengan siapa?" suara Byakuya sarat dengan selidik, khas seorang kepala polisi.

"Dengan editorku, Isane."

"Siapa lagi?"

Rukia menghela napas, sepertinya memang harus jujur kalau bicara dengan Byakuya. Sepertinya apapun yang ia sembunyikan akan terlihat dengan jelas di mata tajam berwarna abu-abu milik Byakuya.

"Dengan pihak penerbit juga, kami berangkat dengan satu bis, jadi ada sekitar dua puluh orang dalam satu tim," jawab Rukia yang enggan menyebutkan satu persatu nama yang akan pergi bersamanya.

"Ada Kurosaki Ichigo?" tembak Byakuya tepat sasaran.

"Tentu saja, dia kan penerbit bukuku," jawab Rukia agak tidak suka, selalu saja Kakaknya membatasinya bergerak jika berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, seolah Ichigo adalah hama wereng yang harus djauhi tanaman padi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Renji ikut bersamamu."

"Yang benar saja, Kak!" sembur Rukia sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Byakuya menatap Rukia, dan mata dinginnya menciutkan nyali Rukia yang sudah sempat membesar karena sikap overprotektif Byakuya.

"Kau mau aku ditertawakan karena wakilmu mengekorku kemanapun aku pergi? Aku menolak!"

Byakuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak tersinggung dengan sikap Rukia.

"Dengar, Rukia. Kau memang berusia 26 tahun, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa ilmu bela diri, bagaimana jika ada pria yang ingin menyerangmu?"

"Ya Tuhan…" geram Rukia sudah habis batas kesabarannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang masih berpikir seperti anak-anak saat ini?

"Justru karena aku sudah 26 tahun, seharusnya kau bisa melepas tanggung jawabmu sebagai kakak yang terlalu overprotektif. Demi Tuhan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membiarkanku melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri jika kau sendiri sebegini takutnya melepasku pergi ke luar kota?"

Byakuya mengerutkan alisnya sangat dalam, terluka dengan sikap Rukia yang menolak semua perhatian yang ia berikan setelah bertahun-tahun mereka hanya hidup berdua. Dia pun sudah berjanji pada pusara kedua orang tuanya, bahkan pada pusara Hisana, seorang wanita yang seharusnya menjadikan keluarga ini untuh dengan keberadaan tiga orang anak, tapi Hisana meninggal dalam kecelakaan dengan pesan agar Byakuya menjaga Rukia.

Rukia langsung menyesal sudah bicara kasar pada Byakuya, dia meraih tangan Byakuya dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Jadi kau juga berpikir untuk menerima tawaran bea siswa kuliah di luar negeri itu?" gumam Byakuya lirih.

"Aku hanya sedang mempertimbangkannya," jawab Rukia. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Byakuya, Grimmjow, juga kariernya saat ini, tapi sepertinya topic ini cukup untuk meyakinkan Byakuya agar lebih rela untuk melepasnya pergi.

"Aku tau Kakak ingin melindungiku, tapi aku pun ingin berjalan tanpa terus diawasi. Aku sudah dewasa Kak, dan Hisana pun pasti mengerti," bisik Rukia penuh penyesalan.

Byakuya tetap diam, menatap mata berwarna biru gelap milik Rukia.

"Hisana adalah Kakak kembar yang sangat mengerti aku,dia tidak akan menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab untuk menjagaku di bahumu, Kak. Jadi kau tenang saja. Ok?" kata Rukia mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingkari janjiku pada Hisana, dan aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu," jawab Byakuya.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga diri. Seharusnya kau malah memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Maksudmu?" Byakuya mengernyit samar.

"Cari seorang istri! Kau lupa umurmu sudah hampir 35 tahun! Jangan bangga dengan wajah tampanmu itu, sekalipun kau tampan, siapa yang mau dengan pria sedingin es balok sepertimu plus keriput yang menggunung nantinya," celetuk Rukia dengan senyum mengejek.

Byakuya tidak tampak tersinggung dengan ejekan adik satu-satunya ini, dan dia memilih tidak menjawab, malah melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

Rukia menganggap ini sebagai isyarat bahwa Byakuya tidak akan menghalangi rencananya untuk keluar kota.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore saat ia menyelesaikan proses wawancara yang membosankan, dia bahkan berkali-kali melirik Ulquiorra untuk memintanya menghentikan wawancara yang hanya mengarah pada satu pertanyaan. Wanita yang sekarang menjadi pasangannya. Siapa pacarnya, atau adakah wanita yang sedang memikat hatinya sekarang. Pertanyaan semacam itu selalu terselip berulang-ulang diantara penjelasan statusnya sebagai seorang anak dari keluarga bangsawan Jaegerjaquez.

Ulquiorra tertawa saat mereka keluar dari tempat wawancara menuju area parkir.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" geram Grimmjow yang masuk mobil setelah driver membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan reaksimu jika sampai Nyonya Harribel menyodorkanmu pada seorang perempuan, maka perjodohan dengan pertumpahan darah akan terjadi," katanya dengan senyum tersungging di wajah stoicnya.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengikuti permainan Bibi Rambut Aneh itu!" celetuk Grimmjow kesal.

"Rambut aneh? Seperti warna rambutmu tidak aneh saja," sahut Ulquiorra santai.

"Setidaknya warna rambutku bukan kuning!" jawab Grimmjow sengit.

Ulquiorra mengerti dengan baik pribadi seorang Grimmjow setelah mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun lalu. Grimmjow tidak pernah awet dengan satu manajer, hingga Grimmjow datang memintanya untuk menjadi manajer dan mengatur semua schedulenya dengan tangan dingin, dan mengikat kata-kata Grimmjow sebagai seorang yang berkomitmen, namun tetap dengan privasi tingkat tinggi.

Grimmjow memang terlihat rumit, garang dan menyeramkan, dengan postur atletis dan seringai menyeramkannya, namun Ulqiuorra tau dengan pasti perasaan yang ia simpan hanya untuk orang ia hargai dengan seluruh hatinya.

Mereka sampai di lokasi syuting, setelah bergelut dengan perjalanan penuh berkecepatan 120km/jam.

"Ha! Akhirnya aktor kita sampai juga," seru Urahara, sutradara yang menangani film kali ini.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Ulquiorra, mewakili Grimmjow yang justru melangkah langsung ke ruang ganti.

"Sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang buruk," kata Urahara sambil memerhatikan Grimmjow dengan ekor matanya sebelum ia menghilang masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Wawancara yang tidak tepat sasaran," jawab Ulquiorra singkat, dan itu cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan yang belum sempat Urahara lontarkan. Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk dengan mulut membentuk 'o'.

Ulquiorra melirik lawan main Grimmjow yang sedang duduk di sisi kursi sutradara dengan skenario di tangannya. Seorang wanita dengan tubuh penuh, berlekuk indah, rambutnya yang berwarna orange bergerak pelan tertiup angin, dan seolah menyadari ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya, ia mengangkat wajah dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan penuh, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Mencoba menghilangkan debaran jantung yang ia tidak pernah rasakan dengan wanita lain.

Sesungguhnya sudah sejak bertemu dia tidak pernah bisa meredakan hatinya sendiri jika melihat wanita berambut orange itu, yang notabene adalah lawan main Grimmjow.

"Hari ini akan ada sedikit action, Grimmjow akan melompat dari lantai dua untuk menyelamatkan Orihime," jelas Urahara tanpa diminta.

Ulquiorra melihat bagian dalam bangunan rumah yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa hingga bagian atas terlihat seperti gudang tua tak terawat, padahal rumah ini terbilang mewah dengan segala perabotnya, namun dengan sentuhan Urahara, semua berubah dengan sangat apik.

"Tapi satu hal yang masih mengganjal," keluh Urahara sambil melirik Orihime dan beralih pada skenario yang ia gulung di tangan.

"Apa?" sahut Ulquiorra.

"Ekspresi Grimmjow masih sangat dingin. Aku tau ini pertama kalinya ia bermain dalam film drama action, ada akting percintaan yang sepertinya masih sangat asing untuknya. Tapi…"

Ulquiorra melihat sisi keraguan di wajah Urahara, namun juga terlihat kekecewaan yang jelas di sana.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra sendiri tidak heran kenapa Grimmjow tidak pernah bisa berakting mencintai seseorang, karena hatinya tertutup untuk siapapun, bahkan Grimmjow sendiri tidak pernah bisa mengakui, bahkan mendefinisikan perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk Rukia. Dari sudut pandang Ulquiorra, Grimmjow hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai seorang sebagai tempat berbagi, bukan untuk berbagi kasih sayang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat lebih banyak bagian dari diri seorang anak bangsawan," jawab Urahara sambil tertawa lebar, dan mengipaskan skenarionya ke wajah yang gerah.

"Tapi kau meresikokan filmu sendiri."

"Entah mengapa aku yakin dengan kemampuan Grimmjow. Yah, kita lihat saja nanti," gelak Urahara tetap dengan keriangan yang sama.

Grimmjow kembali dari ruang ganti, dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, celana jenas belel dan sepatu olahraga yang melengkapi perannya sebagai seorang berandal jalanan.

"Kau siap, Grimm?" seru Urahara dengan corong pengeras suara di tangannya.

Grimmjow mengangkat jempolnya ke udara, dan berjalan ke tangga untuk memulai aktingnya.

Ulquiorra memerhatikan setiap gerak dan bahasa tubuh Grimmjow yang tengah berakting dengan Orihime, wanita yang selalu menampakkan wajah cerah itu kini berakting menangis haru dengan apik karena kekasihnya datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari penyanderaan.

Grimmjow sangat baik dalam akting action, namun saat tiba dia harus berhadapan dengan Orihime, berbagi kasih sayang dan kelegaan karena telah melewati saat-saat mengerikan dalam hidup mereka, Grimmjow malah terlihat seperti seseorang asing yang menghadapi seorang wanita yang mencintainya sampai mati.

"Cut!" pekik Urahara untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya.

"Kenapa lagi?" jawab Grimmjow yang melepaskan pelukannya dari Orihime. Dia kesal karena sudah berkali-kali dipotong Urahara ditengah usahanya untuk melafalkan dialognya.

"Tunjukkan wajah seorang kekasih, Grimm! Bukan seperti sedang memeluk patung seperti itu! Ingat, Orihime itu kekasihmu!"

"Aku sudah maksimal, memangnya aku tidak terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang menyayangi?" sembur Grimmjow tidak terima kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang aktor diragukan oleh Urahara.

"Tapi tidak dari dalam hati!" tandas Urahara, menghentikan ucapan Grimmjow yang sudah mengumpul di ujung lidah.

Ulquiorra menangkat alis melihat Grimmjow yang mendadak diam. Dia mengerti benar mengapa aktor satu ini tidak pernah bisa berakting romantis dalam film yang pernah ia perankan, karena hatinya masih sebeku es setelah dididik sedemikian rupa oleh keluarganya.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba lagi." Grimmjow pun mengaku bahwa ia tidak bisa mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya.

"Ingatlah seorang wanita yang kau sayangi, mungkin itu bisa sedikit membantu," tambah Urahara sebelum kembali mengarahkan para kru untuk mengambil gambar yang sama.

Grimmjow menarik napas dan menatap Orihime yang tampak sangat sabar menghadapi aktingnya yang terus-terusan dipotong Urahara, dan sekarang ia diminta membayangkan wanita yang ia sayangi.

Pikiran Grimmjow berjelaga,d an berakhir pada Rukia. Hanya Rukia memang, namun dia sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan macam apa yang ia rasakan untuk Rukia, semua mengambang, tidak berada dalam satu sisipun.

"Action!" pekik Urahara, dan kali ini Grimmjow tak mengikuti skenario, dia memilih untuk berimprovisasi untuk meyakinkan actingnya pada Urahara. Dia memeluk Orihime dengan sangat erat, membayangkan rasa takut kehilangan dalam dirinya, dan berbisik di telinga Orihime.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku kehilangan dirimu," bisik Grimmjow dengan suara purau penuh duka.

Orihime terbelalak kaget, kaget karena ini diluar skenario dan kaget juga karena suara Grimmjow terdengar sangat sungguh-sungguh, hingga Orihime hampir percaya bahwa Grimmjow mengatakannya memang dari hati terdalam.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menyelamatkanku," bisik Orihime purau.

Dari kursi sutradara, Urahara tersenyum puas, akhirnya bisa sedikit lebih baik, sekalipun masih jauh dari harapannya.

"Cut!" Kamera berhenti mengambil gambar, dan Grimmjow melepas pelukannya dari Orihime.

" Bagus sekali Grimm! Hanya perlu sedikit lagi perbaikan,dan aku tidak menghalangi adanya improvisasi. Ok, syuting hari ini sampai di sini saja. Ingat besok kita berangkat untuk syuting di luar kota!"

"Aku tau, semangat sekali sih kau!" sahut Grimmjow sengit.

"Apa yang dipikirkannya tadi?" desis Ulquiorra yang melihat wajah Grimmjow dari layar di hadapannya.

Bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Grimmjow bisa memiliki wajah selembut itu?

.

.

.

Pagi hari pada keesokan harinya Rukia sudah sampai di tempat yang direncanakan. Sebuah hotel bernama Hueco Mundo, dia bersama Isane tinggal dalam satu kamar, bersebelahan dengan kamar para anggota yang lain, sementara Ichigo satu kamar dengan Keigo, wakilnya yang sangat setia, berada tepat di sebelah kamar Rukia.

Buku terbaru Rukia berjudul Song of Heaven, bercerita tentang kisah cinta seorang wanita keterbelakangan mental, buku yang menarik perhatian jutaan pembaca, selain karena penggambaran karakter wanita yang begitu kuat, ada sisi menarik dari alur kisah secara keseluruhan, yaitu karakter pria yang juga tidak memiliki kesempurnaan panca indra.

Rukia memiliki latar belakang pendidikan seorang psikolog, karena itu ia sangat mengerti bagaimana menjabarkan keadaan jiwa seseorang, sekalipun itu dalam sebuah kisah.

Bukunya baru diterbitkan sebulan lalu, tapi penjualan dan jumlah permintaan sungguh diluar dugaan. Kesuksesan yang ia peroleh adalah hasil kerja kerasnya untuk mengabaikan segala sindiran orang tentang dirinya.

"Rukia, aku ingin jalan ke pantai sebentar, kau mau ikut?"

"Aku akan menyusul," jawab Rukia yang masih sibuk mengetik di laptopnya.

"Baiklah," kata Isane seraya menghilang di balik pintu.

Rukia dan Isane adalah dua orang dengan kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Isane pribadi yang ceria, sedangkan Rukia cenderung kalem. Yang paling mencolok sebenarnya adalah tinggi badan mereka. Isane terbilang jangkung untuk seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun, sementara Rukia tidak sampai sebahu Isane. Tinggi badan Rukia bukan masalah sebenarnya, tapi ada satu orang yang terus-terusan menertawakan tinggi badannya.

Produser paling tengil yang ia kenal, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria itu sudah bertunangan dengan Senna, wanita mungil yang tinggi badannya tidak jauh beda dari Rukia, tapi Ichigo tetap berkeras bahwa Senna itu imut, sedangkan Rukia itu pendek. Lalu apa bedanya?

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya saat ponselnya berdering, dan sebaris nomor ponsel Grimmjow tertera di sana, namun Rukia menyimpannya dengan sebutan Si Biru Menyebalkan.

"Ya?" jawab Rukia setelah menekan tombol ponselnya.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" ucap Grimmjow.

"Arogan sekali caramu bertanya!" sahut Rukia setengah sengit, padahal dia juga tau Grimmjow paling tidak bisa berbasa-basi dan selalu langsung pada tujuan.

"Jawab saja," kata Grimmjow malas.

"Kau kenapa terdengar kesal begitu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Rukia menghela napas.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Grimmjow akhirnya menyerah, Rukia paling bisa mengalihkan perhatian, dan jika sudah berkeras mengorek keterangan maka dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, khas seorang psikolog.

"Aku ingin bertemu," bisik Grimmjow pelan. Dia merasa seperti tengah merengek untuk diperhatikan, dan dia bersumpah hanya seperti ini pada Rukia.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" jawab Rukia, merasa ada yang sedang menggaggu pikiran pria berambut biru ini.

"Tidak ada, hanya kesal harus akting mesra."

"Lalu kau mau jadikan aku 'tong sampah' lagi?" Sebutan Rukia untuk dirinya sendiri memang parah, karena Rukia merasa Grimmjow selalu mencari tempat untuk mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, dan Rukia akan menjadi penampung setianya.

"Dimana kau sebenarnya? Aku jemput!" tandas Grimmjow yang tidak suka bicara lama-lama di telepon, dia ingin segera bertemu Rukia.

"Aku sedang di luar kota, tidak mungkin kau bisa menjemputku. Kita bicara nanti saja, akhir minggu ini. Acara perkenalan buku baruku baru selesai akhir minggu ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Rukia.

Grimmjow merasakan hatinya kosong lagi, perasaan menggebu sebelum menelepon Rukia hilang begitu saja.

"Grimm," panggil Rukia pelan.

"Mmm?" sahut Grimmjow malas.

"Ada apa? Apa tidak bisa kau bicara di telepon? Aku juga mendengarmu sekalipun cuma lewat telepon," lanjut Rukia penuh simpati.

"Tidak usah, nanti kabari aku jika kau sudah kembali," jawab Grimmjow seraya mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Apa-apaan dia?" gerutu Rukia sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Grimmjow selalu seperti itu, sulit dimengerti dan sering kali tidak terbaca apa yang ia inginkan. Seperti ingin mengatakan tapi tidak pernah terucap, sering kali marah tanpa alasan yang kuat.

Rukia kembali menatap layar laptopnya, hilang sudah moodnya untuk kembali menulis. Grimmjow selalu berhasil merusak semua momen baiknya. Grimmjow selalu menyebalkan seperti seringainya. Tapi Rukia tidak pernah sekalipun membenci Grimmjow, berada di sisi Grimmjow adalah satu keanehan sendiri untuk dirinya.

Dulu sewaktu mereka baru saling mengenal di kampus, mereka cenderung beradu mulut. Grimmjow yang selalu arogan dengan segala hal kebangsawanannya, dan Rukia yang selalu tegas dengan segala pendiriannya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Ulquiorra-lah satu-satunya pihak yang paling mengerti apa yang berlangsung di antara mereka berdua.

Sekali lagi ikatan itu hadir di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Grimmjow! Ayo berangkat, kau masih memikirkan apa lagi?" Tanya Ulquiorra saat mereka sudah tertinggal rombongan syuting yang sudah berangkat lima menit lalu.

"Tidak ada, ayo kita berangkat."

Grimmjow masuk ke mobil, mengambil tempat di samping driver, karena kali ini Ulquiorra sendiri yang membawa mobil. Matanya menerawang melihat ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

Rukia berdiri di jendela kamar hotelnya, pandangan yang langsung mengarah pada hamparan pantai luas dan indah. Dia melihat Isane sedang bermain di pantai bersama kru lain, mereka bahkan membakar ikan untuk makan malam mereka.

Hingga malam menjelang Rukia masih berdiri di kamarnya, tidak memenuhi janjinya pada Isane untuk menyusulnya ke pantai. Waktu seminggu ini akan mereka habiskan di kota bernama Karakura ini, susunan acara selama seminggu pun sudah ada di tangan Ichigo. Besok mereka akan memulai acara, sebagai langkah awal promosi, mereka akan melakukan acara bedah buku di hotel ini, lalu dilanjut dengan acara jumpa fans dan tanda tangan buku di beberapa toko buku terkemuka.

Rukia menghela napas, entah sudah berapa jam ia berdiri di sana, masih memikirkan hal apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Grimmjow hingga tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sepertinya sangat penting itu.

Waktu makan malam sudah tiba, maka Rukia memilih untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju lift hotel kelas atas itu. Kaki mungilnya hanya mengenakan sandal biasa, tubuhnya pun hanya terbalut baju terusan berwarna biru pastel dengan lengan pendek, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Adik kecil mau kemana?"

Rukia kenal betul suara meledek itu, dan dia tidak ingin repot-repot menoleh padanya.

"Makan malam," jawab Rukia datar.

"Kau mau makan sendirian, Pendek?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ikut dengan yang lain?" Tanya Rukia yang sekarang sedang menuggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, Pendek?" jawab Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia, dan Rukia hanya menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan sorot penuh hawa membunuh, tapi pria tinggi berambut orange cepak itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan terus mengacak-acak rambut Rukia, menyukai lembutnya rambut wanita bermata biru gelap di sampingnya ini.

Suara 'ting' yang keras menandakan pintu lift akan terbuka, Rukia menoleh dengan cepat, namun pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru cerah milik orang yang beberapa waktu lalu masih mengganggu pikirannya.

Namun pemilik mata biru cerah itu mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam, matanya melihat tangan Ichigo yang menyentuh kepala Rukia, bahkan mengacak-acaknya dengan leluasa.

"Rukia?"

Ulquiorra-lah yang pertama kali membuka suara, dia hanya sedikit mengangkat alisnya dan pandangannya langsung beralih pada Grimmjow yang menegang seketika, telapak tangannya mengepal kuat dengan mata yang tidak ingin lepas dari seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah Rukia.

Rukia reflek menurunkan tangan Ichigo dari kepalanya, membuat Ichigo tertegun dan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal dari layar televisi itu.

"Jadi ini acara yang kau maksud?" ucap Grimmjow dengan gigi beradu keras, menahan amarah yang entah dari mana datangnya dan membakar hingga membuatnya sangat ingin menghajar tangan pria berambut orange di hadapannya.

Pandangan Grimmjow beralih pada baju yang Rukia kenakan, lalu turun ke sandal yang ia gunakan, lalu pindah pada pria berambut orange itu yang berpakaian sama santainya dengan Rukia.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sedang menikmati liburan, bukan pekerjaan!" celetuk Grimmjow lagi, dan matanya menyipit tajam, mengintimidasi Rukia.

_Dia mulai lagi, _pikir Rukia.

Rukia maju selangkah dan masuk ke lift, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow dan memilih melaksanakan permintaan perutnya untuk diisi. Ichigo yang masih bingung dengan situasi ini hanya ikut saja.

"Kalian saling kenal?" celetuknya saat pintu lift kembali tertutup, membawa mereka turun.

Ulquiorra melirik Grimmjow yang berdiri tepat di belakang Rukia, matanya terpaku pada punggung Rukia yang kecil. Kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajah Grimmjow yang sudah sangar itu.

'Kami berada dalam situasi yang sulit', gumamnya dalam hati.

Rukia merasakan ketegangan yang kental dalam lift berisi empat orang ini, dan dia pun merasakan panas di punggungnya berasal dari pandangan Grimmjow yang tidak ada ujungnya jika dia tidak segera bicara. Tapi Rukia pun sedang berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara dengan kepala dingin jika Grimmjow dalam keadaan panas seperti ini. Lebih baik bicara setelah makan, itulah pendapatnya saat ini.

Ichigo sempat melirik Grimmjow yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dan tiba-tiba ia ingat satu hal.

"Kau Grimmjow Je.. Jae.. Je.. siapa ya…" Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha mengingat nama yang sepertinya sangat sulit untuk dilafalkan itu, dia terdiam sejenak, berusaha mengingat dengan baik.

"Oh ya, Jaegerjaquez!" sentaknya begitu berhasil mengingat.

Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia, melirik Ichigo setelah sekian lama, namun aura jijik di wajahnya menunjukkan sangat ketidakbersabahatan.

"Salam kenal, aku-"

Belum selesai kalimat Ichigo, pintu lift terbuka, dan Grimmjow langsung menyambar tangan Rukia, menyeretnya dengan langkah besar-besar hingga Rukia berkali-kali hampir jatuh untuk mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Oi, Grimm!" teriak Ulquiorra yang menyadari puluhan pasang mata di ruang lobby tengah memerhatikan mereka, bahkan di antaranya ada yang jelas-jelas mengambil gambar dengan ponsel mereka. Ulquiorra segera merebut ponsel orang itu.

"Maaf. Jangan mengganggu privasi Grimmjow!" kata si wajah kaku itu mengancam. Perempuan yang diperingatkan bukannya marah, malah tersenyum dan mengangguk karena terpesona dengan ketampanan Ulquiorra.

Ichigo terbengong melihat pemandangan yang sangat tiba-tiba di hadapannya itu. Dia pun memilih untuk memisahkan diri dari semua keadaan tegang ini, dan memutuskan restoran sebagai tempat istirahatnya.

Rukia tetap bungkam saat Grimmjow membawanya ke sebuah koridor kosong yang mengarah ke tangga darurat. Cekalan tangan Grimmjow sarat sekali dengan posesif, dan dia tidak ingin membuat Grimmjow lebih marah dengan memberontak. Rukia akan menjadi patung hingga amarah Grimmjow reda, baru setelah itu ia akan memborbardir Grimmjow, membalas dan mengembalikan semua kemarahan yang ia terima.

Grimmjow merasakan kemarahan yang ia tidak mengerti, namun ia ingin membawa Rukia menjauh dari pria berambut orange itu.

Dia berhenti dan berbalik, mencengkram bahu Rukia, memaksa Rukia agar membalas tatapan matanya.

"Sudah?" kata Rukia tenang.

Grimmjow mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau belum, teruskan saja," lanjut Rukia.

Grimmjow tidak percaya dengan ucapan Rukia, mata biru cerahnya memerhatikan wanita berwajah cantik di hadapannya, rasa ingin melihat Rukia itu kembali menghantuinya, namun bukan kelegaan ia menderanya sekarang, tapi gelisah begitu mengingat telepon yang ia terima pagi ini.

"Sudahlah!" tandas Grimmjow setelah beberapa detik berpikir untuk membagi bebannya dengan Rukia, dan kembali mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat Rukia sedang melewati masa-masa nyaman promosi bukunya.

Grimmjow berbalik hendak meninggalkan Rukia, tapi tangannya telah dicekal oleh Rukia.

"Jangan kabur lagi, Grimm. Kau tau aku sudah bingung seharian ini karena sikap anehmu," bisik Rukia yang lalu meraih tangan Grimmjow yang satu lagi, dan memeluk Grimmjow erat, melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di pinggang Grimmjow.

Rukia ingin mengingkari debur jantungnya saati ini, namun sebagai seorang psikolog ia pun merasa harus mengendalikan diri, sekalipun itu berurusan dengan pria yang selalu membuatnya cemas.

Grimmjow melepas jacketnya dan menutupi kepala Rukia, baru setelah itu ia berani membalas pelukan Rukia. Ia tidak ingin media menyebarkan kabar yang tidak-tidak mengenai mereka, karena ia tidak ingin satu-satunya tempat untuk ia berbagi rusak karena pengaruhnya sebagai seorang actor, juga statusnya sebagai seorang bangsawan.

Grimmjow mendorong Rukia hingga punggung ringkih Rukia menyentuh dinding.

Mereka saling berbagi dalam diam, Rukia menikmati wajahnya yang bersentuhan dengan bagian depan kemeja Grimmjow, menghirup wangi khas seorang Grimmjow.

"Bibi cerewet itu-"

Rukia mengerti benar siapa yang Grimmjow maksud.

"Dia memberi tahu bahwa orang tuaku akan kembali dari perjalanan keliling dunia mereka, dan memperkenalkan calon istri untukku. Semua seperti yang si Stoic katakan, orang tua dengan pola pikir kolot, masih saja berpikir aku harus meneruskan generasi bangsawan mereka," gumam Grimmjow seraya membelai kepala Rukia, merasakan beban itu terlepas sedikit, dan kemarahan itu menguar dengan cepat.

"Lalu kau tidak suka dengan calon istrimu?" Rukia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira aku suka diperlakukan seperti itu?" balas Grimmjow sengit.

"Sudah pernah melihatnya?"

Grimmjow menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Dasar! Lihat dulu, baru kau bisa memutuskan! Mana bisa kau memutuskan padahal belum pernah melihatnya," jawab Rukia yang melepaskan pelukannya.

Grimmjow melepas Rukia, dan perasaannya jauh lebih lega setelah melihat raut wajah Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan menerima pertunangan bodoh itu!" tandasnya.

"Terserah kau, lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di kota ini?" Tanya Rukia seraya melepas jaket Grimmjow dan mengembalikannya pada Grimmjow.

"Syuting! Tapi sekarang aku lapar…" keluh Grimmjow manja, Rukia tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahu Grimmjow dan mengajaknya ke restoran.

Manja, adalah sikap yang tidak pernah Grimmjow tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Hanya pada Rukia, satu-satunya tempat untuknya melabuhkan semua beban.

Grimmjow melangkah beriringan bersama Rukia, ia tidak pernah memiliki beban lain jika berjalan bersama Rukia. Wanita yang ia kenal sebagai pribadi yang tegas dan tegar.

Semua kedekatan ini berawal dari hari kelam itu, hingga mereka bisa saling mengenal pribadi satu sama lain sebaik ini…

Grimmjow tengah mengamuk di kampus, menghajar siapapun yang berani menyapanya, suasana hatinya sangat tidak baik karena orang tuanya terus saja mendoktrinnya untuk bersikap layaknya seorang bangsawan. Muak! Itulah yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Hingga ia menemukan seseorang tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang merupakan tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan pendek dengan mata dalam itu, Kuchiki Rukia yang selalu membentaknya setiap kali Grimmjow membentaknya.

"Minggir!" Grimmjow menendang kaki Rukia yang tengah terjulur di rerumputan.

"Ini bukan pohonmu, kan?" balas Rukia.

"Minggir, Kerdil!"

"Kalau kau sebut aku kerdil, lalu kau sebut apa dirimu?" Rukia mengembalikan kalimat Grimmjow.

"Berani menjawabku, Kerdil. Kau tidak tau aku ini-"

"Bangsawan?" kata Rukia meneruskan kalimat Grimmjow dengan nada menghina.

"Aku tidak peduli kau ini bangsawan atau bukan. Terserah kau ini bangsawan, artis, pejabat, bahkan presiden sekalipun. Bagiku kau hanya manusia biasa, memiliki darah yang sama, memiliki perasaan seorang manusia yang sama. Kecuali kau terbuat dari mesin, maka kau tidak akan punya hati untuk mengerti bahwa kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain."

Grimmjow terperangah mendengar kata-kata Rukia, tapi rupanya Rukia tidak selesai sampai di situ.

"Suarakan keinginanmu dengan cara yang santun dan benar, maka orang lain akan mengerti. Bukan menonjolkan arogansi statusmu, tidak akan ada penghargaan yang kau terima dari orang lain. Semua hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai pribadi kotor yang tak lebih dari pada seorang bangsawan tak berotak."

Rukia terdiam, menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat yang sepertinya terlalu dalam untuk ia ucapkan pada seorang berotak kecil seperti Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Grimmjow tidak menjawab perkataan Rukia, dia malah duduk di sebelah Rukia dan merebut buku yang sedang Rukia baca.

"Your White Wings?" ucap Grimmjow saat membaca bagian depan buku.

"Kembalikan! Kau tidak akan mengerti baca buku seperti ini," kata Rukia seraya menarik kembali buku miliknya.

Rukia kembali membaca bukunya dan membiarkan Grimmjow berada di sana, terdiam, dan menatap hamparan langit biru di hadapan mereka. Rukia heran dengan perubahan sikap Grimmjow, tapi tidak tertarik untuk menanyakannya.

Grimmjow memikirkan kembali kata-kata Rukia. Benar bahwa ia memang selalu memilih kekerasan dari pada kesopanan untuk mengekspresikan dirinya, tapi dia juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya bersikap santun dan benar dalam menyampaikan diri.

"Rukia," panggil Grimmjow, untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama Rukia setelah sekian lama mereka saling adu mulut.

"Ehm?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang mampu Grimmjow katakan saat itu, dan sejak saat itu juga Rukia sadar bahwa pria ini belum menemukan jalan yang seharusnya ia tempuh. Ia hanya menapaki jalan yang ditunjukkan orang lain, dia tidak pernah memilih takdirnya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau mampu, dengan atau tanpa mereka, sebagai bangsawan atau bukan bangsawan. Kau adalah kau," tutur Rukia sungguh-sungguh.

Itulah awal dari semuanya, dan mereka menjadi saling melengkapi sejak hari itu.

.

.

.

"Makan?" ucap Ichigo, menawarkan pria berwajah dingin di hadapannya.

"Aku minum kopi saja," jawab Ulquiorra yang tak ada hentinya melirik jam. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka menghabiskan waktu di restoran, tapi Grimmjow tidak juga kembali bersama mereka.

"Sst, bukankah itu Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya bisikan, dan mendapati Rukia berjalan beriringan bersama Rukia, tampak biasa dan tenang, tidak lagi segeram saat mendapati Ichigo yang mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. Ulquiorra tidak tau saja, tadi Rukia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai siapa Ichigo dan mengapa mereka bisa bersama, Grimmjow selalu seperti itu, bertanya hingga detail terakhir semua hal yang menyangkut Rukia.

Pria bermata hijau emerald itu sangat mengenal karakter Grimmjow yang tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan Rukia, terlebih lagi marah berlama-lama. Grimmjow adalah pribadi yang sangat mudah dibaca dari pola lakunya, seperti tadi. Jelas sekali bahwa tadi itu adalah cemburu, dan buta bagi Rukia jika seorang psikolog sepertinya tidak mengerti perasaan itu.

"Lama sekali?" ucap Ulquiorra.

"Temanmu butuh banyak tempat sampah," jawab Rukia seraya duduk setelah Grimmjow menarik sebuah kursi untuknya, tepat di samping Ulquiorra.

Sikap gentle Grimmjow ini tidak luput dari perhatian orang sekitar, mereka sangat mengenal Grimmjow sebagai seorang artis dari kalangan bangsawan, namun melihat sikap Grimmjow yang sangat terang-terangan sepertinya hal yang sangat langka. Mereka pun mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa wanita yang berkehormatan untuk mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari Grimmjow?

"Tempat sampah?" celetuk Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Begitulah hubungan mereka berdua. Sampah dan tempat sampah!" tandas Ulquiorra menyimpulkan, dan karena ucapannya ini dia mendapat tendangan dari Grimmjow, tepat mengenai tulang keringnya. Kontan ia meringis kesakitan.

"Hubungan yang aneh," celetuk Ichigo.

.

.

.

Urahara menatap layar dengan senyum mengembang, hasil syuting beberapa hari ini sungguh memuaskan. Beberapa hari ini mood Grimmjow sangat bagus, ekspresi wajahnya tampak hidup, bahkan saat tersenyum dia terlihat sangat sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" gumam Urahara, memaksudkan pertanyaannya pada Ulquiorra yang menatap layar bersamanya.

"Tentu saja sedang bahagia," jawab Ulquiorra sederhana.

"Karena?"

"Tanya saja orangnya langsung," sahut Ulquiorra santai.

.

.

.

Grimmjow membaca scenario di tangannya, scenario revisi yang baru saja ia terima.

"Kenapa sekarang jadi ada scene ciuman begini?" protesnya pada Urahara.

"Karena aku melihat suasana hatimu sedang sangat baik, seperti sedang jatuh cinta saja. Ku kira ada baiknya berimprovisasi dengan skenarionya."

"Aku menolak!" teriak Grimmjow sambil membanting tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Urahara bingung dengan perubahan mood Grimmjow yang sangat mendadak ini.

"Aku tidak akan mencium wanita yang tidak aku sukai," jawab Grimmjow tegas.

"Sikapmu seperti anak SMP saja, Grimm. Kau sudah berusia 28 tahun, kenapa masih harus berpikir sepolos itu?"

Grimmjow mengerutkan alis, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Urahara, karena baginya sangat jelas, ia tidak akan melakukan hal rendah dengan mencium sembarangan wanita, sekalipun itu tuntutan scenario.

"Kau tidak professional, Grimm!"

"Terserah kau saja!" jawab Grimm sambil lalu.

.

.

.

Rukia sedang duduk di restoran untuk menikmati sarapannya, dan perhatiannya tersita saat dua orang remaja yang duduk di seberang mejanya sedang membaca tabloid yang memasang wajah Grimmjow sebesar halaman utama.

"Iya, aku dengar dari kru syuting, mereka bilang Orihime dan Grimmjow akan ciuman di akhir scene."

"Argh tidak terima! Padahal bibir Grimmjow katanya belum pernah disentuh perempuan manapun, aku tidak rela," sahut seorang lagi.

"Aku sih terima saja. Karena mereka kan sepasang kekasih."

"Yang benar?"

Rukia menajamkan telinganya dan tak sadar mencondongkan tubuh untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Katanya mereka resmi pacaran dua hari lalu. Aku bahkan tidak sengaja melihat mereka sempat pelukan."

"Mereka?" teman bicara perempuan itu tampak tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku benar-benar melihatnya."

Rukia terdiam menatap cangkirnya yang berisi teh hijau, hany untuk meringankan gelombang di hatinya mengirim sakit yang ia ingin ingkari dengan seluruh eksistensinya.

Rukia menyentuh permukaan cangkir dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, dingin menyengat tangannya. Merasa sedikit pusing, Rukia beranjak dari restoran ke kamarnya. Langkahnya lambat menyusuri koridor yang sangat kosong.

Hingga ia tidak sengaja berhenti di depan kamar Grimmjow, hatinya sedikit gelisah saat mendengar suara seorang perempuan dari dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana jika kita gagal?" ucap suara si perempuan.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa meyakinkan mereka," kali ini suara Grimmjow terdengar sangat bangga.

Rukia memberanikan diri untuk lebih mendekat pada pintu kamar Grimmjow, dan ternyata pintu kamar tidak tertutup rapat, ada celah yang membuatnya bisa melihat hingga ke bagian dalam kamar. Mata biru gelapnya langsung menangkap sosok Grimmjow dan seorang perempuan berambut orange, berdiri berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga Rukia bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah perempuan itu karena terlalu dekat.

"Kita lakukan saja!" kata Grimmjow seraya memeluk Orihime.

"Kau yakin begini lebih baik?" bisik Orihime dengan suara penuh keraguan.

"Sudahlah," tandas Grimmjow yang semakin mempererat pelukannya, perlahan perempuan itu membalas pelukan Grimmjow.

Rukia berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Grimmjow, tidak berlari, hanya melangkah dengan seluruh pengendalian diri yang ia miliki.

Langkahnya santai, namun bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia rasakan dalam hati saat ini.

Setelah sekian lama ia coba menghindar, akhirnya ia harus mengalami bahkan mengakui apa yang tidak pernah ingin ia akui sejak lama, sejak ia mengenal Grimmjow.

"Haruskah aku percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, Grimm?" bisik Rukia saat melangkah masuk ke kamar hotelnya, menutup pintunya dengan perlahan dan bersandar pada daun pintu, matanya terpejam rapat, mencoba meredakan gemuruh yang tak juga reda sekalipun dia sudah menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai seorang psikolog.

"Ku beri kau satu kesempatan lagi. Buktikan bahwa kau memang sudah sepantasnya terlepas dari sisiku, Grimm. Bahwa kau tidak lagi membutuhkanku sebagai penampungan akhir," gumam Rukia seraya menarik napas panjang, membiarkan setetes air matanya mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

.

.

.

Rukia memijat tangannya yang terasa pegal setelah menandatangani ribuan buku hari ini, padahal target awal hanya dua ratus, tapi karena pihak toko buku sudah menjual ribuan exemplar, maka Ichigo menyetujui permintaan pemilik toko. Rukia hanya bisa mengikuti keputusan produser paling seenaknya itu.

"Argh.. pegal!" keluh Rukia seraya membanting dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Sampai selelah itu!"

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Grimmjow berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengunci pintu, hingga pria ini bisa sembarangan masuk, bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadari pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka.

Rukia tidak repot-repot beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tetap tiduran dengan tangan kiri memijat-mijat pergelangan tangan yang rasanya mau copot.

Grimmjow melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, menghampiri Rukia dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang kosong?" Tanya Rukia seraya menoleh ke kakan, tempat dimana Grimmjow duduk.

"Syuting selesai lebih cepat karena acting ku yang luar biasa hebat!" kata Grimmjow membanggakan diri.

"Baguslah, kau jadi tidak merepotkan orang lain," celetuk Rukia seraya memejamkan matanya, rasanya lelah sekali.

Namun matanya kembali terbuka saat merasakan tangan Grimmjow meraih tangan kanannya dan memijatnya pergelangannya perlahan, dengan sangat lembut.

"Terima kasih," bisik Rukia tulus.

"Tidak perlu, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, kan?" cengir Grimmjow, dan Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Masih dua hari lagi, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus menandatangani lebih banyak lagi. Hah.. andai aku punya tangan pengganti," bisik Rukia sambil menghela napas berat.

"Kau mau aku menggantikanmu?" canda Grimmjow.

"Lucu! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Bibi Harribel?"

Grimmjow langsung cemberut mendengar subjek yang Rukia ajukan.

"Tidak tau, dan aku tidak peduli!" tandas Grimmjow.

"Ku dengar dia akan datang besok, khusus menjengukmu di lokasi syuting. Dia akan membawa calon istrimu bersamanya."

"Siapa yang bilang?" geram Grimmjow

"Ulqui," jawab Rukia langsung.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku? Kapan dia bicara padamu?"

"Dia meneleponku tadi siang, dan sepertinya dia sengaja tidak memberitahumu agar kau tidak kabur. Dan aku sarankan kau untuk tidak kabur," bisik Rukia.

Grimmjow beralih pada telapak tangan halus milik Rukia, mulai memijat telapak tangan mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, hingga tangan Rukia tertutup dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Rukia menikmati sentuhan Grimmjow di atas kulitnya. Hangat dan menenangkan.

"Buktikan pada mereka," lanjut Rukia perlahan. Memperingatkan Grimmjow agar tidak lagi kabur dari permasalahan, justru menghadapinya dengan kepala terangkat.

Grimmjow meliriknya sesaat, namun kembali lagi memusatkan perhatian pada kesibukan tangannya.

"Aku tau, tapi bagaimana kalau ku bilang aku menyukai wanita lain?"

Rukia merasakan hatinya tertusuk mendengar ucapan Grimmjow, tapi ia dengan sangat lihai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Siapa orangnya?" Tanya Rukia dengan alis berkerut dalam untuk menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Umm, lihat saja besok. Aku akan pastikan kau tau saat aku bertemu dengan Bibi rambut aneh itu." Grimmjow menaikkan alisnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan bicara lebih dari ini tentang wanita yang ia sukai.

" Aku harus menemui Ulquiorra, berterima kasih karena ia membuatku menyadari perasaan yang aku sendiri tidak pernah tau, plus memberikan bonus karena dia tidak memberitahuku informasi mengenai kedatangan Bibi. Ku pastikan tinjuku akan meninggalkan sedikit memar di pipinya," geram Grimmjow.

Grimmjow melepas tangan Rukia di atas tempat tidur, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada Ulqui," kata Rukia mengingatkan, membuat langkah Grimmjow berhenti tepat di depan pintu, dia kembali dan merunduk di atas Rukia, hingga wajah mereka sejajar.

"Kau perhatian sekali padanya. Apa kau suka padanya?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan napas menerpa wajah Rukia yang tengah berbaring.

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah memerhatikan kolam biru cerah di mata Grimmjow, melihat ada emosi, namun ia tidak ingin mendefinisikannya. Walau bagaimanapun ada seseorang yang mengisi emosi Grimmjow, karena itu Rukia sedikit bersyukur namun juga sedikit terluka.

"Aku juga perhatian padamu, apa kau juga bilang aku suka padamu?" ucap Rukia, mengembalikan pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Kau memang pintar membalik keadaan, Psikolog!" kata Grimmjow seraya mencubit pipi Rukia, dan yang dicubit hanya meringis sekenanya.

"Aku mungkin bisa percaya kau suka padaku, karena kau sudah terjerat karisma dan ketampananku. Iya kan?" kata Grimmjow dengan senyum lebar.

"Terserah jika kau beranggapan seperti itu. Aku acungi jempol untuk rasa percaya dirimu," jawab Rukia datar, seolah dia tengah menutup seluruh perasaan dalam dirinya. Padahal berjarak sedekat ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan ritme normal jantungnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi. Sampai nanti," Grimmjow beranjak dari tempat tidur, tepat setelah meninggalkan satu kecupan hangat di dahi Rukia.

Rukia hanya diam bak patung, namun saat Grimmjow sudah kelaur dan menutup pintu kamarnya, tangan mungilnya kontan bergerak menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja dikecup Grimmjow. Gelenyar hangat itu masih tersisa di kulitnya.

"Kau sudah 28 tahun, Grimm. Kenapa kau tidak juga sadar bahwa aku ini paling peka dengan segala macam perasaan manusia. Sekarang kau mau membuatku salah paham, padahal ada wanita lain yang kau suka? Aku tidak berharap banyak Grimm. Aku dan kau adalah dua pribadi yang terlalu rumit, namun aku tau ada satu benang merah yang menghubungkan kau denganku, hingga kau merasa butuh aku untuk di sampingmu setiap kali kau membutuhkan 'tempat sampah'. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kau tidak memerlukannya lagi. Aku akan membunuh perasaanku untuk kebahagiaanmu."

Rukia menekap matanya yang terasa panas, mencegah air mata turun dari sudut kelopak matanya.

"Kita memang begitu dekat enam tahun ini, tapi tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku dan kau adalah dua dunia yang saling bertolak belakang," gumam Rukia seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

Menyadari bahwa kesempatannya untuk mempertahankan keyakinan dalam dirinya semakin menipis, setipis ikatan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ikatannya dengan Grimmjow.

.

.

.

Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang tengah tersenyum pada para penggemar tulisannya yang mengantri untuk meminta tanda tangan. TIdak ada yang aneh, hanya saja wajah Rukia pucat, sekalipun memang selalu tampak pucat, tapi hari ini jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Senyum yang ia berikanpun setengah hati, Ichigo melihat dengan jelas keanehan dalam diri Rukia.

"Kau juga melihatnya?" Tanya Isane yang membaca gelagat Ichigo.

"Ehm, apa yang terjadi padanya?" kata Ichigo seraya mengusap wajahnya, merasakan lelah setelah lima hari terturut-turut mengatur jalannya acara.

"Aku juga tidak begitu jelas. Semalam saat aku kembali dari meeting evaluasi, dia sudah tidur, dan saat bangun sudah lesu seperti itu," jelas Isane.

"Kita adakan pesta kecil nanti, mungkin dia terlalu lelah menghadapi jadwal yang padat. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah melihat seorang penulis digemari hingga seperti ini oleh pembacanya," sahut Ichigo yang langsung meraih ponselnya untuk memesan tempat.

"Semoga dia bisa terhibur," sahut Isane.

.

.

.

Acara panjang dan melelahkan itu akhirnya selesai, tinggal satu hari lagi Rukia bisa mengambil libur panjang untuk mengistirahatkan tangan, otak juga hatinya. Semua menjadi kompilasi yang hebat untuk membuatnya kehilangan banyak energy. Belum lagi memikirkan ide Ichigo yang mengajaknya pergi ke club untuk membuat perayaan kesuksesan acara hari ini.

Rukia menarik napas panjang, memberikan jeda pada dirinya sendiri untuk istirahat.

Dia menatap wajahnya di cermin, garis kerutan dan lelah terlihat sangat jelas, tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari pada terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang, pikirnya.

Pintu toilet wanita terbuka, dan Rukia melihat seorang yang sangat ia kenal memasuki toilet, matanya terarah pada Rukia yang melihatnya lewat pantulan cermin.

"Rukia, kau ada di sini juga?" Tanya wanita berambut kuning terang itu.

"Selamat malam Bibi Harribel," sapa Rukia seraya berbalik dan memberikan pelukan hangat pada wanita berpostur penuh itu.

"Apa kabarmu? Lama sekali tidak melihatmu. Apa kau di sini untuk menemani Grimm?"

Rukia melepas pelukannya dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku ada acara perkenalan buku, dan kebetulan tempat kami sama," jawab Rukia tenang.

"Oh, tapi ku rasa lebih baik ada kau jika Grimm syuting, dia kadang sulit mengendalikan emosinya sendiri," bisik Harribel dengan senyum tulus.

Rukia dan Tia Harribel sudah mengenal seperti Rukia mengenal Grimmjow, karena itu wanita itu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keberadaan Rukia yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitar Grimmjow, karena Rukia justru membantu, bukan menyusahkan seperti kebanyakan wanita yang berusaha mendekati Grimmjow.

Ilmu psikologis yang Rukia miliki dapat membantu Grimmjow, itulah yang ada di pikiran Tia Harribel.

"Di mana calon istri Grimmjow?" Tanya Rukia.

"Dia sedang melihat syuting, seperti dugaanku. Keponakanku yang paling berandal itu paling bisa merebut hati para wanita," kata Harribel membanggakan keponakan yang biasanya membantah itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar Paman Aizen dan Bibi Unohana?"

Rukia mengingat sosok kedua orang tua Grimmjow yang ia lihat beberapa tahun lalu, namun tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena kesibukan mereka berkeliling dunia. Sekarang mereka kembali untuk mengacaukan ketenangan Grimmjow. Rukia sudah mengira dia akan menjadi tong sampah lagi bagi Grimmjow.

"Mereka sudah tiba, hanya saja mereka menyerahkan proses perjodohan ini padaku, mereka tidak ingin menghadapi emosi Grimmjow lagi," jawab Harribel dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, ternyata hanya dirinya yang bisa mengendalikan Grimmjow, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri menyerah.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

"Kau tidak ikut denganku ke lokasi syuting? Ayolah Rukia, temani aku. Lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," bujuk Harribel.

Rukia menimbang sejenak, tapi kemudian mengiyakan permintaan Harribel dengan satu anggukan dalam.

.

.

.

Grimmjow menatap seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang, dan bertubuh kurus di hadapannya. Matanya berwarna ungu terang dan menatapnya penuh takjub.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku malu," kata perempuan itu dengan wajah tersipu.

"Dengar ya…" Grimmjow lupa nama perempuan yang tadi diperkenalkan Bibi Harribel padanya itu, dia sulit sekali mengingat nama seseorang dalam benaknya yang sudah penuh dengan skripsi.

"Sunsun," jawabnya tenang.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Aku 21 tahun," jawab Sunsun lebih memerah lagi.

"Kau bahkan lebih pantas jadi adikku dari pada calon istri," gerutu Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak akan menerimamu sebagai calon istri, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Aku sudah memiliki seorang yang aku cintai," tutur Grimmjow terang-terangan, dan ini membuat Sunsun langsung meringis, mata cerahnya langsung basah dan meneteskan air mata banyak-banyak.

"Kau jahat, padahal aku sangat mengagumimu. Apakah ini karena kedekatanmu dengan penulis itu?" celetuk Sunsun di antara isak tangisnya.

"Penulis?"

"Iya, Kuchiki Rukia! Teman kuliahmu!"

Grimmjow langsung beralih pada Ulquiorra yang tengah melihat sekitar lokasi syuting, kalau-kalau ada penggemar atau wartawan yang menerobos masuk pertahanan keamanan yang sudah ia sewa sejak kemarin.

"Stoic! Ada yang kau sembunyikan lagi dariku?" tembak Grimmjow dengan tangan mencengkram kerah jas Ulquiorra yang super licin.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Ulquiorra dengan alis tertaut.

"Gosip!" geram pemilik mata biru terang itu tanpa melepas Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang langsung mengerti kata kunci semuanya langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Dia tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Beritanya baru heboh sore ini, sangaja aku menjaga kau dan Rukia tidak tau agar kalian konsentrasi pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi media ya media, tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari incaran kamera," jawab Ulquiorra yang secara tidak langsung menyindir sikap sembarangan Grimm yang tidak pernah waspada dengan keberadaan para pemburu berita yang mencari sensasi macam apapun untuk menaikkan oplah penjualan terbitan mereka.

"Apa isinya?" kejar Grimm yang mulai memikirkan keberadaan Rukia saat ini.

"Mereka mendapati foto kau dan Rukia yang berpelukan, dan juga foto saat kau masuk serta keluar dari kamar Rukia."

"Mereka-" ancam Grimmjow dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

"Kau sudah ku peringatkan untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Rukia, tapi kau malah masuk ke kamar Rukia, sama saja kau mengantarkan kepalamu sendiri pada tukang jagal. Kenapa juga kau melakukannya saat aku sedang mengurus semua laporan rekeningmu, aku jadi tidak bisa menjadi pihak yang menengahi kau dengan Rukia kan? Dasar Gegabah!" tutur Ulquiorra yang tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Grimmjow adalah pihak pertama yang bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Berarti Rukia…"

"Bisa jadi sudah habis diserang wartawan," gumam Ulquiorra enteng.

"Sial!" umpat Grimmjow.

"Grimm! Take 34, siap-siap!" pekik Urahara dengan semangat membara, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir syuting mereka, dan jika berhasil dengan adegan ciuman yang selalu ia tuntut dari Grimmjow, maka film ini akan menjadi sukses tingkat atas.

"Simpan kemarahanmu hingga syuting selesai," gumam Ulquiorra mengingatkan Grimmjow untuk meredam emosi.

"Ok, aku akan bersabar. Jika mereka inginkan berita, maka aku akan memberikan berita untuk mereka," desis Grimmjow penuh dendam.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Tidak banyak kata, saya hanya ingin terus berkarya, untuk itu mohon dukungannya *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Review please….

.

.

**-Nakki-**

10-11-2011


	2. Chapter 2

**To Claim My Love**

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Kuchiki Rukia

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong> Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak terikrarkan di antara mereka, keduanya saling melengkapi, namun yang satu tidak menyadarinya, dan yang satu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya jujur pada diri sendiri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo Sensei

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rukia berjalan beriringan dengan Harribel saat mereka menyusuri koridor menuju lokasi syuting yang berada di halaman belakang hotel.

Saat mereka sampai, syuting sedang berlangsung, dan semua perhatian tertuju pada Grimmjow dan Orihime yang berdiri di tengah sorotan lampu yang begitu terang.

"Mereka memang cocok, dan aku tidak heran jika mereka bisa menjadi pasangan sesungguhnya."

Rukia sontak menoleh pada kru yang sedang merapikan peralatan.

"Ya, mereka sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan aku sering melihat mereka berduaan saat istirahat syuting," sahut yang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar kedekatannya dengan penulis itu?"

"Mereka kan teman sejak kuliah, ku kira Orihimelah orang yang sesungguhnya Grimmjow sukai. Lihat saja bagaimana kedekatan mereka, dan bagaimana raut wajah Grimmjow berubah drastis sejak Urahara merubah beberapa bagian scenario agar lebih banyak sisi romantisnya. Mereka sangat cocok."

Rukia berusaha tidak mencuri dengar pembicaraan para kru itu, namun telinganya terlalu tajam untuk tidak mendengar jelas ucapan mereka semua.

"Aku tidak menyangka Grimmjow bisa menunjukkan wajah lembut seperti itu," bisik Harribel saat pandangannya tertuju pada Grimmjow yang tengah berakting.

Sementara itu Rukia hanya menonton, membiarkan perih yang dia hindari, merasakan dirinya jauh lebih lelah dari sebelumnya. Namun lelah yang menyerangnya kali ini berasal dari hatinya sendiri.

"Ya, dia sudah berubah menjadi seorang professional," gumam Rukia memuji akting Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menatap Orihime dengan sangat dalam, memberikan seluruh tatapan kasih sayang yang ia miliki.

"Terima kasih, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu," bisiknya seraya memeluk Orihime.

Rukia ingin menghindarkan pandangannya dari kedua insan ini, namun matanya sendiri mengkhianatinya, seolah seluruh bagian tubuhnya tidak lagi menuruti perintah otak dan hatinya, hingga yang ia rasakan hanya kepasrahan akan pedih yang semakin dalam.

Orihime tersenyum lega dan membalas pelukan Grimmjow.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Orihime sepenuh hati untuk menyempurnakan aktingnya.

Mereka saling melepas pelukan dan Grimmjow yang bergerak lebih dulu, dia meraih wajah Orihime dan mulai memperpendek jarak keduanya.

Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, Grimmjow memiringkan wajahnya dan sengaja memejamkan mata saat dia menunduk, terkesan mencium Orihime, tapi sesungguhnya bibir mereka tidak bertemu, dan rambut panjang Grimmjow yang berjatuhan menutupi sorotan kamera, menghindari siapapun membaca kamuflase yang ia ciptakan.

Grimmjow bersyukur dengan adegan ini, setidaknya Urahara masih mendengarkan permintaannya untuk tidak mencium wanita yang tidak ia cintai.

"Oww.." desis kagum para pengamat syuting terdengar rendah, dan adegan ini tidak luput dari pandangan Rukia.

Sekalipun tempatnya berdiri dengan tempat Grimmjow saat ini berjarak beberapa meter, tapi Rukia dapat melihat jelas semuanya, dan ia mendapat sengatan lain di hatinya, merasa tidak mampu lagi menahan gemuruh di hatinya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk _mundur_.

"Maaf, Bi. Aku permisi kembali ke kamar, rasanya aku terlalu lelah setelah acara tanda tangan seharian ini," tutur Rukia tepat di saat Urahara meneriakkan 'cut' dengan sangat bangga, menandakan syuting telah berakhir dengan sukses.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan calon istri Grimm?" desis wanita berkulit cokelat itu.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Mungkin lain kali, aku agak pusing," jawab Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit bukan main.

"Baiklah, apa perlu aku meminta seseorang mengantarmu?" tanya Harribel cemas.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Salam saja untuk Grimmjow dan selamat malam, Bi."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Rukia," jawab Harribel.

Rukia menapaki jalan beratap pergola yang dirambati tanaman berbunga violet dengan kelopak kecil. Kakinya gontai menyusuri tanah berumput yang ia jejak.

Hatinya sakit dan dia tau tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari ini.

Rukia menahan air mata yang menyesak hingga ke dadanya.

"Kuatlah, sebentar lagi, ku mohon sebentar lagi…" rintih Rukia sambil merenggut bagian dada bajunya.

Rukia sudah menutup harapannya sejak Grimmjow mengatakan sudah memiliki seorang yang ia cintai kemarin malam, dan dia sendiri sudah sangat sadar bahwa apa yang ia rasakan tidak akan pernah terselesaikan, yang ada harus dimusnahkan.

"Aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa kau benar-benar telah mencintai wanita lain. Aku hanya memegang teguh kata-katamu lima tahun lalu. Kau bilang tidak akan mencium wanita yang tidak kau cintai. Tapi sekarang kau mencium seorang wanita. Lepas dari kau menyukainya atau hanya sebuah professional, aku tetap menganggap bahwa sekaranglah waktunya untukku melepasmu. Ternyata ikatan itu telah terhapus sejak lama ya, Grimm? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarkanku sebelumnya, agar aku tidak sebegini sakit. Kau Jaguar Bodoh."

Rukia menapaki lantai yang tiba-tiba terlihat buram baginya, dan sakit di kepalanya mendera lebih parah.

.

.

.

"Hebat sekali, Grimm!" puji Urahara sambil menjabat tangan Grimmjow, bangga dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri.

"Keponakanku memang hebat."

Harribel muncul tanpa menggandeng Sunsun, perempuan itu sudah lari dengan tangis lukanya karena sudah ditolak Grimmjow mentah-mentah.

"Selamat ya, tadi aku dan Rukia melihat syutingmu, tidak menyangka kau memang berbakat," tutur Harribel.

"Rukia?" gumam Grimmjow dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Harribel hanya mengangguk samar untuk menjawabnya.

"Dimana dia?"

"Baru saja pergi, katanya lelah karena seharian menghadiri acara tanda tangan," jelas Harribel bingung dengan sikap panik Grimmjow yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Dia melihat syutingnya?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Iya, sampai selesai," respon Harribel.

"Sial!" umpat Grimmjow yang langsung berlari menuju hotel.

"Kau mau kemana, Grimm?" panggil Ulquiorra yang dilewati Grimmjow begitu saja.

"Mencari Rukia!" sahutnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya.

Grimmjow sudah merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat sejak Bibi Harribel menyebut nama Rukia. Rukia menonton syutingnya, melihat adegan yang dia kira tidak akan pernah terjangkau mata Rukia, tidak sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya, dia tidak ingin satu-satunya wanita yang ia terima dengan seluruh hatinya berpikir bahwa ia adalah pria yang tidak pernah memegang teguh janji.

Terlebih lagi ia belum menyatakan apapun pada Rukia setelah Ulquiorra membuka matanya tentang perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada Rukia.

Dia sampai di koridor hotel, bergegas menuju lift, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat orang-orang berkumpul di depan restoran.

"Bawa ke klinik," saran seseorang yang tampak sangat panik.

Grimmjow langsung merasakan tusukan hebat di ulu hatinya, firasatnya mengatakan ini bukan hal baik, hingga ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan, dan benar saja. Ia mendapati Rukia tergeletak di lantai, wajah pucatnya menempel pada marmer lantai.

"Minggir semua!" pekik Grimmjow seketika, membuat semua yang berkerumun mengikuti perintahnya.

Grimmjow bergerak cepat membopong Rukia.

"Dimana klinik terdekat?" serunya, merasakan seluruh darah turun ke kakinya.

"Tuan Grimmjow, biar kami yang membawa Nona Rukia," kata seseorang berambut pirang dengan seragam rapi bertitle manager hotel.

Grimmjow melempar sorot mata tajam pada pria bernama Shinji itu.

"Tidak ada yang berhak menyentuhnya selain aku. Sekarang tunjukkan dimana kliniknya!" geram Grimmjow penuh kemarahan.

"Ba-baik, lewat sini," kata Shinji gugup, baru kali ini melihat orang bisa semarah ini hanya karena ditawarkan sebuah pertolongan.

Kerumunan bertambah karena teriakan Grimmjow justru menyita perhatian semua orang, Ulquiorra yang pertama kali menyadari suara teriakan Grimmjow, karena itu dia langsung berlari dari lokasi syuting, mendekati sumber keramaian, namun saat ia sampai, yang ada hanya sisa gumaman puluhan orang yang membicarakan sikap Grimmjow. Dan saat Ulquiorra berlari keluar hotel, dia melihat mobil hitam metalik Grimmjow sudah melesat pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Ulquiorra yang bingung, tidak tau mengapa jadi kacau seperti ini semuanya.

.

.

.

Rukia merasakan matanya pedih, cahaya yang terlalu terang menusuk penglihatannya. Dia merasakan sesuatu menahan tangannya saat ia hendak menghalau cahaya yang mengarah langsung ke matanya. Satu tangan tertahan jarum infus, sedangkan tangan lain tertahan tangan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, tangan sang pelindungnya sejak ia kecil.

"Kakak?" bisik Rukia.

Byakuya terbangun dan langsung menatap Rukia, matanya menunjukkan kebingungan setelah bangun mendadak, tapi dia lalu tersenyum pada Rukia, begitu tipis namun sangat hangat bagi Rukia.

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Byakuya dengan tangan menyentuh dahi Rukia, menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Rukia.

"Di rumah sakit?" tebak Rukia saat melihat cat ruangan yang berwarna putih monoton.

Byakuya mengangguk.

"Apa kata dokter?" lanjutnya.

"Kau kelelahan, dan kekurangan asupan gizi, karena itu daya tahan tubuhmu lemah. Bahkan tekanan darahmu jauh lebih rendah dari seorang penderita anemia sekalipun," jelas Byakuya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi ucapan Byakuya, dan yang kemudian terlintas di benaknya adalah rasa sakit di ulu hati sebelum tiba-tiba semuanya berubah gelap dalam pandangannya waktu itu.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari?"

"Pasti kelelahan, acaranya terlalu padat," sahut Rukia sekenanya, menyembunyikan penyebab utama semua lelah yang menderanya.

"Aku akan panggilkan suster untukmu," kata Byakuya seraya bangun dari sisi ranjang rawat Rukia.

Pandangan Rukia menerawang menembus jendela kamar yang menunjukkan warna langit yang hitam pekat dengan taburan bintang dan sebuah bulan yang menggantung indah di sana. Bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini, tapi merupakan hal yang baru jika melihatnya dalam hujaman rasa sakit dan kekecewaan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan? Aku hanya perlu melepasnya, dia sudah menemukan jalan yang akan ia tempuh, dan dia tidak lagi memerlukan seseorang sepertiku untuk berada di sampingnya," gumam Rukia seraya memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow duduk di kantin rumah sakit, kehadiran mereka menyita perhatian semua pihak, terutama keberadaan Grimmjow. Tapi pria berumur 28 tahun itu tetap tenang menyesap kopinya, dan sesekali melihat layar televisi yang menayangkan acara talk show, dan dia kaget sekali saat berita tentang kedekatannya dengan Rukia kembali muncul di salah satu cuplikan berita pada acara tersebut.

"Aku takut Rukia akan menjauhiku karena sudah membuat media mengincarnya," gumam Grimmjow dalam desahan napas penuh sesal.

"Baguslah kau masih bisa menyadari kesalahanmu," sahut Ulquiorra dingin, dia merasa sekaranglah waktunya bagi Grimmjow untuk mengakui kesalahan dan menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Tapi aku juga tidak pernah menyangka Rukia akan melihat syuting scene terakhir filmku, ku kira dia masih sibuk dengan acara tanda tangan bukunya. Padahal aku belum menjelaskan apapun padanya…" gerutu Grimmjow seraya menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi. Jelas saja ini semua membuatnya hampir kehabisan kesabaran, karena penyebabnya ya kebodohannya sendiri yang tak meluangkan waktu hanya sekedar untuk memberitahu Rukia.

"Kau kira Rukia akan marah melihat adegan ciumanmu?" seloroh Ulquiorra dengan mata mencemooh kepercayaan diri Grimmjow yang teramat besar.

"Aku tidak peduli dia marah atau tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin ia beranggapan aku sudah berubah menjadi pria yang bisa menyentuh wanita manapun, padahal…"

"Jangan dilanjutkan, aku tau maksudmu,"potong Ulquiorra.

Mereka kembali ke ruang rawat Rukia, dan di sana seorang suster sedang memeriksa tekanan darah Rukia. Mereka masuk dan mengambil tempat di sofa, menunggu suster selesai memeriksa, sementara Byakuya tidak sedikitpun melepas pandangannya dari Rukia.

Rukia sempat melihat sosok Grimmjow sekilas, tapi perhatiannya kembali ia alihkan pada suster, membiarkan suster kembali merapikan bajunya dan memeriksa infusnya.

"Keadaan pasien cukup baik, dan besok pagi dokter akan datang untuk kembali memeriksa. Permisi."

Suster yang berpakaian serba putih itu pun pamit, membawa kembali semua peralatan yang tadi ia bawa. Sedangkan Byakuya membantu Rukia untuk kembali rebahan, menyelimutinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidurlah, istirahat. Aku akan kembali lagi besok lusa, setelah aku mendelegasikan beberapa tugas pada Renji, agar aku bisa menjagamu," bisik Byakuya seraya mengelus pipi Rukia.

"Tidak usah, Kak. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan sampai kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu karena aku. Lagi pula ada Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra, mereka bisa membantuku," jawab Rukia, dan Byakuya langsung menoleh pada Grimmjow serta ulquiorra yang sengaja menjaga jarak agar privasi kedua adik kakak ini tetap terjaga.

"Aku tetap akan datang. Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan menjaga dirimu."

Byakuya meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggam jemarinya erat. Merasa sangat takut kehilangan setelah semua keluarga yang ia miliki pergi di depan matanya. Hanya Rukia, hanya satu keluarga yang ia miliki, karena itu dia tidak pernah ingin melepas ikatan yang hanya bisa mereka junjung sebagai hubungan keluarga. Byakuya ingin memastikan adiknya dijaga seseorang yang bisa ia percaya, sebelum ia sendiri memutuskan untuk mencari pendamping. Rasa sayang itu begitu besar, dan Byakuya tidak ingin melihat adiknya menderita.

"Iya, Kak. Aku janji," jawab Rukia sepenuh hati.

Byakuya pun pergi setelah memberi sebuah usapan sayang di puncak kepala adiknya. Sebelum keluar ruangan dia sempat melirik Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang balas menatapnya, mengirim pesan tak terkatakan bahwa ia menitipkan adiknya, dan Grimmjow yang paling pertama mengerti, karena itu ia mengangguk dalam.

Byakuya mengenal sosok Grimmjow sebagai pribadi yang dekat dengan Rukia, sekalipun mereka terlihat seperti teman biasa, namun Byakuya juga tidak buta sepenuhnya, dia melihat kedekatan mereka adalah khusus, hubungan yang hanya bisa mereka sendiri yang mengartikannya.

Rukia menarik selimut hingga menutupi dagunya, hendak menutup diri sepenuhnya dari Grimmjow, ingin menghindari kontak sosial dengan Grimmjow, karena dia tidak ingin kembali mengingat hal yang paling menyakitkan untuknya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Kenapa sampai pingsan seperti itu, Rukia? Kau membuat semua orang cemas!" seloroh Grimmjow yang langsung mendekati ranjang Rukia, tapi Rukia hanya diam dan cenderung melihat ke tempat lain, ke manapun asalkan bukan Grimmjow.

"Aku ingin istirahat, Grimm," ucap Rukia seraya memiringkan tubuh ke arah sebaliknya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Grimmjow menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Rukia, tatapan mata Rukia yang menghindar adalah bukti yang sangat nyata untuknya, betapa dia sangat peka dengan segala sesuatu mengenai wanita berwajah melankolis ini.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, Grimm. Tapi aku mohon biarkan aku sendiri, berikan waktu padaku," bisik Rukia seraya merenggut kain selimutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Grimmjow malah meraih bahu Rukia, menarik Rukia dan memaksanya untuk membalas tatapan matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin berbohong, karena itu jangan memaksaku," kata Rukia bersikeras.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, demi apapun aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mengatakan hal yang membuatmu bersikap aneh seperti ini!" ancam Grimmjow dengan mata menyipit, raut wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan yang membuat bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri.

Ulquiorra melihat kesedihan di mata Rukia, seperti ada luka yang tidak ingin ia tunjukkan pada Grimmjow, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan menjadi penengah bagi dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala ini.

"Grimm…" Ulquiorra menyentuh bahu temannya.

"Apa karena gossip itu?" seloroh Grimmjow emosi. Rukia mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti dengan subyek yang diajukan Grimmjow.

"Atau karena melihat scene aku ciuman dengan Orihime?" lanjut Grimmjow yang berusaha menebak semua kemungkinan.

Rukia membelalak kaget, dan ini memberi kesempatan pada Grimmjow untuk membaca isi hatinya.

"Sudah, Grimm," Ulquiorra menarik Grimmjow agar memberi waktu pada Rukia, tapi pria arogan itu tidak ingin membiarkan kesal yang ia rasakan menguap begitu saja tanpa mendapatkan jawaban.

Rukia menilai raut wajah Grimmjow, dan merasakan sudah waktunya ia benar-benar menyerah. Menjauh dari Grimmjow adalah satu-satunya jalan untuknya, agar tidak terpaku pada satu sosoknya saja. Tiba-tiba ide itu muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Jawab aku, Kuchiki Rukia!" seru Grimmjow.

Rukia sempat berjengit kaget mendengar nada tinggi dari suara berat Grimmjow, tapi dengan cepat ia mengurainya, menggantinya dengan kekukuhan wajah.

"Tidak kah kau sadar bahwa kita sudah tidak _layak_ bersama lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Grimmjow menautkan alisnya hingga hampir bertemu, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari sorot mata Rukia yang semakin ia lihat malah terlihat makin kelam.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, aku sudah muak menjadi tong sampah mu setiap hari. Sekarang waktunya kau mencari tong sampah lain," tandas Rukia.

"Kau kira siapa kau?" sembur Grimmjow sambil mengguncang keras bahu Rukia, membuat tubuh ringkih yang sudah terlanjur lemas itu hampir remuk.

"Aku? Menurutmu siapa aku?"

"Jangan bermain kata saat aku marah, Rukia!" seru Grimmjow tidak sabar. Dia menatap dalam mata Rukia, meyakinkan Rukia bahwa ia sedang marah dan tidak ingin mencari makna dari kata yang pastinya tidak ia mengerti.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan pergi dari sisiku. Kau seharusnya tidak lupa, aku egois, aku arogan, aku tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuanku," geram Grimmjow dengan tekad bulat.

Ulquiorra tidak lagi menghalangi kemarahan Grimmjow, yang menurutnya sangat beralasan. Sungguh aneh jika tiba-tiba Rukia ingin menghapus apa yang sudah terjalin di antara mereka, tak ada alasan tepat yang mendasari semua keputusan sepihak wanita bermata biru gelap itu. Ulquiorra berdiri tenang, menunggu Rukia membuka suara untuk jujur.

"Apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya?" kejar Grimmjow, masih tidak bisa menerima semua perkataan Rukia dengan akal sehatnya.

"Jangan paksa aku, Grimm," bisik Rukia lirih, merasakan hatinya sakit jika harus jujur.

"Ok, aku tunggu hingga kau mau jujur, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu. Kau dengar aku, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"_Sepertinya kau lupa kalau aku selalu mendengarmu_," balas Rukia dengan wajah tenang.

Grimmjow tidak lagi memaksa Rukia, dia memilih keluar kamar rawat dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada udara, mengumpat hingga hatinya puas. Tadinya dia ingin menghantam Ulquiorra, mengumpamakan pria kurus itu sebagai karung tinju, tapi mengingat tubuh Ulquiorra sama kurusnya dengan pohon kekeringan, makanya dia menahan emosinya.

"Pasti ada alasan yang kuat hingga ia bersikap seperti itu," kata Ulquiorra.

"Aku juga tau, tapi sikapnya itu kekanakkan. Apa susahnya jujur padaku? Dia kira aku ini siapa? Dia pikir aku masih terlalu lugu untuk tidak membaca gelagat anehnya? Wanita memang aneh, dan dia satu-satunya wanita yang sulit aku mengerti!" umpat Grimmjow seraya menendang udara hampa di hadapannya.

"Kau sendiri yang memilihnya, ku kira setelah beberapa tahun ini kalian saling mengenal, kalian bisa saling memahami," sahut Ulquiorra yang melihat ke kanan dan kirinya, mencegah ada kamera yang mengambil aksi kekanakan Grimmjow.

Itulah Grimmjow, memprotes orang lain kekanakan padahal dirinya sendiri jauh lebih kekanakan.

"Aku tidak mengerti pola pikirnya," lanjut Grimmjow.

"Memangnya kau mengerti dengan pola pikirmu sendiri?" respon Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi ketularan Rukia? Sejak kapan kau suka membalik-balikkan kata-kataku?" kata Grimmjow sengit.

"Sejak kau kurang menggunakan otakmu!" jawab Ulquiorra. Aksinya ini mengundang kerut dalam di dahi Grimmjow.

"Tidak terima? Terserah kau. Tapi yang pasti kau sudah membuang waktu selama enam tahun ini, memangnya harus selama itu menunggu untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa kau mencintainya? Itupun harus aku juga yang turun tangan. Sekarang semua sudah terlanjur runyam. Menurutku banyak hal yang membuat Rukia sampai seperti ini, dan pasti ada campur tangan kebodohanmu juga," ucap Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

"Stoic! Ku sumpal dengan sepatu mulut tajammu itu!" ancam Grimmjow dengan mata membelalak.

"Silahkan, tapi yang aku katakan adalah kenyataan!"

"Kau mengasah lidahmu setiap hari ya? Tajam sekali bicaramu." Grimmjow mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ulquiorra, "Kau ini managerku atau bukan sih?" semburnya kesal.

"Dalam hal ini aku bukan managermu, aku sahabatmu, dan aku tidak ingin melihat hidupmu lebih kacau dari ini."

"Terima kasih Sahabat, tapi kata-katamu tidak membantu sama sekali."

Ulquiorra mengendikkan bahu, tanda memberi semua otoritas pada Grimmjow untuk memutuskan, karena sebesar apapun usahanya, jika Grimmjow sendiri tidak bisa melihat kebaikan dari semuanya, hasilnya akan tetap nol besar.

.

.

.

Rukia merapikan barang-barangnya, sudah empat hari ia dirawat di rumah sakit dan sekarang waktunya ia pulang. Sebenarnya dia agak sedikit tidak enak hati dengan Ichigo, karena acara yang seharusnya masih berlangsung dua hari lagi itu malah kacau karena Rukia harus masuk rumah sakit. Akhirnya Rukia mengirim permohonan maafnya pada semua pembaca bukunya yang sudah membeli tiket untuk antri tanda tangannya.

Hari ini dia akan pulang, dan Rukia sengaja memilih malam hari sebagai waktunya. Dia mengikuti saran Ulquiorra, karena sudah dua hari ini wartawan bolak balik ke rumah sakit, mencoba menerobos palang pengawal yang Ulquiorra sewa untuk menghindari Grimmjow dan Rukia sendiri dari kejaran para paparazi yang tak pernah istirahat mengejar berita.

Byakuya tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada acara rapat dengan menteri, akhirnya Rukia malah dijemput Grimmjow, sementara Ulquiorra sedang menemui beberapa produser mengenai permintaan urutan jadwal kerja dengan Grimmjow. Setelah syuting filmnya dengan Orihime selesai, tawaran lain mulai mengalir masuk bagi aktor bertubuh keren itu.

Rukia menghela napas berat, sebenarnya dia sudah menghindari acara seperti ini, karena perdebatan tempo hari dengan Grimmjow belum terselesaikan.

Terlebih lagi setelah ia mendapat telepon dari Bibi Harribel, Rukia makin ingin enyah dari kehidupan Grimmjow….

"Hanya ini barang-barangmu?"

Pemilik rambut berwarna hitam legam itu berbalik dan mendapatkan sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Ehm, aku sudah bilang tidak perlu dijemput, Grimm," jawab Rukia seraya menutup resleting tas tangannya, hanya berisi beberapa pakaian ganti, karena Isane sudah berbaik hati mengepak semua barang-barangnya dari kamar hotel Karakura.

"Kenapa sikapmu dingin seperti ini? Kau masih ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran kita?" tanya Grimmjow seraya menjulurkan tangan, menawarkan Rukia untuk menggantikannya membawa tas tangan. Rukia pun mengulurkan tasnya pada Grimmjow, dia selalu merasa terhormat dengan sikap gentle Grimmjow.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan, bukannya jadwalmu padat?" kata Rukia seraya melangkah keluar kamar, menyusuri koridor yang mengantar keduanya menuju lift.

"Tidak juga, aku kosong hingga tiga hari ke depan. Aku sudah bilang pada Stoic untuk memberikanku waktu istirahat," jawab Grimmjow, dan mereka masuk ke lift saat pintunya terbuka.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi hingga mereka sama-sama berada dalam mobil menuju rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Grimmjow membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil, berkali-kali melirik Rukia yang duduk tenang dengan wajah terus melihat keluar, seolah menghindarinya memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" gumam Grimmjow.

"Bukan hal penting. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan rencanamu memperkenalkan wanita yang kau sukai pada Bibi Harribel?" Rukia menoleh dan melihat Grimmjow tampak kesal.

"Kacau, semuanya tidak sesuai rencana. Habisnya kau masuk rumah sakit, jadi aku terpaksa mengurungkan niatku."

"Apa hubungannya dengan aku sakit?"

"Kau harus ada saat aku memperkenalkan wanita itu, kan tidak seru kalau tidak ada lagi aku sudah menolak calon yang dikenalkan Bibi."

Grimmjow menginjak gas cukup dalam hingga mobil melesati dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan yang kosong.

"Oh," hanya itu yang mampu meluncur dari mulut Rukia, matanya kembali menatap langit gelap dengan bosan.

Dia teringat dengan telepon dari Bibi Harribel beberapa jam sebelum dia keluar dari rumah sakit.

…

_"Kau pulang hari ini? Padahal aku baru mau datang menjenguk."_

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bi," jawab Rukia._

_"Baguslah jika kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dari kemarin, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu, karena calon istri yang aku ajukan untuk Grimmjow langsung ditolak mentah-mentah."_

_"Apa itu, Bi?" sahut Rukia dengan jemari lebih erat mencengkram ponselnya, hatinya ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan yang tidak akan membuatnya tertarik ini. Semua tentang proses perjodohan Grimmjow hanya akan menjadi satu beban berat di hatinya, memberikan sakit yang tak bisa hilang dengan mudah._

_"Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku melamar Orihime untuk Grimmjow?" celetuk Harribel tiba-tiba._

_Rukia terdiam sejenak dan merasa pertahanan dirinya telah runtuh seluruhnya._

_"Kenapa Bibi berpikir Orihime cocok dengan Grimmjow?" kata Rukia setenang mungkin._

_Harribel mengeluarkan suara 'emm' cukup lama, menunjukkan dirinya sedang berpikir keras, namun tiba-tiba ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang menyakiti seluruh esensi dalam diri Rukia._

_"Aku dengar mengenai gosip mereka, bahkan lebih kuat dari pada kabar kedekatan dia denganmu, Rukia."_

_Rukia menahan pedih yang menyengat itu._

_"Mereka sudah bersama sejak masa karantina sebelum pembuatan film ini, dan setelah itu mereka juga menjadi teman yang baik, kan? Mereka berubah dekat, dan saat aku bertanya pada Grimmjow mengenai Orihime, dia hanya bilang Orihime baik, dan sangat ramah. Nah, bukankah itu sebuah tanda bahwa Grimmjow sudah membuka hatinya? Karena yang aku tau dia selalu menilai semua wanita itu menyebalkan, sama seperti awal ia mengenalmu," tutur Harribel yang tidak menyadari bahwa Rukia tidak bersuara dari tadi._

_Rukia mengingat dengan baik saat pertama kali bertemu Grimmjow. Entah mengapa sekarang malah terasa sakit untuknya._

_"Sekarang ia bisa terbuka pada seorang wanita, bukankah itu baik. Ini wanita pertama, yah, kalau kau tidak bisa masuk hitungan, Rukia. Kau kan psikiater, karena itu kau adalah dokter untuknya."_

_Rukia mengangguk dalam, ternyata memang hanya sebatas itu arti hadirnya bagi seorang Grimmjow._

_"Aku berencana akan melangsungkan acara dua hari lagi, dan Grimmjow setuju saat aku bilang akan makan malam bersama keluarga Orihime, dia bilang dia suka. Ah, aku senang sekali. Akhirnya ada wanita yang bisa menempati hati Grimmjow," desis Harribel senang._

_"Selamat ya, Bi. Semoga Grimmjow bahagia bersama Orihime. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Grimmjow," bisik Rukia purau._

_"Tentu saja, dan kau harus hadir saat mereka melangsungkan pertunangan," lanjut Harribel kegirangan, membayangkan rencana yang sangat mewah dalam benaknya sendiri._

_"Aku usahakan akan datang," jawab Rukia lirih._

…..

Pikiran Rukia kembali ke masa sekarang, tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya.

"Kau melamun?" kata Grimmjow cemas.

"Maaf," jawab Rukia tenang, seolah tidak pernah merasakan duka itu.

Grimmjow seolah tidak pernah melihat keanehan dalam diri Rukia, karena ia malah membiarkan Rukia tetap terdiam sampai mereka parkir di depan rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

Rukia turun dari mobil, sementara seorang pelayan rumah membawakan tas dan barang-barang Rukia masuk ke rumah.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup," pesan Grimmjow seraya melangkah mengantar Rukia masuk, tangannya bergerak perlahan mengelus puncak kepala Rukia, dan Rukia hanya diam menikmati sentuhan ringan Grimmjow.

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu berjalan lebih dulu di depan Grimmjow, menapaki beberapa anak tangga yang akan mengantarkannya ke pintu masuk utama, namun langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga ke dua, kesedihan itu menderanya.

Dia telah membuat sebuah keputusan yang mungkin akan sangat menyakitkannya, tapi ia tidak ingin melewati saat-saat ini lebih lama lagi, karena itu ia sudah membulatkan seluruh niatannya, dia tidak akan mundur lagi.

Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi jalan Grimmjow, baik kehadirannya, maupun perasaan yang mungkin akan terus mengantui ini.

'Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepasnya?' kata hati kecilnya.

Rukia sudah meminta maaf pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa untuk kali ini ia akan mengkhianati hatinya sendiri, dia akan membuang perasaan yang tak pernah ia _ingin_ anggap ada. Bahwa ia mencintai Grimmjow dan tidak ingin membiarkan Grimmjow diambil oleh siapapun. Kebersamaan mereka adalah segalanya bagi jiwa Rukia yang selalu sendirian.

'Waktuku untuk memilikimu sudah habis, Grimm.'

Rukia pun berbalik, menghadap Grimmjow yang sekarang berdiri dengan wajah sejajar dengannya.

Rukia membayangkan tiket pesawat yang berada di tas tangannya, tiket keberangkatan menuju London besok pagi untuk melanjutkan jenjang kuliahnya, dan berusaha menghapus semua tentang perasaan ini.

Dia akan selalu mengingat bahwa Grimmjow dan dirinya pernah begitu dekat, tapi jika pada akhirnya tidak bisa terus mempertahankannya, ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan indah suatu saat nanti.

Grimmjow sudah memutuskan ikatan itu lebih dulu, karena itu Rukia tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang egois, bersikeras meminta semuanya tetap seperti ini.

'Sekaranglah waktunya," gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow yang bingung dengan sikap Rukia yang mendadak diam, dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Rukia menarik napas panjang, menyiapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika aku bertanya…. bagaimana kau melihatku selama ini, apa yang akan kau katakan?" bisik Rukia dengan mata menerawang dalam mata biru terang milik Grimmjow.

"Kau ya Rukia, _tong sampahku_. Apa yang harus aku lihat?" jawab Grimmjow langsung.

"Tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Rukia yang mengharapkan masih ada harapan untuknya mempertahankan perasaan ini.

Grimmjow menggeleng dengan cepat, tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia ingin Rukia tau, bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh menghargai Rukia sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia ajak berbagi, namun apa yang Grimmjow pikirkan tak pernah sampai pada benak Rukia.

Bahwa pemahaman keduanya tidak akan pernah sampai pada satu titik yang sama.

Rukia menunduk dalam.

_Sudah cukup_

Rukia menguatkan hatinya, jawaban ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya melangkah pergi dari hidup Grimmjow. Sejak awal tidak ada yang lebih dari sekedar tempat penampungan akhir.

"Terima kasih," bisik Rukia seraya mendekat pada Grimmjow dan ragu-ragu Rukia meraih bahu Grimmjow, memiringkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Grimmjow.

Grimmjow terperangah dan hanya membatu merasakan bibir lembut Rukia yang menekan di atas bibirnya, ringan dan tidak memaksa, namun belum sempat ia menikmatinya, kehangatan itu langsung pudar.

"Selamat malam,Grimm," bisik Rukia seraya menjauh.

_Dan selamat tinggal_

Rukia berbalik, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih termangu menatap udara kosong.

Rukia langsung menuju kamarnya, menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin besar di pojok ruangan. Menatap wajahnya yang perlahan basah oleh air mata.

"Awalnya kau dan aku adalah musuh, hingga kau bergantung padaku, membuatku berpikir bahwa aku adalah segalanya bagimu. Tapi sekarang aku harus menerima bahwa aku hanya menggenggam harapan hampa, sejak awal tidak pernah kau menganggapku lebih dari pada tempat untukmu mengadukan semua keluh kesahmu. Maafkan aku yang telah berharap terlalu banyak," isak Rukia dalam suara tertahan.

.

.

.

Grimmjow menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan Rukia. Sudah berselang berjam-jam, tapi tidak pernah hilang rasa hangat dan kelembutan bibir Rukia di bibirnya, membuatnya melambungkan hati setinggi langit. Bahagia sepenuhnya karena Rukia ternyata juga menerimanya.

Grimmjow hendak menanyakan maksud ciuman tadi, tapi ia tidak ingin menganggu istirahat Rukia sekarang, karena itu ia berniat menyimpan semua kebahagiaan ini hingga esok pagi.

.

.

.

Grimmjow terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia, ringan sekali rasanya hingga ia bermimpi sangat indah, semua berkat ciuman dari Rukia.

Dia mengucek matanya yang pedih karena terangnya cahaya lampu kamar, padahal seingatnya sudah dimatikan sebelum ia jatuh terlelap tidur.

"Mimpi apa kau, bangun tidur senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Grimmjow tersentak, dan menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya di ambang pintu, menyesap secangkir kopi yang masih menguarkan asap dan wanginya menyapa cuping hidung Grimmjow.

"Bukan urusanmu, yang penting aku senang," jawab Grimmjow seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak bertengkar lagi dengan Rukia, kan?" seru Ulquiorra dari luar kamar mandi.

"Kalau aku bertengkar dengan Rukia, aku tidak akan mimpi indah semalam," jawab Grimmjow tanpa memindahkan matanya dari cermin, melihat refleksi dirinya yang begitu tampan, dia berdecak kagum sendiri, membuat Ulquiorra memberikan ekspresi skeptis.

"Mimpi apa kau semalam?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan enggan.

Grimmjow nyengir lebar sebelum menjawabnya.

"Rukia menciumku," jawab Grimmjow kegirangan.

"APA?"

Ulquiorra berlari menghampiri Grimmjow, membiarkan isi cangkir yang ia pegang tumpah karena gerakan mendadaknya. Tentu saja, mendengar ucapan Grimmjow membuatnya kaget bukan main, dan dia perlu memastikannya, takut telinganya korslet sampai salah dengar.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" kejar Ulquiorra dengan membuka pintu kamar mandi hingga menjeblak terbuka.

"Rukia menciumku, Stoic!" kata Grimmjow bangga, dan dia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air yang mengalir dari keran. Lalu dengan santai ia beralih pada sikat giginya, mulai membersihkan gigi putihnya.

"Kau pasti sedang mengigau!" seru Ulquiorra tidak percaya.

"Bwenwar, Rhukwia mwenciumkhu (_Benar, Rukia menciumku_)!" ucap Grimmjow dengan sikat gigi masih di dalam mulut.

"Apa yang ia katakan sebelum menciummu?" tanya Ulquiorra yang langsung meraih ponselnya, melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam penuturan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah menyelesaikan acara sikat giginya dan berkumur, baru ia kembali menoleh pada Ulquiorra.

"Dia cuma bilang terima kasih, lalu selamat malam."

"Sebelum itu?" Ulquiorra masih merasa ada yang lain yang menyebabkan semua keanehan ini. Sangat tidak mungkin Rukia yang selalu tampak tenang itu bias tiba-tiba mencium Grimmjow tanpa sebab.

"Emm…" Grimmjow tampak kesulitan mengingat.

"Oh ya, dia menanyakan bagaimana aku melihatnya."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Ku bilang dia adalah tong sampahku," jawab Grimmjow dengan polosnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau tidak punya otak sih?" teriak Ulquiorra emosi, merasakan seluruh darahnya naik ke otak, betapa bodohnya Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu?" Grimmjow jadi balik bingung.

Ulquiorra kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya, berharap ini belum terlambat sama sekali. Berharap ini semua bukan seperti perkiraannya, karena ia sudah mengira akan ada sesuatu yang besar yang mungkin Rukia lakukan, semua bermula dari sikap anehnya setelah pingsan beberapa hari lalu.

Ulquiorra merasa tidak sabar menunggu nada tunggu di ponselnya. Grimmjow berdiri bengong di tempatnya, bingung dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang mendadak panik.

"Ya?" suara Kuchiki Byakuya menyapa telinga Ulquiorra.

"Apakah kau bersama Rukia?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow segera menghampiri Ulquiorra, bingung dengan tingkah Ulquiorra.

"Tidak, aku masih di luar kota, menjalani meeting dengan Bapak Menteri, ada apa?" jawab Byakuya.

"Rukia tidak menjawab teleponku," kata Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya cemas.

"Tidak ada, aku akan mencoba menelepon editornya," ujar Ulquiorra yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Grimmjow menghampiri Ulquiorra, tapi Ulquiorra malah menyodorkan cangkirnya pada Grimmjow, menggantikan tangannya yang keduanya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Grimmjow meletakkan cangkir Ulquiorra di meja samping tempat tidurnya, dan matanya berusaha mencapai layar ponsel Ulquiorra, namun yang terlihat hanya sebaris nomor sebelum Ulquiorra mengangkat ponselnya, menempelkannya di telinga.

"Jika apa yang aku pikirkan benar-benar terjadi, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, Jaguar!" tandas Ulquiorra dengan mata tajam.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan saya harap Anda semua menikmatinya. Maaf juga untuk typo(s) saya yang tidak pernah sembuh *bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Jee-san, seharusnya yang saya ketik itu 'jelas' bukan 'helas' …. Hountoni Gomen ne…

**-Nakki-**

21-11-11


	3. Chapter 3

**To Claim My Love**

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Kuchiki Rukia

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak terikrarkan di antara mereka, keduanya saling melengkapi, namun yang satu tidak menyadarinya, dan yang satu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya jujur pada diri sendiri.

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo Sensei

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu? Jangan mengancamku, katakan semuanya padaku, Stoic. Kau pikir aku ini bodoh?" Grimmjow menggeram dengan tangan merenggut kerah kemeja Ulquiorra.<p>

Ulquiorra mendiamkan Grimmjow yang tidak juga melepas kerah kemejanya, membuatnya hampir tercekik. Dia hanya berpikir dibanding apa yang sedang Grimmjow lakukan padanya, ada hal yang ia cemaskan dan akan berdampak jauh lebih hebat dari semua sikap Grimmjow saat ini.

Jika Grimmjow marah, hanya tinggal merelakan beberapa tempat di wajah menjadi lebam-lebam, tapi jika Rukia benar-benar…. Maka tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk membenahi semua seperti semula.

Ulquiorra jadi kesal menunggu jawaban dari seberang sambungan ponselnya, tidak juga dijawab. Dia menurunkan ponselnya saat operator seluler yang menjawab panggilannya, dan mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama sekali lagi.

Semalam Ulquiorra sudah agak curiga dengan sikap riang Bibi Harribel yang meneleponnya, menanyakan jadwal Grimmjow untuk dua hari ke depan, katanya Bibi Harribel berniat mengajak keponakannya makan malam, dan Ulquiorra yang berperan sebagai manager super jujur, memberi tahu jadwal Grimmjow pada Bibi artis itu. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Bibi Harribel malah menanyakan nomor ponsel Orihime, ia sempat bertanya untuk apa, namun Bibi Harribel hanya menjawab bahwa ia memiliki kejutan untuk Grimmjow, dan akan melibatkan Rukia dalam kejutan besar ini, bahkan Rukia sudah mendukung semua rencana gemilangnya.

Kecurigaan Ulquiorra tidak berhenti sampai disitu, tadi pagi dia melihat berita di beberapa infotainmen mengenai kedekatan Grimmjow dengan Orihime, para fans bahkan menyetujuinya, mengingat Orihime dan Grimmjow terlihat sangat serasi dalam syuting film terbaru mereka.

Karena rentetan peristiwa itulah pagi-pagi dia langsung meluncur ke apartemen Grimmjow, namun yang ia lihat malah wajah cerah Grimmjow -yang justru terlihat sangat bodoh untuknya- dan sekarang Rukia tidak bisa dihubungi.

Semua permasalahan ini sungguh menyita seluruh kerja otaknya.

"Hallo?"

Akhirnya Isane menjawab panggilan teleponnya, Ulquiorra tidak mengindahkan nada bertanya dalam suara Isane, dia langsung pada tujuan utamanya menelepon editor berambut ungu itu.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Rukia?" kata Ulquiorra cepat dan langsung pada inti permasalahan.

"Emm…. Aku juga tidak begitu jelas, tapi dia bilang ingin istirahat panjang, dan terakhir kali aku telepon dengannya tadi, dia sedang di bandara. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bandara?" ulang Ulquiorra

"Iya, aku dengar pengumuman panggilan pesawat. Samar memang, tapi tidak mungkin salah."

Ulquiorra melirik Grimmjow dengan mata tajam, ingin menyalahkan semua kecemasannya ini pada pria paling tidak peka ini.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Ulquiorra seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon. Di detik yang sama ponselnya berdering, ada tanda email masuk, segera saja ia membukanya.

.

_From : Kuchiki Rukia_

_To : Ulquiorra Scifer_

_Body Messages:_

_Ulqui, aku tidak akan mengatakan ini sebagai perpisahan, tapi… _

_Aku ingin sendiri untuk beberapa waktu, mungkin aku akan kembali jika saatnya sudah tepat. Katakan pada Grimm, aku ikut berbahagia atas pertunangannya dengan Orihime, maaf aku tidak bisa hadir di saat-saat bahagianya._

_Rukia_

_._

Ulquiorra langsung menarik turun tangan Grimmjow yang masih bersikeras mencengkram kerah bajunya, gerakan Ulquiorra sangat kasar, hingga membuat Grimmjow terperangah.

"Sekalipun kau benar-benar mencekikku, tidak akan menyelesaikan permasalahan. Kau memang Idiot! Baca ini!" Ulquiorra menyodorkan ponselnya pada Grimmjow, dan Grimmjow masih mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

Perpisahan apa yang Rukia maksud? Terlebih lagi pertunangan, semua kata-kata itu hanya berkutat di benak Grimmjow.

"Masih belum mengerti juga?" pekik Ulquiorra yang kesalnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Grimmjow menggeleng polos, tiba-tiba saja nyalinya yang sebesar gunung itu menciut saat melihat betapa marahnya Ulquiorra, seolah bisa menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Rukia pergi! Kau tidak ingat apa yang ia katakan saat di rumah sakit?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan mata menyipit tajam.

Grimmjow tampak terdiam sejenak, memikirkan dan mengulang kembali ingatannya saat berdebat dengan Rukia. Mengingat bagaimana sikap aneh Rukia, dan apa yang dikatakan Rukia hingga membuatnya meledak marah.

"Dia pergi?" bisik Grimmjow dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik, menyadari dengan cepat semua kebodohannya yang begitu nyata. Hatinya kosong seketika, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Rukia mengatakan semuanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, bukan hanya perdebatan sebentar yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"_Tidak kah kau sadar bahwa kita sudah tidak layak bersama lagi?" _suara Rukia terngiang dalam benaknya.

Grimmjow meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombolnya seperti orang gila, berkali-kali menekan nomor ponsel Rukia yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, namun setiap kali ia menunggu nada sambung, setiap kali itu juga ia hanya mendengar pesan operator seluler.

"Tapi kenapa?" gumam Grimmjow yang belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari kekecewaan dan ketidaktahuannya sendiri, segalanya gelap dan kosong dalam benaknya.

"Masih bertanya pula," keluh Ulquiorra tidak habis pikir, rasanya bara amarah dalam dirinya makin panas saja.

"Dia pikir kau sudah tidak membutuhkan dia lagi, kau sudah memiliki wanita lain! Karena kau selalu dengan bangga menyebutnya sebagai tong sampah! Karena kau buta dengan semua ikatan yang sudah kalian miliki!" seru Ulquiorra tepat di depan wajah Grimmjow.

Pemilik rambut biru laut itu menggeleng cepat, mengingkari kata-kata Ulquiorra.

Baru saja ia ingin mengakui semua perasaannya di depan Rukia sejak Ulquiorra menyadarkannya beberapa waktu lalu, namun dia memang selalu menunda karena sering kali waktu terlihat tidak tepat untuknya, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa semua ini akan membuatnya kehilangan Rukia. Dia tidak pernah rela kehilangan Rukia.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan akan bertunangan dengan Orihime," gumam Grimmjow dengan mata menerawang.

"Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Bibi Harribel," tandas Ulquiorra penuh keyakinan.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Grimmjow datar, wajahnya kosong, sekosong hatinya saat ini, senyum yang terukir sejak ia terbangun tadi terhapus begitu saja.

"Siapa? Bibi mu? Mana aku tahu!" jawab Ulquiorra

"Bukan, maksudku Rukia!" kata Grimmjow kesal, karena di saat seperti ini pun Ulqui masih bisa-bisanya bercanda.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawabnya langsung, dia memerhatikan sahabatnya yang mendadak bisu.

Grimmjow mengingat kembali ciuman semalam, sentuhan bibir yang lemah dan tidak menuntut, wajah Rukia yang terlihat sedih. Kenapa ia begitu buta, tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah ciuman perpisahan.

Bukan hal yang pantas dirayakan jika orang yang paling berharga untukmu malah pergi seperti ini dan nyeri di hatinya adalah hal yang paling sakit yang ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Ulquiorra menyadari perubahan raut wajah Grimmjow, aktor itu tidak sedang memerankan salah satu karakter dalam skenarionya. Pasti begitu sakit untuknya menyadari bahwa semua sudah sangat terlambat.

"Aku akan mengejarnya, apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyeretnya kembali ke hidupku. Aku tidak peduli! Dia harus bertanggungjawab, dia yang membuatku bergantung padanya, dan sekarang ia seenaknya pergi dariku. Wanita itu..."

Grimmjow meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak di sisi tempat tidur, dan langsung menyambar kunci mobil, berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju garasi, membiarkan Ulquiorra kewalahan mengejar langkah kakinya yang lebar.

"Grimm!" teriak Ulquiorra yang berusaha menghadang mobil yang siap meluncur keluar dari garasi.

"Minggir, Stoic!" hardik Grimmjow.

"Sudah terlambat, Jaguar. Memangnya kau bisa mengejar pesawat?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya memutar untuk mencapai pintu mobil.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sekalipun pesawat, aku akan menghentikannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun, APAPUN!"

Ulquiorra begitu jengah melihat sikap Grimmjow yang sangat meledak-ledak, dan ini membuatnya semakin sadar bahwa tidak ada yang berhak memisahkan Rukia darinya, bahkan Rukia sendiri tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja, semua yang terjadi di antara mereka adalah hasil kerelaan hati keduanya untuk saling berbagi.

Dan bagi Ulquiorra, yang melihat perjalanan kedekatan mereka berdua, berpikir bahwa tidak seharusnya semua harus berakhir dengan luka seperti ini, baik Grimmjow, terlebih lagi Rukia.

"Aku yang menyetir!" tandas Ulquiorra seketika, membuka pintu tempat kemudi, mendorong Grimmjow agar bergeser menuju kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Grimm. Jika perlu gunakan statusmu sebagai bangsawan," bisik Ulquiorra seraya menginjak pedal gas mobil dalam-dalam, mata tanpa ekspresinya menatap jalan penuh ketenangan, sehingga mampu memacu mobil di kecepatan 120km/jam.

Grimmjow berpikir keras untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Rukia, kemana Rukia akan pergi, ke luar kota, ke luar negeri, kemana?

Akhirnya Grimmjow menelepon satu-satunya bagian intel keluarga Jeagerjaquez, memerintahkan semua satuan untuk mencari tahu aktifitas terakhir Kuchiki Rukia. Satuan intel keluarga Jeagerjaquez memiliki akses ke semua sistem informasi dalam negeri, bahkan bisa mengetahui setiap kegiatan yang berlangsung, termasuk data yang dimiliki bandara. Pengaruh keluarga bangsawan sungguh besar bagi pemerintahan, karena itu ia bisa dengan mudah mencari informasi.

"Data menunjukkan Kuchiki Rukia memesan tiket pesawat menuju London, keberangkatan pukul 09.30."

Grimmjow langsung melirik jam di dasbor, menunjukkan waktu pukul 09.29, hanya tinggal beberapa detik sebelum pesawat lepas landas.

"Ulqui, dia berencana pergi ke London!" kata Grimmjow cepat, membuat Ulquiorra membanting stir masuk ke jalan bebas hambatan. Pria berwajah dingin ini sungguh cekatan membawakan mobil sport berwarna metalik milik Grimmjow.

"Apa dia sudah verifikasi tiketnya?" seloroh Grimmjow pada intel di seberang sambungan telepon, sementara itu matanya bergerak liar ke arah jalan, rasanya ingin mengenyahkan semua mobil yang menghalangi laju mobilnya.

"Sudah, dan GPS terakhir menunjukkan dia sedang berada di pesawat sekarang," jawab suara di seberang.

Grimmjow tidak lagi meneruskan pembicaraan, dia memutuskan sambungan dengan satuan intel, dan langsung menghubungi Bibi Harribel.

Nada sambung yang terdengar berkali-kali membuatnya makin tidak sabar menghadapi situasi ini.

"Oh, Keponakanku menelepon. Baru sa-"

"Dengarkan aku, Bi!" potong Grimmjow.

Harribel yang ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira mengenai makan malam yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan baik langsung terdiam mendengar nada tergesa-gesa dan menuntut dari Grimmjow.

"Mungkin kau akan berpikir aku gila, tapi aku mohon hentikan semua penerbangan menuju London, sekarang!" desis Grimmjow dengan nada suara mengancam.

"Kau gila?" sahut Harribel dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku memang gila, dan kau harus bertanggungjawab atas semua kegilaanku ini!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harribel yang tidak mengerti sama sekali arah pembicaraan Grimmjow.

"Kapan aku bilang akan bertunangan dengan Orihiime?"

"Lho? Ku kira kau setuju, habisnya kau selalu terdengar positif setiap kali membicarakan tentang Orihime."

"Jangan sembarangan memutuskan! Sekarang juga hentikan pesawatnya, Bi. Aku akan benar-benar gila jika tidak bisa mengejar_nya_, karena itu aku mohon padamu, Bi. Hentikan pesawat itu, beri aku sepuluh menit, hanya sepuluh menit dalam hidupku. Jika sampai aku benar-benar kehilangan dia, maka aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, aku akan membuatmu lebih menderita dariku!"

Harribel tidak pernah melihat betapa ngototnya Grimmjow, dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar permohonan dari Grimmjow, sungguh-sungguh, menggambarkan keputusasaan yang hampir mencapai puncak, dan entah mengapa ia merasa wajib menurutinya. Dengan semua kelemahan, dan sikap memohon yang tiba-tiba muncul ini dia yakin orang yang Grimmjow sebut dengan 'nya' adalah Rukia, hanya Rukia yang mampu memberi imbas sebesar ini pada penerus bangsawan Jeagerjaquez ini.

"Kasar sekali ancamanmu," desis Harribel yang tidak gentar sama sekali mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari dalam hati Grimmjow itu, dan Grimmjow sendiri tidak ingin merespon cemooh dari Bibinya.

"Jadi psikiater itu langsung mundur?" gumam Harribel dengan senyum lebar, betapa gentlenya Rukia dalam persaingan tak kasat mata ini. Rukia langsung mundur teratur saat tahu Grimmjow sudah membuka hati untuk wanita lain. Harribel sendiri sudah menduga bahwa ada sesuatu yang khusus antara Rukia dan keponakannya, namun ia tidak ingin sembarangan memvonis.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba," lanjut Harribel yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Harribel kembali tersenyum, padahal dengan melihat sikap Grimmjow yang meledak seperti ini dia sudah tau ada perasaan yang berbalas, tapi ia ingin tahu penjelasannya dari mulut peran utamanya langsung.

.

.

.

Rukia melihat jam tangannya, tepat pukul 09.30. Dia bersandar sepenuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki, menatap ke langit biru dari tanah kelahirannya, mengenangnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Byakuya tanpa satu patah katapun, dan dia tidak tahu akan sampai kapan kabur, tidak membiarkan siapapun tahu keberadaannya hingga hatinya benar-benar siap untuk kembali.

"Para penumpang, harap kenakan sabuk pengaman karena pesawat akan lepas landas," kata suara pengumuman dari speaker.

Rukia melirik sabuk yang sudah melingkar sejak lima menit lalu itu, merasakan keputusannya tidak tepat, namun ia juga tidak ingin terus tinggal dalam rasa sakit yang hanya akan menggrogotinya tanpa ujung.

"Apakah baik seperti ini?" bisik Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa pramugari berkeliling untuk memeriksa sabuk pengaman tiap penumpang, apakah sudah terpasang dengan baik atau tidak.

Seorang petugas menghampiri Rukia, tersenyum dan memeriksa sabuk pengaman miliknya.

"Kepada seluruh penumpang, kami mohon maaf, ada masalah dengan mesin pesawat, karena itu penerbangan akan dialihkan ke pesawat lain. Silahkan pindah ke pesawat yang ditunjukkan oleh petugas, dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

Pramugari yang tengah memeriksa sabuk pengaman Rukia langsung mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti dengan pengumuman yang baru saja ia dengar, karena beberapa detik lalu semua masih baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa saat akan lepas landas malah ditemukan masalah dengan mesin pesawat.

Terdengar gerutu tidak enak dari seluruh penumpang, mereka segera membuka sabuk pengaman dan mengikuti arahan petugas untuk keluar dari pesawat.

"Pesawat rusak?" tanya Rukia pada peramugari.

"Maaf sebelumnya, ini diluar kendali seluruh pihak," jawab pramugari, mencoba tampak cukup profesional.

Rukia menghela napas berat dan beranjak dari kursi, mengikuti penumpang lain yang turun dari pesawat dan di arahkan menuju pintu masuk tiba, bukan keberangkatan, membuatnya makin bingung dengan cara maskapai penerbangan menangani permasalahan yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, kami akan mendata Anda kembali," kata seorang petugas.

"Untuk apa di data lagi?" gerutu seorang penumpang, marah.

"Untuk memastikan tidak ada perubahan data."

Rukia terdiam, menunggu antriannya tiba untuk memberikan jawaban pada petugas yang kembali mendata, melakukan pekerjaan yang sungguh sia-sia.

.

.

.

Grimmjow turun dari mobil, berlari menuju tempat yang baru saja diinformasikan oleh Bibi Harribel. Dia tidak peduli dengan celana piyama motif garis-garis yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, bahkan dia membiarkan rambut biru lautnya berantakan bekas bangun tidur tadi, yang sekarang ada di benaknya hanya mencegah Rukia pergi selangkah lebih jauh dari jangkauannya, ia ingin Rukia, hanya Rukia.

Mata biru terangnya bergerak liar mencari sosok Rukia di antara antrian orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan petugas pendataan penumpang pesawat.

Bukan melihat Rukia, Grimmjow malah melihat Bibi Harribel sedang berdiri di sudut ruang tunggu keberangkatan, matanya yang berbulu panjang indah membalas tatapan panik Grimmjow, meneliti keponakannya yang terlihat sangat tidak bangsawan, sangat bukan sosok aktor Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"Apa akhirnya kau menyadari betapa pentingnya adik Kepala Kepolisian itu bagimu, Keponakanku?" gumam Harribel dengan sudut bibir tertarik. Entah mengapa pemandangan ini jadi begitu menarik untuknya. Dia membiarkan Grimmjow kembali bergerak liar, menjulurkan kepala mencari keberadaan Rukia.

Semua tampak seperti drama yang selalu ia lihat, ia hanya ingin lihat bagaimana Grimmjow akan melewatinya, apakah akan berakhir sama seperti kebanyakan cerita, ataukah dia akan benar-benar kehilangan Rukia?

.

.

.

Rukia melirik petugas yang tengah memeriksanya, matanya memicing tajam, tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan petugas.

"Anda harus menjawab pertanyaan ini, ini bagian dari prosedur," kata petugas bersikeras.

"Bukan urusanmu aku akan pergi kemana dan menginap dimana. Sejak kapan maskapai penerbangan ikut campur privasi seseorang?" cerocos Rukia lepas kendali.

"Terserah Anda Nona, tapi saya tidak akan memberikan Anda kartu pass jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut," jelas petugas tetap tenang, dan jujur saja dia tidak enak harus bersikap aneh seperti ini, ini perintah langsung dari atasannya dan dia mau tidak mau harus menjalankannya.

"Kau-!" Rukia menahan amarah yang hampir membakar seluruh akal sehatnya, petugas berjas hitam itu tetap memasang wajah yang sama untuk menghadapi kemarahannya. Rukia sempat mempertimbangkan untuk meminta bantuan Byakuya, tapi jika ia sampai menelepon Byakuya, maka hancur semua rencananya untuk pergi, karena kepergiannya kali ini hanya Isane dan Ulquiorra yang tahu, itupun tidak ia beri tahu tempat tujuan dia akan pergi.

Rukia akhirnya hanya menarik napas panjang, menyabarkan diri.

"Aku tidak akan ikut penerbangan ini! Kalian sungguh konyol!" hardik Rukia seraya merebut kembali dokumennya, membuang kemarahannya lewat hentakan kaki yang begitu keras ke lantai.

Dia langsung menghampiri loket penjualan tiket penerbangan, mata bulatnya membaca jadwal penerbangan menuju London, ternyata masih ada, dan akan segera berangkat.

"Masih bisa aku mengisi kursi kosong itu?" tanya Rukia pada petugas loket.

"Bisa, silahkan isi data ini."

Rukia menyelesaikan proses administrasi secepat yang ia bisa, dan dalam waktu singkat ia sudah menerima tiket maskapai penerbangan lain.

"Aku tidak akan membeli tiket untuk yang ketiga kali," bisik Rukia seraya berjalan menuju lorong registrasi. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada unsur magis yang membuatnya kesulitan kabur.

Rukia mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat beberapa kamera bergerak cepat mengejar sesuatu yang menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian rombongan yang baru keluar dari lobby kedatangan. Mata biru gelap Rukia langsung mengkap salah satu sosok yang berambut biru terang, bersama seorang wanita berambut oranye yang semakin terpojok masuk dalam lengkungan tangan si pria karena dorongan para wartawan dan fans yang berdesak-desakan meminta tanda tangan dan berebut foto mereka, tanpa sadar ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di barisan akhir antrian registrasi tiket.

"Tolong beri kami ruang," kata pria itu seraya bergelut mendorong orang-orang yang mengerubunginya.

"Bahkan di saat seperti ini masih harus melihatnya bersama wanita itu…" gumam Rukia yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua sosok yang terlihat sangat serasi itu, entah mengapa matanya terasa pedih.

"Silahkan maju, Nona."

Rukia tersentak saat seorang petugas memerintahnya untuk mengisi antrian registrasi. Kaki mungilnya bergegas mengejar antrian.

Ulquiorra berlari mendekati kerumunan, bersama lima orang pengawal berpakaian serba hitam yang baru saja ia panggil, berusaha mengeluarkan sang aktor dari kejaran kamera dan massa.

"Benarkah kalian akan bertunangan? Kami dengar kedua belah pihak sudah setuju? Apakah ini cinta lokasi? Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez dan Inoue Orihime?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus mengikuti mereka, mereka berusaha menghindar namun tidak juga mereka bisa luput dari kejaran para pemburu berita sekalipun ada lima orang bertubuh besar yang berusaha menghalangi mereka.

.

.

.

Grimmjow mendorong Orihime agar berjalan di depannya, melindunginya dari dorongan yang jauh lebih parah. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Orihime dengan segala kemampuannya, dia merutuki kesialan beruntun yang menderanya hari ini.

Tujuannya kesini untuk mencari Rukia, bukan malah mengundang keramaian hingga seperti ini. Bahkan dia harus bertemu Orihime yang baru saja kembali dari acara wisatanya, hingga ini malah menyita lebih banyak kamera datang menyorot mereka.

Grimmjow menatap Ulquiorra dengan pasrah, tapi tangan Grimmjow bergerak kasar mengusir orang-orang yang menghalangi pencariannya.

"Apakah benar kalian menjalin hubungan?"

Grimmjow makin geram mendengar pertanyaan macam ini, padahal sudah ia sangkal berulang kali, tetap saja selalu mencuat pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Grimmjow dan saya hanya teman," sahut Orihime kikuk.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru saja hendak melamarmu untuk menjadi istri Grimmjow, Nona Orihime."

Perhatian semua orang langsung beralih pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning menyala dengan kulit cokelat eksotis adalah bukti darah bangsawan mengalir dalam dirinya, dan aura yang ia miliki segera saja membuat semua orang terdiam, menunggunya bicara.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Bi?" seru Grimmjow makin tersulut.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di otakku, lagipula Rukia menyetujuinya."

Grimmjow menatap bibinya dengan mata membulat sempurna, kemarahan, kesal, benci, semuanya bercampur dalam benaknya, menimbulkan gejolak amarah yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

'Apakah ia sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri?' gumam Ulquiorra dalam hati, menuggu reaksi para wartawan akan jauh lebih ramai dan pastinya para fans Grimmjow yang ada sekarang akan makin histeris mendengar pernyataan Harribel.

Harribel tersenyum lebar, dia suka sekali menjadi pengeruh suasana, dia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana keponakannya ini akan bereaksi dengan segala konflik pelik dalam satu waktu ini.

"Rukia setuju?" gumam Grimmjow dengan bibir kelu.

"Iya, aku bicara dengannya kemarin. Aku bilang akan menjodohkanmu dengan Orihime, dan dia menyetujuinya, karena sepertinya kau juga menyukai Nona Cantik ini," tutur Harribel dengan senyum licik, membuat sorotan serta jepretan kamera berpusat padanya, dan alat perekam berlomba-lomba mendekat padanya.

Dari kejauhan Rukia tertegun mendengar pernyataan Bibi Harribel, tertegun karena hatinya masih saja sakit sekalipun sudah berusaha merelakan semua perasaannya. Rukia tertunduk dan merasakan gemuruh itu menghantam berkali-kali di dadanya, sesak sekali rasanya, hingga air matanya mendesak keluar. Ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

Harribel tersenyum puas melihat reaksi wajah keponakannya, ekor matanya langsung bergerak menangkap keberadaan sosok Rukia yang sudah ia sadari sejak Grimmjow dikelilingi wartawan, dan dia yakin wanita berambut hitam legam itu sudah mendengar semuanya, karena itu pasti sekarang Rukia semakin ingin pergi, tapi Harribel ya Harribel, dia ingin memainkan hati para jiwa muda ini hingga akhir.

"Nyonya Harribel, Anda…" Orihime terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata wanita bangsawan di hadapannya.

"Kau juga mau menerimanya kan, Nona Orihime?"

"Bibi!" hardik Grimmjow yang sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya, semburat merah kemarahan mewarnai wajahnya.

Rukia memutuskan tidak ingin mendengar jauh lebih banyak dari ini, karena dia tidak ingin menjadi penonton selamanya. Penonton yang hanya bisa mengharapkan alur cerita berbeda sama sekali, namun ia tahu, merubah plot yang sudah sangat jelas, sama mustahilnya dengan menghentikan waktu.

Dia pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada petugas yang meminta tiket dan dokumen kelengkapan lainnya.

Harribel melihat Rukia yang perlahan menjauh, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir begiini saja.

"Aku sudah menghentikan pesawat seperti yang kau inginkan, Grimm. Sekarang tugasmu untuk menyelesaikannya," kata Harribel tenang.

Ulquiorralah yang pertama kali menyadari perubahan sikap Bibi Harribel, dan karena itu ia langsung melihat kemana mata Harribel melirik sesaat tadi. Dengan cepat ia mendapati sosok Rukia yang berjalan melewati lorong registrasi.

"Rukia?" bisik Ulquiorra, namun cukup keras untuk ditangkap telinga Grimmjow.

"Rukia? Dimana dia?" kejar Grimmjow yang berusaha menjernihkan pandangannya ke penjuru bandara, dan matanya baru melihat Rukia saat Ulquiorra menunjuk lorong registrasi.

"RUKIA!" pekiknya keras-keras, membuat orang yang mengerubunginya sampai menutup telinga karena terlalu keras.

Rukia mendengar suara Grimmjow, ia menoleh, dan pandangannya yang kabur oleh air mata langsung bertemu dengan mata biru cerah milik Grimmjow.

Detik seolah berjalan lambat untuknya, memberinya waktu yang lebih untuk mengingat wajah Grimmjow. Rukia tersenyum setulus mungkin, ia hanya ingin merelakan apa yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia miliki sejak awal, ingin membuat hatinya bisa berlapang untuk melihat kebahagiaan Grimmjow.

Dia mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya perlahan, menyatakan salam selamat tinggal yang tidak sempat ia ucapkan langsung pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di hatinya, melihat Rukia yang melambaikan tangan padanya, seolah Rukia akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Ru-"

Ucapan Grimmjow terhenti saat melihat Rukia yang kembali melangkah pergi, menghilang di balik kerumunan antrian.

"Rukia! Rukia! Tunggu! RUKIA!"

Grimmjow berusaha lepas dari kepungan manusia di sekitarnya, dia mendorong dengan sangat kasar, tidak ingin, dia tidak ingin kehilangan.

Ulquiorra berusaha membantu melepaskan Grimmjow, mendorong para wartawan yang sangat menikmati semua drama nyata yang terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka.

"MINGGIR!" seru Grimmjow.

.

.

.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga terakhir yang mengantarnya menuju pesawat yang akan segera berangkat.

Dia tidak ingin menemukan dirinya sendiri terpuruk dan tidak bisa menahan semua sakit ini, tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus ia telan bulat-bulat. Mencintai seseorang tidaklah semudah menapaki anak tangga, ataupun menutup mata saat kau ingin. Ada rasa ingin memiliki yang mungkin akan sulit untuk diraih, ada egois yang mengharapkan matanya tetap tertuju padamu, ada keserakahan untuk merebut semua perhatian dan kasih sayangnya.

Namun semua hanya berupa keinginan yang membuatmu sakit jika tidak bisa terwujud.

.

.

.

Grimmjow berlari menuju tempat terakhir ia melihat Rukia, namun dua orang petugas menghadangnya.

"Rukia!" pekik Grimmjow keras, tidak peduli kalau Rukia tidak lagi tampak dalam pandangannya, tidak peduli sekalipun dua orang petugas mencengkram bahunya agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" umpat Grimmjow.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Anda tidak bisa melewati pembatas ini jika tidak memenuhi prosedur," jawab sang petugas.

"Kalian tidak kenal siapa aku?" bentak Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja kami kenal, tapi prosedur tetap harus dijalankan."

"Sial!" Grimmjow pun mundur.

Langkahnya gontai meninggalkan kedua petugas, seluruh dirinya terbakar kemarahan yang bercampur dengan kekecewaan. Tangannya mengepal kuat, berusaha mengurai kesal yang masih menggumpal besar-besar dalam hatinya, namun ia pun merasa begitu sakit, takut, ia begitu takut tidak bisa meraih Rukia lagi, sekalipun nanti bisa meraihnya, ia pun merasa takut jika Rukia tidak lagi memiliki tempat untuknya.

Grimmjow merasakan matanya panas.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Rukia. Beraninya kau membuatku mengejarmu hingga seperti ini."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Rukia melihat buku panduan kota London yang dia peroleh setelah mendarat di bandara tadi. Dia menyeret kopernya, dan berusaha mencari penginapan yang cukup nyaman untuk ia tinggali, baru setelah itu… mungkin mengabari Kakak Byakuya, atau sebaiknya tidak dulu. Dia masih sangat ragu untuk memberi tahu keberadaannya.<p>

Rukia terus melangkah, melihat barisan bangunan pencakar langit di kanan dan kirinya, matanya berjelaga mencari tempat berteduh yang mungkin bisa dia kunjungi sebelum mencari penginapan yang cocok.

Hari semakin gelap saat wanita bertubuh mungil itu menelusuri jalan yang remang, dia melihat beberapa orang pemuda bergerombol dan berbisik-bisik sambil terus melihat ke arahnya, seketika itu juga ia merasakan udara dingin mengalir di sepanjang punggungnya, segera saja ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menjauhi gerombolan itu, namun sepertinya tindakannya dibaca mereka, baru sepuluh langkah yang ia ambil, para pemuda itu langsung mengejarnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Rukia berlari.

"Berhenti, Nona. Kenapa kau takut sekali dengan kami?"

Rukia justru mempercepat larinya, namun koper yang ia bawa justru menyulitkannya, dan dengan cepat dua orang di antara mereka menghadang larinya.

"Mau apa kalian?" teriak Rukia ketakutan. Ia berusaha keras menenangkan diri agar tetap bisa berpikir jernih, namun debaran jantungnya yang memburu membuatnya sulit untuk memberikan sugesti ketenangan yang sudah ia pelajari di bangku kuliah, dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini, semua akal sehatnya sudah kalah. Kalau begini dia jadi sedikit menyesal sudah menentang Kakak Byakuya, benar dia memang tidak bisa bela diri ,dan kenapa keadaan ini benar-benar menimpanya?

"_Maafkan aku, Kak," _gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Kami hanya ingin sedikit mengobrol, kau kan cantik, sedikit saja berikan kami waktu," kata seseorang dengan rambut pirang plus tato jangkar di pipinya.

"Minggir!" ancam Rukia, dan tangannya sudah siap melempar koper yang ia bawa, cukup berat dan sepertinya cukup untuk menumbangkan dua orang sekaligus.

"Galak sekali kau." Seorang lagi dengan kepala plontos tanpa rambut, yang tingginya hampir dua kali tinggi badan Rukia, langsung mencengkram tangan Rukia, dan reaksi Rukia sangat cepat.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Rukia seraya menendang bagian vital pria itu, dan seketika saja pemuda itu mengumpat dan merintih kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar!" temannya yang lain segera saja berusaha menyerang Rukia, namun Rukia langsung melempar kopernya dan menghantam tepat wajah pria berambut pirang, dan pria itu jatuh menimpa teman di belakangnya.

Kesempatan ini Rukia gunakan untuk kabur, segera saja ia berlari saat ketiga orang itu berusaha bangun.

"Tolong!" teriak Rukia sambil mengambil jalur lari ke tempat ramai, dia langsung menemukan jalan besar yang padat dengan pejalan kaki dan mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Berhenti Nona!"

Rukia melihat belakangnya dan seorang berambut pirang -yang tadi ia lempar dengan koper- lari tunggang langgang mengejarnya, kontan Rukia segera berlari dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang di depannya.

"Permisi, awas!" kata Rukia sambil terus berusaha kabur, dia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa orang itu sungguh gigih mengejarnya, bahkan di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Hei!"

"Hati-hati!"

Beberapa orang yang Rukia tabrak memprotesnya, tapi Rukia hanya bisa berteriak maaf dan terus berlari. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat berhasil melewati trotoar dan berusaha menyebrang jalan saat lampu masih menunjukkan warna hijau, namun tiba-tiba seseorang yang berjalan di depannya berhenti, dan Rukia yang sedang memacu langkahnya tidak pernah mengira orang ini akan berhenti, tak dapat dielakkan lagi dia menubruk punggung orang itu keras-keras.

Seketika itu saja orang itu jatuh tersungkur, tepat di saat lampu penyebrangan berubah warna jadi merah, membuat mobil yang sedang mengantri langsung melintas, sontak orang yang Rukia tabrak kelabakan bangun, menyelamatkan nyawanya yang hampir saja hilang tergilas mobil.

"Kau sudah gila!" umpat orang itu seraya memegangi jantungnya yang hampir melompat keluar, atau mungkin akan dicabut malaikat kematian.

"Maaf, aku tidak-" ucapan Rukia terhenti, melirik ke belakang untuk mencari sosok pirang yang masih mengejarnya tadi, tapi orang itu sudah hilang, yang ada hanya para pejalan kaki dan orang yang mengantri untuk menyebrang di belakangnya.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu!"

Rukia langsung menoleh saat sepasang tangan mencengkram bahunya, memaksanya untuk melihat orang yang tadi ia tabrak, dan saat itu juga tatapannya bersibobrok dengan sepasang mata berwarna aqua, sejernih warna air, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang juga memiliki warna mata dengan unsur biru yang sama.

"Kau hampir membunuhku, tahu!"

Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya dan melihat seutuhnya wajah sang pemilik mata warna aqua itu, wajah pucat dengan warna rambut putih, alis matanya berkerut dalam di wajah dengan gurat dewasa yang sangat matang.

"Maaf, tadi aku dikejar orang jahat, dan ku kira kau akan menyebrang tapi kau malah berhenti dan aku bukan program yang memiliki rem otomatis, tapi setidaknya kau masih berna-"

"Program? Laptopku- Argh! Laptopku!"

Pria berambut putih itu segera berdiri dan seperti hampir menangis saat melihat sebuah tas yang teronggok di sisi jalan, remuk dengan jejak ban mobil yang sudah melindasnya.

Rukia terbengong, merasa kesialannya hari ini benar-benar parah, sepertinya ini efek dari serapahan Grimmjow, pasti pria itu tengah memberi kutukan beruntun karena ia telah meninggalkannya, sampai-sampai kesialannya hari ini sangat lengkap.

"Programku, data-dataku. Kau!"

Pria bersuara berat itu langsung menuding Rukia, dan wanita itu hanya diam saat telunjuk pria itu hampir menyentuh hidung Rukia. Pria yang hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Rukia itu nampak akan menelan Rukia hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Terima kasih atas dukungan semuanya.

Untuk Voidy-san, terima kasih atas masukannya, dan sebenarnya saya memang berniat mengeluarkan orang ketiga setelah chapter dua, tapi ternyata Voidy-san sudah keburu memvonis *hiks-hiks*

Saya sengaja menghadirkan pihak ketiga setelah chap 2, karena ingin menegaskan kedekatan Grimm & Rukia dulu.

Inilah saya, selalu hadir dengan ide-ide gaje *senyum lebar dengan nistanya*

Terima kasih sudah bersedia mengikuti fiction ini Minna

Jangan bosan untuk review, dan memberi masukan pada saya, karena saya masih harus banyak belajar… (^0^)

:-:-:-**Nakki**-:-:-:

29-11-2011


	4. Chapter 4

**To Claim My Love**

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Kuchiki Rukia

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak terikrarkan di antara mereka, keduanya saling melengkapi, namun yang satu tidak menyadarinya, dan yang satu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya jujur pada diri sendiri. Lalu apakah mereka tetap bisa jujur jika ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka?

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach punya Tite Kubo Sensei

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu berapa harga program yang aku buat?" tanya pria itu, tetap dengan alis berkerut dalam.<p>

Rukia menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku, sekarang ikut aku. Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya!"

Pria itu langsung mencengkram tangan Rukia, seolah takut Rukia akan kabur, dan Rukia yang sudah jatuh lemas karena menghadapi hari yang terlalu sial ini hanya ikut saja, karena dia memang bersalah dan harus bertanggungjawab penuh.

"Memangnya berapa yang harus aku ganti?" tanya Rukia datar, merasakan seluruh simpanannya akan melayang jika pria ini menyebut sebuah angka. Tapi jika dinilai dari penampilannya, sepertinya pria ini tidak terlalu hebat, lihat saja celana jeans buluk yang ia gunakan, serta kaos hitam yang warnanya hampir pudar itu, apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna putih, ia malah terlihat seperti seorang albino, pastinya ia tidak akan menyabut angka yang terlalu besar.

"Tidak akan cukup sekalipun kau bekerja seumur hidupmu padaku!" hardik pria itu seraya terus melangkah menuju area parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Rukia diam saja menanggapi ucapan setinggi langit dari pria itu.

"Aku akan meminta Kakak membayarnya juga kalau aku tidak mampu membayarnya," gerutu Rukia sangat pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Pria itu terus bicara dengan nada tinggi, seolah Rukia adalah manusia tuli.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," gumam Rukia dengan lirikan tajam.

"Berikan kartu identitasmu!"

"Kartu-"

Rukia baru saja teringat, kopernya ikut melayang saat ia dikejar orang-orang jahat tadi, dia meninggalkan seluruh surat-surat miliknya dalam koper dan yang ada dalam kantong jaketnya nya saat ini hanya ponsel dan dompet.

"Hilang," ucap Rukia datar.

"Kau mencoba berbohong?"

Rukia menggeleng dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak membawa apapun?"

Tiba-tiba pria itu mulai menggeledah jacket Rukia, dan Rukia langsung bergerak menjauh dari pria tidak sopan itu.

"Jaga tanganmu! Kurang ajar sekali kau! Sudah ku bilang hilang ya hilang! Aku baru sampai di bandara tiga puluh menit lalu dan dikejar orang jahat, koperku hilang! Kalau kau mau ambil ini!"

Rukia langsung mengeluarkan dompet dan ponselnya, menyerahkannya pada pria berambut putih itu. Pria itu pun menerimanya dengan santai, dia langsung menggeledah isi dompet Rukia, dia melihat sebuah kartu debit dengan identitas pemiliknya.

"Kuchiki Rukia, kau bukan penduduk London?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Ini makin sulit, kau imigran gelap, ya kan?"

"Bukan, aku ke sini untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Tapi…"

Rukia kembali lemas saat mengingat kopernya yang harus ia lempar tadi, dia sangat menyesal sudah melempar kopernya, hilang sudah semua dokumen dan harapannya untuk hidup di London, apalagi untuk kuliah, hancur sudah. Yang benar saja? Apa harus pulang, dan kembali ke Kakak Byakuya yang akan ceramah panjang lebar mengenai disiplin dan tanggungjawab sebagai seorang adik.

"Matsumoto, aku di area parkir!"

Rukia melirik pria yang sedang berbicara di ponselnya, dan entah mengapa kerut di dahinya menghilang begitu saja saat menyebut nama Matsumoto. Pria itu kembali mencengkram tangan Rukia setelah mengantongi ponselnya, dan tangannya yang bebas memegang benda berharga Rukia yang tersisa. Jari-jari pria itu sangat kurus dan pucat, entah mengapa Rukia merasa penasaran dengan warna yang serba pudar pada pria ini. Warna mata, rambut, bahkan kulit, semuanya sama pudarnya.

Perhatian Rukia teralihkan saat melihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik berhenti di depannya, kaca mobil turun dan menunjukkan seorang wanita bertubuh sintal dengan rambut berwarna orange bergelombang di balik kemudi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya wanita itu dengan dagu terangkat, menanyakan kehadiran Rukia.

"Pembawa bencana!" jawab pria itu sengit dan dia langsung mendorong Rukia masuk ke jok belakang kemudi, sementara ia mendorong Rukia untuk duduk bergeser agar ia bisa duduk di sampingnya.

"Wanita bertubuh mungil ini? Bencana apa maksudmu?" tatapan mata Matsumoto tertuju pada Rukia, tampak tidak percaya.

Mobil mulai melaju, dan sungguh kecepatan yang sangat tak terduga, Rukia sampai terhempas ke jok belakang karena wanita bernama Matsumoto itu menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam.

"Dia menabrakku dan membuat laptopku jatuh, sudah ku pastikan laptopku tidak selamat karena sudah terlindas mobil."

Matsumoto langsung tertawa keras, menertawakan wajah kesal atasannya, matanya mengerling nakal pada Rukia.

"Kelihatannya dia lawan yang cocok untukmu, Toushiro!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia mendengar nama pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sesungguhnya dia masih sangat bingung dengan semua situasi ini, dalam satu hari ini mengalami begitu banyak kejadian yang sepertinya akan menjadi langkah awal perubahan besar dalam hidupnya.

Perpisahan dengan Grimmjow, keputusan untuk kembali kuliah, hingga harapannya hilang sama sekali, dan terdampar dalam ancaman tanggungjawab pria bernama Toushiro ini.

"Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?" tanya Rukia saat melihat mobil masuk ke jalan area perkantoran dengan gedung berpuluh-puluh lantai.

"Kita lihat sejujur apa kau, dan baru itu ku serahkan kau pada polisi!" ancam Toushiro yang tak juga merasa tenang saat mengingat semua program yang ia sudah buat selama berbulan-bulan hilang semua.

Rukia hanya bungkam dan kembali memerhatikan jalan. Sesungguhnya dia agak risih dengan tangan Toushiro yang tidak juga melepasnya, padahal sudah berada dalam mobil dan tidak mungkin kabur dengan lompat dari mobil, kan?

.

.

.

Byakuya melihat layar ponselnya, dan sudah bosan menekan tombol call hingga ratusan kali, namun Rukia tidak pernah menjawabnya langsung, selalu suara operator.

Beberapa jam lalu Ulquiorra menelepon dan menanyakan keberadaan Rukia, sekarang Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa ia hubungi, dan setengah jam lalu ia dengar berita dari Ichigo, produser Rukia, bahwa Rukia mengambil cuti panjang.

"Ada yang tidak beres, tidak biasanya Rukia pergi tanpa meminta izinku," desis Byakuya yang kembali berjuang dengan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Grimmjow terduduk di tempat tidurnya, matanya kosong menatap sebuah titik di dinding kamarnya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar pergi kan, Rukia? Kau akan kembali, iya kan?"

Grimmjow mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, semakin ia meyakinkan diri, semakin ia yakin Rukia telah jauh darinya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menyesali semua kebodohannya yang selalu membanggakan Rukia sebagai tong sampahnya. Sesungguhnya posisi Rukia jauh lebih berharga dari itu, Rukia bukanlah tong sampah, Rukia adalah singgasana yang menempati tempat tertinggi di hatinya, dan Grimmjow akan selalu ke singgasana itu, bukan untuk mendudukinya, tapi untuk mengaguminya sebagai sosok yang kuat, kokoh dan selalu menawarkan tempat yang nyaman bagi siapapun.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan mata berwarna biru gelap itu memindai sekelilingnya, dari pertama memasuki lobby, masuk ke lift, bahkan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan direktur, ia hanya bengong mendapati tatapan tanya setiap orang yang ia temui. Pandangan setiapnya pasti pertama kali tertuju pada tangannya yang berada dalam cengkraman Toushiro, lalu beralih pada wajahnya, dan setelah itu bisik-bisik menjadi penutup penasaran yang sangat sempurna.

Toushiro duduk di sofa, meletakkan ponsel dan dompet Rukia di meja depan sofa, dia tidak juga melepaskan tangan Rukia, hingga mau tidak mau Rukia duduk di sebelahnya. Perlahan Toushiro memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat, sepertinya migraine kembali menyerangnya.

"Cari informasi tentangnya di internet!"

Matsumoto mengikuti perintah Toushiro, dan saat itu juga Rukia baru sadar dengan sebuah tanda pengenal yang menggantung di tiang gantungan mantel, foto pria albino di sebelahnya dengan jabatan Programmer.

Pandangan Rukia kembali ke pria yang tengah merilekskan diri di sofa itu, matanya kembali berpusat pada pakaian lusuh Toushiro.

"Kuchiki Rukia, umur 26 tahun, profesi psikolog dan penulis. Adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya, kepala kepolisian Jepang," tutur Matsumoto dengan mata mengerling nakal pada Rukia, dan dia membacakan semua data diri tentang Rukia, sejak ia masuk taman kanak-kanak hingga lulus kuliah.

Rukia kaget mendengar betapa detailnya data tentang dirinya, padahal ia tidak pernah meng-upload data dirinya, bahkan menjelaskannya pada siapapun.

"Heh? Kau juga memiliki hubungan dekat dengan bangsawan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?"

Toushiro yang sedari tadi masih duduk rileks, tiba-tiba saja tersentak, matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan tertuju pada Rukia seorang, tapi di detik selanjutnya dia langsung memicingkan matanya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bukan imigran gelap?"

"Bukannya sudah aku jelaskan tadi?" kata Rukia dengan nada bosan.

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku? Kau tidak sadar besarnya kerugian yang kau timbulkan padaku?"

Rukia menghela napas, entah mengapa ia merasa orang ini sama sekali tidak pernah menurunkan nada bicaranya, membuat Rukia sedikit teringat dengan tabiat meledak-ledak milik Grimmjow, dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya.

"Matsumoto!"

"Ya?" jawab wanita berdada besar itu.

"Hubungi Kakaknya, dan minta gan-"

"Jangan!" potong Rukia cepat, membuat dua itu langsung menoleh padanya. Rukia menekap mulutnya cepat, tidak menyangka akan sepanik ini saat Toushiro berniat menghubungi Kakak Byakuya. Dia tidak ingin secepat ini dipaksa pulang, dia tidak ingin kembali saat hatinya belum siap sepenuhnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali sakit jika menjejak jalan yang pernah ia tapaki itu.

"Aku akan mengganti semua kerugian, tapi jangan pernah libatkan Kakakku," kata Rukia, berusaha nampak bertindak dewasa.

"Sepertinya kau kabur dari rumah." Toushiro mencondongkan tubuh, hingga dahinya hampir menyentuh dahi Rukia. Rukia reflek menghindar hingga punggungnya menyentuh armrest sofa.

"A-aku tidak kabur," jawab Rukia mendadak gagap saat merasakan hembusan napas Toushiro menyapa wajahnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi proses pertanggungjawaban yang sulit," gumam Toushiro yang mempertahankan posisinya.

"Aku akan membayarnya, aku akan bekerja jika semua tabunganku tidak cukup untuk membayarnya, bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup?"

Toushiro mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan melihat kesungguhan di mata Rukia, menyadari wanita ini sepertinya tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalunya apapun alasannya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat tertarik untuk melihat isi hati wanita ini, serta kedekatannya dengan seorang bangsawan yang justru dia tidak manfaatkan, malah kabur ke negara lain, pasti ada alasan yang mendasari semuanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku jelaskan berapa biaya yang harus kau ganti."

Toushiro kembali tegak, menghilangkan kesenangan Matsumoto yang tengah menonton adegan intimidasi Toushiro yang sudah sejak sangat lama tidak ia lihat.

"Program yang kau rusak itu akan digunakan oleh pihak bandara untuk mengoperasikan semua pesawat dan pembagian waktunya, bisa kau bayangkan berapa harganya?" tanya Toushiro.

Rukia membelalak dan bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Seharga pesawat?" tebak Rukia sambil menelan ludah banyak-banyak.

"Lebih dari itu, mungkin seharga sebuah bandara dengan seluruh isinya," tambah Toushiro yang berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat mata Rukia makin membesar.

Matsumoto tersenyum tipis, dia tidak pernah menyangka Toushiro akan tertarik pada wanita bertubuh mungil itu, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Toushiro menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada wanita.

"Kau pasti sedang menipuku kan?" kata Rukia setelah berhasil menguasai diri, karena dia sering melihat tipuan jenis ini untuk memeras seseorang dan jangan lupa kalau dia adalah psikiater.

Toushiro tampak terkesiap mendengar kalimat balasan Rukia, jujur saja dia memang berbohong bahwa programnya seharga bandara dengan isinya, sebenarnya program itu mungkin hanya seharga lima atau sepuluh unit pesawat jet, yah… dia hanya ingin terlihat sedikit lebih menggertak.

"Anggap saja aku berbohong tentang bandara beserta isinya, tapi apa kau bisa membayar harga senilai satu unit pesawat?" tantang Toushiro, dan Rukia menggeleng pasrah, membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang sudah jelas, kan?" gelaknya penuh percaya diri, "Sekarang kau mau membayarnya atau ku serahkan kau pada polisi?"

Rukia terdiam, berpikir sejenak, dengan cepat otaknya bergerak menghitung jumlah simpanannya di bank beserta beberapa depositonya, mungkin kalau semuanya dikumpulkan, untuk membeli sayap pesawat saja tidak cukup, jika harus bekerja, berapa tahun harus ia habiskan demi menutup semua ganti rugi ini? Tapi kalau dilaporkan ke polisi, maka sudah pasti ia akan berakhir di tangan Kakak Byakuya.

Toushiro membaca kebimbangan di wajah Rukia, dia sudah mengira, sekaya apapun adik kepala polisi yang sekaligus penulis ini, tidak akan mampu membeli sebuah pesawat.

"Aku memiliki cara yang lebih mudah agar kau bisa membayar ganti rugi," tandas Toushiro.

Rukia memberikan tatapannya pada Toushiro.

"Berikan semua uang yang kau miliki, dan kekurangannya kau ganti dengan semua kemampuanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau penulis kan? Seharusnya kau bisa mengetik dengan cepat dan mengoperasikan beberapa program sederhana."

"Lalu?"

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan program yang kau rusak itu, dan kau bisa bebas setelahnya."

"Kau bicara seperti aku ini tahananmu saja," sahut Rukia sengit.

"Emm, mungkin status itu cukup tepat untuk kau yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain," celetuk Toushiro dengan senyum licik super lebar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua hari berlalu, dan sepertinya waktu tidak pernah beranjak bagi Grimmjow.<p>

Ulquiorra memerhatikan temannya yang tidak juga bergerak dari tempat tidur, hanya menatap langit-langit kosong, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama berjam-jam.

"Kejar dia kalau kau memang sebegitu kehilangannya."

Grimmjow tidak menjawab, dia terus membiarkan matanya terbuka pada satu titik di bidang berwarna putih bersih itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengejarnya, bukankah dia bilang dia akan kembali jika waktunya sudah tepat?"

"Memangnya kau tahu kapan waktu yang tepat itu akan tiba?"

Grimmjow menggeleng pelan.

"Karena itu kejar dia, Grimm!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi," tandas Grimmjow dengan wajah kukuh.

Ulquiorra makin mengerutkan alis melihat sikap Grimmjow yang seolah tak ingin bergerak sedikitpun.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku. Sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap kembali padaku, dia akan sadar bahwa aku satu-satunya yang bisa ia miliki," lanjut Grimmjow seraya menghela napas, merasa dirinya sendiri bodoh telah membiarkan Rukia pergi dari hidupnya.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi kalau kau menyesal jangan salahkan aku, dan yang terpenting lagi jangan libatkan aku dalam permasalahanmu!" kata Ulquiorra penuh penekanan.

Grimmjow hanya mengangguk pasrah dan kembali memerhatikan titik yang sama di langit-langit kamarnya, ia ingin membiarkan hatinya berkabung untuk beberapa saat, tidak pernah ia sesedih ini saat ditinggalkan seseorang, dan tidak pernah ia membayangkan bahwa Rukia akan perginya, semua hanya berawal dari kesalahpahaman, dan kenapa begitu sulit untuk meluruskan semuanya ke jalur yang benar?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana bisa aku menjalankan program serumit ini?" sela Rukia saat Toushiro menyodorkannya laptop dengan screen menunjukkan pop up menu-menu yang berbaris dengan tulisan serta rumus fungsi yang terlalu banyak.<p>

"Berapa nilai logaritmamu?" jawab Toushiro dengan mata tidak beralih dari laptopnya, mata aquanya bergerak cepat mengikuti gerakan cursornya, mengetik dan memeriksanya berdasarkan kertas yang tergeletak di mejanya, dia nampak tidak kesulitan sama sekali, bekerja sambil mengobrol, seolah konsentrasinya memang bisa bercabang sejak lahir.

"Aku lulusan psikolog, tidak ada bakat di logaritma!" tandas Rukia emosi.

Toushiro melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan, dan menatap Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan laptop itu dan buatkan aku kopi," katanya cepat.

"Kau-!" Rukia menggeram dalam-dalam, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Memang apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan? Bukankah kau berjanji akan membantuku menyelesaikan programku?" seloroh Toushiro dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Dengan membuatkan kopi?" kejar Rukia tidak terima.

"Ehm, begitulah. Itu juga bisa disebut membantu."

Rukia menahan amarahnya, melihat wajah pucat menyebalkan itu sungguh memancing pengendalian emosinya untuk hancur berkeping-keping, betapa menghadapi Toushiro benar-benar mengujinya, menyita seluruh kesabaran dan ketenangannya.

Wanita bermata bulat itu beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pantry dengan helaan napas berat. Mungkin ini sangat terdengar konyol, tapi inilah yang ia jalani setelah pria albino ini membuat perjanjian sepihak untuk mengganti rugi program yang Rukia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti.

Awalnya Rukia mengira Toushiro, atau lebih lengkapnya Hitsugaya Toushiro, hanyalah pria lusuh yang pintar menipu, namun dalam dua hari ini ia dibuat melongo dengan segala hal yang tidak ia mengerti bagaimana bisa terjadi.

Hitsugaya Toushiro adalah 'Programmer' di perusahaan bernama Sky Net, dia lebih suka disebut seperti itu daripada disebut 'Direktur' yang menurut Matsumoto Rangiku – sekretaris Hitsugaya Toushiro-terdengar jauh lebih keren. Pria itu memutuskan Rukia tinggal di rumahnya yang berlantai tiga, yang pemetaannya ; lantai satu untuk tamu, lantai dua untuk perpustakaan serta ruang tidur, dan lantai tiga untuk bekerja, pembagian yang benar-benar sempurna, lengkap dengan pelayan di tiap lantainya, memenuhi semua kebutuhan penghuninya tanpa banyak menemui kesulitan.

Rukia merasa agak aneh tinggal satu atap dengan pria yang baru ia kenal, tapi mengingat pria ini juga mengancam akan melaporkan semuanya pada polisi, jadi ia menurut, toh hanya sampai program itu selesai, dan berdasarkan informasi Matsumoto, Toushiro bisa menyelesaikan sebuah program paling lambat tiga atau empat bulan.

Bersabar, hanya itu yang bisa Rukia lakukan hingga ia bisa bebas dari pria ini.

Matsumoto membeberkan semua rahasia Toushiro secara gamblang pada Rukia, sepertinya wanita bertubuh seksi ini memang suka sekali bergosip, dan dia memaksa Rukia memanggilnya dengan Rangiku, tapi Rukia menolak karena Toushiro memanggilnya begitu.

"_Toushiro memang tidak pernah memanggil nama langsung jika bukan orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya, dia lebih suka memanggil nama keluarga."_

Dengan sedikit memaksa yang _berlebihan_, akhirnya Rukia menuruti permintaan Matsumoto. Sejak saat itu ia menceritakan semua tentang Toushiro, bahwa dia adalah pria yang selalu hidup sendirian sejak memasuki Sky Net, kariernya berawal dari seorang Enginer, hinga sekarang berhasil menjadi pemilik, bukan hal yang mudah, tapi pria itu bisa dengan lancar menginjakkan kakinya di posisi puncak setelah enam tahun berlalu sejak ia masuk ke Sky Net. Toushiro adalah pria yang kuat, ceria, namun juga penyendiri. Awal ia mengenal Toushiro, pria itu memang ramah, tapi agak menjauh dari sosial, namun setelah bertemu dengan Hinamori, seolah sisi lain Toushiro terbuka, dan sejak saat itu senyum ramah selalu merekah di wajah pucat itu, dan bisa berinteraksi dengan mudah.

Hingga suatu hari terdengar kabar bahwa Toushiro dicampakkan oleh Hinamori, padahal baru satu tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak jelas apa penyebabnya, karena Hinamori langsung pindah ke luar kota dan sejak saat itu Toushiro tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan lagi. Hidupnya hanya dipenuhi program, program dan program. Rangiku pun mengingatkan Rukia untuk tidak menyinggung nama itu, atau Toushiro akan meledakkan amarah. Rukia tidak pernah membayangkan ledakan marah seperti apa jika pria yang tidak tinggi itu marah, toh sekarang saja selalu tampak seperti anjing menyalak kalau sedang marah.

Pernah sekali Rukia bertanya mengenai penampilan Toushiro yang selalu kelihatan lusuh, dan Rangiku tertawa lebar mendengar pertanyaan polos Rukia.

"_Itu hobinya, dia tidak ingin tampak keren, dan dia ingin terus menggunakan pakaian yang ia suka."_

"_Pantas saja…" gumam Rukia saat itu._

Rukia pendengar yang baik, dan ia menyerap semua informasi tentang Toushiro, namun yang tidak pernah ia dengar adalah tentang orang tua pria itu, maupun kerabatnya, seperti ia memang terlahir sendirian di dunia ini.

"Lama sekali membuat kopinya?"

Rukia menoleh, tersadar dari kesibukan otaknya sendiri, dia melihat Toushiro berdiri di ambang pintu pantry, tangannya memegang kacamata yang seharusnya ia kenakan.

"Ku kira kau tersesat," ledek Toushiro seraya mendekat, dan Rukia tidak mempedulikannya, dia mengaduk kopi yang baru saja ia tuang air panas.

"Rumahmu hanya tiga lantai, mana mungkin aku tersesat. Ini kopimu," kata Rukia seraya menyodorkan cangkir kopi yang isinya masih mengepulkan asap panas.

"Baunya enak, kelihatannya kau berbakat jadi pelayan."

Rukia memberikan tatapan tajam untuk merespon ucapan Toushiro.

"Kenapa matamu? Kemasukan debu?"

"Iya! Debunya sebesar badanmu!"

Toushiro tertawa melihat Rukia menggertaknya, sangat tidak sesuai dengan ukuran badan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak manis," kata Toushiro santai.

Rukia tidak lagi mendengarkannya, dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang dia harap ia bisa mengerti sekalipun sedikit, yah, berharap bisa mempercepat masa tahanannya di tempat Toushiro.

.

.

.

Byakuya meletakkan ponselnya, melihat ruang kosong di hadapannya hanya untuk meredakan cemas yang menderanya setelah mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Dia seperti mendengar kabar kematiannya sendiri, dan ini lebih parah dari itu.

Kepolisian London meneleponnya, dan mengabarkan bahwa mereka menemukan barang-barang atas nama Kuchiki Rukia di tempat loak saat mereka melakukan razia, karena mereka melihat nama keluarga Kuchiki, mereka langsung memberi kabar pada Byakuya.

Ketidaktenangan langsung mendera Byakuya, berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tengah melanda Rukia, atau bahkan sudah membuat adiknya terluka.

"Renji!" panggil Byakuya dari pesawat teleponnya.

"Cari keberadaan Rukia di London, kabarkan setiap perkembangannya padaku. Aku ingin tahu keadaannya."

Byakuya kembali meletakkan pesawat teleponnya, dan merasakan cemas sudah menelusuri seluruh syarafnya, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas.

"Aku akan segera menemukanmu, Rukia. Bertahanlah…" gumam Byakuya seraya mengusap wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Rangiku menatap Rukia yang berdiri canggung di sisi Toushiro.<p>

"Tenang saja, presentasi kali ini tidak akan gagal, jadi jangan berbeban seperti ini," bisik Rangiku, namun Toushiro bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Matsumoto. Semua masalah ini kan dia yang membuat, jadi sudah seharusnya kalau dia merasa bersalah, awas saja kalau dia sampai tidak bisa meyakinkan para CEO," sahut Toushiro.

"Beres, Boss!" sahut Rangiku dengan salam hormat, tapi Rukia masih saja mengunci mulut, dia sudah mempersiapkan presentasi hari ini bersama Toushiro, presentasi yang dibuat kilat dalam waktu seminggu sebagai perkenalan awal program yang sedang dibuat Toushiro, berhubung program yang sudah selesai 75% itu rusak, jadi harus mulai lagi dari nol dan tanpa simulasi.

Rukia tidak pernah mempresentasikan sesuatu diluar bidang psikologi manusia, ini benar-benar dunia baru baginya.

"Sebentar!"

Toushiro menahan langkah Rukia saat mereka akan masuk ke ruang pertemuan yang sudah dijanjikan.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Rukia sebal.

Toushiro melihat Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, mata aquanya seperti berusaha mendeteksi ketidakberesan dalam diri Rukia. Toushiro mengangkat tangannya dan bergerak ragu saat akan menggapai Rukia, Rukia diam saja, dan memerhatikan warna wajah Toushiro yang mendadak berubah, ada raut tenang yang melintas sejenak dalam wajah pucat itu.

"Bereskan dulu penampilanmu sebelum masuk," Toushiro merapikan rambut Rukia yang jatuh ke depan, dan mengarahkannya untuk berada di belakang telinga, namun kembali jatuh ke depan.

"Hah, rambutnya pun seperti orangnya, susah diatur," gerutu Toushiro dalam helaan napas penuh sesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Rukia sinis.

"Ayo masuk, nyawa Sky Net ada di tanganmu sekarang," kata Toushiro seraya menyentuh puncak kepala Rukia sebelum masuk ke ruang pertemuan, Rukia membeku dan merasakan sentuhan yang entah mengapa terasa sangat akrab.

"_Seperti sentuhan Grimmjow," _gumam hati kecilnya.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya, menyesali hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja mengingat Grimmjow, ketenangan yang sudah ia bangun sejak pagi tadi seperti menguap begitu saja, berganti dengan kegelisahan.

"_Sudahlah, Rukia. Bukankah kau sudah berusaha menghapus semuanya? Apa sekarang kau menyesal dan ingin merebut Grimmjow kembali?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku ingin agar Grimmjow ke sini dan menjemputku," _bisik bagian lain dalam diri Rukia.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Ayo masuk!" Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia masuk ke ruangan.

Toushiro duduk di kursi paling ujung pembicara, dan dia melihat perubahan drastis dalam ekspresi Rukia.

"Kenapa dia?" bisik Toushiro pada Rangiku yang duduk di sebelahnya, sementara Rukia duduk di sebelah Rangiku, matanya menerawang pada jajaran CEO yang memusatkan perhatian pada mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah kau masuk dia langsung bengong seperti itu, terlihat seperti akan menangis. Ku rasa dia mengingat sesuatu karena tindakanmu tadi," jawab Rangiku yang menunjuk pada tindakan Toushiro yang terlalu terbuka tadi, dan kerlingan mata genitnya membuat Toushiro hampir muntah.

Bisik-bisik di antara mereka langsung berakhir saat protokoler memulai acara. Toushiro melirik Rukia sejenak, dan merasa nyawanya semakin tipis jika Rukia tidak bisa mempresentasikan semuanya dengan benar.

"Rukia," desis Toushiro seraya menyentuh bahu Rukia, sontak Rukia menoleh padanya, melihat pria itu dari belakang punggung Rangiku.

"Lakukan presentasi ini dengan benar, atau ku buat kau bekerja seumur hidup padaku!" ancam Toushiro dengan senyum lebar nan manis, membuat Rukia merinding, pria ini seperti punya kepribadian ganda, antara baik dengan iblis pengancam, sungguh menyeramkan.

"Jangan harap aku akan bekerja untukmu selamanya!" jawab Rukia dengan senyum yang sama.

"Baguslah," respon Toushiro dengan mata mengerling nakal, dan Rukia cukup peka, kerlingan mata itu bukan dukungan, tapi ketok palu bahwa ancaman itu bukan isapan jempol belaka.

Protokoler menyebut nama Rukia, dan presentasi pun dimulai, tidak ada kegugupan saat ia berdiri dan membuka tampilan presentasinya, Toushiro melihat perubahan kepercayaan diri itu begitu cepat, wajah kosong yang penuh kesedihan itu langsung berganti dengan wajah meyakinkan, seolah menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya bicara.

"Mungkin ini hebatnya seorang psikolog," komentar Toushiro dengan senyum puas saat tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Rukia bergaung dalam ruang pertemuan.

"Ck, ck, ck. Lihat betapa terpesonanya kau," bisik Rangiku pada Toushiro.

Toushiro menoleh pada Rangiku dan merasa bualan Rangiku pantas sekali untuk ia tertawakan. Terpesona pada orang yang sudah mengancam pemasukannya? Sepertinya kemungkinan itu mendekati rasio nol, begitulah pendapat Touhsiro.

Acara presentasi berjalan dengan mulus, dan langkah awal mereka sungguh baik, Rukia membanggakan dirinya habis-habisan pada Toushiro, merasa dirinya tidaklah sebodoh itu, setidaknya bisa presentasi dengan baik sekalipun tidak bisa membuat programnya.

Matsumoto langsung pulang setelah mengantarkan Toushiro dan Rukia, dia sempat memberi kedipan mata pada Rukia, memuji kesuksesannya hari ini.

Toushiro menatap punggung Rukia yang tampak merosot lelah, langkahnya lemah menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kuchiki."

Rukia yang baru saja hendak menekan tuas handle pintu kamarnya langsung berhenti dan berbalik, melihat Toushiro yang berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan tersimpan rapi dalam saku, memberikan kesan keren dengan cahaya lampu yang tidak terlalu terang, menyembunyikan warna kulitnya yang pucat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyalakan ponselmu?"

Rukia bingung dengan pertanyaan Toushiro yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau ingin menutup hubungan dengan orang yang telah kau tinggalkan?"

Mata biru gelap Rukia membelalak lebar.

"Mungkin ini hanya perkiraanku, dan aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti dengan masalahmu, tapi selesaikan apa yang telah kau mulai, jangan kabur. Kau pergi hingga sejauh ini pasti karena kau berpikir kabur akan menjadi penyelesaian yang baik, tapi kau salah besar. Jika kau tidak bisa mengakhirinya, jangan kabur dan jadi pengecut seperti ini, mungkin sakit, tapi kau harus menyelesaikannya."

Rukia tertegun mendengar ucapan Toushiro, seolah pria ini sangat mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau bicara apa?" kata Rukia berusaha tersenyum, ingin terlihat rileks menertawakan ucapan Toushiro.

"Senyummu bahkan jauh lebih mengenaskan."

"Kau bicara seolah kau tahu apa masalahku saja," sahut Rukia tetap dengan wajah yang sama.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya aku pernah merasakannya, perasaan ditinggalkan dan dibuang dari sisi seseorang yang berarti untukku," gumam Toushiro seraya melangkah menjauh dari Rukia, membuat Rukia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat.

Namun di sisi lain Rukia juga merasa seperti telah membuka luka hati Toushiro, pasti ia berkata seperti tadi karena mengingat kisahnya dengan Hinamori, kata-kata Toushiro menggema dalam hatinya.

"_-perasaan ditinggalkan dan dibuang dari sisi seseorang yang berarti untukku."_

Sebenarnya duka seperti ini dapat menimpa siapapun, dan Rukia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia harus secepat mungkin bangkit dari keterpurukan ini, yang ia butuhkan hanya menata kembali hidupnya. Seperti Toushiro yang bisa berdiri tegak kembali setelah dicampakkan Hinamori.

.

.

.

Byakuya mendengar dering ponselnya, dan melihat email masuk di layar ponselnya, dari Rukia, segera saja ia membukanya.

_To : Kakak (Kuchiki Byakuya)_

_From : Rukia_

_._

_Dear Kak Byakuya_

_Apa kabar? Aku sampaikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, dan aku yakin kau sudah mengira aku pergi ke mana. Kau kepala polisi yang bisa dengan mudah mencari keberadaanku kan, Kak?_

_Tapi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan pulang jika waktunya sudah tepat. Maafkan aku yang sudah pergi tanpa izin, karena aku yakin jika aku minta izin kau tidak akan membiarkanku pergi. Sekarang ini aku hanya bisa mengirimkan email ini untukmu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Kak._

_Terima kasih_

_Rukia_

_PS. Jangan cari tahu penyebab kepergianku, karena aku pergi dengan keputusanku sendiri. Daripada mencari keberadaanku sebaiknya kau cari istri untuk membantumu mengurusi keperluanmu selama aku tidak ada ^_^_

_._

_End Of Mesaage_

Byakuya tersenyum tipis setelah membaca pesan pendek itu, dan dia merasa sangat lega Rukia ternyata baik-baik saja, setidaknya Rukia tidak sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Lalu mengenai mencari istri… Byakuya harus memikirkannya berulang-ulang kali, bukan karena sulit memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi istrinya, tapi siapa yang mau menjadi istri kepala kepolisian?

Yah, pria satu ini sepertinya tidak menyadari ketampanannya sudah menghipnotis banyak wanita.

.

.

.

Grimmjow beranjak dari kamarnya setelah hampir selama dua minggu penuh hanya berdiam diri, tidak melakukan kegiatan yang berarti, bahkan dia mendiamkan kedua orangtuanya saat mereka datang untuk menjemputnya kembali ke rumah utama.

Napas kehidupannya hilang sama sekali setelah Rukia pergi darinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ulquiorra saat Grimmjow sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya.

"Bukankah hari ini ada jumpa fans untuk film terbaru ku?" tanya Grimmjow yang menunjukkan wajah malasnya.

"Kau sudah kembali sadar?" Ulquiorra langsung menyentuh dahi Grimmjow.

"Aku hanya perlu terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Rukia, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengenyampingkan semuanya sampai ia kembali padaku. Sekarang jelaskan jadwalku untuk hari ini!" tegas Grimmjow dengan wajah pucat.

Sesungguhnya, sekalipun hatinya telah mantap untuk berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya, masih terselip keraguan dalam dirinya. Apakah Rukia akan kembali padanya? Apakah ikatan yang ia rasakan sama kuatnya dengan yang Rukia rasakan?

"Hanya kau dan aku yang memiliki ikatan seperti ini, Rukia. Kau akan tahu seperti apa hatiku jika kau mau mendengarkan hatimu sedikit saja," gumam Grimmjow.

.

.

.

"Akh!"

Rukia menarik jari tangannya yang tergores kertas, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pedih yang sama di hatinya, dan membuatnya teringat pada Grimmjow.

"Kenapa?" tanya Toushiro seraya mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores," jawab Rukia, namun ia merasakan sakit di tangannya menjalar hingga ke hatinya.

Toushiro meraih tangan Rukia dan memerhatikan luka di jari telunjuk Rukia yang perlahan mengalirkan darah.

"Pakai plester saja," katanya dingin, dan langsung sibuk sendiri, sungguh tidak peduli.

"Aku juga tahu," sahut Rukia seraya melangkah menuju pantry, mengambil kotak P3K.

Awan berwarna gelap menggantung di langit, dan tanpa peringatan apapun dia teringat pada Grimmjow, tiba-tiba merasa pedih seolah dirinya sedang diingatkan pada Grimmjow, selalu, sengaja atau tidak.

Rukia menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di pantry, Toushiro berjalan mendekatinya yang berdiri di dekat jendela pantry yang mengarah pada taman utama rumah megah Toushiro, dia sempat melirik jari Rukia yang sudah terbalut plester. Pandangannya langsung beralih ke mana mata Rukia berpuast, melihat indahnya taman luas yang berpendar dalam cahaya lampu taman yang tertata dengan sempurna.

"Sepertinya ucapanku keterlaluan ya, sampai membuatmu sering bengong begitu," kata Toushiro.

"Bukan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapmu yang selalu seenaknya, apalagi Rangiku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku jangan pernah mengambil hati semua perkataanmu."

Toushiro tampak sangat kesal mendengar Rangiku berkata seperti itu pada Rukia, ujung alisnya sampai berkedut-kedut karena kesal.

"Oh ya? Baguslah, sepertinya Matsumoto sudah memperingatkanmu dengan baik," sahut Toushiro yang kemudian ikut memerhatikan langit yang berawan.

"Boleh aku tanyakan satu hal padamu?"

"Kalau kau minta aku membebaskanmu, tidak akan ku jawab!"

"Aku juga tahu hal itu. Aku ingin menanyakan hal lain."

"Apa?"

Rukia merasa ragu sejenak, tapi ia ingin segera lepas dari penjara kesedihan ini, ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya, dan mungkin dengan bertanya pada Toushiro adalah salah satu jalan yang baik.

"Sebenarnya Rangiku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh menyinggung apapun tentang ini, tapi… aku ingin bertanya dari seseorang yang sudah pernah mengalaminya."

Toushiro menoleh pada Rukia, dan mata jernihnya langsung menangkap keraguan dalam mata Rukia, dan dengan cepat ia mengira ini pasti berhubungan apa yang ia ucapkan seminggu lalu. Perlahan perasaan berat itu merambati hatinya, namun ia berbesar hati dan mengesampingkannya untuk mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

"Katakan saja," ucap Toushiro berusaha tampak tetap tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya bagaimana kau _menyelesaikannya_?" bisik Rukia singkat.

Toushiro terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap langit yang semakin gelap dan dengan cepat rintik hujan jatuh membasahi belahan bumi yang mereka jejak.

"Awalnya aku berpikir semua adalah mimpi, bukan hal yang nyata yang bisa aku percayai, karena aku selalu percaya diri bahwa aku selalu mampu meraih apa yang aku inginkan, dan apa yang terjadi padaku adalah pukulan berat untukku," tutur Toushiro seraya menarik kursi di depan conter dan memosikannya tepat di samping Rukia.

Rukia tetap menunggu lanjutan kalimat Toushiro sementara pria berpakaian lusuh itu duduk di kursi.

"Dia meninggalkanku di saat aku membutuhkannya, dan berkata bahwa ia memiliki pria lain untuk ia nikahi. Aku berkata bahwa aku tidak akan menahannya, karena yang aku butuhkan adalah seseorang yang bersedia berada di sisiku, apapun yang terjadi padaku."

Toushiro menghela napas panjang, namun tidak menunjukkan duka sama sekali.

"Pernyataan yang sombong, hanya awalnya, karena kemudian aku malah berkabung dalam kesendirianku. Dalam keadaan seperti itu aku berpikir, bahwa aku akan menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik, jadi ku biarkan sakit itu terus menyerang, hingga akhirnya aku terbiasa. Yang paling penting bagiku adalah…"

Mata berwarna aqua itu menerawang menembus titik-titik hujan yang membasahi taman.

"Aku sudah menyatakan bahwa aku tidak lagi bergantung padanya, menyelesaikan apa yang pernah terjalin di antara kami, dan mengenai rasa sakit itu, itu urusanku dan waktu yang akan membantuku," lanjut Toushiro tenang.

Rukia ikut melihat ke mana mata Toushiro melihat.

"Jika kau tidak mengakhirinya, maka selamanya kau akan berharap bisa kembali padanya."

Rukia tersentak, dan merasakan ucapan Toushiro menusuk tepat di hatinya, membuka dirinya, membuka matanya atas kenyataan yang tertutup selama ini.

"Jadi benar dugaanku kalau kau pergi untuk menghindari seseorang?"

Rukia tetap bungkam.

"Siapa? Bangsawan itu?"

Toushiro cukup cepat melihat sekilas perubahan yang muncul dalam gurat wajah Rukia, hanya sejenak tapi cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa Rukia mengakuinya dalam hati.

"Dari berita yang aku dengar, ia akan bertunangan dengan lawan mainnya. Apa itu yang membuatmu pergi darinya?"

Rukia memberikan sebuah gelengan kepala pada Toushiro.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar membuatku yakin apa yang membuatku ingin pergi darinya. Aku berpikir dan berpegang teguh bahwa aku dan dia memiliki sebuah ikatan yang kuat, bahwa aku yang mengerti dirinya. Dalam genggaman tangan ini, akhirnya aku hanya tersadar bahwa sejak awal tidak ada ikatan itu, aku hanya sebagian kecil dari hidupnya sementara ia adalah bagian terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin ia menyatakannya saat ia menerima wanita lain, karena itu aku memilih pergi untuk menata kembali hidupku."

Rukia menunduk dalam.

"Tapi…" Rukia menarik napas berat, "Padahal sudah sejauh ini, tetap saja aku tidak juga bisa menghapus rasa sakit ini," tutur Rukia dalam suara purau.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa bisa semudah ini bicara para pria asing ini, membeberkan rasa sakit yang ia simpan dari orang-orang yang dekat dengannya sekalipun.

"Yang kau perlukan hanya waktu yang sedikit lebih lama, ini mungkin baru bagi hatimu," kata Toushiro seraya beranjak dari kursi, dan tangan kurusnya mengusap puncak kepala Rukia, seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"Yang aku perlukan mungkin bukan waktu, tapi _hati yang baru_," gumam Rukia dalam diamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Rukia melirik jam yang bersandar di sisi meja kerja Toushiro, menunjukkan hampir pukul dua dini hari, dan pria albino di sebelahnya seperti tidak pernah mengenal lelah, dia terus saja mengotak-atik laptopnya, dan memasukkan simulasi yang rumit dari catatan di bukunya.<p>

Ia sudah selesai memasukkan semua data input sesuai dengan arahan Toushiro, waktu selama sebulan sudah cukup baginya untuk mengerti garis besar program ini, sehingga dia tidak menemui banyak halangan untuk mengerjakannya.

Sementara itu Toushiro melakukan pekerjaan lain, dan sudah tiga gelas kopi yang dihabiskan untuk membuat matanya tetap terbuka lebar menatap layar laptop.

"Kau tidak istirahat? Sudah dua malam kau tidak tidur."

Toushiro menggeleng cepat, dan kembali meraih pulpennya, menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semuanya sendiri, kau kan punya staff, dan karyawan," lanjut Rukia, dia tetap bicara sekalipun Toushiro tidak menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerahkan proyek sebesar ini pada orang yang tidak kompeten, kalau proyek kelas teri sih aku bisa saja serahkan pada mereka."

Rukia kembali memasukkan data, namun ada tulisan yang tidak ia mengerti hingga ia terpaksa bertanya pada Toushiro. Mau tidak mau ia beranjak dari kursinya, dan berdiri di samping Toushiro.

"Apa arti tulisan ini? Lalu kenapa item ini berwarna merah?" tanya Rukia seraya menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang warnanya paling beda sendiri, dan sulit untuk dinalarkan lambangnya, karena tulisan Toushiro sungguh-sungguh indah sampai sulit terbaca.

"Itu tanda sigma dari variable x. Aku sengaja menyettingnya agar berwarna merah setiap kali ada kerusakan sistem atau tanda-tanda spy atau virus yang menyerang, jadi bisa dicegah lebih awal, lalu ini-" ucapan Toushiro terhenti saat ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya, segera saja bau anyir menyapanya.

Mata Rukia langsung melebar saat melihat cairan merah itu mengalir cepat menetes ke pangkuan Toushiro.

"Kau mimisan!" Rukia bergegas meraih tissue di tengah meja, dan menutupi cuping hidung Toushiro, dengan cepat tissue putih bersih berubah warna jadi merah, seolah menyerap semua darah Toushiro.

Rukia langsung menarik Toushiro menuju sofa, dan tangannya bergerak cekatan mengganti tissue yang sudah berubah warna.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki. Aku biasa mimisan kalau sudah kelelahan," ucap Toushiro yang tidak enak melihat sikap panik Rukia.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat orang mimisan sebegini banyak, darahmu seperti mengalir bagitu saja," jawab Rukia seraya meraih telepon dan menghubungi kepala pelayan rumah, memintanya memanggil dokter karena Toushiro mimisan parah.

"Apa kau punya obat rutin untuk mimisan seperti ini?" tanya Rukia saat melihat tissue yang ia berikan sudah hampir merah keseluruhan, segera saja ia menggantinya.

Toushiro tampak ragu untuk menjawab, dia berusaha tampak tetap kuat, tapi rupanya Rukia jauh lebih gigih menatapnya tajam, menuntut jawaban lewat sorot matanya.

"Ada di lemari buku," kata Toushiro berat, dia melihat Rukia langsung berlari menuju satu-satunya lemari dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Kotak cokelat paling bawah, botol nomor satu," lanjut Toushiro.

Rukia meraih kotak berwarna cokelat di bagian bawah lemari, kotak yang cukup besar untuk ukuran menyimpan obat, dan yang membuat Rukia lebih kaget lagi adalah saat ia membukanya, ada barisan botol obat yang berisi tablet, pil dan syrup yang berjumlah belasan. Obat sebanyak ini untuk apa? Namun Rukia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu untuk sejenak dan segera meraih botol dengan tulisan angka satu di bagian tutupnya.

Dia menyambar gelas yang berisi air dari meja, sambil memacu kakinya kembali ke sofa.

"Berapa tablet?" tanya Rukia saat membuka tutup tablet.

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki. Aku tidak sedang sekarat," canda Toushiro dengan gelak tawa.

"Berapa?" tegas Rukia mengulang pertanyaannya, tidak menganggap lucu humor yang telah Toushiro lontarkan.

"Dua tablet," jawab Toushiro getir.

Rukia meraih dua tablet obat dalam botol, menyodorkannya pada Toushiro setelah membantunya sedikit mengangkat kepala. Rukia menopang kepala Toushiro sementara tangannya yang lain memasukkan obat ke mulut Toushiro, dan meneguk air banyak-banyak demi mendorong obat itu turun ke tengorokannya.

"Sudah ku bilang kau perlu istirahat!" kata Rukia seraya kembali merebahkan Toushiro di sofa, memosisikan bantal sofa senyaman mungkin untuk kepala Toushiro bersandar. Setelah Toushiro terlihat sedikit lebih stabil, Rukia memilih bertanya tentang stock obat yang bisa dibilang terlalu banyak di lemari.

"Kenapa ada obat sebanyak itu dalam lemarimu?"

Toushiro tidak menjawab, dan sudah mengira pertanyaan Rukia akan berentet pada stock obat yang ia simpan dalam lemari.

"Apa kau mengidap penyakit berat?"

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu, membuat Toushiro menghela napas lega kerena dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Rukia saat ini juga.

"Tuan Hitsugaya, dokter sudah datang."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Iba. Aku hanya mimisan, dan Kuchiki terlalu panik sampai meneleponmu," jawab Toushiro seraya bangun dari sofa.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu bangun?" hardik Rukia seraya mendorong bahu Toushiro agar kembali rebahan.

"Kau seperti nenek-nenek cerewet saja, Kuchiki. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa."

Rukia memicingkan mata, melihat betapa Toushiro berusaha sangat keras untuk menutupi perasaan cemasnya sendiri, sedangkan bagi Rukia semua cemas itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Dokter, silahkan periksa dia," ucap Rukia seraya beranjak untuk memberikan ruang bagi dokter.

Dokter tampak menggeleng pasrah sebelum mendekati Toushiro, dan mengeluarkan peralatannya untuk memeriksa Toushiro. Rukia dan Iba –kepala pelayan- menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa, Rukia melihat reaksi pasrah dalam wajah dokter sebelum kembali memasukkan peralatannya dalam tas.

"Tuan Hitsugaya, saya sudah peringatkan Anda untuk cukup istirahat, dan tidak ada obat baru yang akan saya berikan, karena yang saya berikan kemarin adalah obat yang memang Anda butuhkan, sekarang tinggal niat Anda sendiri untuk sembuh."

Toushiro menunduk dalam. "Aku tahu," jawabnya datar.

Dokter pun segera pamit setelah berpesan pada Iba untuk mengingatkan Toushiro beristirahat yang cukup.

Rukia mengantar Toushiro ke kamarnya, sementara Iba memapahnya untuk melangkah, kondisi tubuhnya langsung menurun drastis setelah mimisan tadi.

"Apa dia sering seperti ini?" tanya Rukia saat Iba menyelimuti Toushiro, dan membiarkan pria albino itu terlelap karena pengaruh obat.

"Sebenarnya kondisi Tuan sudah membaik tiga bulan lalu, tapi dia kembali sering tidur larut setelah mengerjakan proyek ini," tutur Iba.

Seketika Rukia merasa sangat bersalah, karena ia telah menjadi penyebab Toushiro memaksakan diri, kalau saja ia tidak merusak laptop Toushiro mungkin dia tidak akan membuat Toushiro berusaha sebegini keras.

"Mengenai obat di lemarinya itu…"

"Kalau tentang hal itu, sebaiknya Nona tanya sendiri pada Tuan. Saya tidak ingin lancang, sekarang saya permisi dulu. Pengaruh obat biasanya cukup lama, mungkin Tuan akan tidur hingga sore nanti," tutur Iba dengan satu anggukan dalam.

Rukia menjawab anggukan kepala Iba, dan mendekati ranjang Toushiro, memerhatikan wajah pucat yang sekarang memiliki warna lain, yaitu warna kehitaman di kantung matanya, menandakan betapa lelahnya sang pemilik mata yang tengah tertutup itu.

"Aku akan berusaha keras membantumu, jadi jangan paksakan dirimu," bisik Rukia seraya merapikan selimut Toushiro dan meninggalkannya untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Toushiro terbangun saat merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari, dan melihat sumber cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya, dia tidak ingin menyiksa matanya, tapi hangatnya cahaya itu membuatnya ingin melihat seberapa terang sinar yang ia miliki.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Toushiro menyipitkan matanya untuk bisa melihat sosok yang bermandikan cahaya matahari sore itu, matanya silau.

"Kuchiki?" sebut Toushiro saat melihat sosok mungil itu mendekat padanya.

"Sengaja ku buka, tidak apa kan? Ku kira kau butuh sedikit udara segar."

"Jujur saja, sinar mataharinya membuatku buta, terlalu silau!" kata Toushiro langsung dan tegas.

"Seperti biasa mulutmu selalu tidak bisa direm ya? Hargai sedikit dong, aku kan sudah membantumu," kata Rukia sambil menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih baki makanan di meja dekat tempat tidur Toushiro.

"Membantu apa?" Toushiro memicingkan mata curiga, mencari kebenaran dalam wajah cerah Rukia.

"Kau lupa hari ini ada pertemuan dengan CEO mengenai penjelasan progress pengerjaan programnya?"

"Kau biarkan aku tertidur untuk acara sepenting itu?" seru Toushiro tidak terima.

Rukia mengangguk dalam dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Rangiku sudah membereskannya. Maaf aku mengambil filemu dan sedikit membuat simulasi di depan para CEO, bukannya itu yang akan kau lakukan? Jadi… aku meniru rencanamu, tapi kami berhasil, dan semua CEO puas sekali dengan perkembangan proyek ini."

Toushiro tersenyum lega, merasa sedikit kesal karena sudah dilangkahi Rukia, namun juga senang ada yang bisa diandalkan, dari pada Matsumoto yang selalu berteriak setiap kali make upnya luntur.

"Sekarang makan, baru setelah itu kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Memang ada kewajiban bagiku untuk menjawabmu?" balas Toushiro sengit.

"Makan saja dulu!" suruh Rukia seraya agak membanting baki makanan di pangkuan Toushiro, hampir saja mangkuk yang berisi soup asparagus panas tumpah di paha Toushiro.

Toushiro tidak banyak protes lagi dan menyantap makanannya, sudah mengira bahwa ia harus menceritakan perihal obatnya pada Rukia, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa keberatan jika Rukia memang harus tahu, karena kelihatannya wanita ini cukup keras untuk memaksa seseorang agar menjawabnya.

"Tidak perlu bertanya, aku akan cerita," potong Toushiro saat melihat mulut Rukia terbuka, padahal ia baru saja menyelesaikan suapan terakhir makanannya.

"Aku terkena penyakit kanker pankreas lima tahun lalu, pengobatan yang diperlukan sudah dilakukan, tapi perawatan tetap harus ada, karena itu aku harus menyediakan obat sebanyak itu dalam lemariku." Mata aqua Toushiro melihat langit sore yang berwarna jingga menyala, seketika itu saja ia kehilangan hangat yang ia rasakan saat terbangun tadi.

Dia melanjutkan saat tidak mendengar respon dari Rukia.

"Awalnya aku bisa bertahan dengan sangat baik, begitu optimis karena ada seseorang yang menemaniku, ya, orang itu adalah Hinamori, tapi saat aku kembali kritis Hinamori datang padaku, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan pria lain. Ha.. ha… ha… sial sekali nasibku ya?"

Rukia memilih diam, dan memasang wajah simpati dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Toushiro.

"Tapi aku bertahan hidup dengan bantuan obat, sekarang aku hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku," ucap Toushiro datar, dia menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa istirahat hanya mencegahnya untuk memperpendek nyawa, bukan menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

Sejak vonis penyakit itu Toushiro tidak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan siapapun, dia hanya ingin kesendirian dalam hidupnya yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari, bahkan ia sengaja melelahkan diri untuk memperpendek rasa sakit yang sering menderanya. Karena itu ia tidak akan membagi beban, terlebih melibatkan orang lain dalam kehidupannya, ia tidak ingin kembali diserang rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi tim yang bisa kau andalkan. Aku ini orang yang bertanggungjawab, jangan berpikir aku akan kabur setelah membuat masalah," kata Rukia bersemangat, dia ingin membuat Toushiro lebih optimis dan tidak berbeban menghadapi permasalahan yang ia buat dengan tidak sengaja.

"Bagus juga untukmu! Akhirnya kau sadar. Apa kau mendapat inspirasi setelah melihat aku mimisan?" canda Toushiro dan Rukia langsung mendorong bahu pria albino itu, hingga tubuh lemah itu hampir jatuh terhempas ke ranjang.

"Ok, sekarang waktunya aku melanjutkan kerja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rangiku mengacaukan semuanya."

"Matsumoto di sini?" tanya Toushiro tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin kan aku melakukan semuanya sendirian?" gumam Rukia seraya meninggalkan Toushiro.

Senyum cerah terukir jelas di wajah pucat Toushiro, merasa kelegaan yang amat sangat, dan kehangatan di hatinya adalah satu-satunya bukti bahwa Rukia sudah berhasil menyentuh hatinya. Toushiro yang berusaha menutup hatinya untuk siapapun, mungkin kali ini bisa membuka hatinya pada kebaikan Rukia, menerima Rukia sebagai seorang teman seperjuangan yang memiliki perasaan tersisih yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Rukia mempelajari semua yang berhubungan dengan program yang ia dan Toushiro buat, menjadi seseorang yang belajar sungguh-sungguh pada dunia yang baru ia kenal, seketika saja semua hasratnya untuk melanjutkan jenjang kuliahnya terlupakan, seperti sosok Grimmjow yang semakin samar dalam hari-harinya. Kesibukannya untuk menyelesaikan program bersama Toushiro telah menyita seluruh waktu dan pikirannya, Rukia menjadi seorang asisten bagi Toushiro.<p>

Toushiro menikmati waktunya saat bersama Rukia dan Rangiku, mengerjakan pekerjaan yang biasanya selalu dia lewati dengan perasaan tertekan karena deadline, sekarang ia justru sangat menanti esok hari untuk melanjutkannya, hingga tidak terasa tiga bulan telah berlalu untuknya sejak ia bertemu Rukia.

Seluruh euphoria kesenangan ini membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa menampung seluruh lelah yang ia peroleh, hingga saat-saat lemah itu kembali menyerangnya.

Toushiro harus kembali menghabiskan waktunya terbaring di ranjang selama berhari-hari, dia menolak perintah dokter yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, agar lebih mudah merawatnya dalam pengawasan intensif, tapi kekerasan hati Toushiro tidak terkalahkan, akhirnya alternatif terakhir diambil yaitu mendatangkan suster khusus untuk merawat Toushiro.

"Kuchiki?" nama itu yang pertama kali melintas dalam benak Toushiro saat ia terbangun dari tidur panjang yang justru membuatnya lelah.

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Rukia langsung beranjak dari laptopnya, mendekati Toushiro yang berusaha duduk. Rukia makin tidak tega melihat Toushiro, karena dalam beberapa hari saja pria pemarah ini terlihat seperti mayat hidup, wajahnya semakin pucat, rambutnya yang bisa tegak sekarang lusuh berjatuhan ke bahu, pipinya pun semakin melesak masuk, karena itu Rukia berusaha menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan Toushiro dan ingin meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Toushiro, memberi dukungan agar Toushiro cepat sembuh.

"Bagaimana dengan programnya?"

"Emm, sebentar lagi tahap kedua selesai, aku harap bisa menyelesaikan tahap akhir dalam dua minggu ini, dan setelah itu tinggal merevisi beberapa bagian, tentu saja saat kau sudah sehat lagi," jawab Rukia berusaha tetap terlihat riang, karena sesungguhnya jika orang yang tengah sakit melihat orang lain justru bersedih untuknya, hanya akan membebani sang pasien.

"Aku tegaskan ya, aku tidak sedang sekarat. Aku memang sering mengalami saat-saat drop seperti ini, dan biasanya berlangsung selama seminggu, setelah itu akan pulih seperti semula."

"Aku tahu, karena itu sembuhkan saja dirimu dulu, baru setelah itu lakukan apapun yang kau suka!" sahut Rukia menyemangati Toushiro.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai merusak setting program yang sudah ku buat ya!" ancam Toushiro dengan senyum lemah.

"Siap, Boss. "

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan suster yang bertugas untuk merawat Toushiro membawa trolly yang berisi makanan dan obat yang harus Toushiro minum. Toushiro meminta agar suster pergi saja, karena dia akan melakukan semuanya sendiri, Toushiro merasa tidak terlalu sakit jika hanya untuk makan dan menelan obatnya.

Toushiro menyelesaikan semua ritualnya dalam waktu setengah jam, dan selama itu pula matanya selalu melirik kehadiran Rukia yang duduk dengan tenang di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ini adalah hal baru baginya, merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang membantu, bukan dokter ataupun suster, dan ini sungguh menghangatkan hatinya. Ternyata kepedulian dari seseorang begitu terasa hangat dalam hati.

"Kuchiki."

"Ehm?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, kau bisa membantuku?"

Rukia tampak melongo dengan permintaan Toushiro, karena Toushiro terlihat masih sangat lemah, bagaimana kalau udara luar justru memperparah kondisinya yang sekarang?

"Aku cukup sehat, tenang saja," ucap Toushiro, berusaha menenangkan cemas yang hadir di wajah Rukia.

Rukia pun menurut, dia sedikit kasihan juga melihat Toushiro yang terus-terusan terbaring di tempat tidur, dan sepertinya kondisi Programmer ini sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Dia mengambil baju hangat untuk Toushiro, dan membantu pria itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tapi saat melangkah menuju pintu Toushiro menolak papahan yang Rukia tawarkan.

Mereka berdua melangkah beriringan meniti anak tangga turun satu demi satu, awalnya langkah kaki Toushiro memang lambat, namun perlahan ia menemukan kekuatan yang lebih dan mampu lebih tegap dalam melangkahkan kakinya.

"Cahaya matahari sore memang sehangat ini ya?" gumam Toushiro saat sampai di depan taman rumahnya yang luas, hamparan pohon mawar serta beberapa bonsai yang tertata rapi menyapa matanya.

Rukia sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan pendapat Toushiro, karena dengan dress selutut lengan setali yang ia gunakan saat ini justru membuatnya merasa kedinginan saat angin menggigit kulitnya.

Keduanya memilih duduk di gazebo, menghirup udara segar di sana.

"Kau perlu minum atau sesuatu?" tanya Rukia setelah sekian lama Toushiro terdiam dengan mata berjelaga melihat taman yang entah mengapa terlihat jauh lebih indah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Toushiro menggeleng cepat dan bersandar pada salah satu tiang, memberi waktu pada tubuhnya sendiri untuk bersantai, mengirim ketenangan yang melegakan hatinya.

"Kuchiki, kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Bukankah ini justru kesempatan bagus untukmu? Kau bisa kabur kan?"

Rukia yang mengambil tempat di samping Toushiro langsung mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam, merasa terlecehkan dengan pernyataan Toushiro.

"Aku tidak akan kabur dari tanggungjawabku!" jawab Rukia tenang.

"Heh? Kau baik atau bodoh?" ledek Toushiro dengan seringai mencemooh.

"Sepertinya kau cukup sehat untuk memancing perkelahian!" balas Rukia dengan mata tajam.

Toushiro tersenyum lebar, merasakan kembali kehangatan saat menatap wajah Rukia. Jujur saja hal ini baru baginya, setelah bertahun-tahun ia lewati dalam kesendirian, dalam kesibukan pekerjaan yang menyita seluruh waktu dan pikirannya. Entah mengapa sekarang ia begitu ingin berlama-lama berada dalam sorot mata menenangkan berwarna biru gelap itu, ia ingin selamanya memiliki sorot mata itu untuk terus menatapnya, hanya melihatnya.

Rukia melihat warna wajah Toushiro yang perlahan menunjukkan semburat merah, menandakan pemiliknya sudah jauh lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil itu muncul dalam benakToushiro, ia hanya ingin memastikan kembali hatinya, dan ia pun sengaja merosot turun dari sandarannya, dalam sekejap mata ia jatuh bersandar pada bahu Rukia.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Rasanya kepalaku berat," gumam Toushiro, beralasan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar." Rukia langsung meraih bahu Toushiro, hendak membantunya berdiri, tapi Toushiro malah sengaja menahan diri.

"Aku masih ingin disini, sebentar saja…" bisik Toushiro dalam keraguan.

Detik berlalu, dan Toushiro semakin merasa jelas dentuman jantungnya tak beraturan, merasakan hangat dan lembutnya kulit Rukia di pipi, menyesap wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia, hingga akhirnya gelenyar itu hadir dalam hatinya, membuatnya yakin bahwa hatinya memang sudah sepasrah ini bersandar pada Rukia.

Hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan ia sudah bisa menerima seseorang asing, dan dalam waktu sesingkat ini hatinya menyadari semua yang dilakukan wanita bermata biru gelap ini adalah kesungguhan hati yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dari siapapun.

Toushiro memejamkan matanya, ia ingin selamanya berada dalam kehangatan wanita ini.

Ingin. Selamanya.

Tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benaknya. Mungkinkah meraih hati wanita ini sebelum waktunya sendiri menginjak batas akhir?

"Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan permasalahanmu dengan bangsawan Jeagerjaquez?"

Tubuh Rukia menegang seketika, dan Toushiro dapat merasakannya dengan jelas, bahkan napas Rukia jadi tidak beraturan saat ia menyebut nama yang hampir saja terlupa itu.

"Aku belum cukup berani untuk menghadapinya," jawab Rukia.

Angin sore berhembus kencang, membawa daun-daun kering bersamanya, dan membuat rambut Rukia bergerak pelan membelai wajah Toushiro.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya, atau aku yang menyelesaikannya?" bisik Toushiro saat merasakan rasa ingin memiliki dalam hatinya semakin mendesak. Ia tidak ingin Rukia masih terpaku pada sosok lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Rukia bingung, benar-benar bingung karena ia berusaha melihat wajah Toushiro yang justru tersembunyi dari pandangannya, yang terlihat sekarang hanya sebagian wajah Toushiro, dan mata aqua miliknya menerawang kosong dalam udara hampa.

Toushiro terdiam sejenak, berpikir… mungkin ini masih terlalu cepat bagi dirinya maupun Rukia, namun ia juga sadar, waktunya tidaklah banyak, mungkin memiliki Rukia hanya tersisa selama ia mampu bernapas.

"Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupmu jika kau terus terikat pada beban masa lalu," lanjut Toushiro seraya menarik diri dari Rukia, merasa berat karena kehilangan kontak dengan kehangatan yang nyaman.

"Aku tahu," jawab Rukia yang menunduk dalam.

"Karena itu," Toushiro meraih dagu Rukia, membuat mata mereka bertemu, "selesaikanlah," lanjut Toushiro menatap Rukia lekat-lekat.

Rukia sangat sadar dengan sorot mata itu, ia mengerti dengan baik kasih sayang yang tersirat dalam mata sendu milik Toushiro, pandangan yang hanya tertuju padanya, meminta seluruh perhatian dan esensi dalam dirinya hanya berpuasat pada dirinya seorang.

Seketika itu pula ia merasa sangat bersalah, bahwa ia telah membuat seseorang terjerat dalam kebaikan yang tidak ia tujukan untuk sebuah perasaan yang bernama 'cinta'.

"Toushiro, aku tidak bi-" ucapan Rukia terpotong saat tangan Toushiro meremas telapak tangannya, dan dingin dari tangan Toushiro langsung menyerangnya.

"Aku akan _menunggu_," potong Toushiro dalam suara bergetar , ia tahu apa yang tersirat dalam sorot mata Rukia.

Penolakan.

Namun ia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, karena ia yakin bahwa kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, terlebih lagi untuknya. Dia selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsip, bahwa semua yang hadir dalam hidupnya adalah hasil kerja kerasnya, dan itu pula yang ia butuhkan untuk mendapatkan seseorang agar tetap tinggal di sisinya.

Toushiro merasakan dengan jelas ketakutan dalam dirinya, dia selalu hidup dalam kesendirian, orang tua, kerabat, bahkan orang yang ia sayangi pergi satu persatu darinya, dan saat ia sudah mulai berharap, ia tidak ingin kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit.

Toushiro tersenyum tipis, dan kembali bersandar pada bahu Rukia, tangannya terkepal kuat, melawan keinginan kuat untuk memeluk Rukia.

Rukia tidak bisa berlaku apa-apa, yang justru saat ini berlangsung dalam benaknya adalah kebimbangan.

Benar apa yang Toushiro katakan, dia tidak akan bisa melangkah lebih jauh jika tetap terpaku pada rasa sakit ini, namun ia juga tidak ingin menghapus perasaannya pada Grimmjow.

Dan uluran tangan Toushiro seperti keindahan di ujung jalan berkerikil yang sedang ia tapaki, memaksanya untuk segera _meninggalkan_ jalan itu.

.

.

.

Grimmjow terdiam seketika, saat merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk, nyeri dan perih. Yang mampu membuatnya merasa seperti ini hanya satu orang, Rukia. Pikirannya langsung kosong seketika.

"Cut!" teriak sutradara saat melihat bintangnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam tanpa ekspresi. "Grimmjow, kau harusnya tersenyum!" tambahnya saat melihat Grimmjow langsung menoleh pada sutradara.

"Maaf, aku hilang konsentrasi," jawab Grimmjow yang berusaha kembali fokus pada lawan aktingnya.

_Rukia, dengarkan aku. Jika sampai kau melepaskan ikatan ini, terlebih lagi menyerahkan hatimu pada pria lain… Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu kembali padaku, apapun caranya. Karena kau hanya boleh melihatku, itu kontrak mati antara kau dan aku._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Di chapter ini kurang terasa GrimmxRuki-nya ya? Jadi author ini mau bikin GrimmRuki atau HitsuRuki sih?

Yah, begitulah *maksudnya?*

*Author ndak bisa jawab karena disumpal kaos kaki sama Grimm"

"Sampai jumpa di chapter depan," kata Rukia, mewakili author.

**:-:-:-: Nakki :-:-:-:**

06-12-2011


	5. Chapter 5

**To Claim My Love**

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Kuchiki Rukia

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak terikrarkan di antara mereka, keduanya saling melengkapi, namun yang satu tidak menyadarinya, dan yang satu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya jujur pada diri sendiri. Lalu apakah mereka tetap bisa jujur jika ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka?

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa selain imajinasi

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra membaca kertas kontrak yang diajukan salah satu perusahaan iklan processor, dia membaca tiap detail yang ditawarkan dalam kontrak, namun yang sesungguhnya menarik minatnya bukanlah angka yang tertera dalam surat kontrak, melainkan asal kontrak, dari perusahaan Smart Pro Inc. yang berlokasi di London.<p>

London

Tempat tepat dimana Rukia berada, dan dia sendiri gemas ingin membuat si jabrik berambut biru itu segera menyusul Rukia, membawanya kembali, karena melihat Grimmjow terus uring-uringan sama saja membiarkan dirinya jadi bulan-bulanan si Jaguar.

Rukia pun seperti tidak pernah terusik, tidak pernah satu kalipun memberi kabar.

"Mereka sama saja seperti dua lempengan batu!" umpatnya seraya membalik halaman kontrak.

Mata hijau emeraldnya memindai setiap halaman, menilai-nilai keuntungan yang mungkin ia peroleh dengan menerima tawaran ini. Dia mencocokkan dengan jadwal Grimmjow.

"Sial! Bentrok dengan jadwal syuting iklan," gumam Ulquiorra saat melihat rentetan jadwal di layar laptopnya.

Otak cerdasnya kembali bekerja, namun kembali hati nuraninya lebih dominan.

Tidak ada lagi pertimbangan untung rugi mengenai nasib percintaan Grimmjow, dan dia berani bertaruh rugi dalam jumlah besar asalkan Grimmjow bisa mendapatkan Rukia kembali, akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Fritz. Iya, maaf sebelumnya tapi saya ingin membatalkan kontrak iklan Pepsi yang telah ditandatangani Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra diam sejenak.

"Saya mengerti, dan saya akan membayar ganti rugi pembatalan kontrak tersebut. Saya sangat menyesal dengan pembatalan ini, tapi saya harus batalkan karena Grimmjow harus pergi ke luar negeri, ada kunjungan yang sangat penting. Saya harap kita bisa tetap kerjasama di lain kesempatan."

Bibir tipis Ulquiorra kembali terkatup, dia mengernyit sebentar saat mendengar ucapan tidak terima dari Mr. Fritz, tapi akhirnya orang di seberang sambungan telepon menyetujui permintaannya.

"Baik, terima kasih, Mr. Fritz. Selamat siang."

Ulquiorra tersenyum samar, merasa dirinya kali ini akan banyak berbohong pada Grimmjow, karena dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia jujur Grimmjow akan menurut.

"Lihat saja nanti, kau akan berterima kasih padaku, Jaguar!" gumam Ulquiorra seraya menutup laptopnya, bergegas menghampiri Grimmjow di lokasi syuting.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Rukia!"

Wanita yang namanya dipanggil sontak langsung berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya, membuka pintu ruang direktur dengan kasr, menuju asal suara yang terdengar sangat ketakutan dan histeris itu.

"Ada apa, Ran-"

Rukia terbengong melihat Toushiro dan Rangiku berdiri berdampingan di depan lift, matanya membulat sempurna.

Dua hari lalu Toushiro sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa, pria itu sudah kembali ke tabiat awalnya yang iseng dan suka menindas, sampai-sampai Rukia menggantikan posisi Rangiku sebagai pembantu umum, bukan hanya membantu menyelesaikan proyek mereka, tapi juga menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang berhubungan dengan Sky Net.

Sedangkan Rangiku sendiri malah sibuk tebar pesona pada beberapa tim jaringan yang baru masuk dan mengikuti pelatihan.

Dan sekarang Rangiku malah berdiri dengan mata berbinar cerah melihat atasannya berdiri santai yang bercampur dengan sedikit canggung saat pandangan kedua wanita ini tertuju padanya.

"Heh?" seloroh Rukia penuh nada heran.

Ini hal yang sangat langka, benar-benar langka! Setelah lebih dari tiga bulan selalu melihat Toushiro menggunakan pakaian serba lusuh, semua serba seadanya, serba terkesan murahan, tapi sekarang…

Rukia mengurutkan pandangannya dari paling bawah…

Sepatu sport Nike berwarna silver (kelihatannya masih baru)

Celana jeans biru sewarna matanya, yang dilengkapi ikat pinggang level merek eksklusif

T-shirt polos berwarna hitam mencolok

Sempurna, hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu terlintas dalam benak Rukia.

Tapi satu lagi…

Keren

Toushiro berdehem keras saat melihat kedua wanita ini tidak juga berhenti menatapnya, terlebih Rukia yang justru jelas-jelas menelusuri dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kenapa? Aneh?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" celetuk Rangiku tidak ragu-ragu.

"Matsumoto…" geram Toushiro tidak terima.

"Menurutku justru keren," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, membuat Toushiro susah payah menahan semburat merah muncul di pipi pucatnya.

"Apa kau habis terbentur?" tanya Rangiku dengan mata membulat sempurna, seolah melihat karya seni paling indah di dunia.

Toushiro bergerak cepat untuk mengahindari tangan Matsumoto yang hendak memeluknya penuh gemas, tapi gerakan Toushiro terlalu lambat bagi Rangiku, segera saja kepala Toushiro terbenam dalam gembung dada seksi Rangiku, membuat pria pucat itu lebih pucat lagi karena sulit bernapas.

"Matsumoto!" geram Toushiro dengan tangan menggapai-gapai, berusaha lepas dari lengkungan tangan Rangiku.

"Lepaskan dia, Ran. Sepertinya dia akan pingsan," kata Rukia sambil menahan tawanya.

"Habisnya kau terlihat jauh lebih 'hot' dari pria yang pernah aku taksir," kata Rangiku sebelum melepaskan Toushiro sepenuhnya.

Toushiro menghela napas panjang, dan menarik udara banyak-banyak ke paru-parunya.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Rukia yang masih tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Sudah lama sekali sepertinya tidak merasa seringan ini, dia dapat tersenyum dari hatinya, dan terlepas dari beban itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Toushiro menyadari lengkungan indah di bibir Rukia, melihat senyum yang cerah itu jauh lebih menghangatkan hatinya.

"Aku akan pergi kencan!" tandas Toushiro dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, nampak bangga sekali dengan pernyataannya.

"Dengan?" Rangiku menenglengkan kepalanya.

Toushiro melangkah cepat dan meraih tangan Rukia dalam genggamannya.

"Heh?" lagi-lagi Rukia mengeluarkan suara yang sama, membuat Toushiro agak kesal mendengarnya.

"Pertama-tama kita ke pusat kota, aku ingin membelikanmu pakaian yang bagus sebelum kita berangkat makan malam," tutur Toushiro yang langsung menarik Rukia untuk mengikutinya.

"Eh?"

Rangiku bersiul panjang melihat kedua sosok mungil itu bergegas masuk ke lift, senyumnya mengantarkan keduanya hingga pintu lift tertutup rapat, tangannya melambai riang pada Rukia yang masih tercengang.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada Toushiro, hah… akhirnya tugasku jadi sedikit lebih ringan," senandung Rangiku seraya masuk ke ruang direktur, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang _mungkin_ bisa ia lanjutkan.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra menyiapkan dokumen untuk keberangkatan Grimmjow minggu depan, dia tidak memberitahu apapun pada Grimmjow, selain itu bangsawan itu seperti tidak pernah peduli, dia hanya menurut setiap kali Ulquiorra memberitahu jadwal harian untuknya, menjalankannya bak robot yang sudah di setting.

Dia melihat detail pelaksanaan kontrak dalam catatan tangannya dan dia bergerak cepat menghubungi Bibi Harribel, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menanyakan hal yang begitu penting namun baru melintas di benaknya.

"Ya, Ulquiorra?" jawab Bibi Harribel dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Bibi, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang kau lebih sukai, Rukia atau Orihime?" tembak Ulquiorra langsung. Pertanyaan ini justru membuat Harribel tertawa keras.

"Yang manapun tidak masalah untukku, kau tahu aku suka mencari _hiburan_ kan, Ulqui?" gumam Harribel tetap dengan gelak tawa yang sama.

"Tapi ini menyangkut hidup Grimmjow, Bi!" protes Ulqui terang-terangan, terkadang ia tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir keluarga bangsawan, suka sekali memperumit apa yang sudah terlalu ngejelimet.

"Aku tahu, dan dengan begini aku ingin ia membuka mata." Harribel mendesah pasrah, "Aku ingin ia sadar, bahwa tidak semua yang ia inginkan dapat ia genggam dengan mudah, terlebih lagi hati seorang wanita, dan menurutku dia memang perlu sedikit usaha. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak ada komentar. Tapi aku akan membuatnya mengejar Rukia, dan aku mendukungnya untuk mendapatkan Rukia, Bi!" jawab Ulqui mantap.

"Aku juga, kalau begitu selamat berjuang untuk kalian berdua."

"He?" Ulquirra tercengang mendengar kalimat penutup Harribel, tapi baru saja ia ingin bicara lagi malah terdengar bunyi 'klik' menandakan Harribel sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon, membuat Ulqui makin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Harribel yang selalu berubah-ubah, seolah sengaja untuk membuat semuanya bias di mata orang lain, agar orang lain tidak membaca sungguh-sungguh keberpihakkannya.

.

.

.

"Yang ini?" Rukia berdiri di depan Toushiro yang sedang memilih gaun lain untuk Rukia coba.

Mata aqua lembutnya menilai gaun berwarna merah muda dengan model kerut di bagian lengan yang tengah Rukia kenakan, dan perlu dicatat, bahwa ini adalah gaun kelima yang Rukia coba.

"Terlalu mencolok, masih lebih baik yang sebelumnya. Ganti dengan ini!"

Pelayan butik meraih gaun berwarna kuning pastel dengan bahan tipis membentuk tubuh, bahkan bagian belakang gaun begitu terbuka, Rukia langsung bergidik saat melihat gaun itu terbentang di tangan Toushiro.

"Aku tidak akan mengenakan gaun terbuka seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku masuk angin," sahut Rukia.

"Emmm." Toushiro kembali memilah-milah gaun yang berjajar cantik bersama aksesori tambahannya. Dia mencari gaun yang memberikan kesan 'klik' di hatinya.

"Ok, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Rukia menimbang sejenak, gaun yang Toushiro pilih berwarna hitam dengan motif batik berwarna putih, begitu mencolok, namun yang membuat matanya nyaman adalah design keseluruhan gaun yang sederhana dengan hiasan kancing antik kamuflase di bagian tengah gaun, Rukia tersenyum melihat pilihan Toushiro, dan kelihatannya cukup cocok dengan pakaian Toushiro sendiri.

"Ku rasa itu lebih baik," kata Rukia dan senyum lembut.

Toushiro berdehem keras untuk menghilangkan gugup di hatinya karena melihat senyum Rukia, dan akhir-akhir ini dia harus lebih sering melakukannya karena senyum Rukia jauh lebih sering merekah dari tiga bulan lalu, mungkin ini pertanda bahwa hatinya sudah terobati sedikit demi sedikit.

Rukia pun mengganti bajunya dengan cepat, dan saat mereka sadar hari sudah malam serta terlalu telat untuk pergi ke salon, merapikan tatanan rambut Rukia.

Toushiro membawa Rukia masuk ke mobil sportnya setelah menyelesaikan proses pembayaran. Mobil sportnya melintas cepat dan parkir di depan sebuah restoran mewah.

"Tunggu."

"Kenapa?" Rukia mengernyit saat Toushiro mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu mobil.

Toushiro meraih bahu Rukia, memerhatikan wajah Rukia lekat-lekat, tentu saja ini membuat Rukia salah tingkah, terlebih lagi Toushiro perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Rukia makin mengkerut untuk menghindarinya, dia mengira Toushiro akan melakukan _sesuatu_.

"Wajahmu kotor," seloroh Toushiro tiba-tiba, dia meraih tissue yang ditinggalkan Rangiku di dasbor mobil, dia menariknya keluar dan langsung mengusap wajah Rukia sambil tangannya yang lain menahan dagu Rukia, agar wajah Rukia tidak banyak bergerak.

Rukia reflek memejamkan mata, membiarkan tangan Toushiro perlahan membersihkan wajahnya.

Detik berlalu lambat dalam benak Toushiro, tangannya bergerak menyeka debu yang menempel pada wajah Rukia, namun jantungnya ikut berdetak tak beraturan, membuat tangannya bergetar saat merasakan lembutnya kulit wajah Rukia.

"Cantik.." gumam Toushiro dalam hati.

Rukia membuka mata sesaat, dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Toushiro, tatapan yang begitu mendalam, membuat napasnya tercekat. Terlebih lagi saat Toushiro memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Rukia merenggut gaunnya, mencoba menghilangkan gemuruh dalam hatinya.

Keduanya terlonjak saat mendengar klakson keras dari arah belakang. Canggung, itulah yang melanda mereka kemudian, keduanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan menyibukkan diri untuk meredakan dentuman jantung masing-masing.

"Rapikan rambutmu, Kuchiki."

Toushiro mengeluarkan nada suara dingin saat bicara, tapi Rukia tidak cukup peka sementara hatinya masih gundah, hatinya… tidak mungkin kan bisa secepat ini terbuka untuk pria lain? Namun Rukia merasakan dengan jelas gemuruh itu, memberikan sensasi gugup yang pernah ia rasakan saat berada di dekat Grimmjow.

Rukia keluar dari mobil saat Toushiro membukakan pintu untuknya, dan menjulurkan tangan untuknya. Awalnya keraguan hadir di hati Rukia, namun melihat Toushiro yang tidak juga menurunkan tangannya, Rukia meraihnya, dan membiarkan Toushiro menggenggamnya, menggiringnya masuk ke restoran setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil pada petugas parkir restoran.

Toushiro menyerahkan undangan dari saku celananya, dan mengikuti pelayan lain yang menunjukkan jalan pada mereka.

Saat keduanya melangkah melewati lobby dan beberapa meja yang telah terisi, seperti menyedot semua perhatian, keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan di antaranya ada yang jelas-jelas berbisik begitu melirik tangan keduanya yang tersimpul.

Mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju, dan benar saja, pelayan mengumumkan kedatangan mereka, mengundang semua mata untuk tertuju pada mereka, seketika itu juga Rukia merasa jauh lebih kikuk dari sebelumnya, tapi Toushiro meremas tangannya lembut, membuat Rukia menoleh padanya dan saat itu juga Toushiro memberikan senyum yang menenangkan padanya.

"Bersikap biasa saja," bisik Toushiro seraya melangkah ke tengah kumpulan orang yang sedang bercengkrama, dia menyapa seseorang yang berjas rapi, rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelombang dengan sorot mata lembut kebapakan.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Coyote Stark," sapa Toushiro sopan.

Pria yang disapa langsung berbalik dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok Toushiro serta Rukia dalam sekali pandang, dan Rukia melihat bagaimana alisnya terangkat saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Ah, selamat malam, Mr. Hitsugaya. Ku kira Anda tidak akan hadir," balas Stark ramah.

"Aku tidak akan menolak undangan dari pimpinan Smart Pro, sebuah kehormatan bisa hadir dalam acara Anda."

"Ini?" Mata Stark jelas-jelas menusuk Rukia, dan Toushiro tersenyum dengan santainya, menarik Rukia agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Ini Kuchiki Rukia, rekan kerja ku, dia membantu menyelesaikan program terbaruku."

Lagi-lagi mata lembut Stark tertuju pada Rukia, lalu beralih pada tangan mereka yang bertaut, tersirat ketidakpercayaan dalam mata itu. Bahkan Rukia sendiri sadar, dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti siapapun akan salah paham, dan tidak percaya jika Toushiro menjawab seperti itu.

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia memilih untuk melepaskan tangannya dari Toushiro dan menujulurkannya pada Stark.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Mr.," ucap Rukia dengan senyum lembut.

"Sama-sama," ucap Stark saat menyambut tangan Rukia.

Mengendalikan situasi sangatlah mudah bagi Rukia, tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan anggapan orang lain padanya, dan ini pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan diri di tengah forum sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di London. Pandangannya kembali beredar ke sekeliling ruangan, dan hanya satu kesimpulan untuknya, semua yang hadir dalam acara ini adalah orang penting, termasuk Toushiro sendiri.

Semua menggunakan pakaian berkelas resmi, kecuali Toushiro yang bisa dengan nyaman menggunakan kaos di tengah orang-orang yang mengenakan jas berdasi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Rukia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan tersenyum lembut saat tatapan kedua pengendali bisnis ini bicara sambil melibatkannya, pembicaraan mereka makin serius saat Stark mengajukan permintaan kerjasama kepada Sky Net membuatkan program sederhana dalam proses administrasinya. Toushiro menerima tawaran itu dengan mudah, tanpa pertimbangan apapun, dan mereka berjanji akan melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi nanti.

Rukia kagum dengan cara lobby Toushiro yang begitu santai dan mengena, tidak banyak bicara, namun dengan cepat menarik minat seseorang untuk kerjasama.

"Baiklah, silahkan nikmati acaranya. Aku ingin menemui kolega yang lain," kata Stark sebelum undur diri.

"Terima kasih," sahut Toushiro dalam anggukan dalam.

Rukia sanksi melihat wajah cerah Toushiro.

"Ternyata kau berpakaian rapi untuk menghadari acara ini. Apa kau malu? Padahal di depan para CEO saja kau cuek menggunakan pakaian lusuhmu," sindir Rukia saat Stark cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak berpakaian rapi untuk itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ada hal lain dan ku rasa kau tidak perlu tahu."

Rukia memicingkan mata penuh curiga, tapi dijawab Toushiro dengan senyum lebar.

"Ternyata kau seperti ini ya? Pintar bicara dan melobby."

"Banyak keahlian lain yang belum ku tunjukkan padamu," tandas Toushiro yang langsung menyodorkan segelas cola pada Rukia.

Mereka menikmati sajian salmon yang disediakan, dan menutupnya dengan puding cocktail manis. Toushiro melirik jam tangannya, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, dan dia merasa harus pulang sekarang, karena besok harus kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda sejak sore tadi.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" kata Toushiro saat Rukia menyeka mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Ehm, aku juga sudah ngantuk."

Rukia beranjak dari kursinya, namun gerakannya tidak sengaja membuat seseorang yang akan melintas di balakangnya tersandung.

"Maaf, Anda tidak apa-apa?" ucap Rukia seraya meraih tangan wanita itu, wanita itu tersenyum manis, namun seketika senyumnya hilang saat matanya jatuh pada Toushiro yang berdiri di sisi Rukia.

"Hi-Hinamori…" desis Toushiro dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

Rukia menoleh pada Toushiro saat mendengar nama itu meluncur dari mulut Toushiro, suaranya kering dan purau. Perubahan dalam raut wajah Toushiro begitu cepat, keceriaan yang sedari tadi terplester di wajah itu menghilang dengan cepat, berganti dengan kaget dan pucat yang sangat nyata. Rukia mengembalikan pandangan matanya pada wanita yang tengah menatap Toushiro itu, wanita bertubuh mungil yang hampir sama dengannya, namun sosok wanita ini jauh lebih lembut dengan rambut dicepol berhias bunga indah, gaun violet membalut kulitnya yang bersih, dan sosoknya berpendar cantik di bawah cahaya lampu ruangan.

Seketika itu juga Rukia merasakan aura ketidaknyamanan menguar di antara mereka, namun yang begitu jelas bagi Rukia adalah wajah penuh duka pada Toushiro, sementara wanita bernama Hinamori itu masih memasang wajah yang sama.

"Hinamori?"

Tatapan intens keduanya beralih saat seseorang berambut pirang hadir dan meraih tangan Hinamori, menariknya masuk dalam rangkulan tangannya.

"Kira."

Rukia memerhatian pria di sisi Hinamori saat matanya melirik Toushiro.

"Oh, Mr. Hitsugaya. Apa kabar?" sapanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Rukia sadar, pria ini tengah menunjukkan sebuah kebanggaan atas kehadiran Hinamori di sisinya, dan raut wajah tercengang Hinamori pudar begitu saja saat ia masuk dalam pelukan Kira, matanya berpendar penuh kebahagiaan, membuat pedih itu makin tergambar jelas di wajah Toushiro.

"Baik," jawab Toushiro dingin.

"Apakah kau sudah sembuh Shiro?" ucap Hinamori dengan mata berbinar.

Toushiro tidak menjawab, alisnya justru berkerut dalam. Bukan hal baru melihat duka pada diri seseorang, namun Rukia sendiri sadar bahwa duka Toushiro sebegini dalam dan justru Hinamori menambahkan air asam dalam duka itu, membuat Rukia membenci sosok wanita itu dalam sekejap.

"Toushiro?" Rukia meraih tangan Toushiro, merapatkan dirinya pada sosok yang hampir tumbang itu.

Toushiro tersentak dari pikirannya sendiri, dan merasakan hangat dari tangan Rukia perlahan menyentuh hatinya, memberi ketenangan pada seluruh esensi dirinya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Mata jernih Hinamori langsung menusuk genggaman tangan Rukia, ada raut tidak suka dalam tatapannya.

"Kelihatannya Anda sangat baik. Apakah ini pasangan Anda?" tanya Kira dengan alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Toushiro tidak berani menjawab, karena memang tidak ada yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan Rukia.

"Ya, aku pasangan Toushiro," jawab Rukia seraya mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kurus Toushiro. Toushiro sempat melongo mendapati sikap Rukia, tapi dengan cepat ia mengendalikan diri, ikut dalam arahan plot yang Rukia ciptakan, dengan cepat ia merubah suasana hatinya, karena kelegaan langsung memenuhinya melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba berubah sikap.

"Kuchiki Rukia, senang bertemu dengan Anda, Mr…?"

"Kira, Kira Izuru," jawab pria berambut pirang itu agak kaget, dan meraih tangan Rukia dalam jabatan ringan.

"Baiklah, kami berencana untuk pulang, kami pamit Mr. Kira, dan Nona Hinamori. Maaf tadi sudah tidak sengaja membuat Anda tersandung," ucap Rukia seraya tersenyum manis, menunjukkan martabat tinggi seorang Kuchiki.

"Tidak apa," jawab Hinamori yang membalas senyum Rukia, terlihat manis namun juga terpaksa.

"Ayo, Toushiro."

Rukia membawa Toushiro dengan tetap merangkul tangan pria itu erat-erat, membiarkan mata pasangan Kira dan Hinamori tetap menatap mereka, Rukia dapat merasakan punggungnya yang panas karena tatapan keduanya.

Toushiro & Rukia berdiri berdampingan di entrance restoran, menunggu mobil mereka, Rukia hendak melepaskan tangan Toushiro, ia merasa malu juga melakukan hal yang sebegini jelas di hadapan orang, padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, namun Toushiro menahan gerajan Rukia.

Rukia terbengong, dan Toushiro baru melepaskan tangannya saat mereka harus masuk ke mobil dari sisi yang terpisah.

Toushiro menutup pintu mobil untuk Rukia, lalu memutar menuju pintu kemudi, dia duduk sejenak dan menoleh pada Rukia, sorot matanya hangat.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," gumamnya pelan.

Rukia kaget mendengar namanya meluncur dari mulut Toushiro, namun itu belum puncaknya, karena Toushiro tiba-tiba saja meraih tangan Rukia dan memberikan kecupan lembut di pipinya, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh kulit lembut Rukia untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Hinamori dan Kira baru keluar dari restoran, tidak sengaja mereka melihat Toushiro yang tengah mengecup pipi Rukia.

"Kelihatannya mereka cukup bahagia," bisik Hinamori dengan dada terbakar, dia tidak rela melihat Toushiro -yang dulu selalu bergantung padanya- sekarang justru bersandar pada wanita lain, dan yang membuatnya jauh lebih marah adalah kenyataan bahwa wanita penggantinya justru lebih cantik darinya.

.

.

.

Rukia merasakan semua darah naik ke kepala, wajahnya langsung seperti dipanggang dalam oven, dia sudah mengira kalau wajahnya akan jauh lebih merah dari tomat matang sekalipun, dan Toushiro malah tetap mempertahankan wajahnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau tidak kena demam, kan?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat, tapi Toushiro malah meraih wajahnya dalam rangkuhan tangan, membawa dahinya hingga bersentuhan dengan dahinya, sontak Rukia menarik dirinya untuk mundur, entah mengapa situasi ini bahkan membuatnya jauh lebih malu, seperti siswa sekolah menengah yang baru saja mengalami jatuh cinta.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja," gerutu Toushiro, tidak suka melihat sikap menghindar Rukia, tapi mendapati wajah Rukia yang memerah sudah cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa ia berhasil membuat Rukia sedikit jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Dan panggilan tadi, 'Rukia' , adalah pernyataan Toushiro pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar menerima Rukia sebagai seseorang yang berarti baginya.

Rukia menunduk dalam, mencengkram gaunnya erat-erat hanya untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya, ia merasa harus mencopot jantungnya agar berhenti menghantam tulang rusuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Grimmjow melihat tiket yang baru saja diberikan Ulquiorra, dia menatap curiga pada Ulquiorra yang berdiri santai di belakangnya, menunggu antrian untuk registrasi tiket.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau jadwal hari ini ke London?" tanya Grimmjow seraya melangkah maju saat orang di depannya sudah masuk, dia menyerahkan tiketnya.

"Bukannya kau memang tidak pernah bertanya, jadi aku juga tidak bilang," jawab Ulquiorra sekenanya.

Mereka melewati bagian registrasi tanpa hambatan lalu mengambil tempat duduk duduk sesuai arahan pramugari, dan dalam sepuluh menit mereka lepas landas.

Perjalanan untuk menjemput Rukia pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Byakuya membuka emailnya, dan melihat email masuk dari Rukia, kali ini Rukia bercerita banyak mengenai pekerjaannya sebagai pembantu pembuat program pada salah satu perusahaan di London, Rukia menceritakan detail mengenai seseorang bernama Toushiro, mengenai tabiatnya yang sering sekali menindas.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis, namun juga merasa sangat rindu pada Rukia, karena hampir empat bulan sudah adik tersayangnya pergi, hanya beberapa email yang ia terima sebagai pengobat rasa cemasnya.

"Hisana, kelihatannya waktuku untuk melepas Rukia semakin dekat. Adik kita sudah dewasa."

Byakuya melirik foto dirinya, Hisana dan Rukia dalam frame berukir indah di atas meja kerja, ketiganya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Aku rindu pada kalian," bisik Byakuya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Toushiro menatap Rukia yang tengah menyiapkan data untuk presentasi besok, proyek mereka sudah selesai, sedangkan besok adalah waktu mereka untuk melakukan presentasi dan simulasi secara keseluruhan.

Dan entah mengapa ia ingin memperpanjang waktu penyelesaian proyeknya, ia ingin menahan Rukia dalam jangkauannya, tidak ingin Rukia pergi begitu satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya tetap tinggal hilang.

Hanya demi program ini ia tinggal, bagaimana jika program ini benar-benar berakhir? Yang jauh lebih berat lagi, bagaimana jika Rukia benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya?

Toushiro merasakan nyeri menyerangnya kembali, nyeri di hatinya juga nyeri di perutnya, meneriakkan sakit yang amat sangat.

_Jangan terlalu tertekan, Mr. Toushiro. Kondisi Anda akan semakin parah jika tidak cukup mengistirahatkan badan serta pikiran Anda._

Toushiro mengingat dengan jelas ucapan dokter saat terakhir kali memeriksanya, karena dengan kata lain dokter menyampaikan bahwa umurnya tidak lama lagi, dan menambah beban pikiran hanya akan memperpendek waktunya.

"Sudah siap semuanya, menurutmu apalagi yang kurang?"

Toushiro menggeleng lemah, dan duduk merosot di kursinya. Melihat reaksi ini tentu saja Rukia khawatir, dia langsung menggeser kursinya ke samping Toushiro, meraih tangan Toushiro dan menyentuh pipi cekung Toushiro dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau tidak enak badan lagi?" tanya Rukia.

Toushiro tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng cepat.

"Dua hari ini kau begitu pucat, kenapa kau tidak minum obatmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rukia. Jangan terlalu cemas, nanti kalau aku benar-benar _pergi_ kau bisa nangis darah lho," sindir Toushiro.

Rukia tidak suka dengan cara Toushiro bicara, seolah pria ini akan pergi untuk selamanya saja.

.

.

.

Grimmjow menatap langit London, merasa hatinya semakin dekat dengan Rukia karena mereka menatap langit yang sama. Dia mengikuti Ulquiorra yang langsung masuk ke lobby The Marble Arch London untuk menemui pihak yang telah mengontraknya.

"Selamat Malam Mr. Ulquiorra."

"Selamat malam, Mr. Stark."

Grimmjow melirik pria yang berambut cokelat gelombang itu, sekalipun garis wajahnya begitu tegas, namun ia tetap bisa melihat betapa metropolisnya pria di hadapan mereka ini. Tipikal pria yang menjaga penampilan dengan segala keglamoran yang ia miliki.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan putra Aizen," ucap Stark dengan mata berpendar menatap sosok Grimmjow.

"Anda mengenal Ayah saya?"

"Tentu saja, kami satu sekolah sebelum ia pindah bersama keluarganya," jawab Stark dengan senyum mengembang.

"Silahkan, kita bicara sambil minum."

.

.

.

Tim Sky Net menyelesaikan presentasi dengan sangat baik, tidak ada pertanyaan yang tidak bisa mereka jawab saat para CEO mulai meragukan kecanggihan program yang mereka buat. Tapi Toushiro ya Toushiro, dia programmer handal yang sudah mengetahui dengan baik seluk beluk program dengan sangat baik, seolah jaringan dan link antar tiap bagian dalam program adalah bagian dari nadinya sendiri.

Rukia melakukan pendampingan yang jauh lebih membantu dari pada yang dilakukan Rangiku, wanita berambut orange menyala itu malah sibuk membagikan kertas pernyataan pada para CEO sambil tebar pesona dan mengedipkan mata genit.

Para CEO tampak puas dengan program yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Toushiro, bahkan program ini menawarkan banyak keuntungan, lebih efisien dan bahkan menawarkan biaya yang jauh lebih rendah dari kebanyakan vendor, mereka akhirnya menyetujui program ini, dan berencana akan mengaplikasikannya dalam waktu singkat.

Mereka tersenyum lega dan saling berjabat tangan, bahkan seorang CEO memberi pujian pada Rukia, membuat Toushiro agak cemburu dengan cara Rukia membalas pujian tersebut, menurutnya Rukia terlalu ramah pada pria asing.

Toushiro dan Rukia masuk ke mobil sport untuk segera pulang, sementara Rangiku dijemput seorang pria berambut silver, pria yang sudah menjadi pacar Rangiku sejak satu tahun lalu. Rukia baru tahu hal itu, dia mengira Rangiku single karena selama ini selalu tebar pesona pada pria lain.

Tapi Toushiro segera meluruskannya, bahwa sikap seperti itu memang sudah bawaan Rangiku sejak lahir.

"Langsung pulang?"

"Ehm, aku capek," jawab Toushiro seraya menginjak gas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi aku lapar," keluh Rukia sambil memegangi perutnya, karena sejak siang tadi ia belum mengisi perutnya, dan sekarang sudah larut malam begini perutnya masih saja bernyanyi minta diisi.

Dengan cepat Toushiro melihat penunjuk jalan, dan dia langsung berbelok saat melihat sebaris nama dalam jangkauannya.

"Kita makan di sini saja, setelah itu kita pulang," kata Toushiro saat mereka parkir di depan lobby hotel bernama The Marble Arch London.

Mereka langsung menuju restoran, dan memesan menu.

Rukia menyantap makanannya saat sajian tiba, merasa cukup terpuaskan dengan rasa yang memanjakan lidahnya. Sementara itu Toushiro hanya menikmati anggurnya, menatap bosan pada Rukia yang melumat pudingnya lama-lama.

Malam semakin larut, dan restoran masih saja ramai dengan pasangan yang tengah menikmati makan malam romantis mereka, tapi ini justru membuat Rukia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kita pulang?" ajak Rukia saat menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet makan.

Toushiro mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan untuk memberikan bill, sementara Toushiro sibuk mengeluarkan kartu debit dari dompetnya, Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran, menikmati dekorasi artistik restoran yang sangat indah, namun tiba-tiba matanya tertambat pada sosok berambut biru yang melintas di depan meja bartender.

"Grimm?" gumam Rukia pelan hingga tidak mampu didengar siapapun selain dirinya.

Rukia akan menganggap matanya tengah mengkhianatinya, namun hatinya berdenyut sakit hingga ia harus percaya saat melihat sosok itu berlalu dengan seorang wanita di sisinya, bukan Orihime namun secantik Orihime, mereka bicara dengan sangat akrab, dan senyum Grimmjow mengembang saat wanita itu meninju bahu Grimmjow.

"Ayo."

Rukia tersentak saat merasakan Toushiro meraih tangannya dan membuat pandangan Rukia langsung beralih, dia mengikuti langkah Toushiro, namun ia tidak mampu menahan matanya untuk tidak menoleh kembali pada sosok Grimm yang masih ngobrol sambil melangkah menuju lift.

"Dia di sini?" gumam Rukia saat mengembalikan pandangannya ke lantai marmer yang ia jejak.

"Siapa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Rukia kikuk.

Toushiro menoleh sesaat, dan melihat seseorang berambut biru dalam lift, terlihat jelas sosok tinggi tegap berambut biru itu berdiri bersama seorang wanita, dan setelahnya pintu lift tertutup. Mata Toushiro sempat melebar, seketika itu juga ia memandang Rukia yang melangkah lunglai, bahunya merosot turun.

Toushiro melihat jelas penyebab perubahan sikap Rukia, dia tidak ingin melihat semua kesedihan yang merambatinya ini.

Bukan sedih karena melihat Rukia, tapi sedih karena dia tahu kebahagiaannya akan hilang dijemput pria berambut biru terang tadi.

_Bangsawan itu datang untuk menjemput Rukia._

Pernyataan itu bergema berulang-ulang dalam benak Toushiro.

Toushiro mempererat genggaman tangannya, membuat Rukia mendongak dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Tapi Toushiro tidak pernah menjawab, dan dia tidak akan pernah menjawab.

_Dia sudah menyakiti Rukia, tidak akan ku biarkan dia membawa Rukia._

Janji itu terpatri dalam hatinya, namun di sisi lain ia merasakan sakit di bagian atas perutnya, dan dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh punggungnya.

"Akh!" erang Toushiro seraya memegangi perutnya, namun ia tidak cukup kuat hingga ia ambruk dan jatuh di lantai.

"Toushiro?" panggil Rukia seraya meraih kepala Toushiro dalam rangkulannya, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Toushiro, pria itu terus mengerang kesakitan dan terus memegangi perutnya, mengaduh tanpa akhir, belum cukup rasa sakit itu menyerang, Toushiro langsung muntah, mengeluarkan anggur yang tadi dia teguk ke kemeja Rukia.

Touhsiro menatap wajah panik Rukia, rasa sakit yang menyerangnya terasa jauh lebih menusuk.

"Rukia…" bisiknya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

"Toushiro?" rintih Rukia yang memeluk Toushiro.

.

.

.

Rukia terduduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang tempat Toushiro terbaring. Matanya basah oleh air mata cemas. Dari semua kondisi Toushiro, yang ini adalah yang terparah yang pernah ia lihat, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa penyakit Toushiro sudah sampai pada tahap ini. Dokter memang tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai penyakit Toushiro –sepertinya Toushiro yang melarang dokter membuka informasi pada orang lain- namun Rukia cukup dengan melihatnya, kondisi Toushiro semakin lemah sejak satu minggu lalu, tapi Toushiro bersikeras tidak mengalami penurunan kondisi.

Selang infus tertanam dalam pergelangan tangan Toushiro, kepalanya terkulai lemah di bantal, sepasrah warna wajahnya yang pucat.

Rukia meraih tangan Toushiro, dia merasa begitu ketakutan, dia tidak ingin melihat orang lain meninggal di depannya lagi, dia cukup menyaksikan kepergian Hisana, dan kesedihan itu tidak pernah terobati hingga sekarang, dia tidak ingin melihat bahkan merasakan kesedihan seperti itu lagi.

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang, dan meletakkan tangan Toushiro di pipinya, dia menutup mata untuk membiarkan tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau harus sembuh, Toushiro." Rukia berbisik pada Toushiro.

"Rukia?"

Rukia membuka mata dengan cepat dan tersentak bangun saat mendengar suara lemah milik Toushiro.

"He…he… he… kau kaget?" ucap Toushiro riang, sekalipun lemah ia masih menyisakan nada senang dalam suaranya.

"Kau membuatku cemas!" kata Rukia kesal.

"Maaf, sudah ku bilang aku memang sering kali drop tiba-tiba."

Toushiro berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, dan Rukia membantunya duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Warna wajah Toushiro berubah dengan cepat, tidak lagi sepucat sewaktu ia terbaring, entah dari mana asal semua kesenangannya itu.

"Pasti kau tidak pernah meminum obatmu, karena itu kau langsung drop lagi," protes Rukia yang kembali terduduk.

"Mungkin, padahal aku merasa cukup sehat. Mungkin penyakitnya terlalu keras kepala," canda Toushiro dengan senyum ringan.

"Aku panggil dokter!"

Rukia beranjak dari kursi, namun di saat yang sama Toushiro meraih tangannya, memintanya tetap tinggal lewat sorot mata penuh kelembutan. Keriangan itu hilang seketika, berubah dengan tatapan lemah memohon.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Toushiro.

Rukia pun menurut, ia kembali duduk di kursi dan menurunkan tangan Toushiro, dia membawa tangan Toushiro dalam genggamannya, memberi kehangatan yang dibutuhkan pria itu.

"Rangiku menunggu di luar. Tapi…" Rukia tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tidak memberi tahu orang tua atau kerabatmu kalau kau sakit?"

Toushiro menggeleng cepat.

"_Aku sendirian_," ucap Toushiro samar. Nada dingin dalam suaranya membuat Rukia yakin bahwa pria ini tidak ingin melanjutkan pembahasan tentang orang tua atau kerabat, karena itu Rukia tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Keheningan jatuh di antaranya, namun keduanya juga sangat gusar dengan keadaan saling bungkam ini, terlebih lagi tangan Toushiro tidak terlepas dari tangan Rukia, tetap menjaganya berada dalam jangkauannya seolah takut Rukia akan menghilang jika ia melepaskannya sekalipun hanya sekejap.

Pikiran Toushiro kembali pada ingatan terakhir kali sebelum ia pingsan, rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk itu menyebar dengan cepat hingga menyentuh hatinya yang terdalam. Rasa takut kehilangan _itu_, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakannya, karena yang terakhir kali ia rasakan sungguh menyerang begitu hebat hingga ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, dan hatinya menolak dengan tegas jika ia memang harus merasakannya lagi.

Namun kenyataan bahwa hadir kesedihan dalam diri Rukia saat melihat sosok Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, adalah bukti yang sangat nyata, bahwa wanita itu belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari bayang-bayang pria itu, dan ini membuatnya semakin jauh dari pengharapan untuk meraih Rukia, terlebih lagi memiliki hatinya.

"Rukia."

Rukia mendongak dan membalas tatapan lemah Toushiro.

"Apakah kau sudah _memutuskan_?"

Rukia terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan singkat dari Toushiro, matanya dengan cepat menghindari tatapan mata aqua milik Toushiro, menghindari isi hati yang mungkin akan sangat mudah terbaca lewat sorot matanya. Ia sakit, dan kembali sakit saat melihat Grimmjow. Sekeras apapun hatinya berusaha, tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus apa yang sudah tercipta selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Rukia." Toushiro meraih wajah Rukia dalam tangkupan tangan kurusnya, membawa pandangan Rukia kembali padanya, dan gelenyar itu menyerang keduanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini dua kali," Toushiro menarik napas lemah, "Aku ingin kau tinggal di sisiku… menikahlah denganku, Rukia."

Deburan jantung yang begitu keras menghantam tulang rusuk wanita berambut hitam legam itu, seolah pengendalian diri yang ada pada dirinya telah lenyap ditelan gugup yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Ini pertama kali untuknya, dan seseorang itu adalah pria yang baru saja ia kenal dalam empat bulan.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat, namun kau pun tahu _waktuku tidak panjang_."

Toushiro merasa seperti sedang mengemis cinta seseorang, meminta belas kasihnya agar tetap tinggal, tapi rasa takut kehilangan dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan seseorang yang telah hatinya putuskan.

Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia, wanita itu adalah cahaya dalam kegelapan harapan dan dunianya.

"Tosuhiro, aku…"

Toushiro menarik Rukia agar lebih dekat dengannya, tangan dinginnya membelai pipi tirus Rukia, menatap mata biru gelap itu dalam-dalam, dan di kolam kebiruan itu dia menemukan keteduhan yang ia butuhkan, kasih sayang yang akan memuaskan hatinya, kebaikan yang akan mengobati seluruh luka dan dukanya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kuchiki Rukia,"Toushiro kembali bergumam.

Hembusan napas hangatnya menerpa kulit Rukia, membuat Rukia tidak berkutik saat pria itu menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, dan di sanalah Rukia merasakan hatinya luruh seketika.

Bibir kering dan dingin yang menyentuh bibirnya mengirim perasaan mendalam tentang putus asa dan pengharapan yang besar dalam waktu yang sama. Membuat sekujurnya bergetar karena semua perasaan itu seperti berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Kesepian. Duka. Perih. Rukia tidak mampu menarik dirinya dan membiarkan Toushiro semakin menekan bibirnya, memperdalam sentuhan bibirnya sekaligus membawa Rukia tenggelam jauh lebih dalam ke genangan perasaan Toushiro.

_Waktunya tidak lama lagi._

Rukia menyentuh tangan Toushiro yang masih menangkup wajahnya,sementara tangannya yang lain sudah bergerak ke belakang rambut Rukia, membuat Rukia terbuka sepenuhnya dalam ciuman Toushiro.

_Inikah yang ia rasakan selama ini? Terbuang, sendirian, dan mengharapkan uluran tangan dari seseorang._

Toushiro menyapu sudut bibir Rukia, memenuhi _haus_ dalam dirinya, tidak peduli kekakuan yang Rukia berikan padanya, ciuman ini hanya satu sisi, namun ia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya, dengan atau tanpa balasan, baik ciuman ini ataupun cintanya, ia ingin membuat Rukia selalu berada di sisinya.

Rukia merasakan matanya panas, dan air mata menetes begitu saja saat Toushiro menjauh darinya, dengan tangan tetap kusut di rambutnya dan mata aquanya menatap lekat.

Seketika itu juga Rukia menganggukkan kepala, membuat air mata lain melewati jalur yang telah tercipta di pipinya. Rukia tidak mampu menahan kesedihan yang ia rasakan sebagai imbas dari perasaan Toushiro, namun inilah yang sesungguhnya, kepekaannya sebagai seorang psikiater; hatinya yang terluka dan membutuhkan penawar; Toushiro yang mengulurkan tangan penuh harap. Semua itu hanya menyebabkan hatinya menyerah untuk membahagiakan pria ini.

_Aku yang paling mengerti sakitnya sendirian._

Toushiro tersenyum dan memeluk Rukia erat-erat, membiarkan bunga indah itu bertaburan dalam benak dan hatinya, memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga dalam hatinya. Membayangkan dirinya dan Rukia mengikrarkan janji mereka, melihat Rukia yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, menghabiskan waktunya sebagai pria penyakitan, ini adalah hadiah terindah selama ia bernapas.

"Terima kasih, aku bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu," bisik Toushiro sambil bergelayut manja di bahu Rukia.

Rukia hanya mampu mengangguk, dan merasakan hampa itu begitu jelas menari-nari di hatinya.

_Bukan ini yang aku inginkan._

Rukia membalas pelukan Toushiro, melawan hatinya sendiri, mengkhianati perasaannya pada Grimmjow, namun ia ingin bisa membahagiakan orang lain, karena walaubagaimanapun hatinya tidak pernah bisa menjangkau Grimmjow.

_Aku akan melupakannya, mungkin aku akan belajar mencintai Toushiro._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ulquiorra melihat layar laptopnya, mata emeraldnya bergerak cepat membaca email yang baru saja masuk. Email dari tim penyelidik yang sengaja ia sewa untuk mencari keberadaan Rukia, dan betapa senangnya ia saat melihat informasi detail mengenai keberadaan Rukia.

"Aku akan membuat mereka saling membuka mata, Grimmjow dan Rukia. Mereka sama-sama buta pada perasaan mereka sendiri, hah.. kenapa pula jadi aku yang repot begini? Padahal aku sendiri tidak memiliki cerita cinta."

Ulquiorra kembali berkutat dengan schedule Grimmjow dalam pop up yang lain, mengatur waktu agar terlihat tidak memaksakan untuk mempertemukan kedua sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

Rukia membaca email balasan dari Kakak Byakuya, ia menghela napas berat.

Mungkin ini –menikah dengan Toushiro- adalah keputusan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ia buat, tapi ini sudah terjadi.

Kemarin, tepat setelah ia menyetujui lamaran Toushiro, Rukia mengirim berita pada Kakak Byakuya, masih lewat email dan menceritakan semua detail yang ia alami di London,dari awal ia menginjakkan kaki di London, bertemu berandalan hingga kopernya hilang dan akhirnya menyetujui lamaran seorang programmer bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Seperti dugaannya Kakak Byakuya hanya membalas satu baris kalimat singkat.

_Aku akan ke sana._

Tidak ada kata-kata, catatan, atau kalimat tambahan, hanya sebaris itu. Rukia yakin bahwa Kakaknya pasti sedang dalam perjalanan menuju London, tapi Rukia juga sudah mengira bahwa kunjungan ini tidak akan lama, tugas seorang Kepala Kepolisian pasti sudah menunggu Kakak tercintanya.

"Rukia, ayo cepat!"

Rukia menoleh pada Toushiro yang baru saja menyelesaikan pembicaraan dengan pihak hotel yang akan mereka sewa untuk melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan. Toushiro seperti tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya, tepat malam hari setelah ia dirawat Toushiro langsung meminta pulang, sangat memaksa.

Seluruh tenaganya seperti kembali dengan cepat, seluruh antibodi seperti beraksi untuk membantu Toushiro cepat sembuh, karena pria itu langsung segar bugar dan membuat urutan rencana untuk pernikahan mereka, bahkan melewatkan Rangiku dalam proses ini.

"Iya," jawab Rukia yang langsung menyusul.

Toushiro meraih tangan Rukia dan menggiring langkah ke arah parkir.

"Menurutmu apa kita perlu menyewa maskapai khusus untuk mendatangkan teman dan keluargamu?"

Mulut Rukia langsung menganga lebar.

"Kau gila? Berapa biaya untuk menyewa maskapai?" hardik Rukia, dan Toushiro tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Toushiro mengacak-acak rambut Rukia, "Lagi pula aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk dihambur-hamburkan, emm.. mungkin kita langsungkan dua kali resepsi saja, di sini dan di negaramu, bagaimana?" tawar Toushiro masih dengan senyum cerah, wajahnya bahkan sampai merona saat bicara.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi asal kau tahu. Kakakku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini," seloroh Rukia.

"Benarkah? Lalu apakah aku harus ikut pelatihan militer sebelum bertemu dengannya?" kata Toushiro cemas.

"Aku justru tidak mengkhawatirkan itu, aku takut kau malah diwawancara bahkan diceramahi berjam-jam oleh Kakak, kau tidak akan sanggup jika melihat bagaimana matanya saat bertanya pada tersangka."

"Jadi aku ini tersangka karena sudah berani mengambil adiknya yang cantik?"

Rukia sedikit tersanjung mendengar kalimat ini, namun dengan cepat perasaan itu menguap.

Mereka mengunjungi tempat selanjutnya, yaitu tempat percetakan undangan. Saat melangkah di trotoar yang mengantarkan mereka pada barisan toko bergaya klasik kontemporer di sisi jalan menuju tempat yang Toushiro maksud, tidak sengaja Rukia mendapati tiga orang sangat yang ia kenal, matanya tertambat pada sosok yang tengah mengobrol sambil memegang karya ukir dari batu marmer.

Karena tidak ada satu orangpun di antara mereka yang sadar dengan kehadirannya, Rukia segera mengembalikan pandangannya pada jalan yang ia jejak, mengikuti Toushiro yang sibuk mencari-cari alamat yang ada di ponselnya.

"Ini dia tokonya," kata Toushiro seraya berhenti, dan dia menarik tangan Rukia agar masuk bersamanya.

"Rukia!"

Sekujur tubuh Rukia sontak membatu, mendengar suara itu telah mengembalikan seluruh syarafnya dalam kondisi waspada.

Toushiro yang mendengar nama calon istrinya disebut segera menoleh pada sumber suara, dan dia mengangkat alis pada seorang wanita anggun –sekalipun kelihatan agak berumur- yang tengah melangkah ke arah mereka. Pandangan Toushiro beralih pada Rukia yang menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini," kata wanita itu, dan Rukia mau tidak mau mendongak untuk menjawab wanita itu.

"Ah iya, kebetulan sekali Bibi Unohana," jawab Rukia dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang yang lain menyusul wanita berambut panjang dengan wajah nan lembut itu, satu orang pria tinggi tegap dengan rambut kecokelatan dan satu lagi seorang wanita dengan warna rambut kuning menyala.

"Apa kabar Bi?"

Bibi Unohana tersenyum lembut, dan berkata 'baik' dalam suara keibuannya.

"Ah, Rukia. Si mungil yang selalu dikerjai Grimm," kata pria itu dengan senyum menawan.

"Apa kabar, Paman Aizen," ucap Rukia.

"Tidak sangka bisa kebetulan seperti ini," kata seorang lagi dengan mata mengerling penuh siasat.

"Iya, Bibi Harribel."

Toushiro bingung dengan keakraban yang muncul di antara Rukia dan tiga orang yang tampak sangat berbeda dari orang umum ini.

"Toushiro, ini Paman Aizen, Bibi Unohana, dan Bibi Harribel, mereka orang tua dan bibi Grimmjow," jelas Rukia dengan sangat lihai, baik memperkenalkan maupun menyembunyikan perasaannya yang bergejolak di saat yang sama.

Toushiro agak kaget mendengar bahwa ketiga orang ini adalah kerabat bangsawan –yang secara tidak langsung menjadi rival cintanya- Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"Dia temanmu, Rukia?" tanya Bibi Harribel dengan alis terangkat tinggi, menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar saat matanya jatuh pada tangan Rukia yang bertautan dengan tangan Toushiro.

"Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro, calon suami Rukia," jawab Toushiro dengan tangan terulur bangga.

Sontak ini membuat mata ketiga keluarga bangsawan ini membelalak, Rukia hanya mampu membuang wajah saat tatapan ketiganya seperti menuduhnya tajam-tajam. Bibi Harribel yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterkejutannya, dia menjulurkan tangan untuk memberikan selamat pada Rukia.

"Selamat, Rukia," Bibi Harribel bicara dalam nada riang yang sama, dan perhatiannya berpindah pada Toushiro, "Juga untuk Anda, Mr. Hitsugaya, sungguh beruntung Anda bisa mendapatkan hati Rukia. Karena yang aku tahu dia terkenal dingin, dan sulit ditaklukkan, bahkan keponakanku sampai jungkir balik untuk mendapatkan hatinya."

Toushiro merasakan sindiran yang tajam dalam kata-kata wanita ini, dan karena itu ia malah meraih Rukia dalam lengkungan tangannya.

"Sepertinya setelah kepergianmu empat bulan lalu, banyak hal yang harus kau ceritakan padaku."

Kata-kata Harribel lebih menyerupai tuntutan. Tentu saja, karena ia tidak rela muda mudi yang seharusnya bisa memberikan kesenangan lebih lama untuknya ini, sudah menyerah sebelum batas akhir itu tiba. Lalu sekarang bagaimana ia bisa melihat kelanjutan kisah jika Rukia menikah dengan pria lain?

"Selamat Rukia, Bibi senang sekali kamu menemukan pasangan hidup, setidaknya Grimmjow tidak selalu merepotkanmu kan?" sambut Bibi Unohana dengan senyum yang terpatri indah di wajahnya.

"Yah, Grimmjow memang paling suka membuat Rukia kesal, syukurlah sekarang ada yang benar-benar menjagamu, Rukia," kata Paman Aizen sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia dengan bibir kelu.

Rukia ingin menutup hal ini hingga waktunya tepat, ia tidak ingin Grimmjow atau siapapun yang mengenalnya tahu mengenai pernikahan ini, ia ingin bersiap dengan hatinya dulu, tapi sepertinya Tuhan ingin memberikan skenario yang lain untuknya.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Apakah Grimmjow sudah tahu?" cecar Bibi Harribel dengan senyum dipaksakan, terus mempertahankan sopan santunnya sebagai keluarga bangsawan, padahal dalam hati ia sudah terlalu kesal melihat Rukia yang begitu mudah melepaskan keponakannya.

Rukia tidak menjawab, dan Toushiro mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menegaskan hati Rukia.

"Dua minggu lagi, dan kami akan mengirim undangan akhir minggu ini, kami harus mempersiapkan banyak hal."

"Jadi kalian resepsi di sini? Wah, bagus sekali kita ada di London untuk liburan," sahut Paman Aizen.

"Kami akan hadir pada acara resepsi kalian," tambah Bibi Unohana, yang entah mengapa justru merasakan aura sedih dari diri Rukia. Bukan seperti wanita yang akan menghadapi hari bahagia di pernikahannya, tapi seperti akan menghadiri pemakaman.

"Kami akan senang sekali jika Anda bisa hadir, terlebih lagi jika Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez bisa hadir," seloroh Toushiro senang, ia ingin memamerkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan wanita yang telah disia-siakan oleh pria bodoh itu.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu, kami harus melihat design undangan pernikahan kami," kata Toushiro seraya mengangguk dalam dan membawa Rukia yang masih setengah bingung itu ikut bersamanya, ia tidak ingin membiarkan Rukia berlama-lama berada dalam kegamangan, melihat Rukia yang terdiam seperti itu sudah bisa ia baca kemana arah hati yang sesungguhnya belum menerima sepenuhnya itu.

Aizen memicingkan matanya saat melihat Rukia yang hilang ditelan pintu sebuah toko, semburat kekecewaan baru saja hadir dalam dirinya, setelah sekian lama ia tahan.

"Hah… padahal ku kira dia akan menjadi menantuku, bagus kan punya menantu adik dari Kepala Kepolisian," celetuknya.

"Jadi kau berpikir seperti itu juga, Aizen Sayang?" kata Unohana dengan senyum merekah, dan tangannya mengamit lengan Aizen penuh kasih.

"Yah, menurutku selama ikrar pernikahan belum terucap tidak ada salahnya sedikit memperkeruh suasana," sahut Harribel dengan lirikan tajam, membuat Saudarinya mengernyit penuh tanya.

"Akan ku buat keponakanku itu membuka mata, dia memang anak bodoh yang tidak pernah belajar!" tandas Harribel seraya meraih ponselnya.

.

.

.

Grimmjow menatap langit gelap di atasnya, lalu melirik layar ponselnya yang teronggok tak berdaya di sisi kursi yang ia duduki. Ia hanya merasakan kekosongan dalam hatinya semakin dalam menggrogoti, kepalanya pusing sekali hingga begitu berat untuk melihat jauh ke atas.

Satu-satunya penyebab semua kekosongan ini adalah ketiadaan Rukia di sisinya, kesedihan yang ia rasakan sekarang sudah pudar, berganti dengan mati rasa. Ia tetap berkeyakinan Rukia akan kembali padanya, apapun yang membuat Rukia pergi, apapun yang membuat Rukia sakit hati, semua akan terobati, dia yakin itu.

Tapi waktu berlalu, dan tidak ada satu tandapun Rukia akan kembali.

Sekarang mereka berada di bawah langit yang sama, namun masih tidak juga bisa menjangkaunya. Grimmjow bukannya tidak bisa, dia hanya tidak ingin mengejar Rukia yang pada kenyataannya lari dari jangkauannya.

_Aku ingin memberikan waktu padanya, juga pada hatiku sendiri._

Grimmjow melirik kembali ponselnya yang mati, sudah beberapa hari ini dia sengaja mematikan ponselnya, dan berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, dan sudah dua hari ini dia sedang dalam misi kabur dari schedule yang Ulquiorra susun, untuk menemui pihak sutradara iklan Smart Pro, dia merasa harus mengosongkan kepalanya untuk bisa menerima memori lain, meskipun itu hanya dialog singkat dalam iklan.

Pria bertubuh atletis itu beranjak dari bangku taman yang ia duduki sejak satu jam lalu, dan mulai melangkah menelusuri trotoar yang mengantarnya jauh ke taman bunga bagian dalam.

.

.

.

Toushiro menarik Rukia dan mengecup bibirnya cepat, membiarkan kecupannya yang tak berbalas, dan menatap Rukia dalam. Ia ingin menyatakan kebahagiaannya pada Rukia, sekalipun wanita yang ia sayangi tidak pernah menunjukkan keterbukaan yang berarti untuknya.

"Sepertinya ini tempat yang tepat?" ucapnya seraya melihat sekeliling.

"Taman ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya! Kita laksanakan pesta kebun, dan aku akan membatalkan acara di hotel. Tempat ini jauh lebih bersahabat dari lobby hotel yang pengap," tambah Toushiro.

Rukia melihat sekeliling, memang dalam pencahayaan yang remang seperti ini tempat ini terlihat romantis dan indah, bahkan hamparan bunga berbagai jenis mengirim wangi yang menusuk namun menenangkannya, namun yang membuatnya tidak yakin justru hatinya sendiri. Sepertinya resepsi di taman pun bukan hal yang buruk, namun sekali lagi ia merasakan penolakan dalam hatinya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Toushiro seraya menarik Rukia dan memerhatikan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, setelah seharian mengepas gaun pengantin, sekarang harus berkeliling melihat taman, padahal ini sudah agak malam," jelas Rukia dengan mata menuduh.

"Aku minta maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. Kalau begitu aku carikan minum untukmu, tunggu sebentar."

"Eh? Kita pulang saja," pinta Rukia.

"Tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kita diskusikan tentang konsep pesta kebun ini, aku janji tidak akan lama," bisik Toushiro penuh harap, matanya menatap Rukia penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu," jawab Rukia yang sudah menyerah, dan melirik beberapa pasang kekasih yang mengobrol di sudut-sudut taman.

"Cinta bersemi di mana-mana," gumam Rukia yang langsung merosot duduk di kursinya.

Rukia melihat deretan bunga yang menghiasi taman, bahkan teknik pencahayaan yang begitu indah, London adalah tempat indah dengan segala kemegahannya, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menjejak alur hidup seperti ini, dari semua kemungkinan yang ada. Menikah di negeri orang, menempuh hidup yang baru dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal empat bulan, sosok yang egois, tegas namun sekaligus penuh pengharapan akan cinta.

Dia mendongakkan kepala dan pandangannya terhalang rimbunnya daun pohon berumur puluhan tahun di sekitarnya, matanya terpejam, menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam, asupan oksigen agak berkurang di antara rapatnya pohon-pohon di taman, namun ia cukup menikmati ketenangan yang memenuhinya.

_Aku sudah memutuskan, jangan sampai aku menyesal._

Rukia sontak membuka mata saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya.

"Toushi..." bibir Rukia kontan kaku,matanya membelalak lebar, hingga bola matanya seperti akan melompat keluar, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar saat merasakan jantung, hati dan seluruh syaraf dalam dirinya seolah berlomba-lomba untuk mengacaukan metabolisme tubuhnya. Seolah terkungkung dalam sebuah sangkar, ia hanya bisa menatap sosok tinggi di depannya.

Biru terang.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Akhirnya sampai juga pada chapter ini, sebenarnya agak runyam juga sih buatnya agar semua bisa mengalir sealami mungkin *garuk-garuk kepala sampai rambut pada rontok*

Mengenai perasaan Toushiro ke Rukia, apakah itu terlalu cepat ya? Padahal saya sudah sengaja menyetting waktunya selama empat bulan, tapi ternyata masih terlalu cepat ya?

Gomen ne!

Untuk chapter depan saya hanya bisa membocorkan sedikit. Akan ada perselisihan yang menyolok, bahkan saya akan menciptakan suatu kondisi yang mungkin tidak akan diharapkan oleh Minna-san.

Gomenasai, saya memang hobby mengacaukan suasana, dan gomen Kubo Sensei, saya telah mengacak-acak chara Anda.

"Sampai jumpa di chapter depan," seru seluruh chara sambil melambaikan tangan. \^_^/

**:-:-:-: Nakki :-:-:-:**

12-12-2011


	6. Chapter 6

**To Claim My Love**

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Kuchiki Rukia

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak terikrarkan di antara mereka, keduanya saling melengkapi, namun yang satu tidak menyadarinya, dan yang satu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya jujur pada diri sendiri. Lalu apakah mereka tetap bisa jujur jika ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka?

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Apa yang aku punya? Yah, Anda bisa memikirkannya sendiri ^^

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rukia menekap mulutnya, menahan isak tangis yang lolos dari bibirnya, karena air matanya sontak mengalir, mengingat kembali sakit yang sudah memudar itu, merasakan kembali perih saat ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan sosok ini dari hidupnya.

"Katakan padaku, Rukia. Dunia ini yang terlalu sempit atau Tuhan memang tidak pernah membiarkanmu jauh dariku?" ucap sosok itu dengan mata merindu yang amat sangat, kehausan akan kasih itu terpancar jelas dari mata biru terangnya.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghilangkan ilusi yang diciptakan otaknya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin menerima bahwa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, tapi…

Dia bisa berkata 'tidak' ribuan kali dalam otaknya, namun hatinya selalu berkata 'iya' bahkan jutaan kali hingga mengalir dalam tiap debaran jantungnya.

"Kau bilang akan kembali."

Rukia beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, hendak meninggalkan Grimmjow, namun pria itu dengan cepat meraih tangannya dan menariknya hingga masuk ke pelukannya, merengkuh Rukia sepenuhnya dalam lingkaran kekar tangannya, kelegaan itu memenuhinya, membahagiakannya.

"Jangan pergi…" bisik Grimmjow dengan kepala bersandar pada lekuk leher Rukia, mencari kehangatan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari wanita ini, _wanitanya_.

"A-aku…"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi?" hardik Grimmjow yang merasakan kelegaan itu menjalari pembuluh darahnya, dia melepaskan pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah Rukia dalam keremangan cahaya lampu taman.

Rukia bungkam, rasa bersalah menyerangnya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Grimmjow saat ini, atau hatinya akan kembali goyah.

"Akan ku katakan dengan jelas kali ini, tidak akan aku ulangi!"

Rukia berusaha menghindar saat Grimmjow tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh padanya, hingga yang ada dalam mata Grimmjow hanya wajahnya.

"Kau pergi karena semua salah paham bodoh itu. Aku sadar aku yang salah karena tidak pernah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Ulquiorra pun menyalahkanku, tapi seharusnya kau bertanya padaku, memberikan aku kesempatan untuk membela diri di hadapanmu!" seru Grimmjow emosi, merasa Rukia sudah bertindak tidak adil ketika pergi begitu saja.

Rukia terhenyak mendengar nada tuduhan dan tidak terima yang jelas dalam suara berat Grimmjow, dia memang tidak pernah menanyakan langsung, karena semua begitu jelas baginya.

Grimmjow dan Orihime yang berpelukan dalam kamar hotel, Grimmjow yang mencium Orihime –sekalipun itu hanya tuntutan peran- dan bagaimana Grimmjow menganggapnya selama ini.

"_Kau tong sampahku." _

Rukia merasakan lagi sakit itu saat kalimat Grimmjow berulang dalam benaknya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Grimmjow, membiarkan Grimmjow melihat air matanya, membiarkan Grimmjow mendapati perih di hatinya.

"_Tong sampah_. Bukankah hanya itu makna diriku di hadapanmu?" gumam Rukia dengan hati tertusuk sakit, mendera hingga sangat perih.

"Bukan! Sama sekali bukan, Rukia."

"Lalu kenapa kau memeluk Orihime saat berada di kamarmu?"

Grimmjow tampak berusaha keras mengingat saat-saat itu, dan ia makin yakin bahwa Rukia memang sakit hati karena tindakannya yang sembarangan. Ia ingat bagaimana ia memeluk Orihime di kamar hotel, tapi itu…

"Kau melihatnya?"

Rukia hanya bungkam, membuat Grimmjow makin fustasi.

"Kami sedang latihan, karena Urahara terus memaksaku melakukan adegan ciuman itu, dan saat itu aku sedang mencari cara agar aku tidak mencium Orihime, lalu ia mengusulkan ide pura-pura berciuman itu. Kau harus percaya padaku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?" bisik Rukia dalam suara tenang, penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Grimmjow merasa sakit melihat sikap Rukia yang begitu dingin, namun ia tidak peduli lagi, akhirnya ia meraih bahu Rukia. "Kau bukan tong sampahku! Aku tidak akan bertunangan dengan Orihime, semua hanya akal-akalan Bibi Harribel! Aku juga tidak akan menerima calon manapun yang diajukan olehnya! Aku tidak mencium Orihime! Aku hanya pura-pura, tidak benar-benar menciumnya, tanya Orihime langsung jika kau tidak percaya!" Grimmjow menarik napas untuk memberikan kebutuhan paru-parunya, namun justru ia tidak melihat Rukia bergerak.

"Rukia, aku hanya akan mencium wanita yang aku cintai…" bisik Grimmjow lagi.

Rukia makin membelalak mendengar penjelasan Grimmjow, namun belum selesai semua serangan jantung ini, karena tiba-tiba Grimmjow meraih wajah Rukia, mendaratkan bibirnya yang rakus di bibir Rukia, melumat bibir dingin itu tanpa ampun untuk menyatakan frustasinya, menyatakan cintanya, menyatakan seluruh perasaannya.

Rukia membeku, membiarkan bibir Grimmjow yang mengulum bibirnya, bahkan mendorong lidahnya untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Semua begitu membuatnya terperangah, tak bergerak, karena harapan itu tiba-tiba saja hadir kembali, membawa kebahagiaan yang melegakan semua rasa sakitnya. Grimmjow sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa ia hanya akan mencium wanita yang ia cintai, dan…

Grimmjow membiarkan seluruh emosi yang mengendalikan dirinya, dia hanya ingin memenuhi perasaan leganya, ia ingin Rukia sadar bahwa hanya ia yang bisa melengkapi dirinya, hanya Rukia seorang. Dia memperdalam ciumannya, menahan kebutuhan untuk mengisi paru-parunya, hingga ia mendorong Rukia terpojok ke salah satu batang pohon, menghujani Rukia dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang menenangkannya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya, merasa semua ini adalah salah, dia sudah berikrar akan menikah dengan Toushiro, tapi sekarang ia justru membiarkan Grimmjow menciumnya. Hatinya sakit tapi sekaligus senang, membuatnya melupakan semua akal sehatnya dan mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menikmati sentuhan bibir Grimmjow, hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia perlahan menyambut bibir pria berambut biru terang itu saat Grimmjow mulai menciumnya dengan lembut.

_Aku salah paham? Aku sakit hati selama ini hanya karena salah paham? Mungkinkah aku berhak untuk menerima hati Grimmjow kembali? Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Toushiro yang… tapi tubuhku juga tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Grimmjow._

_Toushiro…, maafkan aku, aku telah, masih dan akan selalu mencintai pria ini._

Rukia meneteskan kembali air matanya saat Grimmjow mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman untuk bibir meluapkan seluruh perasaan cintanya di atas bibir Rukia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Kau bukan sekedar tong sampahku, kau segalanya untukku," bisik Grimmjow di telinga Rukia, dan kecupannya beralih pada lekuk leher Rukia, lalu dengan egoisnya ia menjilat, lalu menggigit kulit mulus Rukia, hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia satu-satunya pria yang berhak menyentuh wanita ini, memberi tanda pada _wanitanya_.

Rukia hanya mengerang pelan saat merasakan gigi tajam Grimmjow menghujam kulitnya.

Grimmjow berhenti _menyerang_ Rukia, dan memeluknya erat sambil berusaha mengumpulkan napas yang tercuri. Dia tidak akan melepas wanita ini lagi, apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang menghalangi, tidak ada yang berhak mengambil wanita ini darinya.

"Jangan pernah begini lagi, kau tidak boleh pergi, kau harus selalu di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu, sekalipun kau tidak mencintaiku kau harus selalu di sisiku. Itulah kontrak yang sudah kau tanda tangani sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, Rukia," bisik Grimmjow.

Rukia merasakan bulir air matanya mengalir lebih banyak, kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba menyerang ini sungguh memenuhi hatinya, dia mencintai pria ini, dan dia tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi untuk menyatakannya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa meraihmu lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan pada seisi dunia ini…"

"Maaf…" hanya satu kata itu yang mampu Rukia katakan, entah mengapa ia ingin mengucapkannya, sekalipun ia sudah sangat tersakiti karena Grimmjow, membuatnya menunggu sebegini lama, dan salah paham atas semua perasaan ini, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah membuat duka itu bersarang pada Grimmjow yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam, membagi kehangatan yang tak bisa diberikan oleh orang lain. Keduanya bisa yakini sekarang, bahwa ikatan itu sudah ada sejak lama.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Rukia terbelalak saat melihat Grimmjow mundur beberapa langkah darinya setelah menerima sebuah tinju mendarat di rahang kukuh milik pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Toushiro mencengkram tangan Rukia dan menghentakkannya dengan kasar untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. Seketika itu juga rasa bersalah yang terlupa itu datang dalam diri Rukia, dia merasakan tubuh Toushiro yang gemetar menahan amarah, namun kemudian dia mengintip lewat rangkulan tangan Toushiro yang kuat, berusaha melihat wajah kaget Grimmjow dan berusaha mendekatinya lagi, hendak meraih tangannya, tapi Toushiro mundur dan menjauhkan Rukia dari jangkauannya.

Rukia tidak bisa pergi ataupun melepaskan diri dari Toushiro, bukan karena terlalu kuatnya tenaga Toushiro, tapi karena rasa bersalah dalam dirinya, karena dia sudah berjanji akan menikah dengan pria ini, dan sekarang hatinya mendua.

Grimmjow menatap penuh kebencian, tangannya mengepal kuat, bersiap untuk membalas pukulan dari orang asing yang sudah sembarangan merebut Rukia dari pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyentuh calon _istriku_!" tegas Toushiro, menahan keinginannya untuk melepas Rukia dan memukul pria yang jauh lebih kekar darinya itu.

Grimmjow tercengang, sekujur tubuhnya membatu mendengar pernyataan itu, dan ia mencari kebenaran dalam sorot mata Rukia yang tersembunyi, yang jauh lebih menyakitkannya adalah melihat Rukia tidak bergerak dalam jangkauan tangan pria kurus kering di seberangnya.

"Rukia, apa maksudnya? Kau akan menikah?" kejar Grimmjow dalam suara keras.

Rukia mendongak dan tidak mampu membalas tatapan Grimmjow.

"Maaf…" hanya kata itu yang mampu ia lontarkan, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengundang kemarahan besar dalam diri Grimmjow.

"Kau semudah itu melepas semuanya? Menikah dengan pria pucat setipis papan ini sebagai pelarian? Kau-"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" hardik Toushiro dengan gelombang kemarahan yang sama besar. Sebenarnya dia begitu terluka saat melihat Rukia membalas ciuman Grimmjow, membuka kenyataan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan –bahwa hati Rukia masih tertambat di tempat yang sama- karena itu ia ingin sekali membuat pria bangsawan ini babak belur, hingga wajahnya tidak berbentuk lagi, dan tidak berani menyentuh Rukia lagi, tapi ia menahan diri di depan Rukia.

"Diam kau, Kerdil! Aku sedang bicara dengan Rukia!"

"Terimalah kenyataan ini Mr. Jeagerjaquez! Kau yang sudah menyakitinya, jangan salahkan Rukia kalau ternyata ia membuka hati untukku!"

Toushiro langsung berbalik dan membawa Rukia pergi.

"Tunggu!" pekik Grimmjow, berusaha meraih Rukia, namun Toushiro sangat ketat menjaga Rukia, dengan cepat ia menjauhkan Rukia lagi.

"Jangan membuatku melaporkanmu sebagai berandalan pembuat keributan, Mr. Jeagerjaquez," geram Toushiro.

"Diam kau!" Grimmjow pun lepas kendali, ia menghantam rahang Toushiro dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat pria itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya, dan segera saja darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibir Toushiro.

"Toushiro?" Rukia memekik histeris seraya bergerak mendekati Toushiro, cemas menelannya saat ia mendapati Toushiro tidak bergerak.

"Toushiro, bangun. Bangun!" seru Rukia seraya membawa kepala Toushiro dalam lengkungan tangannya, tangannya menyentuh pipi Toushiro, berusaha menyadarkannya.

Toushiro terbatuk beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya bernapas dengan normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" pekik Rukia pada Grimmjow, air matanya meleleh saat melihat Toushiro hanya terdiam dengan mata menatapnya tidak fokus, terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Grimmjow terperenyak melihat reaksi Rukia, kebencian dalam mata Rukia menyakiti hingga ke tulangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rukia meraih sapu tangannya, dan menyapu darah yang masih mengalir dari hidung Toushiro.

"Tolong panggil ambulan!" pinta Rukia pada setiap orang yang menatap mereka. Seorang di antara mereka menelepon ambulan, dan Rukia memeluk Toushiro erat-erat.

"Dadaku sesak, Rukia," keluh Toushiro.

"Tahan sebentar," gumam Rukia yang menyeka wajah Toushiro lagi.

Grimmjow merasa sangat jijik melihat sorot mata kemenangan dalam mata pria albino di seberangnya, menyiratkan kesenangan atas belas kasih Rukia, atas cemas yang Rukia tujukan padanya, bahkan atas kebencian yang Rukia berikan karena telah meninju pria berambut putih itu, senyum kemenangan itu membuat perutnya mual.

"Sa-sakit…" gumam Toushiro yang kembali terbatuk.

"Ambulan akan datang, kau harus kuat," bisik Rukia seraya menyapu anak rambut Toushiro yang jatuh menutupi matanya.

Kemarahan dalam diri Grimmjow semakin membludak, semakin mendidih saat melihat Rukia yang melemah pada kepura-puraan pria pucat yang baru saja ia tinju, itu hanya balasan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, tapi ia membuatnya seolah Grimmjow sudah berusaha menghabisi nyawanya.

"Rukia, dia hanya pura-pura, tidak mung-"

"Diam!" potong Rukia, membuat sekujur tubuh Grimmjow merinding saat melihat mata tajam Rukia.

"Tapi dia-"

"Kau sudah memukulnya, dia sedang sakit. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jaga emosimu! Kau bisa membunuhnya," lanjut Rukia dalam kecemasan yang sangat.

"Demi Tuhan, Rukia! Aku hanya memberikan satu pukulan, bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhnya?" balas Grimmjow tidak habis pikir.

Rukia tidak menjawab, lebih memusatkan perhatian pada Toushiro yang masih meneteskan darah dari hidungnya.

Ambulan pun datang, Rukia langsung membawa Toushiro, meninggalkan Grimmjow tanpa satu tatapanpun, seolah pria itu terlupakan begitu saja.

"Rukia?" gumam Grimmjow dalam sakit hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Rukia melimpahkan perhatian yang sangat besar pada seseorang selain dirinya, dan ia merasa begitu marah, kecewa, kesal, benci pada kenyataan ini.

_Dulu_, sorot mata cemas itu hanya tertuju padanya, hanya miliknya, sepeuhnya Rukia hanya akan memerhatikannya, tapi sekarang… apakah dunia memang sudah berbalik? Terlebih lagi Rukia akan menikah dengan pria lain, hatinya seperti akan hancur berkeping-keping, tapi sekali lagi Grimmjow yakin bahwa ini tidak akan berakhir semudah itu, dia bersumpah akan membawa Rukia kembali, _harus_.

Orang-orang berlalu dari sumber keributan, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih terbengong, mencari penyebab semua kebodohan ini.

"Aku hanya meninjunya dengan tenaga pelan, tapi kenapa dia terlihat begitu kesakitan? Apa ia sengaja berpura-pura agar Rukia membenciku?"

Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah kusut.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamarnya saat mendengar suara menggedor benda berbahan kayu itu dengan sangat tidak sabar, dia melihat dari celah di tengah pintu, dan wajah beringsut Grimmjow muncul di pandangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra saat melihat wajah Grimmjow lebih jelas dari daun pintu yang terbuka.

Grimmjow melangkah masuk dengan langkah lunglai, membiarkan mata Ulquiorra yang lapar akan penjelasan menunggu selama beberapa detik sampai ia mencapai kulkas dan meneguk air banyak-banyak.

"Kau habis berkelahi?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menunjuk memar di pipi Grimmjow, samar memang, tapi cukup mengganggu mata, secara Grimmjow adalah aktor bermodalkan wajah tampan.

"Apa kau tahu Rukia akan menikah?" ucap Grimmjow, membiarkan pertanyaan Ulquiorra menguap begitu saja.

"Itu yang mau aku sampaikan sejak dua hari lalu, tapi kau malah hilang tanpa kabar. Bibi Harribel berusaha menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa, karena itu ia mengabarkan padaku. Kau dengar dari siapa Rukia akan menikah?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Rukia dan calon suaminya. Pria menyebalkan yang sikapnya membuatku mau muntah!"

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana reaksinya?" kejar Ulqui seraya duduk di sofa kosong samping Grimmjow.

"Awalnya baik, Rukia menerimaku dengan baik, aku bahkan sempat mengatakan semua kebenaran dan menciumnya, tapi pria bernama.. siapa… Tashi… Toshi… Tushi… argh! Pokoknya dia! Namanya saja tidak cukup berharga untuk aku ingat!"

Ulquiorra tersenyum dalam hati melihat sikap kekanakan Grimmjow.

"Dia datang dan meninjuku, kami sempat adu mulut, dan aku lepas kendali, tidak sadar langsung menghajarnya. Hanya satu tonjokkan dan dia tumbang sampai seperti orang sekarat. Aku akui aku memang jauh lebih besar dari badannya yang hampir sekecil Rukia, tapi aku tidak sekeras itu menghajarnya, dan dia berperan seperti korban tidak bersalah, sementara aku ini penjahat besar. Rukia sampai meneriakiku, baru kali ini Rukia teriak seperti itu padaku."

Ulquiorra mengangguk cepat, menangkap semua inti cerita Grimmjow dan dapat membayangkan dengan jelas semua kejadian yang mungkin tidak semudah itu menggambarkannya dalam imajinasi, tapi wajah Grimmjow yang memerah kesal sudah cukup baginya.

Satu hal yang ia syukuri, akhirnya Grimmjow bertemu Rukia tanpa bantuannya, takdir memang mengikat keduanya untuk berada dalam jalur yang sama.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu!" tandas Grimmjow penuh kemarahan.

"Dia akan menikah, beraninya meninggalkanku seperti ini, padahal dia bilang mau kembali! Si Kecil satu itu mengesalkan sekali…" geram Grimmjow dengan tangan terkepal kuat, mencari pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Tapi apa aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali? Sepertinya Rukia sangat membenciku karena sudah menghajar Si Kerdil Albino itu!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Calon suaminya! Sudah pendek, sombong pula, serasa Rukia sudah menjadi miliknya saja!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, Grimm! Kalau kau sampai menghajar calon suaminya, bagaimana bisa kau menarik simpati Rukia?"

"Argh! Terserah, pokoknya Rukia harus kembali padaku. Lihat saja nanti, akan ku buat dia kembali padaku!"

"Kau percaya Rukia mencintaimu?" tanya Ulqiorra kalem.

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan membuatnya hanya mencintaiku jika dia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Bagus! Yang kau perlukan hanya usaha, rebut kembali Rukia sebelum pernikahan mereka."

"Caranya?"

Ulquiorra tersenyum licik, merasa sedikit diluar karakter untuk mendukung Grimmjow, tapi dia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran uring-uringannya Grimmjow lagi, pria ini selalu saja merubah moodnya dan Ulquiorra sebagai orang terdekat sudah bisa dipastikan akan menjadi sarana untuk menyalurkan semua kepenatan hati Grimmjow, dan ia ingin mengakhiri ini secepatnya.

Dibilang terlalu peduli memang sepertinya begitu, tapi niat sesungguhnya dalam hati Ulquiorra adalah membebaskan dirinya secepat mungkin dari permasalahan percintaan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez dan meraih cerita cintanya sendiri. Kalau Grimmjow masih ribut dengan Rukia dia hanya yakin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memikirkan kehidupan cintanya sendiri, karena pasti Grimmjow akan terus-terusan hilang semangat, buntutnya akan berimbas pada pembatalan kontrak dan penyesuaian jadwal, jadilah Ulqui menjadi orang pertama yang harus menyembah-nyembah pada produser, sutradara ataupun manajemen rumah produksi.

Sepertinya tugas Ulqui sebagai manager jauh lebih rumit dari tugas seorang ibu, karena harus mengurusi anak sebesar Grimmjow.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu, Jaguar!"

Dia teringat dengan telepon dari Bibi Harribel dua hari lalu, dan mengerti dengan baik jalan pikirannya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat jelas dukungan untuk Grimm & Rukia, ia hanya perlu sedikit membubuhkan campur tangannya pada aksi Bibi Harribel, maka semua akan berjalan sesuai diskusi mereka.

.

.

.

Rukia berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Toushiro, menghadap doter yang baru saja memeriksa Toushiro, sementara itu Toushiro tengah tertidur.

"Apa maksud Anda, Dokter?" tanya Rukia dengan alis berkerut dalam.

"Ya, seperti yang sudah saya katakan. Kondisi Mr. Hitsugaya baik-baik saja, sangat baik dari kondisi terakhir kali saat saya memeriksanya. Jauh sangat baik, dan sel kankernya berhenti berkembang, dan sepertinya ini karena suasana kejiwaannya yang membaik, sehingga tubuhnya pun mendukung untuk menghambat sel kanker tersebut."

"Tapi tadi dia mimisan parah, lalu dia bilang sesak."

"Itu karena dia baru saja mengalami trauma pukulan, dan trauma yang menyebabkan mimisan adalah hal yang wajar. Sekarang saja dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tidak gelisah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," tutur dokter jauh lebih meyakinkan.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang, melongok Toushiro yang terbaring tenang dari kaca pintu ruangan, dada Toushiro yang naik turun dengan teratur adalah bukti bahwa ucapan dokter memang benar.

"Saya menyarankan agar Anda menjaga kondisi baik ini selama mungkin, ini dapat membantu proses penyembuhannya," lanjut dokter seraya undur diri dan Rukia mengangguk dalam melepas kepergian dokter.

Rukia teringat kembali bagaimana ia berteriak tadi pada Grimmjow, merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah sekasar itu pada pria yang begitu ia rindukan. Rukia memutuskan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, dia membasuh wajahnya berulang kali, dengan susah payah menghapus darah Toushiro yang sudah mengering dari bajunya.

Dia menatap dirinya di cermin, wajahnya yang basah dan rambutnya yang berantakan, namun sorot matanya bermuara pada tanda kemerahan di lekuk lehernya, sontak ia menyentuhnya, seolah kembali merasakan sentuhan Grimmjow di kulitnya, mengirim gelenyar indah yang membahagiakannya, dan membakar ke seluruh tubuhnya, tidak pernah sebelumnya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini, dan dia merasa asing dengan perasaan membuncah ini.

"Grimm…" bisik Rukia purau.

.

.

.

Rukia membaca email dari Kakak Byakuya keesokan harinya, merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah melupakan Kakaknya yang beberapa hari lalu mengatakan akan datang ke London, tapi tidak juga tiba, yang tiba malah email.

_To : Kuchiki Rukia_

_From : Kakak (Kuchiki Byakuya)_

_Dear Rukia,_

_Maaf aku tidak bisa ke sana, tiba-tiba saja ada kasus yang perlu penanganan khusus, aku akan datang secepatnya setelah kasus ini selesai. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menikah tanpa kehadiranku. Aku sungguh-sungguh, Rukia._

_PS. Pria bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu harus meminta_mu_ resmi dariku._

_End Of Message_

Rukia tersenyum membaca kalimat tegas Kakaknya, dan tidak heran jika Kakak tidak pernah sampai di London, kerena ia tidak berangkat! Tugas seorang Kepala Kepolisian memang jauh lebih penting dan yang pasti lebih banyak.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau Kakak akan ke sini," gumam Rukia seraya kembali mematikan laptopnya.

.

.

.

Harribel tersenyum lebar begitu menerima email persetujuan dari pihak The Milestone Hotel senyum licik itu tergambar jelas di wajah cerahnya. Dia baru saja berhasil membatalkan pesanan tempat acara atas nama Hitsugaya Toushiro untuk resepsi pernikahan.

"Jangan panggil aku Harribel jika hal sekecil ini tidak bisa aku tuntaskan," gumamnya sambil mengetik email balasan.

Yah, bibi satu ini memang sedang gencar melancarkan serangan untuk membantu keponakannya mendapatkan hati Rukia. Seperti aksinya kali ini, dia meminta pihak The Milestone Hotel untuk membatalkan booking yang telah masuk tepat pada hari resepsi pernikahan Rukia, dia mengatasnamakan gelar bangsawannya yang masih berhubungan erat dengan pihak kerajaan Inggris, sungguh ironis memang, tapi inilah caranya untuk membantu Grimm.

"Awas saja kalau kau tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan Rukia, Keponakan!" ancam Harribel pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Toushiro terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya segar sekali karena sudah beristirahat penuh seharian. Mata aquanya menatap langit-langit ruangan, kosong namun ringan, itulah yang terasa jelas dalam hatinya, namun begitu mengingat kejadian terakhir dalam benaknya ia langsung tersentak bangun dan mencari keberadaan wanita yang mendominasi isi benaknya.

"Rukia?"

Toushiro turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil langkah lebar-lebar untuk mencapai pintu keluar ruang rawatnya yang berwarna serba putih. Namun belum sempat ia mencapai ambang pintu, orang yang ia cari muncul di

"Toushiro? Ada apa? Jangan bangun dari tempat tidur, lihat jarum infusmu…"

Toushiro tidak sadar dengan jarum infus yang agak terkoyak dari tempatnya di pergelangan tangannya, sementara selang infus tergantung di sisi tempat tidur dengan cairan berwarna bening yang terus menetes. Seketika itu saja Toushiro kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, ia limbung tiba-tiba, tapi dengan cekatan Rukia meraih bahunya, membantunya duduk kembali di tempat tidur, Rukia tidak membuang waktu untuk menekan tombol darurat di sisi tempat tidur untuk memanggil suster.

"Kenapa kau panik sekali? Kondisi badanmu masih lemah, Toushiro," tutur Rukia seraya membantu Toushiro untuk kembali berbaring, tapi pria itu justru membawa Rukia masuk dalam rangkulannya, memenjara Rukia dalam lengkungan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, Rukia. Jangan berpikir untuk kembali padanya, jangan…" gumam Toushiro dengan tangan merenggut baju Rukia erat-erat.

Rukia membeku, dia tidak bisa menjawab permintaa Toushiro. Jujur saja hatinya sudah kembali berkiblat pada kejujuran perasaannya, berulang kali ia teringat pada Grimmjow, hingga terbawa dalam mimpi, mimpi indah sekaligus buruk yang seperti sangaja menunjukkan jalan bercabang yang tengah ditempuh hatinya. Dalam mimpinya ia melihat dua sisi yang berlawanan, di satu sisi ia melihat Grimmjow berdiri dengan wajah sedih, mengulurkan tangan menunggunya, sementara di sisi lain ia melihat Toushiro terbaring dengan alat bantu pernapasan, tersenyum penuh duka padanya, matanya berbinar menunggu dalam diam.

"Toushiro…"

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan biarkan aku sendiri _lagi_."

Rukia dapat merasakan dengan jelas gemetar dari tubuh Toushiro, hingga tidak sadar ia memeluk pria itu erat-erat, ingin menghilangkan semua duka dari pria rapuh ini, dia tidak ingin kembali menyakiti hati seseorang, tidak ingin.

Toushiro yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan saat melihat pintu ruangan yang dibuka oleh suster. Rukia menoleh pada suster, dan saat itulah Toushiro melihat tanda kemerahan di lekuk leher Rukia, seketika saja ia merasakan kemarahan membakar hatinya, bekas sentuhan pria kurang ajar itu pada calon istrinya. Segera saja Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa jijik pada tanda kemerahan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Rukia melihat perubahan sikap Toushiro dan mendapati wajah menghindair Toushiro darinya.

"Setidaknya tutup lehermu dengan syal atau pakaian berkerah tinggi," gumam Toushiro yang berusaha menahan amarahnya yang hampir meledak.

Rukia tersentak dan langsung meraih tempat yang Toushiro maksud, ia menekap telapak tangannya pada lekuk leher yang kemerahan itu, dan dengan canggung menarik kerah bajunya agar menutupi tanda itu.

Suster yang salah paham pada percakapan keduanya hanya tersenyum, mengira tanda itu adalah perbuatan Toushiro.

"Ada apa, Mr. Hitsugaya?" tanya suster, dan saat Rukia menjauh dari ranjang ia melihat jarum infus yang sudah porak poranda, dengan cekatan ia menanganinya.

Rukia berdiri kaku di sudut ruangan, melihat sikap diam Toushiro yang membiarkan suster merapikan seluruh instrumen kesehatannya.

_Tanda merah ini adalah bukti nyata pengkhianatanku padanya, pasti dia merasa begitu benci padaku yang telah membiarkan Grimmjow menyentuhku._

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu berdiri dengan memeluk diri erat-erat, ingin mengenyahkan rasa malu dalam dirinya, namun ia tidak bisa mengkhianati hatinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu dari insiden perkelahian Grimmjow dan Toushiro, Toushiro sendiri sudah kembali ke aktivitas yang rutin kemarin, dia bergegas menyelesaikan tahap _running_ program Sky Net yang akan diaplikasikan pada prosedur bandara pada bulan selanjutnya, serta bersiap untuk proyek baru dengan Smart Pro. Rupanya pemilik Smart Pro, Coyote Stark, serius melanjutkan pembicaraan terakhir mereka tentang program administrasi ringan yang dibutuhkan oleh Smart Pro.

Sejak hari itu juga Rukia tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari Grimmjow, ia hanya menjalani harinya bersama Toushiro, selalu bersamanya, baik itu di rumah, kantor, pertemuan-pertemuan resmi dan tidak resmi, semua harus mereka hadiri bersama.

"Jadi kalian akan berangkat ke Smart Pro sekarang?" tanya Rangiku sambil membaca dokumen kontrak yang dikirim kurir Smart Pro kemarin pagi.

"Proyek ini sederhana, tapi nilainya cukup besar, Matsumoto," jawab Toushiro sambil merapikan peralatan dan dokumen yang akan mereka bawa ke Smart Pro.

"Ow." Mulut Rangiku membulat dan melirik Rukia yang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong pada layar laptopnya.

"Jadi ini proyek sederhana bernilai besar? Untuk menambah modal resepsi ya?" ledek Rangiku, memancing humor pasangan yang terlalu serius itu.

"Matsumoto…" geram Toushiro dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Oh, salah ya?" jawab Matsumoto dengan mata mengerling nakal, tapi dia agak kecewa karena Rukia tidak terpancing dengan ledekannya, wanita itu tetap saja menatap layar laptopnya, seolah benda itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lihat di dunia ini.

"Rukia!" panggil Toushiro, menghentakkan Rukia dari pandangan monotonnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Toushiro seraya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ini…" Rukia menunjuk layar laptopnya, menunjukkan email dari The Milestone Hotel.

Toushiro bergeser lebih dekat setelah Rukia mundur, memberinya ruang untuk melihat lebih jelas pada layar. Hanya butuh kurang dari satu menit bagi Toushiro untuk membaca email tersebut. Reaksi yang selanjutnya adalah kepalan tangannya yang menghantam permukaan meja, begitu keras.

"Toushiro!" seru Rukia panik dan takut, dia tidak pernah melihat Toushiro semarah ini.

Sesungguhnya pria ini sudah kehilangan semua selera humor yang biasa ia tunjukkan untuk Rukia, dia berubah sama sekali sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya setelah melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Rukia. Toushiro seperti petugas keamananan yang tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Rukia, dia bahkan bertanya, dan selalu bertanya setiap kali Rukia beranjak satu inchi dari sisinya.

"Dia… Dia pikir bisa merebutmu dengan cara seperti ini? Baik! Akan aku tunjukkan siapa yang lebih berhak dan pantas!"

Rukia membelalak mendengar nada mengancam dalam suara Toushiro, membuatnya merinding melihat pria yang biasanya terlihat rapuh dan suka melontarkan kalimat menyindir ringan itu sekarang justru terlihat seperti seseorang lain yang siap menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu, namun satu hal yang sangat jelas dalam mata Rukia -sebagai seorang psikolog, sebagai seseorang yang terlalu sering melihat kejiwaan seseorang hanya dari raut wajah dan pola laku-, ketetapan hati dalam sorot mata Toushiro kali ini adalah ketetapan untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu dengan _segala cara._

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" Toushiro mencengkram tangan Rukia, sangat kuat hingga Rukia meringis kesakitan.

Rangiku yang melihatnya saja sampai mengerutkan dahi, tidak percaya dengan tindakan kasar Toushiro.

"Kalian mau langsung ke Smart Pro?" tanya Rangiku seraya mengikuti keduanya, namun matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Rukia, Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum miris, tidak memprotes aksi Toushiro sama sekali.

"Iya, dan kau tangani proses pengiriman dokumen laporan proyek bandara. Aku akan kembali malam, dan pastikan semua laporan sudah selesai, Matsumoto," perintah Toushiro tanpa melihat Rangiku sedikitpun, dia hanya terus melangkah dan menarik Rukia agar mengikutinya menuju lift.

"Sejak kapan Toushiro jadi begitu menakutkan?" gumam Rangiku sambil melangkahkan kaki kembali ke ruang direktur.

.

.

.

Pikiran Rukia terpatri pada email dari The Milestone Hotel, penolakan mereka atas booking yang sudah mereka setujui sebelumnya.

_Apakah ini perbuatan Grimmjow?_

Sorot mata biru gelap itu berpusat pada pemandangan luar kaca mobil sport Toushiro, memerhatikan jalan kota London yang begitu apik, namun keindahan itu pun tidak cukup untuk memberikan ketenangan pada hatinya.

_Bagaimana jika ia tahu kalau Toushiro berencana merubah tempat resepsi di taman kota? Mungkinkah dia juga akan membatalkannya? Dia berhati keras, tapi seharusnya ia mengerti kalau aku sudah terikat pada pria lain, sekalipun itu belum sah sepenuhnya._

Mobil melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi, dan itu tidak mengganggu pikiran menerawang Rukia sama sekali.

.

.

.

Grimmjow menutup pintu mobilnya, menyusul Ulquiorra yang baru saja beranjak dari sisi kemudi, dan melangkah menuju lobby kantor Smart Pro.

"Apakah menurutmu Bibi akan bertindak lebih jauh?" tanya Ulquiorra memancing, ia merapikan dasinya sambil terus melangkah, dan pandangannya sempat jatuh pada Grimmjow yang berpakaian sangat casual, hanya kaos putih polos berkerah dan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang ia padu dengan sepatu joggingnya.

Jujur, Ulquiorra tidak pernah bisa mengintervensi pakaian Grimmjow. Yang ada hanya protes setiap kali ia mencoba memperbaiki penampilan pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan kaget. Dia bahkan bisa mengatakan aku bertunangan dengan Orihime pada media, dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah pula! Jadi aku tidak heran kalau kali ini dia membuat booking hotel resepsi pernikahan Rukia batal. Dia bangga menunjukkan pengaruhnya sebagai bangsawan, kadang aku sendiri berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku berhubungan darah dengannya?" gumam Grimmjow dengan mata bergerak mencari lift yang akan ia pilih di antara deretan lima pintu lift yang berjajar di depannya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin mengakuinya sebagai bibimu?" tanya Ulqui memastikan.

"Aku bukannya tidak mengakui, tapi lihat saja bagaimana kami berbeda satu sama lain. Apalagi warna rambutnya yang kuning menyala itu, rasanya ingin aku siram saja!"

"Kau kira rambut Bibi Harribel itu-" Ulqui menghentikan kalimatnya, menahan tawa yang menggumpal di mulutnya.

"Lho? Benar kan? Dia ikut campur dalam permasalahan ini, nanti kalau Rukia mengira aku yang melakukannya bagaimana? Memangnya dia mau tanggung jawab?" lanjut Grimmjow. Tapi ia heran saat melihat Ulquiorra mendadak kaku, tidak bergerak dan melihat ke samping Grimmjow, senyum yang hampir merekah di wajah Ulqui sirna seketika, berganti dengan sorot mata waspada.

Ulquiorra mendongakkan dagunya pada sebuah arah di belakang Grimmjow, sontak pria berambut biru itu menoleh dan matannya seperti akan melompat keluar saat melihat Rukia berdiri di belakangnya, mengantri lift bersama pria yang dia hajar dua hari lalu, pandangannya beralih pada tangan Rukia yang tergenggam rapi di tangan pria bernama Toushiro itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyebut ini kebetulan," kata Grimmjow dengan sebelah alis terangkat pada Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak! Ini takdir, dan tidak kata lain yang lebih cocok untuk situasi ini," jawab Toushiro, wajahnya sedingin es dan tatapan matanya mampu menusuk lawan saking tajamnya.

"Rukia, apa kabar?" sapa Ulquiorra santai, dia sebagai pihak yang tak pernah terlibat dalam percekcokan Grimm & Toushiro, merasa tidak memiliki beban untuk menjauh dari Rukia, karena itu ia langsung mendekat dan memeluk Rukia, memberi salam persahabatan yang membuat wajah Toushiro memerah tidak terima pada sikap akrab mereka.

"B-baik, Ulqui," jawab Rukia agak canggung.

Ulqui tidak langsung melepas pelukannya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik. Tapi tenang saja, aku dan Grimm tidak akan membiarkanmu lama-lama bersama pria ini," bisik Ulquiorra datar.

Rukia terpaku, melihat wajah Ulqui yang menjauh dan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat ramah dalam sekilas pandang, namun dalam sekilas senyum itu hilang, karena Toushiro menatap lurus padanya.

Toushiro hanya sejenak melihat tangan Ulqui yang melingkar nyaman di bahu Rukia tadi, dan pandangannya lansung beralih pada pria bermata emerald di seberangnya, merasa dengan jelas bahwa pria ini juga ancaman bagi hubungannya dengan Rukia.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Ulqui serta Grimmjow memberi ruang pada Rukia agar masuk lebih dulu, Rukia memang masuk lift namun yang membuat mereka kecewa adalah saat Toushiro mengekor Rukia dan kembali mengaitkan tangan mereka, sekalipun setelahnya ia melepasnya, tetap saja itu membuat Grimmjow gerah.

_Seperti Rukia akan terbang saja sampai haru selalu bergandengan seperti itu!_

Grimmjow membuang pandangannya, menahan emosinya, seperti pesan penuh kebencian Rukia dua hari lalu, dan saat mengingatnya ia masih sangat sakit, tatapan penuh kebencian itu begitu melukainya.

Rukia sengaja berdiri di bagian pojok lift berkapasitas besar itu, memilih menjauh dari ketegangan yang menguar dengan jelas dari Grimmjow, Toushiro, bahkan Ulquiorra sendiri. Ia tengah bertanya-tanya, mengapa Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra bisa ada di sini juga?

_Apakah ini akal-akalan Grimmjow lagi? Tapi tidak mungkin karena dia sendiri kaget saat bertemu aku dan Toushiro._

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ulquiorra berdering, segera saja ia meraihnya untuk menerima panggilan.

"Selamat pagi."

Jeda sejenak, sementara seluruh pandangan jatuh pada Ulquiorra, hingga Toushiropun meliriknya, merasa aneh dengan hubungan yang mungkin terjalin antara Mr. Stark dengan artis ini.

"Iya, kami sudah di lift, terima kasih."

Ulqui kembali mengantongi ponselnya, sekarang malah giliran ponsel Toushiro yang berdering.

"Ya, kami sebentar lagi sampai."

Toushiro terdiam untuk memberikan kesempatan bicara pada seseorang di seberang sambungan.

"Pertemuan dengan calon rekan kerja kami?" tanya Toushiro yang langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan matanya menatap sosok Ulquiorra yang berdiri santai di samping Grimmjow, bersebelahan dengan Rukia, namun detik kemudian matanya kembali menatap bosan pada pintu lift, tidak sadar bahwa Grimmjow bergerak semakin mendekat pada Rukia.

"Kami menyediakan program untuk Anda, bagaimana bisa ada rekan kerja? Bukankah Anda hanya akan memberikan proyek ini pada kami?" tanya Toushiro.

Pria itu mendengarkan jawaban dari seberangnya.

Grimmjow meraih tangan Rukia, sontak Rukia menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan mata berwarna biru terang itu, padahal ia sudah berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan Grimmjow, atau ia akan berlari pada pria itu, dan memeluknya erat seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Grimmjow sengaja memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menatap mata Rukia lama-lama, hingga suara Toushiro yang sedang bicara dengan begitu jelas terdengar seperti dengung lebah di pohon.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu," bisik Grimmjow seraya meremas telapak tangan Rukia penuh sayang, Rukia hanya mampu menatapnya, namun tidak ada sorot mata penolakan dalam mata biru gelap itu, malah yang terlihat adalah penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan akan aku katakan ribuan kali, hanya untukmu, Rukia," tambah Grimmjow, dan dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Rukia, sangat cepat karena ia langsung menjauh lagi dari Rukia, kembali ke tempatnya.

Rukia terbengong, dan lehernya begitu kaku untuk digerakkan, agar bisa menoleh pada Grimmjow. Hatinya berbunga hebat, terlebih lagi jantungnya berdegub keras, mengacaukan sistem syarafnya. Dia tidak percaya Grimmjow bisa sebegini terang-terangan untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

Grimmjow tersenyum, bahkan menyerupai seringai, matanya mengerling nakal pada Rukia, seolah sedang menggoda Rukia saja. Rukia hanya mengangkat tangan ke bibirnya, merasakan sentuhan itu dengan jelas di bibirnya, dan kembali membakar seluruh wajahnya.

Grimmjow mengendikkan bahu dengan alis terangkat tinggi, dan dalam bahasa bibir ia kembali menyampaikan kalimat itu pada Rukia.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Ulquiorra tersenyum melihat aksi Grimmjow, seperti sedang kucing-kucingan saja, berusaha meraih Rukia dari balik punggung Toushiro. Dia bersyukur juga karena lift ini tidak berbahan cermin yang mungkin bisa memantulkan adegan _manis_ tadi, sehingga Toushiro tidak melihat aksi Grimmjow.

Rukia kembali merasakan serangan kebahagiaan itu, tapi matanya tidak berani tetap terpaku pada Grimmjow, karena Touhsiro sudah selesai bertelepon, matanya melirik Rukia dengan cepat.

Toushiro merasa ada ada yang salah, karena wajah kalem Rukia tiba-tiba saja berubah merah, semburat berwarna merah muda itu mewarnai pipi pucat Rukia, kontan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grimmjow yang berpura-pura sibuk menatap penunjuk angka lantai yang dilewati lift.

_Apa yang ia lakukan pada Rukia?_

.

.

.

Coyote Stark mempersilahkan keempat tamunya untuk duduk di sofa nyaman di ruang tamunya, ia tersenyum dengan sangat akrab, namun ia pun tidak luput melihat ketegangan yang terasa dari rekan kerjanya ini.

"Terima kasih sudah memenuhi undanganku, dan sepertinya aku akan memperkenalkan-"

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kami sudah saling mengenal," potong Toushiro, terdengar agak tidak sopan memang, namun ia merasa tidak membutuhkan basa basi lagi yang berhubungan dengan formalitas, terlebih lagi yang berhubungan dengan pria berambut biru terang.

Awalnya pria berambut cokelat itu heran dengan sikap tidak sabar Toushiro, namun ia mengenyampingkannya dulu, merasa itu bisa diselesaikan nanti, pekerjaan nomorsatu tentu saja.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan mengapa aku mempertemukan Anda berdua."

Keempat tamu langsung memasang telinga mereka baik-baik, mendengar semua penjelasan secara garis besarnya saja, karena lima menit kemudian asisten pribadi Coyote Stark, seorang anak perempuan, jelas mereka menyebutnya anak, karena ia begitu kecil dan suaranya bahkan masih menggambarkan usianya yang mungkin masih di tingkat 7 atau 8, tapi pemilik Smart Pro itu memperkenalkan anak itu sebagai asistennya.

Lilinete, itulah nama anak itu, dan hal teknis dijelaskan olehnya dengan sangat mendetail.

"Bagaimana? Anda setuju dengan kontrak ini?"

Rukia melirik Toushiro yang terlihat sangat jelas tengah menahan kemarahan.

_Pasti dia berpikir Grimmjow yang membuat semua keadaan serba kebetulan ini._

Toushiro berusaha mengenyahkan kemarahan yang menjilat-jilat akal sehatnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat tidak profesional, dan ingin menyerahkan proyek ini pada timnya yang lain, tapi mendengar penjelasan Coyote Stark barusan sungguh membuatnya kaget sekaligus geram.

Jadi, Smart Pro Inc. berencana membuat sebuah program terbaru untuk game yang sedang mereka buat, bukan lagi program administrasi sederhana seperti yang pernah mereka bicarakan, ini program permainan terbaru tiga dimensi, dan Grimmjow akan menjadi model permainan ini, karena itu karakter utama dalam permainan harus menyerupai Grimmjow, seluruh setting haru sama.

_Jadi ini caramu untuk memberikan kesempatan untuk terus bertemu Rukia?_

Tatapan Toushiro tajam menghujam Grimmjow, tapi pria berambut biru terang itu seperti tidak merasa, dan tersenyum pada Lilinete yang jelas-jelas memberikan tatapan penuh kagum padanya.

_Baik, ini tidak akan membuatku mundur. Dalam pekerjaan ataupun mendapatkan hati Rukia, akulah yang terbaik._

Toushiro tersenyum licik, dan mengangguk pada Stark, menyatakan persetujuannya.

"Sebelumnya bisa aku bertanya kenapa Anda memilih…" lidah Toushiro begitu berat untuk melafalkan nama Grimmjow, kebenciannya sudah mendarah daging rupanya.

"Oh, aku memilihnya karena Lilinete menyukainya," kata Stark seraya mengelus puncak kepala Lilinete.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak TK!" protes Lilinete dengan tangan menghempas tangan Stark dari kepalanya, wajahnya memerah malu, dan dia lampiaskan dengan berteriak pada Stark.

Stark hanya tersenyum mendapati sikap Lilinete, ini justru membuat mereka jauh lebih bertanya-tanya, sudah anak sekecil ini dijadikan asisten, sekarang ia bersikap seperti seorang ayah saja pada Lilinete.

"Dia sudah menyukai film-film action Anda sejak dua tahun lalu, dan memintaku untuk memanggilmu dalam salah satu proyekku, karena itu aku memintamu untuk membintangi salah satu iklan produk kami," jelas Stark tetap dengan senyum ramah kebapakan.

"Dia…?" bisik Ulquiorra dengan mata tertuju pada Lilinete.

"Dia anak perempuanku, dan dia menjadi pengawas dalam proyek kali ini. Karena proyek ini murni untuk kesenangannya sendiri," jawab Stark dengan santainya, membuat Lilinete meninju bahunya, lemah, namun Stark berpura-pura jatuh di sofanya, lalu ia tersenyum pada anaknya yang masih berwajah marah, tidak suka rahasianya terbongkar.

"Oh, jadi kau penggemarku, Nak?" ucap Grimmjow dengan senyum senang.

"Jangan panggil aku _Nak_! Aku sudah 14 tahun," sahut Lilinete cepat.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa. Boss? Pimpinan Poryek? Atau…"

"Lilinete! Panggil aku Lilinete, tapi kau juga boleh memanggilku Lili," jawab Lilinete dengan wajah lebih bersemu merah lagi.

"Wah, kau bahkan langsung melancarkan serangan Lili, bukankah hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Stark dengan senyum menyindir, sontak Lilinete kembali menyerangnya, tapi Stark dengan cepat menangkis semua serangan lemah itu sambil tertawa.

"Anda sungguh akrab dengan anak Anda, Mr. Stark," komentar Rukia dengan senyum hangat, merasa sedikit rindu dengan canda tawa ayah dan anak seperti ini.

"Yah, dia memang suka begini. Anda tentunya paling mengerti ini Nona Rukia," sahut Stark dengan senyum lebar, menyinggung pekerjaan Rukia sebagai psikolog tentu saja.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kita lanjutkan proyek ini?" tanya Stark sekali lagi, memastikan keputusan para rekan kerja yang akan memberikan hasil karya mereka padanya dan Lilinete.

"Baiklah, kami terima proyek ini," jawab Ulquiorra, mewakili Grimmjow yang sibuk tersenyum lebar pada Lilinete.

"Aku juga menerima proyek ini," jawab Toushiro sungguh-sungguh, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah gagal dalam proyek program jenis apapun, apalagi hanya pembuatan game dengan model Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, ia pastikan ini akan selesai dengan baik, baik program game ataupun pernikahannya dengan Rukia.

"Tapi yang aku dengar kalian akan menikah?" tanya Stark.

"Iya, seminggu lagi, tapi semua persiapan sudah selesai, dan sambil menunggu hari H, kami bisa memulai proyek ini," ucap Toushiro yakin, dan tangannya meraih tangan Rukia.

"Wah, selamat kalau begitu, aku menunggu undangan kalian," ucap Stark sungguh hati.

"Terima kasih, dan mungkin undangan akan kami kirim sore ini pada Anda," respon Toushiro langsung, karena agendanya hari ini adalah ke tempat percetakan undangan setelah menghadiri pertemuan ini.

Rukia memerhatikan cerah yang hadir di wajah Toushiro, tapi itu tidak lama, karena detik kemudian ia melirik Grimmjow penuh aura permusuhan.

Ulquiorra menjadi pengamat baik dalam situasi ini, ia melihat bagaimana perubahan sikap Toushiro, mendapati keraguan dalam wajah Rukia, dan sikap tidak peduli Grimmjow sendiri. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir sebegini jelasnya memberikan jalan mulus untuk mereka mendekat pada Rukia, mau tidak mau ia sedikit bangga dengan keputusannya untuk menyeret Grimmjow ke London.

Namun mendengar keseriusan Toushiro yang mengiyakan proyek ini, bahkan berencana melaksanakannya sebelum pernikahannya, sungguh diluar dugaannya, ia kira pria ini akan menolak proyek ini, namun yang membuat ia lebih kaget adalah ide Stark untuk menyatukan Grimmjow dan program game, yang justru mempertemukan Rukia dan Grimmjow dalam satu keadaan.

Ulqui bahkan sempat terpikir ini adalah akal-akalan Bibi Harribel, karena semua begitu dan sangat kebetulan bahkan terlalu sempurna.

_Tapi Toushiro malah menyetujui proyek ini, sama saja dengan menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Dia sepertinya lupa kalau ini hanya akan memperbanyak kesempatan Grimmjow untuk dekat dengan Rukia._

Ulquiorra memerhatikan tiga orang yang sedang terlibat konflik, yaitu Grimmjow, Rukia dan Toushiro, ketiganya benar-benar membuatnya terlibat sangat jauh dalam masalah percintaan yang rumit.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Membuat Grimmjow & Toushiro berkelahi agak susah sebenarnya, karena perbedaan postur tubuh mereka yang sangat mencolok. *dihajar Toushiro*

Aku juga minta maaf untuk Hitsu FC karena aku sudah membuat karakter Hitsu jadi begini, evil-evil gimana gitu…. *dilemparin truck tronton plus isinya sama Hitsu FC*

Do'akan saya agar selalu semangat menulis ya Minna-san, karena suasana hati saya menjelang akhir tahun ini sungguh buruk.

Sampai jumpa lagi …..\^_^/

**:-:-: Nakki :-:-:**

19-12-2011


	7. Chapter 7

**To Claim My Love**

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Kuchiki Rukia

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak terikrarkan di antara mereka, keduanya saling melengkapi, namun yang satu tidak menyadarinya, dan yang satu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya jujur pada diri sendiri. Lalu apakah mereka tetap bisa jujur jika ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka?

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Apa yang aku punya? Tidak banyak, tapi menurutku cukuplah untuk melanjutkan fiction ini ^^

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sepulangnya dari Smart Pro Inc. mereka berkendara menuju tempat percetakan undangan pernikahan mereka. Toushiro tidak banyak bicara dan memenuhi konsentrasinya pada kendali kemudi. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan cara agar Rukia tidak terlalu sering bertemu Grimmjow, mungkin dengan mengganti posisi Rukia dengan Rangiku, tapi Rangiku sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan dalam proyek ini. Wanita berambut gelombang itu memang lihai dalam lobby, membuat dokumen dan laporan, serta mengatur jadwal, tapi kalau urusan input data atau link antar program, setengah mati mengajarinya, sampai berbusa juga tidak akan bisa.

Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, karena ia tidak percaya dengan timnya yang lain. Sungguh ironis, ia pimpinan perusahaan sebesar Sky Net, tapi tidak bisa mendelegasikan tugas, hak dan tanggungjawabnya, itulah mengapa ia terkenal sebagai seorang yang berdiri sendiri, ia melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Toushiro, tokonya terlewat!" seru Rukia saat melihat mobil tidak menepi padahal sudah lewat beberapa meter dari area parkir toko.

Toushiro tersentak dan langsung menginjak rem, membuat mereka berdua terhempas hingga hampir mencium kaca depan mobil.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Rukia saat melihat Toushiro yang menatap jalan kosong di depannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana melaksanakan proyek ini tanpa melibatkanmu," jawabnya dengan kepala menoleh ke belakang, mencari ruang untuk mundur.

"Jadi kau tidak akan melibatkanku?" tanya Rukia agak tidak terima, padahal ia mengerti dengan jelas bahwa Toushiro ingin memutus kesempatannya bertemu Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja!" kata Toushiro marah, "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau dekat dengan_nya_? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, sekalipun hatimu memang benar-benar sudah ia miliki," lanjut Toushiro dalam suara dingin.

Mata biru gelap itu membulat sempurna, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, dan terlebih lagi dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sangat jelas.

Posesif.

Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu Rukia berikan untuk sikap Toushiro sekarang, dan seluruh hatinya sudah tertutup rasa ingin memiliki itu, hingga akal sehat sepertinya tidak akan banyak berarti. Seketika itu juga Rukia menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima lamaran Toushiro, namun yang jauh lebih membuatnya menyesal adalah pertemuannya dengan Grimmjow. Andai tidak bertemu dengan Grimmjow, mungkin keraguan itu tidak akan hadir. Jika tidak bertemu Grimmjow mungkin hatinya akan sepenuhnya melupakan pria itu dan menikah dengan Toushiro tanpa hati mandua seperti ini.

_Kau membuat semua kacau, Rukia. Hatimu seharusnya menerima Toushiro, bukan berharap uluran tangan Grimmjow untuk merebutmu dari Toushiro._

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, merasa begitu lelah menghadapi semua ini.

Toushiro berhasil parkir dengan mulus, dan dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rukia setelah ia keluar dari mobil sportnya.

"Cepat, Rukia. Waktu kita tidak banyak, setelah ini harus bertemu pihak London Wed untuk membicarakan pesta taman resepsi kita."

Rukia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap tidak sabaran Toushiro, dalam dua hari ini memang selalu kemarahan, tidak sabar dan benci yang selalu Toushiro tunjukkan padanya, namun satu waktu pria ini juga bisa begitu rentan, begitu rapuh dan mengemis keberadaannya, memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Kaki mungil Rukia menuruni mobil dan langsung menyambut tangan Toushiro yang membantunya berdiri, sifat gentle yang akan selalu Toushiro berikan padanya.

Mereka masuk ke toko dengan suara bel yang menyerupai lonceng natal saat mereka masuk, dan pemilik toko yang memang sudah membuat janji dengan Toushiro, sudah menunggunya, wajah bapak umur 50 tahun dengan tubuh bungkuk dan rambut berwarna cokelat kelabu itu terlihat tidak tenang, Rukia sudah membaca ketidakberesan dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, mohon maaf, saya ingin menyampaikan informasi ini kemarin, tapi Anda tidak bisa saya hubungi."

Toushiro mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam, membuat bapak pemilik semakin ketakutan.

"Undangan Anda belum selesai, karena ada masalah dengan pengrajin kami, tiba-tiba saja mereka berhenti kerja kemarin. Karena itu hari ini saya masih mencari pengrajin lain, kemungkinan undangan Anda baru selesai besok lusa," jawab bapak pemilik dengan wajah tertunduk dalam.

"Omong kosong! Katakan padaku, siapa yang sudah menyuruhmu?" Toushiro melepaskan tangan Rukia dan mencengkram kerah baju bapak pemilik kuat-kuat.

Ia sudah sangat marah dengan semua aksi Jeagerjaquez, dari membatalkan booking tempatnya di The Milestone Hotel, membuat mereka mengerjakan proyek yang seharusnya kemungkinan kerjasama mendekati nol tapi ternyata terjadi begitu saja, dan sekarang mereka menjatuhkan tangan _kotor_ mereka pada proses pembuatan undangan pernikahannya, sungguh ini membuatnya naik pitam dan benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Toushiro!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangan Toushiro dari bapak yang terbatuk karena tercekik.

"Siapa? Pasti Bangsawan Jeagerjaquez yang menyuruhmu, kan? Jawab aku!"

"Ma-maaf, tapi para pengrajin saya benar-benar pergi, dan saya tidak bisa mencegah mereka, saya tidak tahu penyebab mereka berhenti dalam waktu bersamaan," jawab bapak itu tergagap.

"Lepaskan dia, Toushiro! Kau mencekiknya!" pekik Rukia dengan tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Toushiro, memaksanya melepaskan tangan dari kerah yang hampir sobek itu.

"Jangan ikut campur!" hadrik Toushiro diluar kendali, hingga tanpa ia sadari ia menghempaskan Rukia terlalu kuat, Rukia terjatuh setelah berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya, tenaga Toushiro terlalu kuat, hingga tak bisa dielakkan lagi, kepalanya terbentur dengan counter display, tepat di pelipisnya, Rukia pun terduduk di lantai, merasakan nyeri dari kepalanya yang pusing sekali.

Toushiro kaget dengan kekuatannya sendiri, ia langsung melepas bapak pemilik toko dan mendekati Rukia.

"Rukia, maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Maaf…" sesalnya seraya meraih bahu Rukia.

Rukia melihat wajah Toushiro, menahan sakit dari pelipisnya, ia ingin melihat mata pria itu, ingin melihat apa yang membuatnya hingga begitu marah dan kehilangan akal sehat.

"Darah…" gumam Toushiro dengan mata basah, terlihat sangat menyesal dengan kebodohannya sendiri.

Rukia mengusap sumber sakitnya, dan merasakan perih saat ujung jarinya menyentuh kulit pelipis, ia mendapati lecet di sana dan cairan merah dengan cepat menempel di jarinya, darah yang merembes dari kulit yang lecet akibat terbentur dengan counter tadi.

Rukia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa semua akan sebegini rumit, namun semua bersumber dari kesalahannya sendiri, ia yang telah menyetujui lamaran itu, ia yang telah memutuskan hatinya untuk melepaskan Grimmjow, dan sekarang semua berbalik menyerangnya, hingga Toushiro berubah menjadi pria kasar dan posesif seperti ini.

Pria ini memang memiliki penyakit kanker pankreas, tapi di saat kemarahan menguasai jiwa seseorang, kekuatan besar akan hadir, mengganti kelemahan tubuh yang bahkan tergrogoti kanker sekalipun, karena itu Rukia tidak ingin menyalahkan Toushiro yang sudah menyebabkannya terluka seperti ini.

"Toushiro… Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyatakan padamu bahwa aku akan pergi darimu, kan? Apakah kau begitu takut aku akan pergi?"

Toushiro tidak menjawab dan memeluk Rukia erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu takut karena ia sangat berusaha merebutmu dariku," bisik Touhsiro seraya mengecup puncak kepala Rukia, dan membantunya berdiri.

Rukia tidak lagi menjawab, dan Toushiro pun memapahnya melangkah menuju pintu toko.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu undangan itu besok lusa, dan pastikan semua selesai berdasarkan kesepakatan ini, atau kau akan ku kenakan pinalty!" ancam Toushiro seraya melangkah keluar toko bersama Rukia, dan sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, ia mendengar si pemilik menggumamkan kata 'baik' dengan sangat pelan.

.

.

.

Mereka berada di klinik untuk memeriksa luka Rukia, dan dokter tersenyum saat mendapati kepanikan Toushiro, yang sepertinya sudah berpikir terlalu jauh, takut benturan akan menyebabkan gegar otak pada Rukia.

"Hanya luka luar, seperti anak kecil yang jatuh dari sepeda dan lututnya terluka, begitu juga dengan luka ini, jadi tidak perlu cemas. Nah perbannya juga sudah selesai," jelas dokter dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Syukurlah," gumam Toushiro lega.

Rukia hanya diam, dia mengikuti kemana Toushiro menggiringnya setelah dokter selesai mengobati lukanya. Pikirannya kosong, dan tidak mampu mengurai cemas yang tengah ia rasakan, kepalanya penuh oleh ketidakpercayaan atas semua keadaan ini, namun inilah kenyataan, dan Toushiro adalah pilihan terakhir yang harus ia ambil, jika tidak, ia tidak hanya menyakiti Grimmjow, dia juga akan menyakiti Toushiro dengan pengkhianatannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Keesokan harinya Rukia menghabiskan waktu untuk memastikan pesta taman yang telah direncanakan oleh pihak organizer mereka bisa berjalan dengan baik, dia sengaja tidak diikutsertakan dalam proses persiapan proyek Smart Pro karena Toushiro memintanya untuk konsentrasi memastikan persiapan pernikahan yang tinggal menghitung hari.

Rukia sadar bahwa ini cara Toushiro untuk menjauhkannya dari Grimmjow, tapi ia tidak yakin bisa semudah ini mencegah Grimmjow menemuinya, terlebih lagi melihat aksi terang-terangan Grimmjow saat di lift kantor Smart Pro, dia tidak pernah mau peduli dengan pandangan orang, sekalipun ia bangsawan ia adalah bangsawan pemberontak yang tidak bisa dikekang dengan aturan dan norma. Jika pria itu sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka ia akan memperjuangkannya hingga batas kemampuannya.

Rukia mengenal Grimmjow cukup lama, dan sebagian waktunya habis di sisi Grimmjow, karena itu ia yakin ini hanya akan menjadi kerikil kecil bagi Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana dengan konsep ini?" tanya Lisa, penanggungjawab langsung agenda pesta kebun untuk resepsi pernikahan Rukia & Toushiro.

"Aku suka, hanya saja tolong kurangi jumlah dekorasi mawar putihnya, karena di sana sudah banyak bunga taman, dan kebanyakan sudah di tata sedemikian indah. Jangan sampai bunga yang kita tambahkan malah mengurangi keindahan alami yang sudah ada," jelas Rukia dengan mata cerah.

"Wah, Anda jauh lebih ahli dari saya rupanya," kata Lisa seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak juga, saya hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang sudah ada," jawab Rukia tenang.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan penataan kursi saat ikrar pernikahan? Apakah ada penempatan khusus untuk kerabat dan teman dekat?" lanjut Lisa antusias.

Rukia pun dengan cepat tenggelam dalam diskusi dengan Lisa, memberikan pemikiran yang bisa diberikan otaknya yang berkabut saat ini.

.

.

.

Dari seberang bangunan berwarna serba putih dimana Rukia tengah bicara dengan Lisa, seorang bangsawan berambut kuning tengah memerhatikannya dan tersenyum licik.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi aksiku yang selanjutnya," bisiknya santai.

.

.

.

Grimmjow mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, menahan kemarahan karena permintaan sang programmer _kerdil_ di hadapannya. Karena dia diminta melakukan pose-pose yang sungguh menggelikan, dari push up, sit up, sampai handstand, dan mengambil gambarnya dengan kamera, memangnya ini program membuat game atau liputan olahraga?

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, kau menggelikan!" seru Grimmjow dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kau mau kerjakan atau tidak terserah, aku tinggal bilang kalau kau tidak kooperatif," jawab Taushiro dengan senyum iblis merekah di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa sembarangan menyuruhku, memangnya kau siapa?"

Toushiro mengendikkan bahu penuh kemenangan, sikap kalemnya cukup membantu, dan dia ingin membuat pria bangsawan ini kesal setengah mati dengan permintaannya yang memang sedikit keterlaluan, tapi ini cukup beralasan mengingat game yang akan mereka buat adalah berbasis _street fighter_, jadi pose-pose seperti ini dibutuhkan.

"Pendek! Kau suka sekali memancing emosiku!" Grimmjow langsung mencengkram kerah baju Toushiro, sontak Toushiro melawan dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku! Cih! Aku tidak ingin tertular penyakitmu!"

"Penyakit? Kau yang penyakitan! Tubuhmu setipis papan selancar, wajahmu saja seperti kertas HVS! Pikir dulu sebelum menyebut orang lain berpenyakit!" balas Grimmjow.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian seperti anak kecil saja, Lilinete sampai bengong begitu," kata Ulquiorra menengahi, dan Lilinete yang sebenarnya menunggu kedua orang ini adu tinju jadi kecewa dengan sikap sok baik Ulquiorra.

"Jangan ikut campur!" teriak Grimmjow & Toushiro bersamaan.

"Kau-!"

Mereka langsung jijik satu sama lain dengan kebetulan ini, dan reflek mencengkram kerah baju lawan, sorot mata tajam saling menghujam, sementara itu Ulquiorra yang sudah didampratpun langsung pergi, dia merasa tidak perlu melerai perdebatan, dan perkelahian macam apapun.

"Mau kemana, Mr. Scifer?" tanya Lilinete heran.

"Cari udara yang lebih segar, di sini _panas_," ucap Ulquiorra dengan tangan terangkat untuk melambai pada Lilinete.

"Eh?" anak perempuan berumur 14 tahun itu tampak bingung, tapi malah melanjutkan tontonannya.

Grimmjow tampak menahan amarahnya kuat-kuat, sementara Toushiro sudah bersiap untuk mendaratkan tinjunya.

"Kau… Sampai kapan merecoki aku dan Rukia?" seloroh Toushiro dengan mata membara.

"Hah! Tidak usah bertanya hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu. Tentu saja akan aku lakukan sampai Rukia kembali padaku!" gelak Grimmjow penuh kemenangan.

"Baik. Kita lihat siapa yang bisa bertahan pada akhirnya. Pertama kau membatalkan bookingku di The Milestone Hotel, lalu membuat kerjasama konyol ini, dan membuat undanganku tidak selesai, lalu apalagi yang akan kau lakukan? Mengacaukan pesta pernikahanku? Atau malah menculik Rukia? Sebegitu besarnyakah pengaruhmu sebagai keluarga bangsawan?" geram Toushiro, mempererat cengkraman tangannya.

"Undangan?" gumam Grimmjow tidak mengerti, sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apapun mengenai undangan yang disebut Toushiro, dan sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah melakukan semua hal yang dituduhkan Toushiro padanya. Mendengarnya justru membuatnya muak, karena ia tahu, tanpa melakukannya pun ia bisa meraih hati Rukia, karena ia sudah menggengam hati wanita itu, jadi tidak perlu melakukan hal licik dan kotor dengan mengacaukan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau memang pintar _akting_ ya?" tandas Toushiro seraya menghempaskan Grimmjow, melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hei Kerdil!" pekik Grimmjow tidak terima, tapi Toushiro malah pergi dari ruangan, meninggalkannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan progres hingga resepsi pernikahanku. Maaf, Pimpinan Proyek," ucap Toushiro pada Lilinete, sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hah…" Lilinete menghela napas panjang.

"Apa sebaiknya aku ganti saja programmernya?" gumam anak perempuan itu sambil melangkah ke arah Grimmjow.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Lilinete.

"Aku harus pergi, aku tunggu jadwal pertemuan selanjutnya. Ada hal penting yang harus aku selesaikan," kata Grimmjow yang ikut menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ayah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi proyek yang rumit…" desis Lilinete seraya meraih buku konsep game yang sudah ia siapkan, dan menyusul orang-orang yang telah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Laju mobil melebihi kecepatan standar, namun Grimmjow tidak berkenan menginjak rem, ia harus menyelesaikan semua kekonyolan ini, atau Rukia akan berpikir ia menjadi pria paling pengecut di dunia.

Grimmjow meraih handsfree ponselnya, dan menghubungi Bibi Harribel.

"Bi! Dimana kau?"

"Sopan sedikit kenapa sih?" balas Harribel kesal, karena telinganya berdenging begitu mendengar suara keras Grimmjow tadi.

"Dimana?" tegas Grimmjow lagi.

"Aku… aku di.." Harribel ragu untuk menyebutkan keberadaannya sekarang, dia tidak ingin terbongkar kalau sedang membuntuti Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu. Sekarang!"

"Baiklah, sebut saja tempatnya, aku akan kesana," jawab Harribel cepat.

.

.

.

Harribel memacu mobilnya menuju tempat yang baru saja di sebut Grimmjow, dan dia tersenyum, sangat senang mendengar nada kesal di suara keponakannya itu. Sepertinya permainan seru sedang berlangsung lagi.

Dengan cepat Harribel memarkir mobil dan menghampiri sosok paling mencolok yang duduk di bagian depan kafe bernuansa klasik itu, dekorasi berwarna serba cokelat dengan lampu minimalis dan pencahayaan yang remang, memberikan ketenangan bagi pengunjung, dan dilengkapi dengan lantunan lagu jazz yang sangat kental.

"Dia pintar mencari tempat untuk berdebat," gumam Harribel dengan langkah cepat menuju meja Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hanya melirik saat mendapati kehadiran Bibi Harribel dan duduk di kursi seberangnya.

"Jadi, ada hal seru apa?" tanya Harribel tenang.

"Jangan lakukan lagi!" kata Grimmjow cepat.

"Apanya?"

"Membatalkan segala tetekbengek yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan Rukia!" kata Grimmjow agak emosi, dan ini menarik perhatian pengunjung lain hingga mereka menoleh ke arah meja mereka.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang kau cari?" tanya Harribel tetap dengan wajah kalem.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" kejar Grimmjow kesal, "Kau sengaja menyusul kesini agar bisa melihat dan mencampuri urusanku dengan Rukia, kan?" cecar Grimmjow.

"Aku kesini karena Unohana juga ke sini, kami liburan keluarga, sementara kau bekerja, memangnya itu salah?"

"Jangan mengalihkan topik!"

"Kau yang mulai."

"Argh, jangan menjawabku!" pekik Grimmjow frustasi.

"Kau yang mengajakku bicara, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menjawab," sahut Harribel enteng.

"Cukup!" Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah pada perdebatan ini, dan ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Harribel hanya tersenyum melihat sikap keponakannya yang sepertinya memang tidak pernah bisa menang kalau berdebat.

"Lalu?" tanya Harribel balik.

"Aku ingin kau hentikan semua aksimu. Kau membuat mereka berpikir akulah yang melakukan semua hal konyol itu! Kau kira aku masih membutuhkan semua itu hanya untuk merebut Rukia kembali? Aku tahu Rukia juga mencintaiku, karena itu aku tidak perlu membatalkan pernikahan mereka."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Apa aku salah?"

"Tentu saja, Bi! Jangan ikut campur lagi, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Wah-wah, padahal aku baru saja ingin memberi sedikit kejutan pada pesta kebun Rukia."

"Kau memang suka sekali membuatku terlihat bodoh ya, Bi?" Grimmjow mencengkram pinggir meja di depannya, dan mencondongkan tubuh pada bibinya. Marah tapi sekaligus meminta.

"Sepertinya begitu sih," jawab Harribel santai.

"Jangan memberikan jawaban tidak jelas begitu!" sahut Grimmjow kesal.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Kau mau aku tidak ikut campur?"

Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Baiklah," sahut Harribel cepat.

"Hah? Mudah sekali," gerutu Grimmjow tidak percaya.

"Tapi awas kalau kau sampai gagal! Kami mengharapkanmu bersanding dengan Rukia, awas kalau kau membiarkan Rukia pergi lagi!"

"Kenapa jadi mengancamku? Kan sebelumnya Bibi juga yang membuat salah paham antara Rukia dan aku!"

"Kau saja yang tidak peka, sudahlah. Aku ingin pergi ke spa, kabari aku kalau itu hal baik, kalau hal buruk jangan pernah meneleponku!" tandas Harribel seraya beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih ternganga tidak percaya dengan sikap santai bibinya, seolah tidak bersalah, seolah tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, seolah tidak pernah membuat suasana lebih keruh dari yang sudah ada.

.

.

.

Malam menghampiri langit London, mengirim awan gelap yang sangat pekat, menunjukkan ancaman derasnya hujan yang akan mengguyur bumi. Rukia menatap titik sinar bintang yang hamper hilang ditelan mendung yang tak hentinya mendera. Ia melihat gaun pengantin yang terpajang dengan angkuhnya di sudut kamarnya, gaun berwarna putih itu menunjukkan kesucian pemakainya, namun Rukia yakin bahwa hatinya tidak bisa disamakan dengan warna indah itu.

_Aku mendua, dan yakin bahwa selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa melepas sosok Grimmjow._

Wanita beriris biru gelap itu menghela napas berat, mencari kelegaan dalam tiap helaan napasnya, namun yang ia dapat malah sesak setiap kali mengingat masalah yang begitu pelik membebatnya.

"Sedang apa?"

Rukia tidak sempat membalas pertanyaan itu saat sepasang tangan ringkih Toushiro memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang, mengait tubuh Rukia hingga dadanya bertemu dengan punggung Rukia, merangkul erat wanita yang ia cintai.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Tanya Toushiro tanpa menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan pertamanya. Perlahan ia bersandar di bahu Rukia, menyandarkan dagunya dengan amat nyaman di lekuk ternyaman itu, menghirup wangi Rukia dalam-dalam, meresapi keindahan saat wanita ini sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

"Baik, dan menurutku semua sudah siap, hanya menunggu undangan disebar," jawab Rukia kelu, merasakan hatinya meringis mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan berbulan madu?" Toushiro mengecup ruang kosong di leher Rukia, membiarkan hangat bibirnya beristirahat sejenak di kulit Rukia, merasakan denyut nadi Rukia yang memburu seketika.

Toushiro merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Rukia yang seketika menegang, namun ia tidak ingin melepaskan momen ini dengan cepat.

"Bu-bulan madu?" ulang Rukia dengan tubuh menggeliat tidak nyaman, tapi Toushiro justru mengeratkan rangkulannya, mencegah Rukia kabur darinya.

"Iya, kemana kita akan pergi? Jepang? Paris? Atau kau ingin kita ke Indonesia? Kita ke Bali, dan berjemur sampai kulit berubah warna jadi cokelat?" bisik Toushiro.

"Memangnya bisa? Kau berjemur di Sahara sekalipun tidak akan bisa cokelat, Toushiro. Kau lupa warna dasar kita? Yang ada malah gosong!" sahut Rukia, berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang yang berlangsung selama berhari-hari.

Toushiro tertawa sejenak, tepat di telinga Rukia.

"Iya, ya. Warna kulitku tidak mungkin cokelat…" sahutnya santai. " Tapi…" Toushiro melepaskan pelukannya, dan meraih bahu Rukia agar wanita itu berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku ingin segera bulan madu dan melihatmu berlari bersama anak-anak kita, Rukia."

Rukia merasakan hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat membayangkan dirinya bersama beberapa anak kecil, anaknya dan Toushiro. Jujur saja dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Berapa banyak anak yang kau inginkan?"

Toushiro terdiam menunggu jawaban Rukia.

"Berapa?" ulangnya setelah menunggu beberapa saat tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban.

Toushiro melihat keraguan di mata Rukia, membuat hatinya jauh lebih sakit, membuat otaknya semakin keruh dengan segala rasa takut kehilangannya.

"Jawab aku, Rukia," bisik Toushiro dengan nada lembut, masih bersabar menunggu jawaban Rukia.

Rukia berusaha membalas sorot mata penuh kasih Toushiro, namun ia tidak mampu mengkhianati hatinya sendiri. Saat ia melihat ke mata berwarna aqua itu, ia justru teringat pada mata berwarna biru terang dengan keteguhan hati sepenuhnya, mata milik Grimmjow seorang, dan ingatan itu berujung pada ingatannya saat Grimmjow menciumnya di taman. Ciuman panas dan terindah yang pernah Rukia rasakan.

"Rukia!" bentak Toushiro saat mendapati sorot mata kosong Rukia.

"Jawab aku, Rukia! Saat seperti ini pun kau masih memikirkannya?" Rukia terbelalak saat Toushiro mengguncang bahunya keras-keras, mencengkram tangannya penuh tenaga, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Namun kekecewaan yang terlihat di mata Toushiro jauh lebih menyakitinya.

"Toushiro… Aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya lagi," bisik Rukia dalam suara puraunya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin dengar!" pekik Toushiro dengan mata terbakar amarah. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi dariku! Seharusnya kau tidak mengangkatku dari kubangan itu! Ini semua salahmu, kau yang memberikan harapan padaku, kau yang membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darimu, dan sekarang kau yang menghancurkan semuanya!"

Toushiro menatap nanar, menahan sakit di ulu hatinya sekuat hati, dan dia bisa melihat jelas raut duka dalam wajah Rukia, tapi dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Rukia yakin bahwa hatinya hanya patut ia berikan pada Toushiro.

"Aku mencintaimu, seharusnya dari awal kau tidak berbaik hati padaku, tidak mengulurkan tangan padaku! Kau jauh lebih kejam dari siapapun dalam hidupku, Rukia. Kau memberikanku udara dan detik kemudian kau berniat merampasnya."

"Toushiro, maaf…"

Toushiro menggeleng cepat, dia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, mencegah hatinya sakit.

"Maaf, tapi… aku masih mencintainya," lanjut Rukia dengan hati mengerut kesakitan, ia begitu merasa hina telah membuat Toushiro jadi begini.

"CUKUP!"

Toushiro menurunkan tangannya dari telinga. Kemarahan sudah menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" bisik Toushiro dengan mata kosong menatap lantai yang ia jejak.

Rukia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Toushiro, dia tidak tahu kemana pertanyaan Toushiro berarah.

"Kau sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini, Rukia. Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali padanya!"

Rukia tersentak, dan melihat bahwa racun yang telah ia berikan pada Toushiro benar-benar telah menyebar hingga menutupi akal sehatnya.

_Dia benar, aku yang membuatnya membuka hati, aku yang sudah menyebarkan racun itu dalam hatinya, dan sekarang aku yang harus menuai hasilnya. Seluruh ketakutan dalam dirinya, semua rasa ingin memiliki dalam hatinya, semua adalah kesalahanku. Jika saja aku tidak pernah membuka hatiku padanya tidak mungkin semua akan seperti ini._

Rukia tidak sadar meneteskan air matanya, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah lemah hati.

"Rukia…" bisik Toushiro yang kembali melemah, tangan kurusnya meraih wajah Rukia, menghapus air mata dari pipi Rukia dengan mengecupnya perlahan, membiarkan cairan asin itu terkecap di bibirnya. Rukia tidak bergerak, dia bak patung yang tak pernah bisa merespon sentuhan manusia, dia hanya memejamkan mata, merasakan sakit itu semakin dalam menderanya.

"Jangan pernah pergi, setidaknya hingga akhir hembusan napasku, biarkan aku bahagia hingga waktunya tiba untukku pergi," gumam Toushiro dengan mata melemah, mengiba dan memohon.

"Aku sudah melewati waktu yang begitu panjang dalam kesendirianku. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa tempat bergantung, tanpa kekasih, aku bahkan sudah menyerah untuk meminta pada Tuhan. Aku yakin aku selamanya akan sendirian hingga maut menjemputku nanti. Aku hanya terus bermimpi ingin merasakan kebahagiaanku sendiri, hingga akhirnya aku hentikan semua mimpiku."

Rukia merasa begitu bersalah, merenggut semua kebahagiaan Toushiro yang seharusnya bisa ia rasakan. Bahkan Toushiro memintanya bertahan hingga waktu yang Toushiro maksud datang menjemputnya, tapi akankah semua ini berakhir baik jika dipaksakan hingga waktu itu tiba?

"Aku tidak ingin berharap karena aku tidak ingin terluka lagi. Namun sekarang aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Apa itu juga salah?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat, tidak ingin melihat duka itu di wajah Toushiro.

Toushiro menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, dan perlahan menyentuh bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya, menekan di atas bibir kering Rukia penuh putus asa, dia tidak peduli cinta yang hanya satu sisi ini, ia hanya ingin terus di sisi Rukia hingga waktunya tiba nanti.

Cinta ini mungkin memang tidak bisa berbalas, tapi merasakan kasih sayang dari seseorang adalah mimpi yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya, dan dia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya lagi kali ini.

.

.

.

Grimmjow melihat undangan yang disodorkan Ulquiorra, matanya memicing melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Kesal, marah, sekaligus kecewa. Dia tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih dominan, yang pasti ia tidak ingin mencari tahunya, yang ia inginkan justru menghilangkannya.

"Jadi mereka akan benar-benar menikah?" Tanya Grimmjow seraya melempar undangan ke sisi lain meja di hadapannya, merasa muak untuk melihat isinya. Dia mondar mandir di depan meja, sangat tidak tenang, pusing memikirkan cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan Rukia dan Toushiro.

"Menikah atau tidak tergantung pada usahamu, Grimm," sahut Ulquiorra santai, dan dia meraih undangan untuk kembali membacanya."Kau masih punya waktu tiga hari untuk merebut Rukia," lanjut si pemilik rambut hitam lurus itu.

"Aku akan memaksanya membatalkan pernikahannya sekarang juga!"

Grimmjow segera menuju pintu kamarnya, meraih kunci mobil dan segera menuju lift, kontan Ulquiorra mengejarnya. Grimmjow selalu seperti ini setiap kali lepas kendali, dia akan melakukan semua hal yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya, dia tidak akan menggunakan otak terbatasnya untuk memikirkan cara yang jauh lebih efektif.

"Kau mau kemana, Grimm?" kejar Ulquiorra saat melihat Grimmjow yang dua detik sebelumnya masih berdiri menunggu di depan lift, sekarang malah memutar kea rah tangga darurat.

"Terlalu lama, lebih baik aku turun tangga!" seru Grimmjow emosi.

"Ini lantai sepuluh, Jaguar! Kau mau turun tangga?"

"Aku tidak peduli, semakin cepat aku pergi semakin cepat aku bisa mengembalikan pikiran bodoh Rukia!"

Grimmjow membuka pintu tangga darurat, dan segera meniti anak tangga turun tersebut. Ulquiorra dengan gesit mengejarnya, tapi langkah lebar Grimmjow membuat jarak mereka makin jauh saja.

"Kau bisa bicara baik-baik, Grimm! Ingat kalau Rukia masih mencintaimu!"

Ulquiorra mengatur napasnya baik-baik saat mereka sampai di lantai lima, karena jujur saja napasnya sudah megap tak karuan.

"Sepertinya kau lupa kalau dia psikolog, Ulqui! Dia lebih mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain dari dirinya sendiri. Dia lebih memilih menderita dari pada melihat orang lain terluka karena keegoisannya," sahut Grimmjow yang mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memak-"

"ARGH!"

Ulquiorra terpaku di tempatnya saat mendengar suara kesakitan Grimmjow, segera saja ia melihat ke beberapa lantai di bawahnya, dan matanya membelalak seketika saat melihat tubuh Grimmjow berguling-guling di anak tangga tepat di bawahnya. Teriakan sakit Grimmjow tidak berakhir hingga ia mencapai anak tangga terakhir, dan pria berambut biru terang itu terkapar di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Grimm!"

.

.

.

Rukia tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat sekeliling dan merasakan panas menjalari tubuhnya. Keringat mengalir dari dahi dan lehernya, mengirim perasaan ngeri itu ke seluruh jaringan kulitnya.

"Grimm…"

Ia menyentuh dada dan merasakan deburan jantungnya berdentum keras, mengejar cemas yang ia dapat dari hatinya.

Baru saja ia bermimpi buruk, tapi ia tidak begitu jelas apa dan bagaimana mimpi buruk itu. Yang ia ingat hanya rasa takut dan wajah Grimmjow langsung melintas dalam benaknya.

"Eng... Rukia, kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia menoleh pada Toushiro yang terbaring di sisinya, mereka terlelap di satu ranjang semalam setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat dan tangis Rukia yang membasahi baju Toushiro. Toushiro memeluknya hingga Rukia terlelap dalam pelukannya hingga mereka tertidur di tempat tidur Rukia. Toushiro tidak meninggalkannya, hanya memeluknya semalaman, berusaha memberikan Rukia kehangatan dari tubuhnya.

Sesungguhnya Toushiro mendengar dengan jelas nama yang Rukia gumamkan begitu terbangun tadi, namun ia menulikan hatinya sendiri, tidak ingin terluka karena hal sekecil ini.

"Toushiro, aku-"

Ucapan Rukia terhenti saat telepon di ruangan Rukia berdering, dan dengan cepat Rukia melepaskan rangkulan tangan Toushiro dari pinggangnya, memberi ruang agar ia bisa meraih telepon yang tergeletak di sisi meja samping tempat tidur.

Toushiro mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam, heran dengan telepon yang berdering sepagi ini, terlebih lagi di kamar Rukia.

"Iya, Iba?" jawab Rukia seraya melirik Toushiro yang setengah mengangkat badan dari tempat tidur, dia menopang tubuhnya dengan siku yang bertumpu pada tempat tidur.

"Ya, dia temanku," ucap Rukia lagi, dan ini membuat Toushiro ingin merebut gagang telepon dari tangan Rukia, mendengar sendiri orang yang menelepon Rukia.

"Siapa, Rukia?" Tanya Toushiro akhirnya, tidak sabar ingin tahu identitas si penelepon. Karena dia sudah melarang Iba menyambungkan telepon dari Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez ataupun Ulquiorra Scifer untuk Rukia.

"Iba bilang dari Isane, dia teman sekaligus editorku," jawab Rukia dengan alis berkerut dalam, sama herannya dengan telepon yang rasanya tidak mungkin ini. Tidak mungkin Isane tahu nomor telepon dimana ia tinggal sekarang, karena ia tidak pernah memberi informasi macam apapun pada Isane, Kakak saja tidak tahu, lalu bagaimana mungkin Isane bisa tahu?

Toushiro agak lega dengan jawaban Rukia, yang penting bukan dari keluarga Jeagerjaquez ataupun temannya.

"Ya, Isane?" ucap Rukia saat nada sambung berakhir.

"Rukia, ini aku," kata suara di seberang sambungan telepon.

_Bibi Harribel?_

Rukia tidak melafalkan nama itu langsung, ia menahan lidahnya untuk menyebut nama keluarga bangsawan itu. Dan orang di seberang sambungan pun seperti mengerti dengan diam Rukia.

"Aku tahu akan sulit menghubungimu, karena itu aku terpaksa memakai nama Isane. Maaf sebelumnya," kata Bibi Harribel tenang.

"Tidak apa," jawab Rukia hati-hati, dia menjaga sebaik mungkin agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan di mata Toushiro.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Grimmjow kecelakaan, dia sedang di rumah sakit sekarang," jelas Harribel tetap dengan suara tenang tanpa beban.

"Ru-rumah sakit?" ulang Rukia kaget, dan reaksinya ini sungguh menyita perhatian Toushiro. Rukia terlihat hampir menangis, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar seolah merasakan kembali mimpi buruk yang membangunkannya tadi. Dia cemas dan takut hal buruk terjadi pada Grimmjow.

"Iya, dia jatuh dari tangga. Dia memang keponakanku yang paling ceroboh! Kau bisa menjenguknya, Rukia? Sepertinya dia kritis, dan sangat membutuhmu," tutur Harribel datar.

"Benarkah dia kritis?" Tanya Rukia cemas.

"Siapa yang kritis?" Toushiro mendekat pada Rukia, berusaha mendengar pembicaraan Rukia dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iya, dia masih perlu transfusi darah. Luka di kepalanya lumayan berat," kata Harribel lagi.

"Ya Tuhan…, aku akan kesana, Bi!"

Toushiro mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi saat mendengar sapaan hormat di akhir kalimat Rukia sebelum menutup sambungan telepon.

"Kau memanggil temanmu dengan sebutan _Bibi_?" gumam Toushiro saat Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju lemari pakaiannya hendak mengambil jaket.

Rukia tersentak dengan ucapan Toushiro, tidak sadar sudah keceplosan bicara, tapi ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi, dia merasa harus pergi untuk melihat keadaan Grimmjow.

"Itu, tadi…" Rukia berusaha mencari alasan, tapi otaknya mendadak buntu karena cemas dan gelisah sudah terlalu menutup jalan pikirannya.

"Jujur padaku, Rukia. Siapa yang barusan meneleponmu?" desak Toushiro yang menghampiri Rukia, meraih tangan Rukia yang mencengkram jaket kuat-kuat. Toushiro tahu kalau Iba tidak mungkin berkhianat padanya, tidak mungkin Iba melanggar perintahnya untuk menutup semua hubungan Rukia dengan keluarga bangsawan Jeagerjaquez.

"Tadi… tadi…"

"Apakah itu Harribel? Bibi Si Bangsawan Arogan itu?" Tanya Toushiro tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Rukia mencari kebohongan lain.

"Toushiro, bisa aku jelaskan nanti saja? Aku harus pergi sekarang," jawab Rukia yang akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menghindar, tidak ingin berbohong tapi juga tidak ingin jujur.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah keluar dari kamar ini jika untuk menemui Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!" ancam Toushiro sungguh-sungguh.

Rukia mengerti dengan baik kata-kata Toushiro, tapi ia tidak bisa berdiam diri selamanya dalam kungkungan Toushiro. Grimmjow membutuhkannya, Grimmjow kritis, dia harus pergi untuk menjenguk Grimmjow, memastikan kondisi Grimmjow baik-baik saja.

"Touhsiro, ku mohon kali ini saja. Grimmjow kecelakaan, dan kondisinya sedang kritis saat ini," jelas Rukia cepat.

"Kecelakaan? Kritis?" ucap Toushiro sanksi, terlihat jelas raut jijik yang melintas di wajahnya. "Cih! Bahkan dia menggunakan cara licik seperti ini untuk mengambilmu dariku?" lanjutnya dengan mata membulat sempurna, menyatakan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Ini sungguh-sungguh, Toushiro! Tidak mungkin Bibi Harribel berbohong hanya untuk membuatku bisa bertemu dengan Grimmjow! Bibi Harribel tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyandingkanku dengan Grimmjow, jadi tidak mungkin Bibi berbohong!" Rukia berusaha meyakinkan Toushiro.

"Jangan harap aku akan percaya! Tidak mungkin mereka tidak bersekongkol!"

"Demi Tuhan, Toushiro. Aku bersumpah tidak akan kabur, aku hanya perlu melihat kondisi Grimmjow! Aku janji akan segera kembali setelah menjenguknya, atau perlu kau pergi bersamaku pun tidak apa-apa," tutur Rukia tidak sabar, dia tidak peduli jika Toushiro benar-benar mengurungnya sekalipun, karena ia ingin melihat Grimmjow sekarang juga.

"Jangan harap! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya, terlebih dengan kebohongan kelas teri begini!"

Rukia memicingkan matanya, merasa tidak akan pernah mendapat kelapangan hati Toushiro sampai kapanpun. Pria bermata aqua itu sudah tertutup kebencian, sudah tidak mampu menggunakan akal sehatnya lagi, karena itu penjelasan macam apapun tidak akan sanggup meyakinkan Toushiro.

"Aku tetap akan pergi! Dengan atau tanpa izinmu sekalipun!" tegas Rukia yang langsung menghentakkan tangannya dari cengkaraman jari-jari Toushiro.

"Rukia!"

Rukia tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih knob pintu, tapi dia kalah cepat dengan Toushiro. Pria pucat itu berlari untuk menarik kunci yang menggantung di pintu, mencegah Rukia membuka pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Toushiro?" seru Rukia marah.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," ancam Toushiro yang langsung berdiri di depan pintu, menghadang Rukia dari pintu. Dia hanya merasa begitu takut, takut jika ia membiarkan Rukia pergi, maka selamanya Rukia tidak akan kembali, tidak akan pernah lagi ada dalam hidupnya.

"Toushiro!" pekik Rukia putus asa, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Toushiro.

"Kau tidak akan pergi! Dia hanya membohongimu," Toushiro mencengkram tangan Rukia sekali lagi, dan dengan kasar ia menarik Rukia kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Sa-sakit! Lepaskan aku!" protes Rukia yang berusaha menahan tubuhnya ikut dalam gerak tarikan Toushiro, dia menggeliatkan tangan sekuat tenaga untuk terlepas dari cengkraman Toushiro, tapi tidak cukup kuat hingga saat Toushiro menghentakkan tangannya kuat, ia terjerembab di tempat tidur, kepalanya terbentur headboard tempat tidur.

"Akh!" keluh Rukia seraya memegangi kepalanya. Toushiro seperti tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar erangan sakit Rukia, karena kemudian ia mendorong Rukia hingga terhempas di tempat tidur, ia menahan kedua tangan Rukia di atas kepalanya dalam satu cengkraman tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain meraih wajah Rukia agar tetap menatap matanya langsung.

"Kau tidak akan pergi tanpa izinku!" seru Toushiro tepat di depan wajah Rukia, dia menekan tangan Rukia sangat kuat, hingga Rukia meringis kesakitan sambil menggingit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan sakit lolos dari mulutnya.

"Lepas!" Rukia kembali menggeliat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari Toushiro. Rukia masih merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin pergi dan melihat Grimmjow, memastikan keadaan Grimmjow.

"Diam!" sahut Toushiro dengan suara putus asa namun penuh amarah.

"Toushiro?" bisik Rukia lirih, dia tidak percaya pria yang ia kenal sangat cerah ini sekarang berubah menjadi seseorang keras dan kasar seperti ini. Pria ini telah berubah, benar-benar berubah.

Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak melawan lagi, dia hanya menatap mata Toushiro dalam-dalam. Kekerasan hati yang tergambar di wajah Toushiro adalah bukti sekaligus ancaman bagi Rukia, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa kabur dari pria ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kembali padanya, Rukia…" bisik Toushiro cepat, dan segera saja ia berbalik menuju pintu, mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dari luar.

"Toushiro… Kenapa?" gumam Rukia yang kemudian merasakan air matanya menetes turun.

.

.

.

Toushiro berdiri di balik pintu, berusaha meredakan deburan jantungnya sendiri. Dia sadar sikap kasarnya pada Rukia, tapi ia tidak akan menyesalinya jika itu memang harus ia lakukan demi mempertahankan Rukia untuk tetap di sisinya.

_Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tetap di sisiku, Rukia. Apapun._

.

.

.

Rukia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menatap satu titik kosong di permukaan berwarna cerah itu, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, agar tangisnya berhenti.

Tangis yang hadir karena ketidakmampuannya untuk pergi dan melihat Grimmjow.

Air mata yang menetes karena melihat betapa kejam dirinya yang telah membuat Toushiro menjadi pria yang sangat posesif, menjadi pria yang bisa kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk mempertahankan sesuatu.

_Racun itu sudah terlalu jauh menyebar pada dirinya, dan tidak ada penawar untuk racun itu selain diriku sendiri._

Rukia mengusap air mata yang hampir jatuh ke daun telinganya, dia terpejam dan mengingat dengan baik salah satu hipotesis yang pernah ia terima dalam benaknya.

Rasa nyaman yang hadir karena keberadaan seseorang di sampingmu adalah dua sisi mata uang yang bisa berakibat baik namun juga membawa bencana. Baik ketika rasa nyaman itu membuat seseorang lebih terbuka, lebih mudah berbagi, namun saat rasa nyaman itu mencapai tingkatan tinggi, ia pun akan merasa nyaman untuk menunjukkan segala sisi dalam dirinya, membuatnya berpikir untuk melakukan apapun di hadapan orang itu akan jauh lebih nyaman.

Inilah yang Rukia alami sekarang. Mungkin Toushiro memang pribadi hangat dan baik, tapi di saat ia merasa begitu nyaman di sisi Rukia, ia bisa menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa ia buka pada orang lain. Baik itu sisi posesif yang begitu besar, maupun sisi egois yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Rukia.

Rasa nyaman yang ia berikan pada Toushiro justru menjerumuskannya dalam lubang hitam yang menguburnya hidup-hidup dalam dilemma ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Minna! Gomen aku telah update.

Untuk Oda-san. Gomen, ini kado yang aku janjikan, telat ya? Tapi aku tetap memberikannya kan? *tetep aja narsis* Aku sampaikan selamat ulang tahun, ya. Semoga seluruh cita-citanya tercapai dan bisa menjadi pribadi terbaik untuk diri sendiri dan orang di sekitarnya. *ngomong apa sih Nakki?* #Nggak tahu juga deh# *-dilempar bola kasti satu truk-

Sebelumnya saya juga ingin minta maaf karena saya sudah menelantarkan fiction ini. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya saya tidak update fiction saya selama hampir satu bulan. *bungkuk dalam-maaf sekali*

Berhubung deadline yang mendesak, jadi saya mohon maaf dengan typo (s) yang tidak terkoreksi.

Selamat menempuh tahun baru 2012 Minna-san.

Jangan lupa review ya…. Terima kasih.

Keep The Spirit On ^o^

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

16-01-2012


	8. Chapter 8

**To Claim My Love**

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Kuchiki Rukia

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak terikrarkan di antara mereka, keduanya saling melengkapi, namun yang satu tidak menyadarinya, dan yang satu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya jujur pada diri sendiri. Lalu apakah mereka tetap bisa jujur jika ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka?

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belong to Kubo Tite, I'm here just ruin his masterpieces.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ruang rawat Grimmjow sangat sunyi. Ulquiorra terduduk tegang di sofa seberang Grimmjow yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang. Dokter menyatakan bahwa tempurung lutut kanan Grimmjow retak, mau tidak mau harus menunggu beberapa minggu hingga bangsawan itu bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, selama itu ia harus rela berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat.

Tidak luka ada yang serius, tapi dokter sengaja memberikan sedikit obat tidur untuk menahan sakit yang mungkin akan Grimmjow rasakan saat ia tersadar nanti.

Untung saja Grimmjow memiliki tengkorak kepala sekeras batu, dan sekeras kepalanya juga, hingga tidak mengalami luka kepala yang cukup berarti selain lecet dan sedikit sobek di pelipisnya.

Namun satu hal yang masih mengganjal hati pria bermata hijau emerald itu, bahwa 'tamu undangan' yang ia tunggu belum juga tiba.

"Sepertinya Rukia tidak bisa datang," kata Bibi Harribel saat masuk ruang rawat Grimmjow, tidak memberikan satu lirikanpun pada Ulquiorra, tapi ia yakin Ulquiorra mendengarnya, karena perhatian Harribel berpusat pada Grimmjow. Sungguh ia kasihan dan tidak tega melihat keponakannya sampai babak belur begini hanya untuk mendapatkan Rukia, sedikit sesal terselip di hatinya. Andai saja ia tidak menciptakan skandal Grimmjow dan Orihimie, mungkin Rukia tidak akan pergi dan Grimmjow tidak perlu mengejar Rukia hingga ke London.

"Apa maksud Bibi?" jawab Ulquiorra dengan suara pelan.

Harribel menghela napas berat, menyatakan beban yang ia rasakan sungguh berat, yah, tidak seberat yang Grimmjow rasakan.

"Mata-mataku di rumah Hitsugaya mengatakan kalau Hitsugaya mengamuk dan mengurung Rukia di kamar," jelas Harribel.

"Mengurung Rukia?" ulang Ulquiorra setengah berteriak, kaget sekaligus tidak percaya bahwa pria berpostur kecil itu mampu melakukan hal seperti itu pada Rukia, wanita yang seharusnya ia jaga dengan sepenuh hati.

"Iya, dia bilang Toushiro mengamuk dan melarang Rukia pergi. Mereka sempat adu mulut sebelum akhirnya Toushiro mengunci kamar Rukia dari luar, dia bilang Grimmjow hanya membual. Berita kecelakaan yang aku sampaikan hanya bohong belaka. Rgghh… rasanya ingin aku remas-remas kepala putih milik Programmer Kerdil itu!" geram Harribel dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi Rukia sekarang?" tanya Ulquiorra yang cemas bukan main, ia hanya takut Rukia akan mengalami hal buruk, karena seperti apapun lihainya Rukia mengendalikan kondisi sebagai psikolog, tetap saja keadaan emosi labil tidak dapat dengan mudah ditebak.

"Belum tahu, aku hanya tahu sebatas itu. Rukia masih dikurung sementara Toushiro tinggal di rumah, tidak memberikan kesempatan siapapun masuk untuk menjenguk Rukia," lanjut Harribel seraya mengusap kepala keponakannya perlahan, takut menyentuh perban dan luka di kepala Grimmjow.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita lapor polisi?" Ulquiorra segera meraih ponselnya, tapi Harribel mengangkat tangannya, memberi kode padanya untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra tidak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu memanggil polisi, karena Empunya Polisi sudah datang," kata Harribel tenang dan dagunya terangkat bangga, sombong pada kecepatan informasi yang ia dapatkan sebagai keluarga bangsawan.

"Apa maksud Bibi?" Ulquiorra benar-benar mengerutkan alis sekarang, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Bibi Harribel, terang saja Grimmjow sering kali mengeluhkan tingkah bibinya, Ulquiorra yang baru bicara dengan Bibi Harribel kurang dari sepuluh menit saja sudah dibuat pusing seperti ini, bagaimana Grimmjow yang sudah seumur hidup ia habiskan bersama bibinya ini. Yang membuat pusing adalah kalimat Bibi Harribel yang selalu tidak jelas dan mengandung makna terselubung.

Ulquiorra hanya menghela napas setiap kali Bibi menyombongkan diri atas kebodohan dan ketidaktahuan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, tenang saja, semua sudah terkendali di tanganku. Jadi jangan terlalu keras berpikir," sahut Harribel.

"Hah, lagi-lagi," keluh Ulquiorra nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kuchiki Byakuya sudah sampai di London," tutur Harribel dalam nada suara lambat dan memastikan Ulquiorra mampu mencerna tiap kata darinya.

"Ku-kuchiki Byakuya?" ulang Ulquiorra nyaris dalam horror.

Harribel mengangguk samar.

"Aku pastikan dia akan menyeret Rukia pulang, aku tinggal memberikan sedikit kalimat hasutan dan menggunakan pengaruhku sebagai keluarga bangsawan, dan… titik! Semua akan berakhir seperti yang aku harapkan," ucap Harribel penuh percaya diri.

Ulquiorra akhirnya mengerti yang dimaksud dengan Empunya Polisi oleh Bibi Harribel. Kalau yang dimaksud Kuchiki Byakuya, tentu saja ia bukan hanya Empunya Kepolisian, tapi juga Empunya seluruh keputusan atas Rukia. Dia tidak akan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kuchiki Byakuya saat tahu Rukia sudah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Toushiro.

"Hah, Keponakanku… Seharusnya kau menyerahkan semua permasalahan ini padaku, dari awal kau memang tidak becus mengurus masalah percintaan," bisik Harribel sambil membelai keponakannya penuh sayang.

.

.

.

Rukia melirik dua buah nampan yang berisi makanan dan minum di sisi tempat tidurnya. Satu nampan berisi sarapan, dan satu lagi berisi makan siang, kedua nampan itu tidak ia sentuh sama sekali, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Dia sama sekali tidak lapar, dia justru mual dan ingin mengeluarkan semua penat yang menggumpal di dadanya saat ini.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar, dan Rukia tidak memiliki keinginan menjawab ketukan sopan itu, dia hanya melirik pintu berbahan red oak itu, dan saat pintu bergerak terbuka ia kembali menatap sudut di kamarnya, dia tidak ingin melihat siapapun yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Rukia…"

"Aku tidak akan bicara denganmu," potong Rukia cepat, dingin dan tanpa menahan emosinya sama sekali. Ia sudah terlanjur benci pada sikap posesif Toushiro, dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa keluar dari rumah besar ini untuk menjenguk Grimmjow. Ia sangat cemas, tidak bisa melewatkan satu detikpun dengan tenang tanpa mengetahui kondisi Grimmjow, apalagi kata Bibi Harribel kondisi Grimmjow kritis.

Bagaimana jika ia tidak _sempat_ bertemu Grimmjow?

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, itu hakmu. Tapi kau harus makan, aku tidak ingin calon istriku sakit dan terlihat pucat saat berada di altar!" sahut Toushiro jauh lebih dingin. Dia memang mendapatkan tusukan hebat itu di ulu hatinya, karena Rukia selalu saja menolaknya, namun ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan kalah dengan semua penolakan Rukia. Ia akan melakukan _apapun_ untuk menjadikan Rukia miliknya seutuhnya.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Toushiro?" tanya Rukia yang untuk pertama kalinya menatap langsung mata Toushiro, kemarahan dan gejolak emosi membara di mata biru gelapnya.

Toushiro terperanjat melihat sorot mata itu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Rukia yang dipenuhi kemarahan dan seperti hendak melawan.

_Apakah ini karena berhubungan dengan Grimmjow hingga Rukia berubah seperti ini?_

Rukia telah berpikir panjang mengenai sikapnya yang selalu saja jatuh lemah setiap kali mengingat kenapa Toushiro menjadi seseorang yang egois seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sementara Grimmjow membutuhkannya, tidak sama sekali.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Rukia?" jawab Toushiro, membalas sorot mata Rukia dengan sorot mata kosong tak bernyawa.

"Kau menjadikanku tumbal atas semua penderitaanmu?" gumam Rukia dengan nada pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Toushiro.

Toushiro tidak cukup gamblang menunjukkan keterkejutannya atas kata-kata Rukia, wajahnya masih menunjukkan garis dan raut yang sama.

"Aku salah karena telah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" seru Rukia.

Toushiro diam.

"Aku harus menjadi seseorang yang tinggal di sisimu karena aku satu-satunya wanita yang membuatmu kembali merasakan apa yang pernah dan selalu ingin kau rasakan dari orang lain?"

Toushiro mengapit mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau merasa nyaman bukan karena aku, tapi karena putus asa yang kau pendam selama bertahun-tahun!"

Kali ini pria berambut perak itu mengerutkan alisnya, menahan sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan membuat orang lain menderita!"

"CUKUP!"

Toushiro mendekat dan mencengkram bahu Rukia kuat-kuat, matanya menyala dengan kemarahan dan harga diri yang terluka. Namun itu tidak membuat Rukia menyesal, wanita itu membalas sorot mata Toushiro penuh-penuh, menunjukkan dirinya yang tidak akan lemah sekalipun Toushiro kembali menyakitinya.

"Tidakkah kau percaya kalau kebahagiaan memang dibangun diatas penderitaan orang lain?" desis Toushiro dengan gigi beradu menahan amarah.

"Ada orang berhasil karena ada yang gagal. Ada yang menang karena yang lain kalah. Kau tertawa ketika orang lain menangis. Benar kan, Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam, tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Toushiro.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia sementara aku menangisi kepedihanku sendirian. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka kau akan menderita bersama denganku. Tidak akan ada yang bahagia dalam kisah ini jika aku tidak bahagia. Kau dengar itu, Rukia?" Toushiro mencengkram bahu Rukia jauh lebih kuat hingga Rukia meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa aku?" bisik Rukia purau, namun tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun kekalahan.

"Salahkan takdir yang mempertemukanmu denganku."

"INI BUKAN MASALAH TAKDIR!" pekik Rukia sekuat tenaga, hampir memecahkan gendang telinga keduanya.

"Bukalah matamu, Toushiro! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang kau alami, lihat dirimu sendiri. Apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga kau tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu! JANGAN LIMPAHKAN PADA ORANG LAIN!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Tangan Toushiro melayang tanpa sadar, mendarat ke pipi kurus Rukia, hingga wanita itu terhempas ke tempat tidur, membiarkan air matanya merebak bersama panas di pipinya, seketika saja rasa darah memenuhi mulutnya.

Sekujur tubuh Toushiro gemetar oleh amarah, panas dan seperti ingin meledak. Dadanya naik turun seiring napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG SALAH. AKU BERHAK BAHAGIA. JANGAN PERNAH MENGHAKIMIKU!"

Rukia menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga, mengenyahkan pening yang menyerangnya akibat tamparan kuat Toushiro. Ia tahu imbas dari sikapnya akan seperti ini, tapi ia sendiri sudah terlanjur frustasi untuk menghadapi Toushiro, ia ingin pergi dan bertemu Grimmjow, sangat ingin.

"Toushiro, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu. Sekalipun kau bisa memaksaku menikah denganmu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan."

Toushiro beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengentakkan tiap langkahnya untuk melampiaskan amarah yang terus bergolak dalam dadanya.

"Aku yang paling sadar dengan kenyataan itu," gumamnya sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar Rukia, mengurung Rukia lagi.

.

.

.

Rukia terbangun dari tidur gelisahnya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Rukia," panggil suara seorang wanita, Rukia sontak menolehkan kepalanya, dan dia mendapati Rangiku berdiri di ambang pintu, wajahnya meringis tidak enak saat melihat perban di pelipis Rukia, dan memar kebiruan di sisi lain pelipis. Hanya kurang dari seminggu tidak melihat Rukia, ia melihat Rukia sebegini muram dan terlukanya, mau tidak mau ia merasa tusukan di ulu hatinya. Kasihan dan tidak tega dengan kondisi Rukia saat ini.

"Aku masuk ya?" katanya seraya melangkah masuk, tidak menunggu Rukia menjawabnya.

Rukia mengangguk setelah Rangiku berada cukup dekat dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rangiku saat melihat dua nampan makanan dingin yang terabaikan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

Rangiku tidak bicara lagi, dia malah berlari berhambur dan memeluk Rukia erat, membuat Rukia terperanjat dengan sikap tiba-tibanya.

"Maafkan Toushiro," bisik Rangiku pelan.

Rukia hanya diam, dia sudah menduga kalau Rangiku akan berada di kubu Toushiro, sehingga dia akan melakukan apapun agar Rukia mau tetap tinggal di sisi Toushiro.

Rangiku melepas pelukannya cepat, ia menatap mata Rukia, mencari sorot bersahabat yang biasanya ia dapatkan dari Rukia, namun yang ia lihat malah sorot mata dingin tanpa ekspresi, menyembunyikan seluruh duka dan perih yang pasti tengah mendera wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tahu ini sangat tidak mungkin, tapi aku mohon berikanlah kesempatan pada Toushiro," desis Rangiku seraya meraih tangan dingin Rukia.

"Kurang dari satu bulan, Rukia. Kau hanya perlu berada di sisinya kurang dari satu bulan."

Rukia mengerutkan alis mendengar ucapan Rangiku, tidak mengerti dengan waktu satu bulan yang Rangiku bilang.

"Apakah Toushiro pernah bilang padamu kalau dokter sudah memvonisnya tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari satu bulan lagi?" Tanya Rangiku dengan airmata tertahan.

Rukia menggeleng cepat, ia tidak pernah mendengar waktu itu dari dokter. Toushiro tidak pernah bercerita lebih tentang penyakitnya sendiri, ia memang mendengar Toushiro memintanya bertahan hingga waktunya habis, tapi Rukia tidak pernah tahu waktu seperti apa yang Toushiro maksud.

"Kebanyakan penderita kanker pancreas tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari lima tahun sejak mereka divonis terjangkit kanker pancreas. Toushiro memang terlihat kuat, tapi dia sekarat Rukia. Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari enam tahun, aku tahu bagaimana ia hidup dalam kesendiriannya, aku mengenal pribadinya yang selalu berjuang sendirian. Kaulah yang pertama untuknya setelah luka mendalam itu ditorehkan oleh Hinamori di hatinya," lanjut Rangiku dengan mata mendung bersedih.

Rukia tetap mengunci mulutnya.

"Sekali saja dalam hidupmu, Rukia. Berikan kesempatan pada Toushiro untuk meraih kebahagiaannya sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa merasakannya."

Rangiku kembali memeluk Rukia erat, membiarkan Rukia sejenak melihat air matanya sebelum ia benar-benar membenamkan Rukia dalam rangkulan tangannya.

"Aku tahu Toushiro sudah berlaku kasar padamu, tapi semua itu dia lakukan karena ketakutan dalam dirinya. Kau psikolog, Rukia. Seharusnya kau yang paling mengerti ketakutan itu hingga ia tidak mampu mengendalikan akal sehatnya lagi dan melakukan semua ini padamu."

Rukia yang sebelumnya sempat sanksi dengan keberpihakan Rangiku langsung ragu dengan penilaiannya sendiri, ia tidak ingin percaya, namun hati kecilnya menyatakan kayakinan untuk menerima semua pernyataan Rangiku.

Haruskah ia memaklumi semua perubahan dalam diri Toushiro?

Benarkah waktu yang Toushiro miliki begitu singkat?

Mata biru gelap milik Rukia menatap Rangiiku dalam-dalam setelah ia melepaskan pelukan pertama kali, dia menyelami warna mata Rangiku untuk melihat kesungguhan dalam setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Namun melihat air mata Rangiku yang terlihat seperti mengais setiap iba di hati Rukia membuatnya hampir runtuh.

"Rukia, aku mohon dengan segala kerendahan hati. Terimalah Toushiro. Bukan aku ataupun Hinamori bahkan orang lain yang ia butuhkan, Rukia. Hanya dirimu, karena itu…"

Rangiku tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat wajah Rukia berubah kaku dan tak bergeming sekalipun ia sudah meminta dengan amat sangat seperti ini.

Rukia tetap bungkam, dia tidak akan pernah bisa merelakan hatinya sendiri untuk melakukan semua pengorbanan ini sekalipun benar nyawa Toushiro tidaklah lama. Keputusan seperti apa yang harus ia ambil dalam beberapa hari ini? Masih bisakah ia menghindari jalan rumit ini?

.

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya, pria keren itu berdiri di sisi taksi yang baru saja mengantarnya menuju sebuah alamat yang ia peroleh dari email Rukia. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke rumah besar dan mewah di depannya, dan melihat seorang petugas kebersihan tengah membersihkan halaman rumah yang luar biasa luas.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang bertahan dengan kehidupan sederhana," gumam Byakuya seraya berjalan meninggalkan taksi.

"Tuan, benarkah ini alamatnya?" Tanya pengemudi taksi.

"Ya, dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Bisakah kau menungguku?"

"Tentu saja, aku suka tip yang kau berikan," jawab si pengemudi dengan senyum cerah.

Byakuya melangkah menuju pintu gerbang rumah besar itu, dan petugas kebersihan yang baru saja ia lihat segera menghampirinya.

"Bisa dibantu?" tanya si petugas.

"Ini rumah milik Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

"Benar. Ada perlu apa, Tuan?"

"Aku Kuchiki Byakuya, aku-"

"Saya mengenal Anda! Anda kakak Nona Rukia?" seru si petugas hampir histeris.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk kalem, dan bersyukur dia sudah dikenal oleh orang ini, setidaknya tidak perlu acara tanya jawab panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Silahkan masuk!"

Pintu terbuka lebar untuk Byakuya, dan dia langsung di antar menuju pintu masuk rumah. Dia langsung dipertemukan dengan seorang begitu memasuki ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kuchiki. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas penyambutan yang tidak pantas ini."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu Rukia. Apakah dia ada?"

Iba agak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuchiki Byakuya, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan berjalan ke tangga, memanggil Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia membiarkan Toushiro memeluknya, membiarkan pria bermata aqua itu meluapkan penyesalannya karena telah berbuat kasar pada Rukia, tapi Rukia tidak merubah sikapnya sedikitpun. Ia sadar dengan pasti kalau Toushiro sudah mengalami gangguan mental. Ketidakstabilan emosi, suasana hati yang mudah berubah-ubah. Dia harus menyiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi perubahan sedrastis apapun itu.

Terdengar suara ketukan sopan dari pintu, kontan Toushiro melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tangannya masih merangkul pinggang Rukia, mencegah Rukia melangkah lebih jauh darinya.

"Masuk," jawab Toushiro.

"Permisi, Tuan! Nona!" Rukia melihat Iba berdiri agak tegang di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa, Iba?" sikap canggung Iba tidak luput dari perhatian Rukia.

"Nona, dibawah ada Kuchiki Byakuya ingin bertemu," ucap Iba berat.

"Ka-kakak?" ulang Rukia hampir melompat kegirangan, dan Iba mengangguk dalam, melirik Toushiro sejenak, tapi majikannya tidak menunjukkan perubahan warna wajah sama sekali, tetap cerah seperti sebelumnya. Padahal dalam hati Iba sudah takut sekali, takut kedatangan Kuchiki Byakuya akan membawa Rukia kembali ke negaranya, dan meninggalkan majikannya sendirian.

Rukia berlari berhambur ke pintu, menuruni anak tangga sekali dua-dua, dia mengejar waktu dan tidak sabar yang menyerangnya. Dia rindu sekali pada Byakuya, ingin melepaskan segala bebannya, meminta perlindungan kakaknya sejenak atas permasalahan yang membebatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Byakuya tengah melihat barisan benda seni yang dipajang di rak display sepanjang dinding samping rumah, tidak ada foto keluarga sama sekali, dan Byakuya bisa merasakan kesepian yang menguar dari rumah besar ini. Dia menarik napas panjang, kesal, marah tapi sekaligus rindu pada Rukia. Ia hanya tidak percaya Rukia akan senekat ini untuk mengejar cita-citanya, tapi sekarang bukannya mengejar cita-cita, Rukia malah berakhir di rumah kosong ini, bahkan akan menikah.

_Dia memang sudah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa, Hisana._

Byakuya mengembalikan perhatiannya pada cangkir tehnya, ia meraihnya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Kakak!"

Byakuya hampir tersedak saat mendengar suara yang bergema itu, seluruh ruangan menggemakan suara adiknya yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Sontak Byakuya beranjak dari sofa setelah meletakkan cangkirnya, melangkah kalem mendekati Rukia yang berlari cepat ke arahnya.

"Rukia," lafalnya tenang, padahal dalam hati ia sudah menarikan kebahagiaan karena melihat adiknya yang ternyata sehat-sehat saja, tidak seperti yang ia cemaskan saat mendengar kabar dari kepolisian London yang mengatakan sudah menemukan barang-barang milik Kuchiki Rukia. Byakuya tersenyum begitu tipis, tapi Rukia bisa melihatnya, senyum sesamar apapun akan terlihat jelas jika Kakaknya yang memberikan.

Rukia berhambur dan memeluk Byakuya erat, seperti anak kecil yang hilang di tengah keramaian dan baru bertemu orang tuanya setelah menangis seharian mencari.

"Aku kangen sekali, Kak."

Byakuya mengangguk dalam, dan membalas pelukan Rukia, membawa tubuh mungil adiknya dalam rengkuhan tangan yang semakin dalam. Diam-diam dia meresapi wangi dan hangat tubuh adiknya, merasa begitu lega bisa kembali melihat Rukia.

"Kau sehat?" tanya Byakuya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ehm, aku sehat. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau masih makan, kan? Jangan bilang kau tidak makan karena tidak ada yang masak untukmu?" tanya Rukia dalam canda.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi kau siap untuk menerima hukuman?"

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata Byakuya langsung, membiarkan airmata bahagianya menetes, ia ingin meluapkan semua gelisahnya pada Byakuya, ia ingin lepas dari beban ini sekalipun hanya sejenak. Menerima hukuman sekalippun ia rela, sangat rela hati selama kakaknya yang terbaik ini ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah pergi tanpa pamit." Rukia menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya.

"Kau memang ceroboh. Kalau kau bicara baik-baik kau kira aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi?" ucap Byakuya seraya menjitak kepala Rukia, membuat Rukia meringis kesakitan.

"Memangnya Kakak akan mengizinkan?" tanya Rukia penuh harap.

"Tidak juga," jawab Byakuya sekenanya.

"Dasar kau!" Rukia memukul bahu Byakuya lemah, senang bisa kembali bercanda ringin seperti ini dengan satu-satunya kerabat yang ia miliki.

"Rukia?"

Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar suara ragu dari arah tangga, mereka menjatuhkan pandangan pada Toushiro yang berdiri di anak tangga terakhir. Touhiro berdiri kaku dan kikuk saat membalas tatapan mata Byakuya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan sorot mata Byakuya yang tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Kakak, ini Toushiro. Toushiro, ini kakakku, Byakuya!" kata Rukia cepat, ingin segera mengakhiri ketegangan yang perlahan terbangun di udara sekitar mereka. Dia cukup peka dengan sorot mata Byakuya yang seperti ini tidak akan berakhir baik, ia juga tidak tahu entah mengapa Byakuya bersikap seperti ini pada Toushiro yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Toushiro bergegas menghampiri Byakuya dan menjulurkan tangannya, Byakuya menyambutnya tanpa tatapan bersahabat.

"Selamat datang, dan salam kenal," ucap Toushiro dengan senyum kaku.

"Terima kasih," gumam Byakuya cepat.

"Silahkan duduk, aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan ruangan untuk Anda isitrahat," tutur Toushiro mempersilahkan dengan tangannya.

Byakuya menoleh pada Rukia, dan matanya sejenak memperhatikan perban yang membalut pelipis Rukia serta memar yang sepertinya masih baru tepat di sebelah perban. Dia sudah menyadari kehadiran perban dan memar yang sangat mengganggu matanya itu, tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin mengajak Rukia keluar. Bisa?" celetuk Byakuya yang mengembalikan sorot matanya pada Toushiro.

Toushiro tampak ragu dan tidak rela, dia melirik Rukia yang terdiam tanpa memberikan ekspresi antusias. Dia hanya takut Rukia akan pergi dan menemui Grimmjow.

"Silahkan," ucap Toushiro akhirnya. Ia melakukannya hanya karena ingin bersikap baik pada calon kakak iparnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Rukia!"

Byakuya menarik tangan Rukia, hampir menghentaknya terlalu keras. Rukia nyaris terjatuh saat gerakan cepat Byakuya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh. Langkah Byakuya sangat besar, seolah ingin secepat mungkin meninggalkan rumah Toushiro.

Taksi masih menunggu dengan setia, dan si pengemudi membukakan pintu untuk Rukia, matanya membesar saat melihat sosok cantik Rukia, sangat terkesan dengan kakak beradik yang secara cepat ia kenali ini. Aura ketenangan yang mereka pancarkan hampir sama intensitasnya.

"Kemana, Tuan?" tanya si pengemudi saat kedua penumpangnya sudah duduk nyaman di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Restoran terdekat," jawab Byakuya cepat.

"Baiklah, Tuan."

Rukia selalu meirik Byakuya, berusaha mencari salah yang sudah ia buat, karena Byakuya tampak tengah menahan amarah. Melihat wajah Byakuya yang seperti ini sungguh mengganggunya. Baru saja bertemu setelah beberapa bulan hanya komunikasi via email, sekarang saat bertemu malah terlihat sangat kesal.

Taksi segera parkir di sisi jalan yang bertanda area parkir, segera saja si pengemudi menuju portal parkir untuk mengambil karcisnya.

Byakuya memesan makan tanpa bertanya apa yang Rukia mau, dia mengambil dua porsi makanan yang cukup besar, Rukia sampai melongo saat melihat jajaran makanan di meja.

"Kau akan habiskan semua ini?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya, matanya membulat indah.

"Tidak, kau yang habiskan!" kata Byakuya seraya mengambilkan sendok dan garpu untuk Rukia, memaksa Rukia untuk menerimanya.

"Aku?" ulang Rukia setengah berteriak.

"Kau belum makan."

Pernyataan Byakuya menggelitik hati Rukia, tapi baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk bicara, tangan Byakuya terangkat untuk menghentikan kata-katanya.

" Tidak perlu tanya bagaimana aku tahu, sekarang makan saja," tandas Byakuya cepat.

Rukia pun meraih piring yang berisi steak sapi lada hitam, dia memotongnya cepat dan menyandingkannya dengan kentang goreng.

Byakuya hanya diam melihat adiknya menyantap makanan, dia menolak bicara setiap kali Rukia menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk bicara, dia mengangkat tangan dan membuat Rukia mengerem suaranya di tenggorokan. Byakuya ingin adiknya makan dengan baik, dan dia akan bersabar untuk tidak meluapkan gumpalan kesal dan amarah yang tengah bergolak dalam hatinya sekarang, ia akan menunggu hingga perut Rukia cukup terisi.

"Sudah?" tanya Byakuya saat melihat piring steak & kentang goreng Rukia kosong. Rukia mengangguk cepat dan meraih gelas jusnya, meneguk habis untuk meyakinkan Byakuya bahwa ia sudah cukup penuh.

"Minum itu!" suruh Byakuya dengan dagu terangkat ke segelas susu segar yang sengaja ia pesan.

"Tapi-"

"Minum!" tegas Byakuya, dia menolak sanggahan Rukia. Dia tahu Rukia tidak pernah bisa meminum susu segar karena baunya yang agak amis, tapi Byakuya harus memaksa, dia tidak tega melihat adiknya yang jadi agak kurus dibanding saat terakhir bertemu.

Rukia melirik susunya malas, tapi setelah menarik napas panjang dan menahannya baik-baik, dia meneguk susunya.

"Argh, sudah!" kata Rukia seraya mengangkat gelasnya yang kosong ke muka Byakuya. Dia langsung merosot di kursinya, merasa tersiksa dengan makanan yang super banyak ini. Dia tidak pernah makan sebanyak ini selama di London.

"Kau memang harus makan itu semua, lihat badanmu sendiri. Sudah kecil, pendek, kurus pula. Aku tidak mau dibilang orang sebagai kakak yang menyiksa adiknya, sudah di masyarakat terkenal sebagai tukang siksa penjahat, masih lagi ditambah gelar penyiksa adik," keluh Byakuya yang kemudian meraih gelas kopinya.

"Siapa yang berani mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?" balas Rukia, kesal sudah menjadi sasaran gengsi Byakuya.

"Ehm?" Byakuya mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Siapa yang berani bilang? Aku sanksi. Mereka melihat wajahmu saja sudah takut, mana mungkin mereka berani menyebutmu begitu!" seloroh Rukia dengan mata melotot.

Byakuya menarik sudut bibirnya samar, dia selalu saja terhibur dengan sikap frontal adiknya ini. Rukia pasti akan menyatakan tidak terimanya setiap kali dirinya berada dalam konteks 'merugikan' dirinya.

"Jadi, kau akan menikah dengan pria bernama Toushiro itu?"

Rukia menegang seketika, merasakan perutnya terkocok seketika mendengar nama Toushiro.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Kau yang paling mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, Rukia. Aku hanya bisa menyetujuinya, tapi satu pesanku."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Byakuya yang terduduk santai bersandar di kursinya dengan mata menerawang ke seluruh ruang restoran. Mata kelabunya menatap hiasan bermotif singa kerjaan di sisi dinding tepat di atas pintu masuk restoran.

"Jangan siksa dirimu, terlebih lagi jangan ragu. Jangan berbeban dengan apa yang orang lain tuntut darimu," lanjut Byakuya dengan suara tenang dan dalam.

"Aku tidak-"

Byakuya menghentikan ucapan Rukia dengan sorot matanya, dia menatap tajam Rukia yang hendak membantah ucapannya lagi.

"Luka di pelipismu itu karena _dia_, kan?"

"Dia?"

"Calon suamimu, Rukia. Apa aku harus memperjelasnya lagi?" tandas Byakuya dengan amarah yang mulai menguar.

Kecanggungan langsung menyerang Rukia, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan sebegini hebat mengetahui asal muasal lukanya. Sekarang dia malah yakin kalau lukanya ini sudah sejak tadi mengganggu Byakuya, terlihat jelas bagaimana Byakuya sekarang melirik perbannya. Ada sedikit iba, dan sayang, tapi kesal serta amarah jauh lebih dominan dalam sorot mata kakaknya yang biasanya datar dan kalem itu.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Kak?"

Byakuya menghela napas berat dan meneguk kopinya lagi, berusaha memberikan waktu pada dirinya sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini polisi, Rukia?" jawab Byakuya setelah meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya. Kepala kepolisian itu sepertinya tidak sadar kalau puluhan pasang mata wanita di restoran tengah mengarah padanya, terkagum dengan gerakan dan sikap elegannya saat meneguk kopi, bahkan saat berbicara dengan perempuan di hadapnnya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu?" balas Rukia dengan alis berkerut dalam.

"Kau harus belajar bertahun-tahun untuk mengenal karakter dan pribadi seseorang, tapi aku sudah menghadapi berbagai macam pribadi selama aku menjadi polisi. Aku bisa mengetahui karakter seseorang hanya dengan sekali lihat, terlebih lagi hanya pria sekelas Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tidakkah kau tahu pengalaman adalah guru terbaik?"

Rukia kaget dan terkagum, tapi kemudian ia mencibir, mencemooh kesombongan kakaknya.

"Jadi, apakah aku bisa meninggalkan sedikit lebam dan luka sobek di wajah pucat calon suamimu itu?" lanjut Byakuya yang sekarang benar-benar menatap Rukia.

Rukia tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang hampir menyerupai pernyataan itu, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Byakuya akan sebegini resahnya melihat luka di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak," gumam Rukia.

"_Tidak apa-apa_ bagimu adalah _apa-apa_ untukku," sahut Byakuya dengan tangan terangkat untuk mengusap wajahnya, terlihat sangat lelah dengan sikap toleransi Rukia yang terlalu besar.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya sebagai suami?" tanya Byakuya setelah Rukia bungkam untuk beberapa saat, tidak menjawab permintaan izin Byakuya untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Toushiro, seolah Rukia sudah pasrah berpangku tangan dengan sikap orang sekasar Toushiro.

"Apakah kau butuh tempat yang jauh lebih privasi untuk bicara?" kata Byakuya seraya memanggil pelayan untuk memberikan tagihan.

Rukia mengangguk dalam, dan akhirnya mereka beranjak dari restoran, santai melangkah menuju taman kecil yang berada di sisi lain restoran, dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terlihat usang namun masih kokoh.

"Jadi?" desak Byakuya ketika Rukia hanya diam dan mengulur waktu.

Rukia mengaitkan jemarinya, merasa bingung harus memulai semuanya dari mana. Mungkin memang harus merunutkan semua sumber benang kusut ini pada kakaknya, karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa ia ajak terbuka selain Byakuya, hanya satu pria ini yang akan selalu hadir sebagai tempatnya bersandar dalam kegalauan.

Rukia pun menuturkan semua yang ia alami. Dari sumber kekecewaannya pada Grimmjow, keputusannya untuk pergi dari Grimmjow, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Toushiro dan meyetujui pernikahan yang Toushiro ajukan, semuanya ia paparkan, sedetail dan sebaik mungkin untuk membuat kakaknya paham atas keputusan yang telah ia ambil.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra berdiri dari sofa nyaman yang ia duduki, dia sampai berdiri karena kaget dengan berita yang dibawa oleh Bibi Harribel. Sementara Grimmjow hanya terduduk tenang, tidak tampak kaget dengan berita dari bibinya, ia sudah mengira ini akan sangat terlambat.

"Kau yakin dengan informanmu Harribel? Siapa tahu dia salah dengar," kata Aizen.

"Aku tidak akan salah, dia sangat akurat. Dia sendiri bilang kalau wanita bernama Rangiku meminta pada Rukia langsung, dan Rukia hanya diam menerima semuanya," jelas Harribel tidak terima.

"Aku rasa ini keputusan Rukia, Harribel. Jadi kau tidak perlu memaksanya menerima Grimmjow. Jika memang mereka memiliki garis takdir untuk bersama, pasti mereka akan bersama. Jangan memperkeruh keadaan," kata Unohana dengan senyum hangat membujuk, tapi senyum ini justru membuat Harribel merinding, dia tidak ingin melihat senyum manis Unohana, karena itu berarti ancaman lembut.

Aizen menyambut senyuman Unohana, menyetujui pernyataan istrinya, dan pandangannya beralih pada Grimmjow.

"Kau sudah cukup berusaha, jadi biarkan dia lepas darimu sejenak. Tunggu hingga tanggungjawabnya sebagai psikolog selesai," tambah Aizen.

"Tapi dia menikah karena terpaksa, _ Iparku yang Tampan_!" sahut Harribel agak emosi, ini justru membuat Aizen tertawa senang. Dia suka melihat Harribel kesal padanya, karena saat kesal Harribel justru malah memujinya.

"Itu keputusan Rukia. Dia menikah untuk bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada pria yang tengah sekarat."

Aizen kembali memandang Grimmjow, agak tidak tega melihat anaknya yang terduduk dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Tapi bukannya jahat, dan aku juga minta kau tidak mengharapkannya. Tapi kau harus bersabar sampai pria itu meninggal, hingga waktunya tiba kau harus menunggu Rukia, karena kau baru bisa memiliki Rukia jika pria itu sudah tidak ada," tutur Aizen untuk melegakan hati anaknya. Jarang sekali bicara panjang lebar seperti ini pada anaknya, dan ia merasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuat Grimmjow jadi pribadi yang jauh lebih dewasa.

"Kau anak yang baik, Grimmjow. Jadilah pribadi yang baik, dan rebut hati Rukia," tambah Unohana dengan tangan membelai rambut Grimmjow.

"Aku tahu, Bu. Aku hanya tidak pernah menyangka akan sebegini sulitnya meraih Rukia yang selama ini selalu di dekatku. Aku hanya melewatkan satu kesempatan dan semua berujung sekusut ini," sesal Grimmjow dengan wajah tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau sudah dewasa sepertinya," Aizen menepuk bahu Grimmjow cepat, bangga dengan anaknya.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu, dan seluruh penghuni ruangan menoleh saat seorang perawat mengantarkan dua orang masuk.

"Ada tamu untuk Anda, Mr. Jeagerjaquez," kata si perawat seraya undur diri.

Grimmjow hampir terlonjak dari ranjangnya, tapi dia urung melakukannya karena merasakan nyeri di kakinya.

"Selamat malam," suara berat Byakuya menyapa semuanya.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu," sapa Aizen seraya melangkah dan mendekati kepala kepolisian itu, menjabat tangan Byakuya dan memberi pelukan bersahabat padanya.

"Ya. Bagaimana kabar Anda?" tanya Aizen dengan nada riang.

"Baik. Bagaimana keadaan Grimmjow?" Tanya Byakuya, tapi tidak ada jawaban, karena perhatian mereka beralih pada sosok mungil yang masuk ke ruangan belakangan. Terlebih lagi Grimmjow, ia bahkan hampir pingsan saat melihat Rukia berjalan mendekati Byakuya, berdiri sedekat mungkin dengan Byakuya.

Ia melirik Grimmjow yang jelas-jelas menjulurkan kepala untuk bisa melihatnya. Ia merasa tidak enak berada di ruangan yang semuanya menatapnya, dia takut membuat suasan jauh lebih tegang lagi.

Dia memberitahu Byakuya mengenai kabar Grimmjow, dan bagaimana Bibi Harribel mengatakan kondisi kritis Grimmjow, karena itu Byakuya langsung mengajaknya ke rumah sakit sepulang dari taman. Tapi Rukia mengedit cerita tentang tindakan kasar Toushiro yang sempat melarangnya pergi.

"Rukia? Sini," Unohana memberi isyarat agar Rukia mendekat padanya, dan Byakuya memberi anggukan dalam agar Rukia mendekat pada Grimmjow, karena ia sendiri tahu kalau Rukia yang lebih cemas dari siapapun tentang keadaan Grimmjow.

Rukia melangkah ragu, dan matanya menyiratkan kebingungan saat melihat Grimmjow yang sadar sepenuhnya.

"Bukankah kau kritis, Grimm?" tanya Rukia seraya melirik Bibi Harribel.

"Bi, kau lagi-lagi membual?" celetuk Grimmjow dengan mata menusuk wanita berambut kuning menyala itu.

Harribel hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh, dia tersenyum pada Rukia. Bangga, setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Rukia memaksakan diri untuk datang. "Kalau aku tidak sedikit menambahkan drama, mungkin Rukia tidak akan datang, kan?" celetuk Harribel santai.

"Harribel!" Unohana memperingatkan Harribel lewat senyum manisnya, tapi nada mengancam dan memperingatkan dalam suaranya membuat Harribel kehilangan senyum senangnya seketika.

"Kita bicara di kantin, Byakuya?" ajak Aizen, sengaja ingin memberi kesempatan yang jauh lebih leluasa pada Grimmjow dan Rukia.

"Kami ikut," sahut Unohana seraya merangkul tangan Aizen mesra, dan memberi lirikan tajam pada Harribel yang sepertinya masih ingin bertahan berada dalam ruang rawat.

Ulquiorra yang paling kalem tidak perlu diminta, dia segera beranjak dari sofa, tapi tidak menyusul rombongan Aizen dan Byakuya, ia justru mendekati Rukia. Mata emeraldnya berpusat pada perban dan memar di dahi Rukia, dia menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh luka itu, tapi ia urungkan.

"Ku kira dokter tidak akan terluka," celetuk Ulquiorra cuek, setengah menyindir luka di dahi Rukia.

"Aku dokter jiwa, Ulqui. Bukan dokter umum atau spesialis organ!" jawab Rukia sengit.

"Aku tahu! Nah sekarang kau bisa melepas rindu, Grimm. Dan untukmu, Rukia," Ulquiorra menyentuh puncak kepala Rukia dengan sangat hati-hati, ia ingin memberikan sentuhan hangat pada Rukia, sehangat sentuhan sahabat terbaik yang bisa ia berikan kepada kedua sahabatnya sekarang. "Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu lagi, kami sudah tahu semuanya. Jangan lupa aku sahabatmu, dan aku tidak akan rela melihatmu terluka, terlebih kalau kalian merepotkanku lagi!"

Rukia mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ulquiorra, tapi ia paham kalau Ulquiorra hanya mengingatkannya untuk menjaga diri.

"Terima kasih, Ulqui!" jawab Rukia tenang.

Ulquiorra memberikan senyum samarnya, dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa tenang, karena cinta itu telah hadir di hati Rukia, setidaknya _juga_ Grimmjow bisa lebih tenang sekarang, menggenggam hati Rukia adalah yang terpenting, dan yang perlu dilakukan sekarang adalah bersabar hingga waktunya tiba.

"Semoga dengan begini permasalahan kalian cepat selesai," gumam Ulquiorra yang menapaki koridor rumah sakit.  
>.<p>

.

.

Grimmjow ingin memeluk Rukia, tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin, kakinya benar-benar sakit begitu digerakkan.

"Jadi kau tidak kritis?" Rukia kembali memastikan kondisi Grimmjow.

"Hanya kakiku yang terluka, selebihnya lecet dan sedikit bocor di kepala!" jawab Grimmjow sambil mengendikkan bahu tenang.

"Kau bodoh! Kau membuatku cemas! Padahal aku sempat berpikir kalau akan pergi, dan…"

Rukia menekap wajahnya, menahan air mata lega yang membludak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Grimmjow menjulurkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah Rukia, membawa Rukia mendekat dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum merebutmu dari si Pendek Toushiro, Rukia," gumam Grimmjow saat Rukia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah. Perlahan Grimmjow menghapus jejak air mata Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" Rukia menghapus air matanya cepat.

"Semua gara-gara undanganmu!" semprot Grimmjow kesal.

"Undanganku?"

"Iya, undangan pernikahanmu. Aku bahkan berpikir akan menculikmu saat itu juga. Tapi aku sekarang sadar, aku tidak bisa bertindak sebodoh itu, sementara kau sudah memutuskan. Iya kan?"

Rukia bertanya lewat sorot matanya, tidak mengerti dengan keputusan yang Grimmjow maksud.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tetap harus menikah dengan Toushiro, karena pria itu sedang sekarat. Aku mengerti dengan kebaikan hatimu, Rukia. Karena itu aku akan menunggu."

Rukia terbelalak lebar, tidak tahu kalau informasi pribadi seperti ini pun sampai ke telinga Grimmjow, padahal ia tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun mengenai umur Toushiro yang hanya sebentar lagi, hanya Toushiro, Rangiku dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu.

"Ta-tapi aku…"

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Aku rela kau menikahinya karena kau psikolog hebat yang tidak akan membiarkannya kehilangan kebahagiaan menjelang ajalnya, tapi kau harus kembali padaku setelahnya!"

Rukia makin tidak mengerti dengan sikap pasrah Grimmjow, padahal ia sendiri belum memutuskan apapun. Ia memang sempat berpikir untuk memberi kesempatan pada Toushiro, tapi dia sendiri bahkan belum menyatakan apapun pada Toushiro. Hati kecilnya berkata kalau ia harus memberi Toushiro waktu dan kesempatan, bahagiakan pria itu sampai waktunya habis.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang keadaan Toushiro, apakah kau memasang penyadap di rumah Toushiro?" tanya Rukia curiga.

Grimmjow tergelak, tangannya mengusap pipi Rukia, dan matanya melirik penuh tanya pada perban di dahi Rukia. "Itu kerjaan Bibi Harribel. Dahimu, kenapa terluka?" takut-takut Grimmjow menyentuh permukaan perban, dan Rukia meringis kesakitan.

"A-aku terjatuh," jawab Rukia berbohong.

"Kau tidak mungkin jatuh. Jawab aku, apa dia yang melakukannya?" cecar Grimmjow penuh amarah, dan Rukia ingin menyangkalnya, tapi ia tidak akan bisa berbohong jika Grimmjow sudah melihat langsung ke matanya seperti ini.

"Aku akan membunuhnya! Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menyesal telah menyakitimu, Rukia."

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, dia.. dia.. hanya bertindak di luar kendali karena terlalu takut aku akan pergi. Aku mengerti perasaannya, karena itu aku tidak-"

"Tapi dia menyakitimu, Rukia!" potong Grimmjow dengan suara tegas, tidak terima sikap Rukia yang masih bisa membela orang yang jelas-jelas menyakitinya.

"Kau pun akan begitu jika kau berada di posisinya, Grimm," bisik Rukia tetap dengan nada tenang yang sama, dia menenangkan Grimmjow dengan senyum tipisnya. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika Grimmjow benar-benar mengamuk dan menghajar Toushiro habis-habisan.

"Rukia…" Grimmjow membawa Rukia dalam pelukannya, dia tidak peduli sekalipun sekujur tubuhnya memprotes sakit saat tertekan beban tubuh Rukia yang sebenarnya sangat ringan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu wanita rumit sepertimu, kau membuat duniaku jungkir balik, kau membuatku sebegini sulitnya untuk menggapaimu. Apakah ini balasan karena aku telah menyakiti hatimu?" bisik Grimmjow seraya mengelus punggung dan puncak kepala Rukia bersamaan, membawa wajahnya di lekuk leher Rukia, mengecup kulitnya lembut.

Rukia setengah bangun, menahan beban tubuhnya dengan tangan yang melesak ke ranjang Grimmjow, menyebabkan jarak wajah mereka hampir tak terhitung dekatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membalasmu, Grimm," bisik Rukia dengan mata menatap langsung kolam biru terang milik Grimmjow.

"Justru itu yang menyebalkan darimu, kau selalu berbuat baik pada semua orang. Seharusnya kau hanya baik padaku, hanya aku! Katakan padaku, Rukia."

Rukia mengernyit heran dengan permintaan Grimmjow.

"Katakan apa?"

"Katakan sekali saja, Rukia. Katakan kalau mencintaiku, biarkan aku mendengarnya," pinta Grimmjow dengan wajah memelas, sebenarnya ia yakin Rukia akan mengatakannya sekalipun tidak memasang wajah memelas seperti ini.

"A-aku.." Rukia begitu canggung mendengar permintaan Grimmjow, ia memang tidak pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Grimmjow, tapi apa harus mengatakannya sekarang? Setelah ia berstatus calon istri orang lain.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya, sekedar untuk memberikan ketenangan padaku sekalipun nanti kau bersamanya. Karena aku yakin kau mencintaiku, dan akan kembali padaku," tambah Grimmjow, mendesak Rukia lagi.

Rukia menatap sepasang mata indah Grimmjow, senang dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai, namun juga miris mengingat kenyataan lain yang sedang menuggunya. Toushiro seperti benteng kokoh yang akan selalu berdiri di antara mereka.

"Ehm?" Grimmjow mengangkat alisnya, menunggu kalimat Rukia dan berusaha menghempaskan sakit yang terus menderanya.

"Aku…" Rukia membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain, tapi tangan Grimmjow memaksanya mengembalikan wajah di dekat pria itu.

"Jangan mengatakannya sambil melihat arah lain. Tatap aku dan katakan dengan tulus," suruh Grimmjow puas, merasa ini adalah salah satu momen menyenangkan yang patut ia kenang nantinya.

Rukia menelan ludahnya banyak-banyak, merasa jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang. Sekalipun sudah dewasa seperti ini, ia tidak percaya kalau ia masih kikuk saat harus menyatakan perasaan. Ini sungguh konyol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!" kata Rukia cepat, dan seketika itu juga ia merasakan jantungnya akan meledak karena malu, lalu ia memejamkan mata, menolak untuk memandang langsung mata Grimmjow yang pastinya akan meledeknya habis-habisan.

Grimmjow tersenyum puas. "Kau wanita angkuh! Memangnya menyatakan cinta akan membuatmu kehilangan harga diri?" ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Rukia.

Rukia membuka mata dan membalas sorot mata sayang milik Grimmjow.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintai wanita angkuh sepertimu," gumam Grimmjow seraya membawa wajah Rukia lebih dekat lagi. Ia menyusupkan satu tangan di belakang leher Rukia, dan yang satu tetap di pipi Rukia, ia memiringkan wajah Rukia dan membuka mulutnya untuk mencium Rukia. Ciuman lembut, perlahan, tidak memaksa, namun cukup dalam dan cukup jelas untuk menyatakan perasaan rindunya, seluruh cintanya pada Rukia. Ia melumat bibir lembut Rukia penuh kasih, ingin menjadikan bibir ini selamanya sebagai miliknya, menciumnya tanpa sedikitpun kepuasan yang terasa.

Rukia melemah seketika, ia terpejam dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam ciuman Grimmjow. Pria yang ia cintai ini tidak pernah bisa membuatnya tenang. Ciuman yang ia berikanpun begitu mempengaruhinya, hanya Grimmjow yang bisa memberi ciuman semanis ini untuknya.

Grimmjow mendorong lidahnya masuk, menyapa lidah Rukia dan mengirim seluruh putus asanya lewat lidahnya, menyentuh Rukia semampunya. Grimmjow mengapit bibir bawah Rukia dan menjauh, namun kembali mendekat untuk mengklaim bibir wanita bermata biru gelap itu.

"Ehm! Permisi!"

Rukia menarik diri seketika saat mendengar suara seorang menginterupsi mereka.

Grimmjow mengerang kesal, tidak suka saat-saat pribadinya dengan Rukia diganggu seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi ini pemeriksaan rutin," kata perawat dengan senyum tertahan, wajahnya memerah akibat melihat ciuman pasien -yang seharusnya menggerakkan badannya kesulitan-.

"Sepertinya Anda cukup sehat, Tn. Jeagerjaquez," ledek sang perawat sambil mendekati tiang infuse di sisi ranjang Grimmjow, sementara Rukia yang terlanjur malu sudah undur diri ke sofa dan duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, memilih diam dan meredakan degub jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

"Apakah periksanya tidak bisa nanti?" gerutu Grimmjow sambil melirik Rukia.

"Oh, ini hanya memakan waktu sekitar lima menit. Anda bisa melanjutkannya nanti," kata sang perawat tetap dengan senyum bersahabat.

Sang perawat benar-benar hanya menghabiskan lima menit untuk mencatat semua laporan yang ia butuhkan, memeriksa saluran infuse, mengecek tensi darah, dan suhu tubuh.

"Sudah selesai. Nanti jangan lupa minum obatnya lima belas menit lagi."

Si perawatpun pergi, dia sempat menoleh pada Rukia yang duduk kaku di sofa. Dia merasa begitu senang melihat ciuman penuh kasih tadi, mau tidak mau ia mengingat saat-saat mudanya dulu.

"Silahkan dilanjut, Nona," gumamnya sebelum pamit pergi dari ruangan. Sontak Rukia merasakan pipinya terbakar, seperti dimasukkan ke oven saja.

"Ini salahmu! Aku jadi malu!" sembur Rukia seraya beranjak dari sofa dan kembali menghampiri ranjang Grimmjow.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" balas Grimmjow sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Dasar kau!" Rukia memukul bahu Grimmjow pelan, tapi Grimmjow langsung menariknya masuk lagi dalam pelukan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Akhirnya saya bisa juga update, entah mengapa passion saya untuk melanjutkan fict jadi menurun seperti ini. Selain factor ex masih lagi ditambah factor internal, jadi begini deh. Saya merasa aneh sendiri dengan alurnya. Apakah Minna-san juga merasa seperti itu?

Tapi saya akan segera mengakhiri fict ini, chapter depan akan tamat. Saya merasa sangat berhutang kalau menggantung fiction tanpa ending, jadi saya putuskan untuk memberikan endingnya dari pada men-deletenya.

Terima kasih ya Minna-san, mohon maaf jika Anda kecewa dengan ulah saya ini, untuk itu jangan ragu untuk memberi masukan kepada saya… *hujat saya pun tidak apa-apa* #nangis ala drama korea#

Terutama untuk Voidy-san, Hontouni Gomen ne!

Best Regards

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

07-02-2012


	9. Chapter 9

**To Claim My Love**

**Pairing : **Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez & Kuchiki Rukia

**By : **Nakki Desinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Ada sebuah ikatan yang tak terikrarkan di antara mereka, keduanya saling melengkapi, namun yang satu tidak menyadarinya, dan yang satu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sesungguhnya yang mereka butuhkan hanya jujur pada diri sendiri. Lalu apakah mereka tetap bisa jujur jika ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka?

.

.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belong to Kubo Tite, im here just ruin his masterpieces.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Byakuya mengantarkan Rukia pulang setelah malam terlalu larut, dia ingin memberikan waktu sebanyak mungkin untuk Rukia bersama Grimmjow. Sebenarnya sejak lama ia melihat perasaan Rukia yang tumbuh untuk Grimmjow, tapi ia sengaja membiarkannya, agar Rukia sendiri yang menyadarinya. Dia agak kaget saat tahu Rukia pergi tanpa pamit, karena ia dengan mudah melihat penyebab kepergian Rukia.<p>

Rukia terlelap di sisi Byakuya, tangan kepala polisi itu merangkul bahu Rukia, menjaga agar adiknya tetap bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Supir taksi yang sudah seharian ini mengantarkan kakak beradik ini melihat kedekatan keduanya seperti ikatan kuat yang tidak akan mudah runtuh, sampai tersenyum lebar saat melirik Bakuya yang menarik Rukia semakin rapat dalam rangkulan tangan.

"Kita sampai, Tuan," kata sang pengemudi dengan suara pelan begitu menginjak remnya perlahan, dia tidak ingin membangunkan nona yang terlelap dalam rangkulan tangan pengguna jasa taksinya.

"Terima kasih, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?" pinta Byakuya.

Pintu terbuka perlahan dibuka pengemudi taksi. Byakuya langsung menyusupkan tangannya di bawah kaki Rukia, membopong Rukia dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mengantar Rukia masuk dan setelah itu kau antar aku ke hotel," kata Byakuya seraya berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumah Toushiro yang telah terbuka, seorang pelayan sudah menunggu mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"Tuan Byakuya, hampir saja Tuan Toushiro menelepon polisi untuk mencari Anda dan Nona Rukia," kata si pelayan. Tapi Byakuya tidak menjawab dan terus melangkah masuk ke rumah, dia meminta pelayan menunjukkan letak kamar Rukia.

Rukia terus terlelap dengan kepala bersandar sepenuhnya di dada Byakuya. Terlihat begitu nyaman berada dalam perlindungan kakaknya.

Byakuya sendiri sangat rindu saat-saat seperti ini, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menggendong Rukia seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia menggendong Rukia adalah saat Rukia duduk di kelas lima, itu pun karena Rukia terjatuh saat praktek olahraga. Mendapati adik kecilnya yang bersandar sepenuhnya seperti ini justru semakin menumbuhkan rasa sayangnya. Ia tidak ingin melepas adiknya pergi jika itu hanya akan menghadirkan kesedihan dalam hidupnya, terlebih menikah dengan pria yang bahkan tega menyakitinya.

Namun sekali lagi kenyataan itu menusuknya, kenyataaan kalau Rukia cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya, sekalipun itu pahit untuk dihadapi.

Byakuya membaringkan Rukia di ranjang dengan cover berwarna cream. Dia menyelimuti Rukia dan membelai rambut adiknya.

"Aku akan mengikuti semua keputusanmu, Rukia. Tapi jika itu hanya akan menyakitimu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu," bisik Byakuya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Rukia dan meninggalkannya.

Byakuya menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat perlahan, dan saat ia berbalik ia mendapati Toushiro berdiri di ujung anak tangga, menatapnya penuh ingin tahu dan tersirat sedikit kecurigaan dalam sorot mata pria bermata perak itu. Byakuya melangkah mendekat dan berniat melayangkan serangan pertamanya.

"Anda baru pulang? Bagaimana Rukia?" tanya Toushiro masih bersikap sopan, namun Byakuya menghadang langkahnya saat akan mendekati kamar Rukia.

"Dia sudah tidur, biarkan dia istirahat," kata Byakuya dingin. "Hitsugaya Toushiro, kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menikahi adikku?" gumam Byakuya dengan mata menatap tajam.

"Kenapa Anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu." Byakuya mendekat hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya satu langkah.

"Rukia memang baik, ia berhati lembut dan cenderung merelakan sakit hatinya untuk memberi kebahagiaan pada orang lain. Aku bisa terima keputusannya yang terkadang tidak masuk akal, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Sekali lagi kau berani _menyentuhnya_…"

Byakuya tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia hanya menatap tajam mata berwarna aqua milik Toushiro. Sebenarnya mengancam seseorang bukanlah hobinya, sekalipun ia selalu melakukannya jika harus menginterograsi seorang tersangka, tapi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya penekanan, ingin agar pria bernama Toushiro ini sadar kalau Rukia bukanlah wanita biasa yang bisa dengan mudah ia mainkan sesuka hati. Rukia memiliki seorang kakak yang tidak akan pernah tinggal diam pada hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Byakuya pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Toushiro yang membeku di tempat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari pernikahan itu pun tiba.<p>

Grimmjow duduk di kursi paling belakang bersama Ulquiorra, dia memaksakan dirinya tetap menghadiri pernikahan ini. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Toushiro menikahi Rukia tanpa sorot tidak rela darinya. Ia ingin membuat pria Hitsugaya itu tidak enak saat mengikrarkan janji sehidup sematinya dengan Rukia.

Sekalipun harus berjalan dengan tongkat, ia harus datang, dia menahan sakit di kakinya yang terus saja berdenyut tanpa ampun, tapi itu semua tidak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya.

.

.

.

Toushiro menatap seluruh tamu undangan yang menempati kursi yang telah diatur dengan sangat rapi, menempatkan setiap orang dalam posisi yang sebagaimana mestinya. Posisi duduk yang telah mereka tentukan beberapa hari lalu.

Sejenak mata aquanya bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Melihat sorot bermusuhan dengan sangat jelas di mata biru Grimmjow, dan dia sengaja memberikan senyum penuh kemenangannya _untuk yang terakhir kali_.

Toushiro telah berpikir berulang kali, tepat setelah melihat kerasnya sikap Rukia, menolaknya dengan sangat terang-terangan, ditambah lagi pertemuannya dengan Kuchiki Byakuya, dia kembali mengulang ingatan dan keputusannya. Namun semua itu ia lakukan bukan karena ancaman Byakuya yang tidak tersirat keraguan, yang lebih memberatkannya adalah jalan yang mungkin ia tapaki bersama Rukia nanti.

Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah pribadi yang egois, dan sangat tidak keberatan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Namun apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Rukia membuatnya kembali berpikir, bahwa jika suatu saat nanti Rukia tetap menikah dengannya pun, bagaimana membuat hati Rukia menjadi miliknya? Karena pada kenyataannya hati Rukia telah dimiliki Grimmjow.

Sisa umurnya yang tidak terlalu lama hanya akan menjadi alur penyiksaan bagi Rukia terlebih bagi dirinya sendiri. Memaksa Rukia tetap berada di sisinya, dan mencintainya hanya akan menjadi momok menyeramkan bagi Rukia.

Kerelaan dalam mata Rukia adalah keterpaksaan karena Toushiro telah mengemis kebaikan hati Rukia untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Semua untuk hidupnya tidak ada kata lain selain _menyedihkan_.

Toushiro hampir meneteskan air matanya ketika ia ingin mengakui kalau selamanya ia tidak akan pernah memiliki seorang pun dalam hidupnya.

Orang tua yang telah membuangnya sejak ia dilahirkan, orang sekitar yang selalu mencomoohnya, bahkan Hinamori yang mencampakkannya tepat di saat ia sangat mencintai wanita itu. Sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit lain, wanita _terakhir _yang ia cintaipun tidak dapat ia raih…

_Apakah ia akan mencaciku jika aku sudah tiada nanti? Mencaci karena aku telah memberikan penderitaan pada hidupnya. Menghujatku karena aku telah menghalangi kebahagiaannya._

Toushiro merasakan dadanya sesak, dan kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat penyakitnya kembali menyerang.

"Bertahanlah, aku mohon. Setidaknya hingga aku bisa melepasnya pergi," gumam Toushiro dalam hatinya.

Ya, dia telah memutuskan. Kebahagiaannya mungkin hal terakhir yang tak pernah ia gapai, karena itu ia sudah merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri, menikmati penyakitnya hingga maut akan menjemputnya nanti. Sendirianpun bukan sesuatu yang begitu menyeramkan, kerena selama ini ia telah berada dalam kesendirian, berteman baik dengan kesendirian itu sendiri. Ia hanya perlu melewati beberapa waktu lagi hingga penyakit ini tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

Toushiro menoleh ke belakang, melihat Rukia yang melangkah mendekat altar, gaun putih bersihnya membalut dengan begitu indah, menyilaukan matanya yang mulai kehilangan fokus pandangan, namun Toushiro memaksa matanya tetap melihat jelas, ia tidak ingin kehilangan saat-saat terakhir otaknya mampu menyimpan wajah cantik Rukia.

"Silahkan," kata pendeta yang akan mengikrarkan pernikahan mereka.

Toushiro tetap tenang dengan tangan terkepal kuat, ia menahan sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya, ia ingin menjalani saat-saat ini hingga ia bisa bersanding di pelaminan bersama Rukia. Ia melihat dengan jelas wajah sedih Rukia, namun tersirat kepasrahan di antara gurat sedih itu.

Kuchiki Byakuya melangkah di sisi Rukia, menggandeng tangan mungil Rukia sangat erat, seolah tidak ikhlas melepas adiknya menikah dengan Toushiro.

_Aku tahu kau tidak pernah merestui pernikahan ini, karena itupun aku tidak akan membawa adikmu pada ikrar seumur hidup ini, Byakuya._

Rukia menatap mata Toushiro sejenak sebelum mereka benar-benar berdiri berdampingan. Toushiro memberikan senyum lebar yang ia paksakan, ia ingin tampak kuat.

Pendeta berdiri di hadapan Toushiro dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang cerah, tapi Toushiro tahu senyum sang pengikrar tidak akan pernah mencapai hatinya.

"Sebelum kita mulai acara pernikahan ini. Apakah ada pihak yang keberatan jika kita melangsungkan pernikahan ini?" tanya sang pengikrar.

Seluruh ruangan sunyi senyap, Rukia tertunduk dalam dengan tangan menggenggam bunganya erat-erat, sementara itu Toushiro melakukan hal yang serupa, namun tidak seperti Rukia yang tengah menahan ketidakrelaannya, Toushiro justru menahan sakit yang tiada ampun menderanya.

Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, aku ingin melepasnya dengan senyum, bisik hati kecil Toushiro lirih.

"Tidak ada yang keberatan?" tanya pendeta lagi, menegaskan.

"Aku!" Toushiro mengangkat tangannya ke udara dengan senyum yang tak pernah luput dari bibir pucatnya.

"A-Anda keberatan, Tuan Hitusgaya?" tanya sang pendeta.

Toushiro menganggguk dalam, lalu dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Rukia.

"Aku keberatan menikah dengan wanita yang dalam hatinya tidak pernah mencintaiku," tutur Toushiro seraya meremas tangan Rukia, tindakannya mengundang bisik-bisik tidak enak dari tamu undangan. Bahkan Lilinete dan Stark sampai terlonjak dari kursi mereka.

Byakuya mengerutkan alis sangat dalam, dan menoleh pada pendeta yang membujur kaku di altar.

Rukia menatap dalam mata Toushiro, mencari makna dalam sorot mata penuh kesakitan milik Toushiro. "Toushiro, kau-"

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya, sebaiknya Anda menikahkan Rukia dengan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," lanjut Toushiro dengan mata melirik Grimmjow yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, seolah ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dari khalayak ramai.

Grimmjow mengernyit heran dengan kata-kata Toushiro, tapi memilih untuk berdiri dan muncul di jarak pandangan setiap orang setelah Ulquiorra merangkul tangannya, membantunya beranjak dari kursi. Melihat Toushiro yang memberinya isyarat untuk maju, ia pun maju, ragu tapi tetap ia lakukan.

Toushiro tetap diam melihat Grimmjow yang semakin dekat ke altar. Setiap langkah yang diambil Grimmjow adalah perpendekan waktu untuknya, dan dia tidak pernah bisa mengurangi sedikitpun sakit di ulu hatinya begitu mengingat betapa beratnya melepas Rukia pergi.

"Rukia akan menikah dengannya, karena itu aku lebih suka pergi. Dah, selamat atas pernikahan kalian!" kata Toushiro saat Grimmjow berdiri di samping Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjow dengan mata membelalak tidak percaya.

"Bukannya kau memang ingin menikahi Rukia sejak lama?" tanya Toushiro mencemooh.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, kalian menikah saja, aku mau pergi," tandas Toushiro buru-buru, ia mencegah topeng dan seluruhpertahanan dirinya luruh.

Dia membiarkan tatapan tidak percaya, takjub dan meremehkan dari semua orang jatuh padanya. Dia tetap melangkah tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, menuju mobil sportnya yang terparkir tepat di pintu keluar taman, dan Matsumoto sudah berada dalam mobil itu, menunggunya masuk.

Matsumoto membukakan pintu untuk Toushiro, dan kembali ke kursi pengemudi begitu Toushiro masuk.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini?" tanya Matsumoto, matanya menatap Toushiro nanar, penuh iba.

Toushiro menggenggam sabuk pengamannya terlalu erat untuk melampiaskan keluh kesakitannya yang tidak bisa ia suarakan. Ulu hatinya semakin nyeri, dan dia mencegah mulutnya terbuka, atau jerit kesakitannya akan lolos dan hanya akan mencemaskan Matsumoto.

"Jalan," suruh Toushiro dalam suara pendek menggeram.

Mobil pun melaju, awalnya dengan kecepatan rendah lalu dengan cepat Matsumoto menginjak gasnya hingga kecepatan 120km/jam.

.

.

.

Rukia menatap sekelilingnya linglung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Toushiro mencampakkannya tepat di altar pernikahan dan menyerahkannya pada Grimmjow. Pendeta yang berniat menikahkanpun terlihat saat melihat mempelai yang hadir bukan sesuai perjanjiannya. Haruskah ia menikahkan kedua orang ini?

"Lanjutkan, Pendeta…" kata Byakuya dalam suara datar, padahal ia sudah begitu lega sekarang, namun ia cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia hanya masih tidak percaya kalau Toushiro akan sebegini mudahnya menyerah dan membiarkan Rukia kembali pada Grimmjow.

Pendeta bergerak gelisah awalnya, namun ia menatap Rukia dan Grimmjow bergantian, mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Wajah sang mempelai wanita terlihat jauh lebih berwarna dibanding saat mendekati altar tadi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan…" kata Pendeta setelah menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

Toushiro melihat jalan yang telah ia lewati lewat spion tengah, jalan yang semakin hilang dari pandangannya yang kabur. Dia menarik napas dan berusaha memasukkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke paru-parunya, namun saluran napasnya sudah terlanjur tersumbat, akhirnya ia bernapas dalam tarikan pendek dan sesak, tentu saja hal ini tidak lolos dari perhatian Matsumoto.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit, Toushiro."

"Aku tidak perlu dokter, yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah malaikat kematian," jawab Toushiro pelan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" pekik Matsumoto yang seketika menginjak remnya tanpa ampun, membuat dirinya dan Toushiro terhempas dengan muka hampir mencium kaca depan.

Toushiro tertawa miris mendengar suara Matsumoto.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Matsumoto. Kau boleh pergi," ucap Toushiro, tangannya bergerak meraih tuas pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar, membiarkan angin sore menerpa wajahnya yang terlanjur dingin.

Matsumoto bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai tujuan, karena Toushiro tidak memberitahu tempat tujuan mereka. Dia melihat Toushiro menuruni anak tangga yang mengantarkannya ke tepian sungai, menatap sungai yang airnya mengalir tenang.

"Ku bilang pergi, Matsumoto! Jangan ikuti aku," hardik Toushiro sungguh-sungguh saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat padanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" Wanita bertubuh sintal itu tetap berkeras, ia cemas pada kondisi Toushiro.

"Aku ingin sendiri. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kantor dan mengurus pekerjaanmu, atau pergi kemanapun yang kau mau, tugasmu sudah selesai."

Matsumoto melihat kekerasan hati Toushiro, membuatnya memutuskan tidak akan memaksa lagi. Toushiro sedih dan tidak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun, dia paling mengerti dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah, tapi telepon aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu," tegas Matsumoto.

Toushiro hanya mengagguk lemah menjawabnya, dan Matsumotopun pergi bersama ketidakrelaannya.

Pria pucat berambut perak itu menatap riak air yang terus bergerak seiring arus.

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah," bisik Toushiro saat tangannya menyentuh dada, merasakan dada yang semakin sakit dan sekarang menyebar ke seluruh punggung.

Mata aquanya menatap langit yang bewarna cerah, perlahan ia merasakan hatinya lebih tenang.

"Tuhan, jawab aku. Inikah takdir yang telah Engkau tuliskan sejak aku dilahirkan di bumi? Inikah kisah hidupku? Seperti inikah aku harus berakhir? Aku hanya ingin sedikit egois dan meraih kebahagiaanku, tapi sepertinya itupun tidak bisa aku lakukan. Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku selamanya sendiri, bahkan hingga maut menjemputku."

Toushiro merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan, mengatur napasnya sebaik dan semampunya.

"Aku tidak ingin menghujat, tapi semua memang terasa begitu pahit. Kesendirianku menyiksaku, sangat menyakitiku!" seru Toushiro emosi, dia merenggut jas putihnya.

"Lalu dimana aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku? Setelah aku tidak berada di dunia ini? Jangan bercanda!" Toushiro menghantam rumput yang di sisinya, menahan sakit di ulu hatinya sambil merintih kecil.

" Aku juga ingin merasa dikasihi, aku ingin seseorang berada di sisiku, menerimaku sekalipun aku ini penyakitan, seegois apapun aku!"

Air mata kesedihannyapun menetes. Ia merintihkan kekecewaannya, ia menangisi kehidupannya yang tidak penah bisa ia nikmati. Ia mengiba pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih kuat, menjadi seseorang yang bisa menerima kenyataannya sendiri.

"Seharusnya jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta, jangan biarkan aku berharap. Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika aku tidak terlanjur mencintainya…"

Toushiro terbatuk hebat, punggungnya nyeri bukan main, dia tahu penyakitnya sudah tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Dia pun terbaring pasrah, dingin menyerangnya, sesak terus saja mendera dan dia terpejam rapat-rapat, membiarkan seluruh sakit menyerangnya. Ia akan membiarkan maut ini menjemputnya, mengakhiri segala macam kesedihan yang ia dapatkan dari dunia ini.

"Se-lamat ting-gal Ru-kia. Se-mo-ga k-kau berba-ha-gia, ti-dak se-pertiku yang tidak pernah bisa mem-bahagiakanmu. S-satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku… tidak pernah rela melihatmu mende-rita. Maafkan aku sudah melukaimu. Kau lihat aku su-dah dihukum Tuhan hingga se-perti ini, karena itu…bahagialah, Rukia…"

Napas Toushiro terputus, ia membayangkan wajah tersenyum Rukia dalam benaknya. Detik-detik ia lalui dalam kesadaran yang semakin tipis.

_Rukia_

.

.

.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Merasa seseorang telah memanggilnya, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya hamparan bunga mawar putih yang bergerak diterpa angin sore.

"Kenapa, Rukia?"Grimmjow merangkul pinggang Rukia mendekat padanya, meminta perhatian wanita itu sepenuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia yang kembali larut dalam kebahagiannya sebagai seorang istri dari Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Ikrar sehidup semati telah mereka berikan tadi, dan dengan begini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Namun separuh dari benaknya masih memikirkan Toushiro, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Toushiro bisa dengan mudah melepaskannya.

Mata biru gelapnya menatap langit, dan melihat seekor burung terbang tinggi dengan sayap terkepak kuat, menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Selamat ya, sungguh diluar dugaan. Toushiro justru meninggalkan Rukia, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mencintai Grimmjow. Saat bertemu di kantorku, kalian terlihat seperti tidak saling kenal," ucap Stark dengan tangan terulur hangat.

"Terima kasih, kami juga tidak menyangka. Kami sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak kuliah, tapi karena salah paham Rukia pergi ke London dan bertemu dengan Toushiro, dan singkat cerita inilah yang terjadi," jawab Grimmjow dengan senyum lebar menggambarkan kebahagiaannya.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung sangat meriah, Bibi Harribel dan kedua orang tua Grimmjow langsung datang begitu dikabari Ulquiorra. Mereka menelepon beberapa kolega mereka yang berada di London untuk ikut hadir di hari berbahagia ini.

Byakuya menyentuh bahu Rukia, dan saat Rukia berbalik dia memeluk adiknya begitu erat, membiarkan sorot mata tidak percaya Grimmjow dan keluarganya berpusat padanya, karena Byakuya tidak pernah begitu jelas dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Rukia.

"Aku rasa aku bisa melepasmu sekarang, Rukia," bisiknya perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Kak!" jawab Rukia dengan senyum mengembang.

Ponsel Byakuya berdering, membuatnya terpaksa melepas pelukannya dari Rukia, dia terdiam sejenak dan kembali mengantongi ponselnya, raut wajahnya berbeda sama sekali.

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanya Rukia cemas, tidak pernah Kakaknya sejelas ini dalam menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Kepala Kepolisian London baru saja menelepon, dan.. ada kabar tidak baik yang harus ku sampaikan padamu." Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia, seolah menghindari sorot tajam Rukia yang bisa membaca hingga hatinya yang terdalam, namun selang beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali menatap wajah bingung Rukia.

"Apa itu, Kak?"

Byakuya sangat ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat di ujung lidahnya.

"Mereka menemukan Toushiro terbaring di sisi sungai Thames, dan…" Byakuya ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun dengan cepat ia Rukia menggeleng berat, seolah tahu dengan jelas kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Bohong!" pekik Rukia histeris, membuat semua orang terdiam menatapnya. Air mata Rukia menetes dengan cepat.

Byakuya mengangguk dalam, dan meraih bahu Rukia cepat, membawa Rukia menangis dalam pelukan simpatinya.

"Itu benar, Rukia. Sepertinya dia sengaja merelakanmu karena dia sudah tahu umurnya tidak pernah mengizinkannya bersamamu. Dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit Royal NHS, ada Matsumoto disana."

"Kita harus ke sana," rengek Rukia dalam isak tangisnya, mengalihkan semua perhatian orang, menghilangkan senyum & tawa bahagia atas pernikahannya.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" Grimmjow memerhatikan wajah istinya dengan seksama, tapi Rukia tidak menjawab dan memeluk Grimmjow erat, membiarkan penyesalannya sejenak mencair dalam pelukan Grimmjow.

"_Ada apa?"_ Grimmjow berbisik pada Byakuya tanpa suara.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, karena mereka berencana akan langsung memakamkannya dua jam lagi," ucap Byakuya sambil membelai punggung kurus Rukia.

.

.

.

Rukia mengangkat gaun pengantinnya tinggi-tinggi, tampak tidak ingin melepaskan satu detikpun sekalipun untuk mengganti bajunya, ia ingin segera ke rumah sakit dan melihat Toushiro. Dia lega karena tidak menikah dengan Toushiro, tapi tidak bisa berpasrah tangan jika pada akhirnya Toushiro merelakannya dan memilih menghadapi maut sendirian. Ada rasa bersalah yang menohok hatinya begitu dalam.

Koridor rumah sakit terasa jauh lebih panjang dari yang ia bayangkan, langkahnya sudah cukup besar saat ia menghampiri ruangan yang bertuliskan Hitsugaya Toushiro, di sana berdiri kaku Matsumoto, menangis dalam pelukan seorang pria tinggi kurus dengan rambut berwarna silver.

"Ran…"

Rukia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat sorot mata menuduh Matsumoto jatuh padanya, mata yang basah oleh air mata itu menghujamnya, bermusuhan.

"Aku ingin tinggal, tapi dia memaksaku pergi hingga ia harus menemui ajalnya sendirian!" kata Matsumoto dalam suara marah yang tertahan, pria di sisinya memaksa Rangiku kembali menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun…" Grimmjow mencoba membela Rukia, tapi Rukia menahan Grimmjow dengan menyentuh bahu pria berambut biru itu.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" pinta Rukia, jauh lebih memelas dari yang seharusnya.

Matsumoto tidak menjawab dan hanya mundur sedikit untuk memberikan jalan bagi Rukia untuk masuk ke ruangan.

Rukia menjejak lantai dengan sisa sisa kekuatannya, dia bersandar sepenuhnya pada Byakuya, sementara Grimmjow berdiri di sisinya dengan tongkat penyangga tersemat di bawah lengannya. Keheningan menjadi satu-satunya pengiring mereka saat ini. Ketiga pasang mata itu memandang sesosok tubuh yang terselebung dalam peti, wajah tampan & pucat Toushiro menyapa mereka, tenang dan tentram. Tidak ada lagi kemarahan atau kebencian di wajah itu.

"Toushiro…" rintih Rukia seraya menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Toushiro, tapi ia tidak mampu melakukannya, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat akibat tangis yang terlalu menyesakkan dadanya.

_Benarkah aku bahagia diatas penderitaanmu? Inikah yang ingin kau buktikan dengan melepasku, Toushiro?_

Rukia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Byakuyam, menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk pria yang pada akhirnya tetap tidak bisa mengecap kebahagiaannya.

Byakuya mengelus rambut Rukia, menenangkan guncangan hebat yang dialami adiknya. Sungguh hidup tidak pernah bisa diduga kemana akan mengalir. Kehidupan Rukia yang biasanya hanya berpusat pada kesehariannya yang sederhana, mau tidak mau harus bertemu dengan jalan seperti ini. Bertemu pria bernama Toushiro yang pada akhirnya memberikan kisah tersendiri dalam hidup Rukia.

"Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Toushiro. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan apa yang tidak kau dapatkan di dunia ini. Tuhan Maha Adil dan Dia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk ciptaanNya," bisik Rukia sebelum berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Rangiku.

"Ran…" desis Rukia putus asa, ia tidak bisa menyangkal atau membela diri jika sekarang Rangiku membencinya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah bagi siapapun, tapi…"

Rangiku meraih bahu Rukia dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak ingin menyalahkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa lagi. Toushiro berhak bahagia, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan terwujud dengan memaksamu menerimanya. Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih telah memberikan Toushiro dunia yang belum pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Dia telah merelakanmu, dan aku yakin ia melakukannya karena ia juga ingin kau bahagia. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Rukia…" bisik Rangiku yang mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tahu…" jawab Rukia pelan seraya membalas pelukan Rangiku, dan bulir air matanya kembali turun.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Toushiro berlangsung dengan khidmat, tidak banyak orang yang hadir karena Rangiku sendiri menjalankan amanat Toushiro untuk tidak menjadikan kepergiaannya sebagai momok.

Rukia menatap pusara yang masih segar itu.

"Jika kau memang ingin aku bahagia, sekarang kau bisa tersenyum. Aku bahagia, semoga kau di _sana_ juga, dan ku mohon maafkan aku…."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Rukia melihat layar televisi dengan kepala menggeleng tak percaya. Ia sudah resmi menjadi nyonya Jeagerjaquez sejak dua minggu lalu, namun media seolah tidak ingin memadamkan berita itu sama sekali.<p>

Mereka kembali tepat setelah tiga hari pernikahan mereka, kembali ke negara asal yang menjadi awal mula cerita cinta antara Rukia dan Grimmjow.

Rukia disambut peluk hangat Isane dan canda Ichigo begitu sampai di bandara, menyukai kehangatan yang telah ia tinggalkan selama berbulan-bulan, dan seperti biasa Isane mulai mempertanyakan mengenai rencana pembuatan buku baru Rukia, tapi Rukia tidak lantas menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

Ia telah memutuskan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik dari semuanya.

"Sedang apa?"

Grimmjow mendekati Rukia yang terduduk santai di sofa, bersama laptop di pangkuannya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Rukia dengan mata mengerling nakal.

"Kau ini, tinggal jawab saja susah sekali!" Grimmjow mencubit hidung mungil Rukia, membuat Rukia meringis kesakitan.

"Kau masih sibuk membuat buku baru?" mata biru terang Grimmjow melirik layar laptop Rukia, dan Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka bulan madunya tertunda?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak sih, aku bisa tahan sekalipun tidak bulan madu selamanya. Toh kita bisa bulan madu setiap hari di rumah," bisik Grimmjow mesra, tepat di telinga Rukia, menggelitik Rukia dengan napasnya.

"Jangan mulai, Grimm," kata Rukia seraya bergeser untuk menjauh, berada di dekat Grimmjow membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi, dan ini sering kali Grimmjow lakukan agar ia melepas laptopnya dan beranjak menuju ranjang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Rukia menghela napas berat dan meletakkan laptopnya di coffee table berwarna ebony di seberang sofa.

"Kau mau aku memulainya dengan kepala atau kaki?" tanya Rukia seraya menggulung lengan bajunya hingga bahu, ini justru membuat seringai Grimmjow makin lebar.

"Aku suka kalau kau mulai menantang seperti ini…"

Grimmjow langsung menerjang Rukia, membuat wanita bermata biru gelap itu tidak berkutik di sofa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tiga bulan kemudian…<em>

Rangiku menatap pamflet yang baru saja di tempel seseorang di deretan papan pengumuman kantor Sky Net. Wanita berambut gelombang indah itu melepas kaca mata hitam yang ia gunakan, dan membaca sebaris nama yang ia kenal itu.

_Buku terbaru Kuchiki Rukia…_

_**CHASE DOWN MY HAPPINESS**_

_Tentang seorang pria yang mengejar kebahagiaannya di antara perjuangan hidup dan matinya. Mengecap kebahagiaan menjelang ajalnya adalah impian yang ia selalu inginkan, dan ia mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka…_

_Dapatkan bukunya segera…_

Rangiku tersenyum melihat foto cover buku yang menggambarkan seorang laki-laki berdiri di sisi pantai dengan matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Kau tidak bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan di dunia ini, tapi kau ingin memberikan kebahagiaan dalam fiksi hidup Toushiro ya, Rukia?" gumam Rangiku tersenyum lega. Berharap ia bisa melihat senyum Toushiro.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, pria dingin yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

To Claim My Love… judul ini saya buat bukan hanya untuk Grimmjow yang berusaha mendapatkan Rukia, tapi juga untuk Toushiro yang hingga akhir tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya *dihajar Hitsu FC* Mereka adalah dua pribadi yang sama-sama mengharapkan cinta dalam hidup mereka, mereka harus menerima kenyataan kalau kebahagiaan harus diperjuangkan.

Yosh, akhirnya ending kan?

"Jadi begini endingnya setelah kamu membuat kami menunggu, Nakki?"

Saya membungkuk dalam untuk meminta maaf jika saya pada akhirnya hanya menyajikan fiction yang jelek dan jauh dari harapan, aku merana sekali karena ingin mengakhiri fiction ini, jadi begini deh…

Hutang saya lunas sudah, tinggal YOU yang belum saya lanjutkan.

Berjuang! Hwaiting!

Saya akan menyelesaikannya *janji pada diri sendiri*

Ok-lah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi… *melambai sedih sambil mengangkat sapu tangan tinggi-tinggi*

Keep The Spirit On , Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan, review, pokoknya keren deh semuanya.

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

08-02-2012


End file.
